Un Inicio Diferente
by CARLET 77
Summary: ..."Ambos queremos lo mismo" dijo con simpleza. "¿Qué quiere decir?"….. Rose tuvo que pasar por mucho para llegar a donde estaba, pero aún hay algo que no la deja en paz. Cuando el hombre que jamás imaginó entra en su vida, todos los planes que ella tenía rápidamente se desarman. Será capaz de superar este nuevo reto? Y finalmente podrá liberarse del pasado?
1. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

**Hola.**

 **Si todavía hay alguien ahí y está leyendo esto, sip soy yo de nuevo y estoy publicando este anuncio para dar una buena noticia.**

" **Un Inicio Diferente" regresa!**

 **A pesar de que hace casi un año decidí dejarla, quería que esta historia tuviera un final aunque no fuera yo quien lo escriba. Pero las circunstancias no se dieron y decidí que sería yo quien continuaría con ella, claramente me tomo más tiempo del que tenía pensado.**

 **Me hace feliz decir que la historia está casi terminada (tenía que asegurarme antes de volver a publicar).**

 **Todos los capítulos que ya había subido, se volverán a publicar uno a uno, debido a los cambios que tuve que hacer para llevar a la historia a la visión que tuve originalmente, se añadieron y eliminaron algunas cosas, que seguramente notaran, en algunos capítulos no son tantos los cambios como en otros. Pero fueron necesarios para continuar con la historia.**

 **Mañana se publicará el capítulo 1.**

 **A todas las personas que aun creyeron que volvería y se quedaron conmigo, GRACIAS!**

 **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.**

 **CARLET 77**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **ROSE**_

_Señorita Mazur, seré directa con lo que diré. – Kirova reajusto sus lentes y me miró a los ojos. Esto no era bueno. – Su solicitud de adopción fue negada.

 _Oh…_ me quede en silencio un momento mientras intentaba sobrellevar la decepción que me provocaron sus palabras, tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en esta reunión.

_ ¿Por qué?

Finalmente encontré mi voz. Kirova suspiró, supongo que esta no era la parte que más disfrutaba de su trabajo.

_Se observaron algunos detalles importantes en la información que presentó, principalmente la carga horaria de trabajo que lleva y…su estado civil.

_ ¿Estado civil? Usted me dijo que eso no era un impedimento.

Lo del trabajo podía entenderlo, pero esto no.

_Y no lo es, pero en su caso lamentablemente si influye. Debido a su trabajo, no cuenta con mucho tiempo disponible y un niño necesita atención y cuidados. Eso demanda tiempo señorita Mazur... Pero si usted contara con una pareja que la apoye, las circunstancias cambiarían. – su mirada se suavizo un poco pero no lo suficiente – Entienda que nosotros solo buscamos el bienestar de nuestros niños.

Se puso de pie, indicando claramente que era momento de retirarme. La reunión se había terminado. Levante mi bolso y creo que escuche un "lo siento" antes de irme. Tal vez, después de todo si le agradaba un poco y su fachada inflexible como trabajadora social solo era parte de su trabajo.

De cualquier manera, ya nada de eso importaba.

Caminé por las calles sin prestar atención a nada en particular. Era viernes, tenía la tarde libre y ya que vivía sola, nadie esperaba por mí. Deambule por lo que parece ser, fueron horas, ya que el frio de la noche fue lo único que me detuvo y me obligo a volver a casa.

Cerca de las ocho, finalmente llegué. La casa que hace poco había terminado de pagar era pequeña comparada con las casas adyacentes, solo dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y una sala, sé que viviendo sola quizá hubiera sido más práctico un departamento, pero este lugar me gusto desde que lo vi y no pude evitar comprarlo.

No iba a cenar, así que pensé en irme a la cama directamente hasta que empezaron a tocar la puerta. Ya podía adivinar quién era. Supongo que quería saber lo que paso con Kirova.

_Lisa.

Intente mantener un tono neutral para evitar preocuparla.

_Rose! te llamé toda la tarde pero nunca respondiste. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué sucedió?

No pude evitar sonreír al ver que Lisa podía llegar a comportarse como si fuera mi madre.

_Bueno, antes de empezar, creo que es mejor que pases.

Cerré la puerta y tome un poco de aire antes de enfrentar a mi amiga, quien ya estaba sentada en el sofá, esperándome. Me acomodé en sofá frente a ella y comencé.

_Primero, no respondí mi teléfono porque no lo escuche, seguramente la batería murió; segundo, necesitaba despejar mi mente así que decidí caminar un poco antes de volver y tercero, negaron mi solicitud porque no me consideran apta para adoptar a nadie.

Sí, no faltaba nada, eso resumía mi día.

_Oh Rose…

Sin necesidad de decir nada más, Lisa vino a abrazarme y aunque quise pensar que no lo necesitaba, ahora sé que un poco de afecto no estaba de más. Pasamos un par de minutos en silencio, termine apoyando mi cabeza en su regazo mientras ella masajeaba mi cabello.

Definitivamente, conocer a Lisa fue una de las mejores cosas que me paso desde que me mude a Montana; no solo fue amable conmigo como vecina, ella también me ofreció su amistad.

_ ¿Quieres hablar ahora?

 _¿Quería hablar?_

_No hay nada que decir. – me encogí de hombros – Al parecer mis padres tenían razón…era una locura.

Lisa se detuvo un momento.

_Por supuesto que no! – habló con firmeza – No puedes decir eso Rose, no puedes tomar en cuenta sus palabras. – Suspire y cerré los ojos un momento. – No has pensado en... la inseminación artificial? O algún otro método?

_No…bueno si, llegue a pensarlo, pero ni siquiera sé si eso resultara.

Replique.

_Sería cuestión de consultarlo, además si eso no funciona… – su tono se volvió cauteloso – podrías darte una oportunidad con Adrián y ...

_No. – me senté rápidamente abrazando mis rodillas – Sabes que no puedo.

_Pero ni siquiera lo has intentado o considerado, cuando me presentaste a Adrián pude ver que él realmente te quiere.

Negué con la cabeza.

_No puedo Lisa…sé que Adrián es un buen hombre, pero yo…no puedo tener una relación normal con él, ni con nadie... – mordí mi labio para mantener a raya las lágrimas, estaba cansada de hacerlo. – Se cómo terminaría y no necesito pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Por suerte Lisa no volvió a insistir y fue lo mejor, no me sentía bien recordando el pasado.

Adrián es bueno, pero yo no, algo se había roto dentro de mí hace años, pase mucho tiempo negándolo, pero Ethan y Mason fueron quienes terminaron por hacerme ver la verdad. Especialmente Mason.

 **Retroceso**

Era mi último año en la universidad y en un par de días cumpliría dos años de noviazgo con Mason. Después de la corta y totalmente fracasada relación que tuve con Ethan, conocí a Mason en una de las clases que teníamos en común y pronto nos convertimos en amigos, paso mucho tiempo antes de que empezáramos a salir como pareja, en especial porque temía que tuviera el mismo problema que tuve con Ethan.

Pero estos años me hicieron ver que Mason era diferente y realmente me amaba, al igual que yo a él y es por eso, que esta noche tenía pensado contarle lo que me había ocurrido hace años y que esa era la razón por la cual yo…yo no había podido consumar nuestro amor, por así decirlo, sin embargo ahora, tenía la esperanza de que él podría ayudarme a superarlo, sé que podía hacerlo con su ayuda.

Quise sorprenderlo esta noche, pero tristemente la sorprendida fui yo.

No sé cómo pude ser tan ciega para no ver que Allie, mi compañera de habitación estaba literalmente, jodiendo con mi supuesto novio!

Ahora entendía por qué él era paciente conmigo, ya tenía a alguien más para hacerse cargo de sus… "necesidades".

Allie fue tan cobarde que solo salió huyendo en cuanto me vio y Mason…él fue peor que ella. Terminó culpándome por su infidelidad.

_ ¿Que querías que hiciera Rose?! Llevamos saliendo mucho tiempo y tu ni siquiera soportas que te toque más a allá de un simple beso!

_Pudiste habérmelo dicho en lugar de engañarme con Allie!

_No quería perderte! Te quiero…pero no puedo lidiar con lo que está mal en ti.

Eso era todo lo que podía soportar, salí de ese lugar lo más rápido que pude. Me sentía asqueada y aunque lo detestara, no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras, _algo estaba mal en mi_ …Ethan habia dicho algo parecido cuando terminamos, pero al menos él tuvo la decencia de ser honesto antes de engañarme con alguien más.

De cualquier forma, llegue a mi límite, no volvería a ilusionarme con ningún hombre. Se acabó, tuve suficiente.

 **Fin del Retroceso.**

Ahora con 25 años, no tenía la intención de albergar más ilusiones románticas, ni de enamorarme y ser correspondida, esas ideas quedaron atrás. Por un tiempo pensé que enfocarme en mi trabajo seria suficiente, pero entonces un día mientras hablaba con Lisa sobre sus planes de embarazarse y con cientos de libros y revistas sobre bebés, me di cuenta que yo nunca iba a tener esto, aunque hasta ese momento ni siquiera lo considerado, de nuevo el rencor por aquel día me invadió y la misma pregunta de siempre ¿Por qué yo?

Esa día le conté a Lisa mi pasado y ella me convenció de que no debía cerrarme a todo, me ayudo a decidirme.

Aunque no terminó bien, solo tenía que salir adelante, nada diferente que no haya hecho antes.

* * *

Era domingo y después de haber salido a correr, tomar un baño y desayunar. Me puse al día con el trabajo que tenía pendiente.

Terminé cerca del mediodía y después de un almuerzo rápido, estaba lista para empezar mi maratón de películas. Si, lo sé, no es el plan más emocionante para un domingo, pero era el único que tenía.

Lleve a mi habitación suficientes palomitas de maíz y empecé con la colección de Piratas del Caribe!

Había estado tan absorta en la película que prácticamente di un salto cuando escuche el timbre de mi teléfono, detuve el dvd y conteste al ver de quien se trataba.

_Lisa.

_Rose, que bueno que contestaste. – sonaba aliviada – Hoy es la cena de compromiso del amigo de Christian y lo olvide por completo. No quiero molestarte, pero puedes cuidar a Sophie esta noche?

Sonreí.

_Por supuesto, sabes me encanta cuidarla.

_Estupendo! Terminare de prepararla y la llevare.

Nos despedimos y aproveche el momento para mirar la hora. Sorprendente!...casi era las siete de la noche, con razón mis músculos estaban tan entumecidos. Sin embargo, valió la pena, no imagine que iba a disfrutar tanto de esta maratón de películas, definitivamente ahora amo a Johnny Depp.

Pero ahora tenía que levantarme y ordenar un poco mi habitación ya que Sophie no tardaría en llegar. Estaba terminando de limpiar en la cocina cuando tocaron la puerta. Seque mis manos y fui a abrir.

Lisa ya estaba lista, el vestido azul que llevaba hacia lucir su belleza. Totalmente opuesto a mí, que con mis pantalones de yoga, la camiseta ancha y mi cabello apenas sujetado en una cola de caballo, parecía un mendigo junto a ella.

_Está dormida. – dijo en voz baja mientras me la entregaba – No creo que vaya a despertar, pero si lo hace, aquí está todo lo necesario para preparar su biberón o cambiarle el pañal.

Dejo el bolso sobre uno de los sillones y con cuidado se despidió de la bebé, besando su frente. A unos metros de aquí vi a Cristian, el padre de Sophie, saliendo de su casa. Lo salude y me despedí de Lisa.

Cerré la puerta y lleve a Sophie a mi habitación para que pudiera dormir tranquila. Estaba creciendo muy rápido, pronto cumpliría su quinto mes. La acomode al centro de la cama y me quede junto a ella un momento, acariciando su pequeño cabello. Era muy hermosa, se parecía mucho a Lisa con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran del mismo azul que el de Christian.

La deje dormir y yo aproveche para terminar poner en orden algunas cosas, quizá no podía arreglar mi vida, pero al menos limpiar mí casa si podía hacerlo.

* * *

Hoy era un día importante, así que intente llegar un poco más temprano al trabajo. Necesitaba verificar los últimos detalles del informe que presentaríamos en unas horas.

_Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Levante la cabeza al oír su voz.

_Adrián.

_Ya estas trabajando – negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mi escritorio, llevaba dos cafés en la mano – Deberías estar relajándote antes de entrar a la larga y tediosa reunión que nos espera.

_Solo estaba revisando que todo estuviera bien. – replique – Así que…vas a seguir regañándome o me darás el café que trajiste para mí?

Sonrió y extendió el brazo para entregármelo, pero lo quito antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo.

_Solo si vienes a caminar conmigo.

_Pero…

Estaba a punto de refutar, sin embargo Adrián ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. En otras circunstancias, lo habría dejado pasar, pero hoy no había podido desayunar y café antes de la junta sonaba glorioso.

No tenía mucho que pensar, así que salí detrás de él y le arrebate el café antes de que doblara la esquina del pasillo.

_Sabía que vendrías.

Replico con arrogancia, solamente me encogí de hombros y camine junto a él. Fuimos al techo del edificio, no era muy alto, solo diez pisos arriba. Pero la vista desde aquí era muy buena, me alegre de llevar un moño porque el viento de otoño hubiera alborotado por completo mi cabello. Suspire. Él tenía razón, necesitaba relajarme.

Permanecimos en silencio mientras bebíamos nuestros cafés, por mi vista periférica vi a Adrián disfrutando de la vista. Era más alto que yo, no tenía un cuerpo atlético pero si suficiente masa muscular, aunque sus ojos verde esmeralda y su sonrisa eran suficientes para que cualquier mujer caiga rendida a sus pies y él lo sabía.

_ ¿Admirándome Rose?

Mi cabeza volvió a su sitio. Diablos! Seguramente me quede viéndolo como idiota.

_En tus sueños.

Respondí y termine de beber mi café. Paso un brazo sobre mis hombros y susurro en mi oído.

_Siempre estás en mis sueños, no lo dudes.

Resople.

_Es mejor que entremos, tal vez nos están buscando.

Ahora fue su turno para resoplar, pero no me contradijo. Nos separamos para ir a nuestras oficinas y recoger los archivos. Rápidamente tome el ascensor para ir a la sala de juntas. Estaba nerviosa.

En cuanto llegue, vi a Stan Alto en la puerta, él estaba a cargo del departamento en el que trabajaba, nuestra relación no era del todo buena, pero lo más importante es que pronto se retiraría y eso significaba que su puesto quedaba libre y cualquiera de mis compañeros o yo podíamos obtenerlo.

Sin embargo, hace meses Stan se había acercado a mí y me dejo a cargo del proyecto para esta temporada! Por eso esta reunión era importante, era una prueba, lo sabía, pero también era una gran oportunidad y no podía desaprovecharla.

En cuanto pase junto a él, solo me dio una mirada significativa que pude leer con claridad. Si todo salía bien podría obtener el ascenso que tanto buscaba y si no, me quedaría como estaba ahora por un tiempo indefinido.

_Bienvenidos. Tomen asiento y empecemos la reunión.

Esa voz firme y demandante no le pertenecía a nadie más que a Dimitri Belikov, director y co-propietario de la empresa automotriz B & Z , que a pesar de contar con solo ocho años en el mercado, había logrado alcanzar un buen prestigio y así convertirse en el rival de muchas marcas que llevan más años.

Pero podía entender bien el porqué de tales logros. Belikov era un hombre muy inteligente, estricto y sobretodo difícil de complacer y aunque él no lo sabía, hoy decidiría mi futuro.

La reunión comenzó, Adrián empezó a presentar los diseños que había creado, a mí me gustaban mucho, en especial uno de los autos deportivos. Pronto se unió Stan para explicar la parte mecánica que yo diseñe.

A medida que el tiempo transcurría, sutilmente observe a Belikov, pero por más que intentaba no pude descifrarlo, su rostro imperturbable no mostraba ninguna emoción. En este momento podría estar satisfecho con nuestro trabajo o podría estar a punto de despedirnos a todos.

Genial! Esta incertidumbre solo aumentaba mi ansiedad.

No sé cómo, pero logre sobrevivir. Finalmente la presentación terminó, las palmas de mis manos sudaban mucho mientras esperaba el veredicto, bueno, tal vez estaba dramatizando un poco. Pero todos estábamos atentos, esperando a escuchar su respuesta.

_Es momento de que comiencen a trabajar, quiero ver los prototipos lo más antes posible.

Oh Dios…no era una felicitación, pero casi podía imaginar que si lo fue. Lo logré!

Todos empezaron a retirarse, pero Stan se acercó a mí antes de salir.

_Ahora viene la parte más importante, espero que lo sepas.

Fue lo único que dijo.

_Lo sé.

Respondí sin dudar. Pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta ya que se fue sin decir más. Tome aire y recogí el archivo que había traído.

Ahora estaba un paso más cerca del maldito ascenso, eso significaba un mejor sueldo, además de un horario más flexible, no tendría que estar aquí todo el día. Tal vez cuando suceda, realice una nueva solicitud de adopción, esta vez el tiempo que pasaba en el trabajo ya no sería un problema…

Deje ese asunto por el momento, cuando a unos metros del ascensor vi a Adrián con una gran sonrisa, esperándome.

_Te dije que haríamos un buen equipo. – empezó a alardear – El jefe quedo encantado.

_No sé si está encantado, pero al menos lo aprobó.

Exhale y él aprovechó que estaba con la guardia baja para colocar sus manos sobre mi cintura y acercarme a él, infringiendo mi espacio personal.

_Créeme, lo está. Por lo tanto…deberíamos festejar no crees?

Levanto una ceja sugestivamente. No creo que él y yo estemos pensando en la misma forma de celebrar en este momento.

_Por supuesto. – sonreí – Yo invito el almuerzo.

Esta vez fui más ágil que Adrián y metí al ascensor dejándolo solo, antes de escuchar sus protestas.

* * *

No podía concentrarme.

El mensaje que Lisa me envió hace una hora, seguía rondando mi cabeza. Sabía que su intención había sido buena, pero hubiera preferido al menos recibir no sé…un aviso?. Si, un aviso hubiera sido bueno, pero en lugar de eso tengo una cita para las seis de la tarde, en un centro de inseminación y viendo mi teléfono, solo me queda una hora. Prácticamente ya era mi hora de salida. Estábamos en las primeras semanas del armado de las piezas y hasta el momento todo iba bien, las simulaciones en computadora resultaron como esperaba.

Volví a mirar la hora, tenía que salir rápido si quería llegar a tiempo.

Fui a mi oficina para recoger mi portátil y un par de carpetas en las que trabajaría esta noche, entonces salí del edificio procurando esquivar a todos, aunque en realidad a la única persona que quería esquivar era a Adrián. Por lo general él siempre se ofrece a llevarme a casa y hoy no tenía el ánimo de inventar excusas o contarle la verdad.

Afortunadamente llegue a la calle con éxito, nadie me había visto. Detuve el primer taxi que vi y le indique la dirección que Lisa me había enviado.

Todo el trayecto no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, a pesar de que me repetía que constantemente que solo era una consulta, para saber si era posible para mí, quedar embarazada; aunque lo dudaba, o tal vez solo eran mis inseguridades.

Tenía miedo, lo admito. Soy un adulto y tenía más miedo que cuando era niña en una noche de tormenta. Pero ¿a qué le temía exactamente?

A la decepción.

Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que desee algo y a pesar de mis esfuerzos, siempre terminaba decepcionada.

_Llegamos.

Anuncio el taxista. Vaya…fue muy rápido. Abrí mi cartera y le pague.

Cuando baje del taxi, me quede frente a la puerta del hospital, no podía decidirme si entrar o no. hubiera querido que Lisa me acompañe.

Pasaban los minutos y yo seguía en el mismo lugar. Demonios! Solo tienes que entrar Rose.

* * *

No pude hacerlo.

Odiaba lo cobarde que fui ayer, pero no podía hacerlo y tampoco había hablado con Lisa, lo cual fue difícil lograr ya que su casa está frente a la mía. Pero al parecer estaba mejorando en mis habilidades de evitar a las personas.

¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Enterré mi cabeza en mis manos, tenía que calmarme para poder hacer mi trabajo. _Solo respira Rose, respira y…_

_Rose! Al fin te encuentro.

Lilia apareció en la sala de simulación, parecía agitada.

_ ¿Me estabas buscando?

Pregunte. _Es_ _obvio que te estaba buscando Rose_. Me golpee mentalmente. Pero no pude evitar preguntar, esto no me hubiera sorprendido si Lilia no fuera la secretaria del director general.

_Si, te busque por todo el edificio.

_Lo siento, pero tenía mucho...

Me detuvo antes de que continuara.

_El señor Belikov me envió a buscarte, quiere verte ahora.

_ ¿Qué?... ¿por qué?

Inevitablemente empecé a entrar en pánico.

_No lo sé, pero es mejor que vayamos rápido porque tiene que salir en minutos más.

Prácticamente fui arrastrada por Lilia, bueno, no tanto así, pero si tuvo que darme uno que otro empujón para ir más rápido.

Ella era de mi edad, rubia y más alta que yo, casi se podría decir que entramos a trabajar en este lugar al mismo tiempo, no habíamos tenido mucho contacto, pero la admiraba por tener que trabajar al lado de un hombre tan difícil como Belikov.

Belikov. Era la razón por la cual había perdido la habilidad de caminar correctamente. No sabía por qué quería verme. Maldición! Ni siquiera sabía que él me conociera o haya escuchado mi nombre.

¿Quizá era por el asunto de Stan?...no, aún es muy pronto y además todos ya lo habrían comentado. Entonces tal vez quería hablar sobre los nuevos autos, sí, eso era lo más lógico, aunque se supone que Stan era quien trataba con el jefe. Maldición, maldición…tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Llegamos.

Lilia fue directamente a su escritorio y uso el teléfono para anunciarme.

_Pasa, te está esperando.

Fue lo único que dijo. Para este punto mis piernas se volvieron gelatina y apenas podía sostenerme. Abrí la puerta y entre con pasos pequeños, en los casi tres años que llevaba trabajando aquí, nunca había estado en este lugar. Era amplio, la decoración era sobria, los únicos colores que pude encontrar alrededor fueron blanco, plomo y un poco de azul.

Frente a mi estaba Dimitri Belikov, firmaba algunos documentos hasta que levanto la mirada y la clavo en mí. Su mirada era intensa y como siempre no pude leer lo que pasaba por su mente, parecía demasiado tranquilo, eso me incomodaba más que verlo enojado.

_Me dijeron que quería verme.

Finalmente encontré mi voz.

_Así es – se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa que se encontraba a su derecha – Quiere algo de tomar Rosemary?

Sabía mi nombre… ¿cómo?

_No, estoy bien.

Prefiero irme de aquí lo más antes posible, pensé. Él asintió y sirvió una copa de vodka? No lo sé.

Camino un poco hasta quedar a cinco metros frente a mí, esto era lo más cerca que jamás estuve de este hombre en todo este tiempo, era muy alto, incluso más que Adrián, su impecable traje se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo y debo decir que parecía ir al gimnasio muy seguido, su rostro tenia rasgos fuertes y su cabello como siempre estaba sujetado en una cola de caballo, en resumen, demasiado atractivo.

Deje de observarlo cuando empezó a hablar.

_La razón por la cual la llamé… – oh no, va despedirme, gemí internamente, no sé por qué pero lo presentía – era porque quería invitarla a cenar.

El alivio inundo mi cuerpo cuando no escuche la palabra _despido_. Un momento…mi mente dejo de funcionar cuando asimile lo que había dicho, ¿cenar? ¿Estoy loca? o realmente me invito a cenar?!

* * *

 **Hola. Oficialmente empezamos de nuevo, gracias por leer y seguir la historia.**

 **Los primeros 5 capítulos se publicaran día por medio, por lo tanto estaré de vuelta el Domingo!**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **ROSE**_

_La razón por la cual la llame es… - oh no, va despedirme, gemí internamente, no sé por qué pero lo presentía – porque quería invitarla a cenar.

El alivio inundo mi cuerpo cuando no escuche la palabra despido. Un momento…mi mente dejo de funcionar cuando asimile lo que había dicho, ¿cenar? ¿Estoy loca? O realmente me invito a cenar?!

_ ¿Rosemary? – su voz me obligo a volver a mi cuerpo, tuve que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo y él entrecerró los ojos, parecía evaluarme – ¿Escuchó bien lo que dije?

 _¿Que si es escuche bien?..._ eso creo, pero ¿que se supone que diga?

_Si…si lo oí, solo que…me sorprendió.

Por lo menos pude hablar sin problemas, sin embargo aún seguía un poco aturdida, de todas las razones que había imaginado para que quisiera verme, jamás se me ocurrió esto.

_Entiendo. – hizo una pausa – Entonces ¿cuál es su respuesta?

_Antes, quisiera saber cuál es el motivo de la cena. Tiene que ver con el nuevo proyecto?

Tenía que ser eso, no hay más razones para que este hombre y yo, nos reunamos alrededor de una mesa. Lo mire con cautela mientras bebía un poco de su copa, estaba tomando su tiempo para responderme.

_No, el motivo se puede definir más, como un asunto personal.

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué asunto personal podría haber entre nosotros?...en este punto mi mente trabajaba horas extras intentando entender todo esto.

_Yo realmente no puedo comprenderlo.

Fui honesta y esperaba recibir lo mismo de su parte. Sin embargo, Belikov solo levanto su brazo para ver su reloj.

_No dispongo de mucho tiempo para seguir hablando. – se dirigió a su escritorio recogiendo varios papeles – Tengo que llegar a otro lugar. – volvió a mirarme – Sé que es difícil de entender, pero prometo explicarle todo durante la cena, claro, si usted acepta.

Me estaba dando a elegir…mi primera opción fue decir que no y olvidar que hable con él, sin embargo no estaba segura de que esa decisión, me libere de todo esto sin consecuencias. Después de todo yo no conocía a este hombre.

Bueno, tal vez termine arrepintiéndome más con lo que voy a decir.

_Está bien.

Conteste. Una parte de mi me rogó que dijera lo contrario, pero ya estaba hecho y además…tenia curiosidad por saber lo que diría. Me pareció ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro y no sé, si eso era bueno o malo para mí.

_Perfecto. ¿Viernes a las ocho?

Asentí. _¿En qué diablos me he metido?_

* * *

Llegue agotada.

Era solo las siete de la noche pero lo único que deseaba en este momento era mi cama.

Más que físico, mi cansancio era mental y emocional, aun no podía creer todo lo que sucedió en este día. Era tan extraño…pero tenía suficiente por hoy, sin embargo antes de meterme a la cama tenía que responder los mensajes que Lisa estuvo enviándome todo el día, ya no quería seguir evitándola.

Y conociéndola como la conozco, sé que es mejor no hacerlo.

 _\- ¿Podemos hablar mañana?-_

No creo que esto, sea lo que Lisa estaba esperando pero es lo único que podía decir en este momento. Necesita dormir y eso fue justamente lo que hice.

 **Xxx O xxX**

 _Dolor_

 _Solo podía sentir dolor, hasta respirar era doloroso, seguramente tenía un par de costillas rotas, tal vez más…apoye mi mano sobre el piso e intente levantarme, pero no llegue muy lejos; recibí otra patada. Me quede sin aire._

 _Escuche su risa, era grotesca y lo único que deseaba en este momento es callarlo, callarlo para siempre._

 __Rose ¿por qué me obligas a hacerlo? – se arrodilló y quiso tocar mi hombro, pero me aleje, aunque al hacerlo sentí como si mil agujas atravesaran mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo – Yo no quiero lastimarte – dijo como si lo lamentara._

 _Si hubiera podido habría resoplado, en lugar de eso, use mi brazo derecho para arrastrarme por el piso mientras mi mano hacia presión sobre mi tórax. Necesitaba alejarme completamente de él. Aunque voz en mi cabeza me decía que era inútil._

 __ ¿Ves lo que haces?! – su voz estaba lleno de ira – Intento ser amable contigo y solo recibo rechazos!_

 _En menos de un minuto, él estaba a mi lado, coloco su mano sobre mi hombro y me obligo a recostarme sobre mi espalda._

 __Vete al infierno!_

 _Hable entre dientes, entonces su rostro se transformó._

 _Su puño volvió a impactar en mi rostro._

 __Eres una estúpida, si no hubieras puesto tanta resistencia, no me habrías obligado a dañar tu bonita cara._

 _Mi ojo derecho estaba muy hinchado, pero aun así pude ver que él no se encontraba mejor que yo, pude golpearlo significativamente y eso me llenaba de una retorcida alegría, aunque no duro mucho porque empezó a desvestirse._

 _No, por favor no…por favor, alguien tuvo que escucharme, alguien tiene que venir, quien sea…_

 _Sentí su peso sobre mi cuerpo. El nudo en mi garganta creció, quería llorar, quería gritar, la desesperación me invadía. Pero nada…No pude hacer nada, intente moverme pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, mis brazos estaban demasiado cansados, mi rostro y el resto de mi cuerpo se encontraba entumecido por los golpes._

 _Y lo peor, es que no era suficiente, porque a pesar de todo aun pude sentir sus asquerosas manos sobre mi cuerpo._

 _No puedo soportarlo._

 _Por favor Dios…no puedo soportarlo, tengo que salir de aquí, necesito salir de aquí…_

Bip Bip Bip!

Abrí lo ojos. Mi corazón latía muy rápido y mi respiración era agitada.

Me tomo al menos un par de minutos darme cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación, en mi casa, lejos, muy lejos de ese lugar.

Me senté y abrace mis rodillas buscando un poco de confort. _¿Por qué de nuevo?..._ hace años que esa pesadilla había dejado de perseguirme.

 _No es una pesadilla_ …dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

No, no lo es.

Lágrimas irrefrenables y furiosas humedecieron mi rostro. Odiaba ser débil de nuevo, odiaba que aquello aun siguiera afectándome, haciéndome vulnerable. No puedo volver a eso, no puedo.

* * *

Estar en el trabajo me daba cierta paz.

Aquí era solo yo, mi mente estaba más centrada y no tenía otros pensamientos más que tener listos los prototipos de estos vehículos antes de que termine el mes. Lo cual implicaba más trabajo, pero estaba bien con eso.

_Rose, ¿acaso no has visto la hora?

La voz de Adrián me sobresalto.

_Y tú no has aprendido a tocar la puerta?

Devolví la pregunta. Nuevamente me encontraba en la sala de simulaciones, estaba probando algunos ajustes a los motores antes de llevarlos al taller.

_Sabes que me encanta sorprenderte. – se encogió de hombros y me quito la computadora que llevaba en mis manos – Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, aunque ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, es obvio que no sabes que es hora de comer.

_ ¿Qué? – mire mi reloj – ¿En qué momento paso tan rápido el tiempo? Juraría que tan solo hace unos minutos, vi que eran las diez de la mañana.

_Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, vamos a comer – tomo mi mano y me saco de la sala – Me muero de hambre.

A pesar de que al principio no me gusto ser interrumpida por Adrián, ahora se lo agradecía. Al llegar al restaurante el olor de la comida hizo que mi estómago comenzara a quejarse. Por suerte encontramos una mesa y nos atendieron rápido, ahora solo teníamos que esperar por la comida.

_Espero que no demoren mucho – comento Adrián – ¿Sabes todo el tiempo que pase buscándote por todo el edificio?

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo prácticamente perdí la hora de comida, pero tú podías venir hace mucho.

Replique.

_Te busque porque no quería privarte del placer de mi compañía.

Dijo con arrogancia mientras bebía su copa de vino. Sin embargo su respuesta solo me causo risa.

_No lo entiendo – negué con la cabeza – Podrías haberle hecho el mismo favor a Lilia, te aseguro que ella habría estado encantada con la idea de comer contigo.

_ ¿Tú no estás encantada por compartir la mesa conmigo?

Fingió estar ofendido. Esto era lo que me gustaba de Adrián, las bromas y el ambiente ligero en el que podía estar con él.

_Solo un poco, pero de cualquier manera no tengo opción, me arrastraste fuera del edificio.

_Puedes negarlo tanto como quieras, pero el fondo sabes que amas estar conmigo.

Replico.

_Tal vez…pero en lugar de estar conmigo, tú podrías estar en este momento con una compañía rubia de despampanantes piernas largas.

_ ¿Por qué supones que me gustan las rubias?

Levanto una ceja.

_No lo sé…a la mayoría de los hombres les gustan las rubias.

Me encogí de hombros. Pero cuando la mirada de Adrián cambio de relajada a seria, me arrepentí de inmediato de haber hecho ese comentario.

_Pues yo no soy parte de esa mayoría. Prefiero a las mujeres de cabello oscuro, en especial una de ellas.

Ok, el ambiente rápidamente se puso incómodo. _¿Por qué tuviste que hablar Rose?_ La mirada que Adrián me estaba dando era algo intensa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni que decir.

_Adrián, yo…

Me interrumpió y antes de que pudiera evitarlo coloco su mano sobre la mía.

_Lo digo en serio Rose, solo hay una mujer que esta todo el tiempo en mi cabeza. – no lo digas, no lo digas… – Y eres tú – maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que abrir la boca? …Esto parecía demasiado serio, yo siempre creí que sus coqueteos eran inofensivos, como un juego, o eso es lo que me empeñé en creer. Si Lisa estaría aquí en este momento me diría "te lo dije". Quise alejarme un poco, pero él no me lo permitió – Por favor Rose, escúchame, quiero ser honesto. Desde que te conocí, me cautivaste de una manera que nadie más ha logrado y con el tiempo termine por enamorarme de ti. Yo…quiero que me des una oportunidad para ganarme tu corazón.

Mierda!

* * *

Estaba a una cuadra de la cafetería en la que Lisa me esperaba. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde me llamó para decirme que llevaría a Sophie con el pediatra para recibir una de sus vacunas y quedamos en vernos en la cafetería que estaba a unas cuadras de mi trabajo.

Y hablando de trabajo, mi antes dicho "recinto de paz" se convirtió en todo lo contrario, quien diría que unas pocas palabras pueden arruinarlo todo...

Cuando entre a la cafetería, busque a Lisa rápidamente y la encontré sentada en una de las mesas, al fondo. Sonrió cuando me vio acercarme.

_ ¿Cómo les fue con el pediatra?

Pregunte mientras me sentaba frente a ella. Levante la cabeza un poco para ver a Sophie, totalmente dormida en el coche para bebés.

_Lloró mucho, pero pude calmarla. Se quedó dormida minutos antes que llegaras.– Lisa acaricio la mejilla regordeta de Sophie un momento y luego volteo a verme – Pedí un cappuccino para ti – asentí – Ahora Rose, quiero que me digas porque has estado evitándome?

_No he estado evitándote.

Desvié la mirada un poco hacia el cuadro a mi derecha, era un paisaje muy bonito.

_Rose…

Su tono era de advertencia, no tenía sentido mentir verdad?

_Bueno…quizá solo un poco – admití – La verdad es que me tomo por sorpresa que hicieras esa cita para mí, yo ni siquiera había meditado bien esa opción.

_Solo quería ayudarte…

Bajo un poco la mirada.

_Lo sé y no quiero que te sientas mal. – intenté tranquilizarla – Yo…fui a ese hospital, pero… – tome aire – no pude entrar.

_ ¿Por qué?

Preguntó. Sin embargo no pude responder ya que en ese momento llegaron nuestras órdenes. Bueno, al menos me daba un poco más de tiempo para reformular mis ideas.

_Yo aún no he descartado la adopción. – empecé – Además sé que puedo conseguir esa promoción, eso mejoraría mis posibilidades y… – suspiré – tenía miedo a recibir otra respuesta negativa.

_Rose… – apretó mi mano gesto reconfortante – No debí haber hecho esa cita, era muy pronto. Lo siento.

_No te disculpes, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para digerir todo lo que ha pasado en estas últimas semanas.

Masajee mi cabeza.

_ ¿Todo? ¿Sucedió algo más?

_Antes de empezar, no quiero escuchar "te lo dije" – sé que con esto estaba despertando la curiosidad de Lisa, pero realmente no quería escuchar esa frase. Para mi suerte, ella solo asintió sin preguntar nada, lo tome como un buen indicio parar comenzar – Adrián y yo fuimos a comer hoy…todo estaba marchando bien hasta que hice un comentario y entonces todo cambio. – gemí al recordar ese momento – Resumiendo, Adrián dijo que está enamorado de mí y quiere una oportunidad.

Mire a Lisa para medir su reacción, no habló, pero la sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro fue suficiente. Bebió su café para intentar ocultarlo y se aclaró la garganta.

_ ¿Tú que respondiste?

_Primero, entre en pánico y cuando me recupere, literalmente le dije; no puedo.

_ ¿No puedo?

Levanto una ceja. Su reacción no era diferente a la de Adrián.

_Si, fue lo primero que salió de mi boca. No sabía que más decir.

Intente defenderme.

_ ¿Y él como respondió?

_Al principio quedo desconcertado al igual que tú, pero luego me pidió explicaciones que no pude darle, termino frustrado y yo me sentí como la peor persona de todas por lastimar sus sentimientos. Fue una de las comidas más incómodas que he tenido.

Apoye la cabeza entre mis manos, pero rápidamente levante la mirada cuando escuche la risa de Lisa.

_ ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

Fruncí el ceño, al menos esperaba un poco de apoyo moral.

_La situación. – replico – Rose, Adrián prácticamente declaro su amor hacia ti y tu solo respondiste "no puedo", además de que no justificaste tu respuesta, puedo entender por qué acabo frustrado.

_Bueno, que se supone que hiciera? Tú eres la única que conoce mis motivos y no me sentía cómoda confesándoselos a él en ese momento.

Replique.

_Si, lo sé. Solo estaba recapitulando los hechos.

Argumento.

_Pero eso no me ayuda mucho…

_Rose, lo único que puedes hacer en este momento, es darle tiempo. Lo rechazaste y no he conocido a un hombre que le guste eso. Vendrá a ti cuando se sienta mejor.

_Eso…tiene sentido.

Concedí.

Ahora que había hablado con Lisa me sentía más ligera. Sophie despertó y ver la sonrisa de a esa hermosa pequeñita me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

* * *

Viernes.

Amaba los viernes.

Tenía la tarde libre, así que podía comer tranquila, relajarme y descansar de la montaña rusa de emociones que tuve estos días y nada mejor para eso que un buen baño caliente.

Entre a la tina y de inmediato mis músculos empezaron a sentir alivio, si…esto era lo que necesitaba. Cerré los ojos y empecé a planear lo que haría esta tarde, esta vez no quería quedarme encerrada aquí. Es viernes y…mierda! Es viernes! Me senté verticalmente de golpe y aunque al hacerlo moje todo el piso, nada de eso me importaba en este momento. Porque se supone que hoy cenaría con Belikov y lo olvide por completo.

Si no me equivoco deben ser casi las tres de la tarde, así que tenía al menos cinco horas antes de tener que salir.

Termine mi baño olvidando por completo la relajación y el descanso. ¿Estaba nerviosa?...sí. Recuerdo que él había hablado sobre algún _asunto personal_ , pero no entendí en ese momento y mucho menos lo entiendo ahora.

Me cubrí con mi bata y salí del baño. Recuerdo haber anotado el nombre de ese restaurante en algún lugar. Busque entre los mucho papeles que tenía en mi escritorio.

Lo encontré.

 _Kolobok._ ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?...definitivamente no era americano. Pero lo había visto… una vez pase por ese lugar. Diablos! Si ese restaurante sigue siendo como lo recuerdo, definitivamente iba a desencajar con mi vestuario.

Pero tal vez tenía algo, no sé …algo que me ayudara. Busque y busque en mi armario y nada. Mi guardarropa prácticamente consistía en pantalones vaqueros, camisas, chaquetas, abrigos, pantalones de yoga, algunas camisetas. En general ropa cómoda y práctica. Y en esas categorías no encajaban los vestidos. Aunque recuerdo haber comprado uno el año pasado cuando…ugh, ya recuerdo porqué lo deseche.

Mire el reloj que estaba sobre mi mesa de noche. Había perdido una hora en deshacer mi armario. Tal vez si salgo en este momento, pueda ir al centro comercial y comprar un vestido. Pero el centro comercial quedaba muy lejos de aquí, no llegaría a tiempo.

Bueno, es hora del plan B.

Me vestí rápidamente, tome las llaves y cruce la calle.

_ ¿Rose?

Para mi buena fortuna Lisa abrió la puerta, tenía a Sophie en sus brazos.

_Hey Lisa…

 **Xxx O xxX**

_Espera, ¿qué?! Saldrás a cenar con tu jefe?!

Sophie se removió en mis brazos al escuchar la exaltada reacción de su madre.

_No es lo que estás pensando.

Replique. Aunque, ni yo misma sabia de que se trataba, estaba segura que la novela romántica que Lisa estaba creando en su cabeza ni siquiera era una opción.

_Entonces ¿de qué se trata? – entrecerró los ojos – ¿Una cena de trabajo? ¿Solo tú y él? – resopló como si fuera algo absurdo.

_No lo sé, ese día él tenía prisa, así que no me dio muchos detalles.

_ ¿Cuál es el nombre del restaurante?

Pregunto mientras yo le hacía caras graciosas a Sophie.

_Mmm…es Kolob…Kolobok.

_Lo conozco. – dijo muy entusiasmada – Christian y yo fuimos ahí una vez. La comida es deliciosa, todos son platillos tradicionales rusos y el ambiente es agradable, muy…romántico.

Sonrió sugerentemente.

_Si no tendría que sostener a Sophie te arrojaría una almohada a la cara.

_Solo estoy describiendo el lugar. – se defendió. Caminó hasta su armario y empezó a buscar lo que supongo seria el vestido que me prestaría – ¿Dónde está?...lo tenía por aquí... – parecía muy determinada a encontrarlo – Si!

Giro hacia nosotras sosteniendo un hermoso vestido largo color marrón, totalmente hecho de encaje.

_Es muy bonito, pero no estaré cómoda. – negué con la cabeza imaginándome que ese vestido se ajustaría demasiado a mi cuerpo – Y no quiero dar una idea equivocada colocándomelo esta noche.

_Rose, solo tú puedes encontrar tantas objeciones a este vestido. – dijo exasperada – Veré qué más puedo encontrar…

_Gracias.

Reí. Si las elecciones de Lisa seguirían siendo como el primero, tendríamos una larga tarde…

* * *

Bien, ya estaba aquí.

Alise mis vestido una vez más intenso calmar mis nervios.

Después de muchas horas Lisa finalmente encontró un vestido con el que yo estaba de acuerdo. Era color crema a la altura de la rodilla, tenía mangas y solo era ceñido hasta la cintura, desde ahí caía libre hacia abajo, por lo que me permitía caminar tan normal como lo podía hacer con estos zapatos. Lo bueno es que estaría sentada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando entre al restaurante, una mujer con un elegante vestido negro me recibió, pidió el nombre a la cual estaba hecha la reservación y cuando pronuncie Belikov, rápidamente me acompaño a una de las mesas separadas de las demás que se encontraban al fondo, la ubicación parecía darle una especie de privacidad a la mesa.

Belikov ya estaba sentado en la mesa, la mujer volvió a su puesto de trabajo y yo disimuladamente vi mi reloj, 8:02, espero que no le molesten dos minutos de retraso.

Parecía tan tranquilo como siempre y muy ajeno a las muchas miradas descaradas que varias mujeres le lanzaban, bueno, este hombre lucia muy bien con el traje que llevaba, no las culpo. Cuando escucho el sonido de mis zapatos sobre el mármol del suelo, se puso de pie.

_Señor Belikov.

Salude. Él inclino la cabeza como reconocimiento y dejo escapar un "Rosemary", ugh…odiaba el sonido de mi nombre completo.

Él se paró a mi lado y a pesar de los zapatos altos que llevaba, aún tenía que levantar un poco los ojos para verlo, lo cual me sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que yo estaba tan cerca de él, pero lo más asombroso fue cuando retiro la silla para que yo me sentara.

_Gracias.

Murmure, intentando ocultar la sorpresa en mi voz. Creí que los hombres ya no hacían estas cosas.

_Le parece bien cenar en primer lugar? Después podemos hablar y le explicare el porqué de esta noche.

_Está bien.

Respondí. Aunque sinceramente la curiosidad me estaba matando.

_Ordene antes de que usted llegara. Espero que no le moleste.

_No, de hecho es la primera vez que vengo a este restaurante, tal vez me habría equivocado al elegir.

_Nunca ha probado comida rusa?

Pregunto y fue entonces cuando lo detecte. Tenía un acento extranjero, nunca antes lo había notado.

_ ¿Usted es ruso?

La pregunta salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerla. Pero al menos, él no se molestó y si no vi mal, creo que esta vez sí sonrió, aunque no era una sonrisa alegre.

_Si, nací en Rusia.

Su mirada parecía perdida en tiempo, quizá en los recuerdos…por primera vez su máscara de quietud se debilito y pude leer una emoción. Nostalgia, junto con algo más.

La llegada de la comida lo saco de su trance y todo volvió a como estaba al principio. Al parecer había ordenado muchos platillos variados y si Lisa tenía razón, seguramente estaban deliciosos. Metí un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja mientras me decidía por cual empezar, tal vez fue una mala idea dejar mi cabello suelto, parecía que iba a interferir entre la comida y yo.

_Pruebe este primero. – Belikov puso un plato frente a mí, era una sopa de color rojo intenso, definitivamente nunca había probado algo así – Es Brosch.

Escucharlo hablar ruso, aunque solo fue una palabra, se sintió…no sé, ¿extraño? Sin embargo había más cosas en esta cena que eran extrañas y no solo hablaba de la comida.

A medida que el tiempo transcurrió, fui amando cada platillo, eran sabores diferentes y más que deliciosos. La música de fondo era suave y la decoración del lugar parecía ser inspirada en otra época, me sentía más relajada y por un momento olvide que estaba cenando con mi jefe. Al terminar con el postre, me sentía como si hubiera comido por tres días y solo cuando él se aclaró la garganta fue que recordé que esto no era una cena como cualquier otra.

_La razón por la que la invite a cenar esta noche, es porque quería proponerle algo.

_ ¿Proponerme algo?

Fruncí el ceño pensando que podría ser.

_Así es. – replico. Entonces saco una pequeña caja negra del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo coloco frente a mi – Ábrala. – fue lo único que dijo.

Y cuando creí que esto no podría ser más raro, veo lo que está dentro de la caja.

_Es un anillo de…

_Compromiso. – terminó la frase por mí.

Creo que mi cerebro dejo de funcionar un momento. Pero logre reponerme.

_No…no entiendo. ¿Por qué me muestra esto?

Levantó una ceja.

_ ¿No es obvio? Estoy proponiéndole matrimonio.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **ROSE**_

_ ¿No es obvio? Estoy proponiéndole matrimonio.

Esta vez sí debí escuchar mal, o…

_ ¿Esto es una broma? – solté una risa nerviosa – ¿Acaso hay cámaras ocultas? – mire a mi alrededor. Una broma, eso tenía que ser.

_No es una broma.

Su tono molesto fue suficiente para darme cuenta, de que esto era de verdad.

_Entonces tiene que explicarme, porque yo no entiendo nada de esto.

Bebí un gran sorbo del vino que casi no había tocado en toda la noche, pero que ahora parecía que necesitaría otra copa más.

_Es sencillo. – se recargo en la silla – Tengo 32 años, me he realizado a nivel profesional y económico, es lógico que ahora quiera estabilidad personal, casarme, tener hijos...

_Puedo comprender eso, pero ¿Por qué yo? Usted ni siquiera me conoce, podría ser una asesina en serie!

Bueno, estaba exagerando un poco, pero esperaba que entendiera el punto. Aunque a juzgar por su sonrisa, creo que solo le causo gracia.

_Se lo suficiente de usted. – replico – Nació en Estados Unidos, tiene 25 años, es hija única. Vivió con sus padres en Nueva York hasta los 15 años, que fue cuando asistió a ese internado en Londres, hasta que se graduó. Por lo que sé, su padre estuvo involucrado en la política por muchos años, me sorprendió que usted no siguiera sus pasos. – desvié la mirada dejando en claro que no quería tocar ese tema, sin embargo continuo hablando – Estudió en la universidad de Boston. Lleva tres años trabajando en mi empresa y hasta ahora no tiene historial en la policía.

_Lo felicito señor Belikov, hizo un buen trabajo investigando mi vida privada. – dije entre dientes – Pero a pesar de todo, créame que yo no soy la mujer que usted está buscando. Hay muchas mujeres que son más… adecuadas para casarse y yo no soy una de ellas.

Enderezo su postura y me miro directamente a los ojos.

_Es cierto, pero no tengo la paciencia, ni me interesa desperdiciar mi tiempo en salir a conocer mujeres.

_ ¿Y cómo puede estar seguro que yo soy una buena elección para casarme con usted?

Refute.

_Porque ambos queremos lo mismo.

Respondió con simpleza.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir?

Fruncí el ceño.

_Ambos queremos formar una familia. No es por esa razón que intentó adoptar un niño?

 _¿Cómo?..._ no deberías sorprenderte Rose. Esta vez fui yo quien se recargo sobre la silla, no me sentía bien. Belikov me ofreció agua y no dude en aceptarla.

_Ese asunto es personal…

Finalmente pude hablar.

_Intente verlo de la forma que yo lo veo. Los dos tenemos el mismo objetivo y tomando en cuenta que rechazaron su solicitud de adopción, acaso este matrimonio no es la mejor opción?

Me sentía mareada. Mientras él hablaba sobre hijos y una familia, no podía dejar de pensar que todo esto parecía más bien un negocio, un trato que él quería ganar.

_Si, pero yo no puedo darle lo que usted desea. – callé un momento para tomar aire – Yo no puedo tener hijos – eso, era casi una mentira.

_Si fuera estéril, no habría hecho una cita en un centro de inseminación artificial.

Jadee, esto era demasiado… _¿Qué más sabia sobre mí? Cuantas veces voy al baño?_

_De cualquier forma, yo no hice esa cita. – replique – Mire señor Belikov, me halaga que me haya considerado para ser su esposa, – no pude disimular el sarcasmo – pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Permaneció tranquilo al escucharme, como si ya esperaba que dijera no.

_Comprendo que la tomé por sorpresa y por lo mismo le sugiero que no precipite su respuesta. Piénselo bien y entonces volveremos a hablar.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Es domingo, son las diez de la mañana y no quiero salir de la cama.

Todavía seguía pensando en lo que ocurrió el viernes, lo cual es una locura, porque no había manera de que acepte esa propuesta. Belikov había hecho una buena investigación sobre mí, supo cómo contraatacar cada excusa que le di, pero él no sabía lo más importante y está muy equivocado si cree que dándome tiempo podre cambiar de opinión.

Por mucho que uno desee, hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden cambiar…

 _ **DIMITRI**_

 _Considere que era el momento de irme a casa, estuve presente en más de la mitad de la fiesta que se organizaba cada año, celebrando el fin de una buena gestión, la mayoría de las personas que quedaban en el salón estaban bailando o bebiendo, mientras otros se despedían para poder retirarse._

 _Me coloque la gabardina antes de salir afuera. El invierno estaba en su apogeo y la nieve cubría las calles por completo. No muy lejos de la puerta vi a una mujer, que a juzgar por lo que llevaba puesto también salía de la fiesta. No me habría llamado la atención, si no estuviera sola, con un vestido que si bien no era muy escotado, no era suficiente para protegerla del frio que hacía en esta noche._

 _Sin querer me quede parado observándola un momento más. Ella siguió caminando adelante, o al menos eso intentaba, ya que era totalmente obvio que había tenido más alcohol del que podía manejar._

 _Andrew ya estaba afuera del coche esperándome y aunque era fácil para mí irme, no podía hacerlo. Esa mujer salió de mi salón, seguramente trabaja para mí y en última instancia no era correcto dejarla ir en ese estado podría pasarle cualquier cosa. Así que le pedí a Andrew que me esperara y fui hacia ella._

 _Unos metros antes de alcanzarla, tropezó e inevitablemente iba a caer al suelo, sin embargo, no sucedió ya que llegue más antes, jale de su brazo para evitar que cayera y coloque una mano en su cintura para ayudarla a enderezarse._

 __ ¿Se encuentra bien?_

 _Pregunte._

 _Ella solo asintió y se acercó aún más a mí, incluso apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. Al principio no entendía su forma de actuar, hasta que escuche el castañeo de sus dientes y los soplos helados que salían de su boca. Se estaba congelando._

 _Aun sosteniéndola logré quitarme la gabardina y la coloque sobre ella._

 __ ¿Viene con alguien? Puedo buscarlo._

 _Levanto la cabeza y finalmente pude verla bien. Su nariz y mejillas estaban rojas por el frio, sus ojos más oscuros que los míos parecían vacíos._

 __No… - respondió en voz baja y volvió a bajar la mirada – Vine sola._

 __No debería caminar sola y menos a esta hora. ¿Dónde vive?_

 _Ella se separó un poco, pero tambaleándose en el proceso._

 __Estoy b…bien, puedo ir..irme por mi cuenta._

 _Ahora quedaba confirmado mi juicio, estaba muy intoxicada._

 __No sea absurda, no puede andar por las calles en ese estado._

 _Le quite el pequeño bolso que llevaba en su mano y empecé a buscar alguna identificación._

 __Q…que haces? Eso es mío._

 _Intento quitarme el bolso, pero no pudo hacerlo, su estatura no le favorecía. Encontré lo que buscaba y leí su dirección._

 __Vamos – tome su brazo y empecé a conducirla hacia el coche – La dejare en su casa._

 _Mientras caminábamos ella comenzó a protestar, pero no podía entenderla bien ya que el alcohol le quito la capacidad de formular bien las oraciones. La metí en el asiento de atrás y yo me senté junto a ella. Le di la dirección a Andrew y partimos de inmediato._

 _Durante el camino ella se recostó sobre el asiento y empezó a dormitar, se aferró a la gabardina buscando calor y cerró los ojos, pero la posición en la que estaba no era cómoda y por más que lo intentó, no pudo dormir._

 __Estamos a punto de llegar._

 _Le informe, al escucharme abrió los ojos y me miró._

 __Gracias por ayudarme…_

 _Murmuro, parecía haber recuperado algo de sobriedad._

 __No debería beber de esa forma._

 _No era mi problema, pero no pude evitar decirlo._

 __Quería olvidar… – suspiró, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana y susurro en voz baja, como si hablara para sí misma – solo por una vez quería que me apoyaran. – sonrió débilmente – Fui muy tonta al creer que ellos lo harían… – se calló un momento y volvió a hablar – Si solo él no me hubiera arruinado…_

 _Sus palabas me desconcertaron por completo, aunque tal vez solo era producto del alcohol, no pude saber más ya que no volvió a hablar hasta que llegamos. La zona en la que vivía parecía tranquila, las casas alrededor eran típicas construcciones de dos a tres pisos con jardines del tamaño suficiente para que los niños jugaran. Busque el número de su casa y la lleve hasta la puerta, la vivienda era pequeña en comparación con las otras._

 __ ¿Dónde están?_

 _Ella busco las llaves en su bolso, pero tuve que ayudarla a encontrarlas, su coordinación aun no era buena. Abrí la puerta y la lleve hacia uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la sala, no quería infringir aún más su privacidad, de inmediato ella se recostó sobre el sillón y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, su rizado cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro, pero parecía no importarle._

 _Recupere mi gabardina y salí de la casa en el mayor silencio posible, sin embargo al cruzar por una mesa de gran tamaño no pude evitar detenerme, la mesa estaba llena de papeles y documentos, levante uno de ellos y lo leí._

 _El contenido de ese papel me confundió y a la vez me aclaro algunas cosas. Lo deje en su lugar y salí de la casa._

Había descuidado mi vida personal, demasiado, tanto que mis hermanas se cansaron de repetirme que debía buscar una mujer y casarme, entonces fueron ellas las que empezaron a buscar por mí. Tendiéndome trampas para vaya a cenar con alguien, presentándome cada amiga que tenían y creando citas ellas mismas, era bastante molesto en verdad, yo prefería estar solo, tal vez antes…pero ya no era lo mismo, yo no era el mismo de ese tiempo. Las mujeres siempre querían algo más, algunas dinero y otras, sentimientos que yo no podía, ni quería ofrecer.

Pero, las cosas suceden por una razón, decía mi abuela. Y realmente así fue, desde el momento en que la vi, hubo algo en ella que llamó mi atención y que por más que leía los papeles en los cuales se detallaba su vida, aun seguía sin entender.

Tuvo una buena infancia, creció con sus padres, no paso privaciones. Estudio y se graduó. Si me preguntaban tuvo la vida perfecta, muy distinta a la mía…pero había algo, algo que escondía. Quizá esa era la razón por la cual parecía estar tan sola como yo.

Según este papel, solo tuvo dos relaciones en su vida. Ambas durante la universidad. Pero después, nada, es una mujer atractiva, no entiendo ¿por qué?...

_Señor Belikov lo esperan en la sala de reuniones.

Asentí, entonces Lilia salió, cerrando la puerta.

Rosemary Mazur Hathaway, ella era la persona indicada, estoy seguro. No solo podría hacer que mis hermanas me dejen en paz, sino que al mismo tiempo conseguiría algo que ya había dado por perdido.

 **ROSE**

¿Esto podía ser más incómodo?

Adrián y yo estábamos en la misma habitación y la tensión entre ambos era demasiado pesada. Al menos no estábamos solos, estaba todo el personal del taller y varios de mis compañeros. Nos reunimos para ver los avances y Adrián estaba aquí para ver que sus creaciones sean materializadas sin alteraciones.

No volvimos a hablar desde aquella comida y si nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, él simplemente me ignoraba o tomaba otra ruta. Seguí el consejo de Lisa y quise darle tiempo, pero ya iba a ser una semana y no me gustaba la idea de haber perdido a uno de los pocos amigos que tenía.

Solo podía confiar en que pronto dejaría su molestia atrás.

Estaba camino a mi oficina cuando mi teléfono empezó a vibrar. Era Lisa…no esperaba su llamada.

_Lisa?

_Rose! Qué bueno que contestaste rápido – sonaba agitada – Hoy es el cumpleaños de Christian y estoy haciendo una cena para él, puedes venir a las siete, verdad?

_Sí, claro. – respondí y creo que escuche a Sophie llorando del otro lado de la línea– Intentare llegar más temprano para ayudarte.

_Gracias.

Respondió, aún más agitada que antes, nos despedimos y guarde mi teléfono. Debe estar muy ocupada preparándolo todo y con Sophie…no debe ser nada fácil, tenía solo seis meses, pero cuando quería ser molesta, podía lograrlo.

Salí temprano del trabajo o lo más temprano que pude. Pase rápidamente por el regalo de Christian y casi a las seis ya estaba tocando la puerta de Lisa.

_Rose, llegaste como caída del cielo.

Fue lo único que dijo Lisa antes de verla correr a su habitación, así que entre y cerré la puerta. Al parecer Sophie se había despertado o tenía hambre. Lisa la trajo intenso calmarla.

_Yo me encargo de ella, tu ve a arreglarte, no creo que recibas a los invitados así como estas.

Señale su ropa desaliñada y su cabello revuelto. Parece que trabajó muy duro.

_Por supuesto que no – dijo, al parecer lo había olvidado. Me entrego a la bebé y su biberón – Me daré un baño rápido. ¿Puedes estar pendiente del horno? Solo media hora más y estará listo.

_No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

En cuanto ella desapareció por el pasillo, deje el regalo que traje sobre una de las mesas de la sala y acomode a Sophie en mis brazos para que pudiera tomar su leche más tranquila.

Mire a mi alrededor y entendí porqué Lisa parecía tan cansada. La casa lucia más impecable que antes y había hecho un excelente trabajo en el comedor, la mesa parecía mejor que la de un restaurante lujoso.

Casi se cumplía el tiempo que tiempo que Lisa dijo, así que fui a la cocina. Bueno, olía increíble. Apague el horno y lleve a una muy dormida Shopie a su cuna, aunque en el camino nos topamos con su padre.

_Cariño ya llegue.

_Baja la voz cariño, la bebé está durmiendo.

Respondí con sarcasmo. Christian se sonrojo cuando hice mención de su apodo dulce para Lisa y no pude evitar reírme.

_Rose, ¿Dónde está Lisa?

Intento cambiar de tema y por esta vez lo deje en paz.

_Está tomando un baño – respondí, por suerte el regalo que compre estaba acerca, así que lo levante – Feliz cumpleaños Christian – le entregue el regalo y le di un abrazo, claro sin aplastar a la bebé que estaba en mis brazos.

_Gracias Rose, no tenías que molestarte.

_No te preocupes, no todos los días se cumple 40.

Sonreí.

_Ja ja, muy graciosa. Cumplo 26.

_ ¿En serio? No lo parece.

Fingí estar sorprendida. Él estaba a punto de responderme, cuando Lisa apareció.

_Ustedes dos no van a pelear esta noche.

Ambos fingimos inocencia, pero obviamente Lisa no lo creyó. Así que lo mejor que pude hacer, fue llevar a Sophie a su cuna.

Pronto los amigos de Lisa y Christian fueron llegando, no hubo presencia de familiares porque los padres y el hermano de Lisa murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace años y los padres de Christian fueron asesinados cuando ladrones entraron a robar a su casa, al parecer su tía fue quien se hizo cargo de él desde entonces, aunque, por lo que sé, ellos no tienen una buena relación.

Supongo que no la conocería esta noche.

Pasamos al comedor y la cena transcurrió tranquila. Los amigos de Christian compartieron varias historias sobre él durante la adolescencia. Todas muy embarazosas. Sin embargo, mientras comíamos, no pude dejar de observar a Lisa y su pequeña, pero hermosa familia, ambas teníamos la misma edad, pero ella tenia más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar tener.

Estaba feliz por ella.

* * *

Iba a terminar con esto e iba a hacerlo hoy, solo tenía que pensar como encontrarlo.

Había pasado más de una semana desde… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿La cena con mi jefe?...bueno eso es lo que era y yo casi, casi había olvidado la absurda conversación que tuvimos en ese lugar. Pero al parecer él no.

Esta mañana cuando entre a mi oficina, encontré una caja blanca mediana sobre mi escritorio y al abrirla vi una resplandeciente gargantilla, el diseño era sencillo, un pequeño diamante colgaba al centro y eso era todo, aunque la cadena parecía tan costosa como el diamante.

Bueno, esto no cambia nada.

Salí del edificio muy enojada, llevaba la caja en mi bolso y aun no me decidía si mañana iría directamente a su oficina o le enviaría por correo su regalo junto con una carta en la que escribiría una respuesta contundente.

Aunque no creo que tenga que esperar hasta mañana.

A unos metros de mí, Belikov estaba saliendo se coche y parecía que iba a entrar al edificio. Está bien, de cualquier manera esto sería rápido. Saque la caja de mi bolso y camine hacia él. Al verme se detuvo.

_Mi respuesta es no y nada lo cambiarlo. Mucho menos esto.

Extendí el brazo y le entregue la caja. Al menos lo recibió.

_ ¿Acaso no le gustó?

¿En serio?...eso es todo lo que dirá?

_No. Y espero que con esto quede terminado cualquier asunto entre usted y yo.

Estaba tratando de ser civilizada, después de todo era mi jefe y no quería perder el trabajo, pero no sé cuánto más duraría mi calma. Lo mejor era irme, pero su mano se cerró en mi muñeca impidiéndolo.

_Vamos a hablar a otro lugar.

Empuje mi brazo pero eso no le impidió meterme dentro del auto y éste arranco antes de que pueda salir por la otra puerta.

_No quiero hablar y por si no lo sabe esto puede considerarse como un secuestro.

Cruce los brazos y me acerque más a la puerta que tenía a lado para no tener que estar cerca de él. Era lo único que podía hacer mientras el auto estaba en movimiento.

_No, no lo es cuando lo único que estoy haciendo es llevarla a su casa.

Dijo con tranquilidad, como si admitir que conocer la dirección del lugar donde vivo, cuando yo nunca se lo dije, no podría considerarse acoso.

No sé qué atajos tomó el conductor, pero llego en un tiempo record. En cuanto se detuvo el auto, baje rápido, tenía las llaves en la mano así que no tarde mucho en entrar a mi casa, deje la puerta semi abierta. Estaba consiente que este hombre no se iría tan fácilmente y no me equivoque.

Escuchar el sonido de cerradura fue lo que me obligo a girar, espero que la poca serenidad que logre reunir sea suficiente.

_Señor Belikov está perdiendo su tiempo, yo no tengo nada más que decir.

Esta vez fue le quien cruzo los brazos.

_Al menos quisiera saber porque rechaza mi propuesta.

_No quiero casarme.

Respondí rápido, pero no conseguí mucho ya que él negó con la cabeza.

_Tiene que esforzarse por que si pretende que acepte esa excusa, déjeme decirle que no lo hare.

_No quiero casarme! ¿Por qué no puede entenderlo?!

Bueno, adiós tranquilidad.

_Porque hay algo más, puedo verlo. – dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, por segunda vez su máscara se descompuso, pude ver emoción en sus ojos – Si confía en mí, entonces finalmente lograré entenderlo.

Decir que todo esto me estaba asustando, era poco y no, no me refería a su cercanía, sino a sus palabras. ¿Cómo lo descubrió? Y más importante ¿Por qué quería saberlo?

_No sé de qué está hablando…es mejor que se vaya.

Mi voz se agrieto al final, él tenía que irse.

_No me iré hasta que me diga la verdad.

Un paso más cerca.

_No pienso decir nada.

Intente huir a mi habitación pero no lo conseguí. Esto era frustrante. Su mano era como hierro caliente sobre mi brazo. Mientras más jalaba, más fuerte me sujetaba. Mire a mi alrededor, desesperada por encontrar algo que me ayude, pero aunque lo encuentre él no me dejaría moverme, lamentablemente era más fuerte que yo. No podía huir… _ya no podía huir_ …

Patéticamente, me rendí.

_No puedo tener hijos… – susurre manteniendo la vista fija en la puerta – al menos no de la forma _convencional._

_ ¿Qué significa eso?

La suavidad con la que habló me incitó a continuar, pero aun así no podía mirarlo.

_Significa que no soporto el contacto íntimo de ningún hombre y mucho menos, llegar a tener relaciones sexuales. – se hizo el silencio. Pero estaba consciente de la pregunta que venía, era la misma que Lisa había hecho cuando se lo conté, así que decidí adelantarme – Antes de que pregunte. No, no logro violarme… – cerré los ojos intentando reprimir nuevamente esos recuerdos – pero no puedo olvidarlo, lo que hizo, no puedo olvidarlo… – cerré mis puños con tanta fuerza que mis uñas se clavaron en la palma de mi mano.

Y solo cuando sentí mi cabeza apoyada sobre una superficie cálida y escuche los constantes latidos de un corazón, me di cuenta que había confesado el único secreto que quería mantener enterrado, a un hombre que prácticamente no conocía.

 _Bien hecho Rose._


	5. Chapter 4

**C** **APITULO 4**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **ROSE**_

Seguía dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, todo lo que había sucedido hace tan solo una horas se repetía en mi mente, como si estuviera en reproducción automática. Yo estaba muy segura que en el momento que terminara de hablar, él saldría por la puerta y fingiría que jamás me conoció o al menos olvidaría que alguna vez me propuso matrimonio. Pero Belikov no se cansaba de sorprenderme.

No solamente se quedó, sino que también me consoló y por más que quería encontrar otras palabras para describirlo, eso fue, _me consoló…_ y por ultimo pero no menos importante, ratifico su propuesta.

 **Retroceso**

Finalmente me había recuperado y esta vez cuando intente poner distancia entre los dos, él no lo impidió.

_Es mejor que se vaya y olvidemos por completo todo lo que sucedió.

Me abrace a mi misma y mantuve mi mirada en cualquier cosa menos él, me sentía bastante avergonzada.

_Estoy de acuerdo en irme, pero aun tenemos un asunto pendiente.

 _¿Qué?_ No puede estar hablando en serio.

_ ¿No escucho lo que dije?

Deje a un lado la vergüenza que sentía para verlo a los ojos, para comprobar que sus palabras eran verdaderas y si…no había duda o juego en su mirada.

_Por supuesto que lo escuche y entiendo su posición, de la misma manera que espero, entienda la mía.

_No, no puedo entenderlo. ¿Por qué quiere casarse con una persona como yo? No soy especial y ahora sabe que no puedo tener…una relación normal.

La última oración fue casi un susurro.

_Busco mucho más con este matrimonio. – empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir volvió a hablar – Volveré en unos días para saber su respuesta.

 **Fin del Retroceso.**

Sé que al principio estaba totalmente segura de que no aceptaría lo que me proponía, pero ahora…lo estaba reconsiderando. Sé bien que es una locura, no hay ninguna clase de sentimiento romántico entre los dos. Solo la necesidad de una familia? él lo había dicho aquella noche; ambos queremos lo mismo.

* * *

Para ser un lunes, todo estaba muy tranquilo en el trabajo o tal vez era solo yo quien pensaba eso. Bueno, estaba tranquilo comparado con todo lo que está en mi cabeza en este momento y lamentablemente no tenia nadie con quien desahogarme.

Lisa, Christian y Sophie salieron de la ciudad. En esta semana se cumplía un año más de la muerte del hermano y de los padres de Lisa. Ellos estaban enterrados en Pensilvania.

Así que ahora tenía que lidiar sola con mis problemas.

Y hablando de problemas sin resolver, cuando iba por un café, me encontré con Adrián en el corredor. Tuve que pasar inevitablemente por su lado, pero no tenía sentido detenerme a saludar, ya que él ha estado ignorándome los últimos días.

_Rose.

Me pare en seco, tal vez escuche mal, pero de todas formas voltee atrás. Adrián se quedó parado, parecía indeciso a hablar o no.

_Adrián… ¿Cómo…cómo estás?

Lo sé, sonaba estúpido, pero en ese momento no se me ocurría nada mejor.

_No es necesario que te esfuerces en ser amable conmigo. – se apoyo sobre la pared – Mira, yo quería hablar contigo para disculparme, se que no estuvo bien ignorarte todos estos días, pero necesitaba espacio para despejar mi cabeza. Espero no haber arruinado nuestra amistad.

Ok…no me esperaba esto.

_No, claro que no. entiendo perfectamente. – sonreí – Tú…mmm… ¿estas mejor?

_ ¿Estas preguntándome si ya te supere? – curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa y al ver que no respondí solo continuó – Estoy en el proceso de hacerlo, al menos ahora puedo hablar contigo sin sentirme frustrado. – al menos era un comienzo – Para recompensar mi mala actitud puedo invitarte a comer o beber algo? tu eliges.

No tuve que pensarlo mucho.

_Alcohol suena bien.

Era una salida fácil a todos mis conflictos y eso es justamente lo que necesito. Perderme en la dulce inconciencia, aunque sea solo por una noche.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

Estaba revisando lo que tenia registrado en mi agenda para mañana, cuando recibí una llamada. Era Iván.

_Heyyy Dimka.

No tenía que escuchar más para saber que estaba ebrio y por la música fuerte que se escuchaba, estaba seguro que continuaría bebiendo.

_Iván, ¿Estas bien? ¿No crees que deberías ir a dormir de una vez?

_ ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, aun e..es temprano. Llame para… ¿Qué era?...ah, si. Me quedare un mes más en Italia. Nuestros vehículos están teniendo un buena aceptación…deberíamos abrir una sucursal aquí, hay mujeres…digo, personas muy interesantes.

No pude evitar reír.

_Iván mejor llámame cuando estés sobrio y lo discutiremos.

_Estoy sob…sobrio.

Decidí no contradecirlo, porque con el estado en el que estaba, no lograría nada. En lugar de eso logre convencerlo de que volviera a su hotel, aunque conociéndolo no creo que vaya solo. Después de todo era Iván.

Aun me era difícil entender como fue que nos hicimos amigos, es decir, tenemos personalidades diferentes.

Termine de revisar todo y salí del estudio para ir al patio, quería tomar un poco de aire antes de ir a la cama. Pero mientras caminaba por el césped y la luz de la luna era mi única compañía, no pude evitar pensar en ella.

Rosemary, finalmente pude entenderla un poco y aunque no conocía los detalles, debió haber sido muy difícil para ella, yo conocía de primera mano el daño que un hombre puede causar en una mujer.

Admire su valentía al confesármelo, pude ver cuánto le costó hacerlo. Sin embargo su valor hacia contraste con su miedo, ella aun no ha superado lo que paso y eso me lleva a una pregunta. Cuando pedí que la investigaran, yo especifique que quería un informe detallado. Pero en ninguno de los papeles leí algo sobre el intento de violación que sufrió. Al menos debía una denuncia en la policía o un registro en el hospital.

Tendré que pedir un nuevo informe.

En unos días más volvería a buscarla y esta vez no me iría sin la respuesta que esperaba. Si bien es cierto que no la amaba, ella se gano mi respeto y eso más de lo que podía decir de otras mujeres que llegue a conocer.

Eso era suficiente para mí.

Nadie dijo que era necesario sentir amor por alguien para compartir tu vida con una persona. Pero ahora prefería algo más concreto y directo.

 _ **ROSE**_

Ugh…siento que la cabeza esta a punto de estallarme.

Creo que no fue buena idea salir a beber en mitad de semana. No sé cómo pude levantarme esta mañana para venir a trabajar, los ojos me ardían por la falta de sueño. Estaba caminando en estado zombi y para colmo, en una hora mas tendría a Stan supervisando todo el avance que teníamos hasta el momento.

Necesitaba aspirinas y un café bien cargado.

_Rose.

Gemí y masajee mi cabeza para disminuir algo el malestar.

_Adrián baja la voz.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi entrar a mi oficina con una brillante sonrisa.

_ ¿Por qué estoy sufriendo yo y tú no?

_Porque anoche fuiste tú la que decidió tomar como si no hubiera mañana. Alguno de nosotros tenía que permanecer sobrio o lo suficientemente sobrio para volver a nuestras respectivas casas. – contestó – Pero como tu cabalero de brillante armadura que soy, te traje esto.

Coloco sobre mi escritorio el café y las aspirinas que tanto necesitaba. No tarde en tomarlas.

_Juro que podría besarte en este momento.

Ok, no debí decir eso, lo culpo a la emoción del momento. Pero felizmente Adrián también lo vio así, ya que solo rio.

_Lo tendré en cuanta para la próxima vez.

Me guiño un ojo, pero estaba muy ocupada bebiendo mi café como para contestar.

Cuando Stan llego, yo me sentía mucho mejor que hace una hora y podía lidiar con él. Primero fuimos al taller. Él quería ver en que etapa del proceso estábamos.

Se puede decir que el proceso de fabricación se divide en seis partes: prensas, ensamblaje de partes de la carrocería, pintura, motores, montaje y revisión final.

El taller que debo decir, era enorme estaba perfectamente divido para realizar estos seis pasos. Hace dos días finalizamos con construcción de prensas y los vehículos ya empezaron a tomar forma. Mi trabajo a demás de supervisar cada paso, era principalmente encargarme del diseño del motor y su correcto armado. Marcus y Adam eran mis compañeros en el área, realizaban las mismas tareas que yo, pero en este caso, si algo salía mal, era directamente mi responsabilidad.

_Volveré dentro de una semana.

Finalmente Stan dio su visto bueno y a pesar de un par de observaciones, todo estaba bien. Era alentador que por lo menos una parte de mi vida se encontraba en relativa calma.

* * *

Estos últimos días fueron bastante tranquilos y no es que sea paranoica, pero esto se parecía a la calma que antecedía una tormenta y definitivamente no me gustaban las tormentas. Así que para dejar de pensar en eso, intentaba mantener mi mente ocupada. Después del trabajo hice las compras de la despensa, lo que generalmente hago el fin de semana.

Entre a mi casa cargando paquetes en ambas brazos, los deje en la cocina, pero antes de empezar a acomodar todo, hice una llamada rápida. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que llegara la pizza. No tenia ganas de cocinar y mi estómago estaba muy impaciente.

Ni siquiera había empezado a ordenar cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Al principio creí que era Lisa, pero luego de ver de quien se trataba, supe que no era paranoia y la tormenta que predije brillaba en mi teléfono.

No sabía si contestar o no y creo que lo pensé demasiado porque el sonido se detuvo.

Fue un alivio muy corto, ya que no tardo ni un minuto antes de que la llamada regrese. ¿Iba a detenerse pronto? Sabía perfectamente que no sería así. Los conocía bastante bien y tenía curiosidad por saber quien de los dos intentaría hacerme "entrar en razón", había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que lo intentaron.

_Hola.

Mi tono era bastante cortante, no tenía intenciones de disimular mi molestia.

_Rosemary, ¿se puede saber porque no respondías?

Oh vaya…supongo que era él turno de Janine.

_Estoy ocupada.

_Dudo mucho que me estés diciendo la verdad, pero no importa. Tu padre y yo vendremos a Montana y queremos reunirnos contigo.

Esto no lo esperaba, pero de cualquier manera no estaba entusiasmada por hablar con ellos frente a frente y mas aun teniendo en cuenta la ultima vez que lo hicimos.

_No cuenten conmigo, tengo mucho trabajo.

_Ni siquiera sabes que día llegaremos.

Prácticamente podía escuchar rechinar sus dientes.

_No, pero sé que estaré ocupada los siguientes tres meses o más.

Lo admito, no era la excusa más creíble que pude inventar.

_ ¿Sabes lo absurdo que suena eso? No esperes que creamos esa mentira.

Lo mejor era terminar rápido con esta _maternal llamada_.

_Lo siento, tengo que colgar.

_Rosemary, no te atrevas a …

Apague mi teléfono antes de que vuelva a llamar.

No quería hablar con mis padres y al parecer ellos no lo entendían, eso no era nada nuevo. Como si quiera pueden pensar en tener una reunión familiar cuando la última vez que lo intentamos no duramos ni cinco minutos antes de empezar a discutir.

 **Retroceso**

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo empezar y solamente esperaba que mientras comíamos, pueda encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Mire mi reloj una vez más, solo faltaba unos minutos. Volví a revisar la mesa para cuidar que todo estuviera en orden, incluso le había pedido a Lisa que ayude a cocinar, lo que menos quería era tener que comer mientras escuchaba a mi madre criticándome por no poder preparar bien una cena.

Se supone que esta era una ofrenda de paz, hasta compre un vestido para esta noche, bueno, también lo compre porque hoy era la fiesta de fin de año en la empresa y después de esta cena, iría ahí.

Siete en punto y empezaron a tocar la puerta. Un último vistazo a todo y finalmente abrí la puerta.

_Vaya, que puntuales – coloqué una sonrisa forzada en mi rostro – Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar.

Me hice a un lado para dejarlos pasar, solté el aire que estaba conteniendo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Cuando gire los vi observando discretamente el lugar, caminando un poco alrededor y aunque no había mucho que ver, era la primera vez que los invitaba aquí. Mi casa no era grande ni lujosa, pero era mía.

Fueron solo unos segundos, pero me basto para observarlos. Mi padre seguía con su extravagante estilo de vestir, esta vez llevaba una bufanda verde olivo y todavía conservaba su pendiente de oro, él contrastaba con el vestido gris que llevaba mi madre y sus rizos sueltos.

_Trajimos una botella de vino.

Papá fue el primero en cortar el silencio.

_Oh, claro. – fue un alivio, porque olvide comprar el maldito vino, sinceramente no me gustaba mucho – Pasemos a la mesa, la comida esta lista.

Camine delante de ellos para guiarlos al comedor, pero solo llegue a dar un par de pasos antes de ser interrumpida.

_ ¿Qué es esto?

 _Oh no_ …ese tono. Ese tono de voz que siempre usaba mamá, cuando yo me metía en problemas. Gire con cautela y cuando la vi sostener un par de papeles que estaba segura haberlos guardado en mi habitación, supe que la comida tendría que esperar.

_Yo…bueno, esos son… – suspire, no tiene caso retrasarlo más – En realidad, los invite esta noche porque quería contarles sobre algo importante para mí.

_ ¿De qué se trata kizim?

Papá acaricio su barbilla mientras me estudiaba, intentando anticipar lo que diría.

_Bueno, como mi mamá ya lo vio, estoy iniciando los trámites de adopción.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, papá parecía desconcertado y mamá…bueno, no tenía que hablar para saber lo que estaba pensando.

_ Dime que no estás hablando en serio.

Y así es, lo dijo en voz alta.

_Lo digo de verdad, mamá. Yo realmente quiero hacerlo.

_ ¿Entonces qué? ¿Pretendes ser madre soltera?

La ironía con la que hablaba empezó a molestarme.

_No tiene nada de malo.

Me mordí la lengua para no decir más, pero creo que ella no tenía la misma intención que yo y papá también lo sabía, por eso decidió intervenir.

_ ¿Estas realmente segura? ¿No crees que te estas adelantando? Eres joven aun y quizá después encuentres una pareja, con quien puedas tener hijos propios.

Usaba ese tono convincente que conocía bien, es por eso que era bueno en su trabajo. Pero no sabía cómo explicarles mi situación y mucho menos creo que lleguen a entenderme, si no lo hicieron antes, no lo harán ahora.

_Tu padre tiene razón, eres muy joven para cargar con una responsabilidad así.

_Mamá, tu ni siquiera tenías veinte años cuando yo nací.

Las palabras salieron antes de que pueda detenerme a pensarlas.

_Eso fue diferente Rosemary.

Dijo entre dientes y sus mejillas empezaron a pintarse del mismo color de su cabello. Rojo. Estaba conteniéndose.

_Solo las circunstancias son diferentes – continué – Ya tome esa decisión y quería que ustedes fueran parte de esto. ¿Sería tan difícil apoyarme esta vez?

Los observe intentado encontrar algún cambio en ellos y nuevamente…me quede sin nada.

_No creo que lo hayas pensado bien, kiz.

_No, definitivamente no lo ha pensado. – mamá dirigió su dura mirada hacia mí – Sigues actuando sin pensar en las consecuencias. Creí que ya habías aprendido. ¿No fue suficiente lo te paso hace años?

El significado de sus palabras me picó.

_Es obvio que esta noche fue un error. – mi voz salió más débil de lo que hubiera querido – Supongo que ustedes tienen otro compromiso esta noche.

_ ¿Nos estas corriendo? Vinimos a verte.

La indignada voz de mi madre, era algo con lo que no quería luchar ahora.

_Pueden quedarse tanto como quieran. – forcé otra sonrisa – Pero yo me voy.

Lo bueno era que tenía mi bolso cerca de la puerta, ni siquiera me moleste en ir por un abrigo.

_Rose estamos hablando, no puedes irte!

Papá intento detenerme, pero no había nada que hicieran para que me quedara. Azote la puerta y camine tan rápido como podía hasta que deje de escuchar sus voces. Dudaba mucho que ellos permanecieran en mi casa por mucho tiempo, pero no estaba dispuesta a volver en este momento y por suerte había una fiesta a la cual quería ir.

 **Fin del Retroceso.**

Los golpes en la puerta me ayudaron a desechar esos recuerdos. Mi estómago ya había empezado a quejarse y no puedo pensar en nada mejor que un buen trozo de pizza.

* * *

 _Sábado._

Después de almorzar y hacer un poco de limpieza, recibí la llamada de Lisa. La extrañe mucho todos estos días y al parecer su ausencia iba a alargarse. Ella esperaba que no pasara de otra semana más, ya que Christian tenía que volver al trabajo, pero la venta de la casa de sus padres en Pensilvania, estaba demorándose mucho.

Hablamos cerca de una hora, creo. Compartir con ella mis problemas era como liberarme de una carga sobre mis hombros, en especial la última llamada de mi madre. Sin embargo, no pude contarle sobre el otro "problema", estaba a punto de hacerlo. Pero no sabía cómo empezar o como explicarlo sin que suene una completa locura.

Y mientras más días pasaban, más indecisa estaba.

Creo que salir a correr podría ayudar a despejar mi mente, al menos tenía que intentarlo. Me levante del sillón para ir a cambiarme de ropa. Entonces empezaron a tocar la puerta. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir muchas visitas. A excepción de Lisa, Adrián y algún otro compañero de trabajo, nadie más venía a mi casa y menos en un sábado.

Lisa no estaba en la ciudad, así que solo podía ser Adrián, pero dudaba que fuera él. Me acerque a la ventana y con cuidado aparté la cortina, solo lo suficiente como para ver quien estaba a fuera.

 _Mierda._

Me hice a un lado de la ventana y me apoye sobre la pared intentado esconderme. Era ilógico, lo sé. Pero no estaba lista para enfrentarlo de nuevo.

Los golpes continuaron como si supiera que estaba aquí. Pensé en quedarme en silencio hasta que se cansara de tocar y se fuera. Sin embargo, sabía que al hacer eso, solo estaría alargando más las cosas.

Me decidí y abrí la puerta.

_Señor Belikov.

Mi saludo estaba destinado a ser neutral, incluso frio, pero mi voz sonó temblorosa al igual que mis manos.

_Rosemary, espero que sea un buen momento para hablar.

Asentí. Lo deje entrar, sin dejar de notar que era la primera vez que lo veía sin un traje oscuro y corbata. Esta vez llevaba pantalones jean azules y una camiseta blanca, su cabello todavía estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo. Pero viéndolo así, parecía más joven.

_ ¿Quiere algo de tomar?

Pregunte. Esperaba que no me pida ninguna bebida extravagante.

_No, gracias. – contesto – Prefiero que conversemos directamente sobre el tema que dejamos pendiente.

_Yo…no lo sé, no estoy segura. – di unos pasos hacia la pared a mi derecha, para poner un poco de espacio entre los dos y me apoye sobre la misma ventana por la que hace unos momentos, lo observé – En el caso de que acepte. ¿Qué tendría que hacer exactamente?

_No hay algo exacto que deba hacer. – respondió mientras iba observando cada uno de los cuadros que tenía sobre un estante – Pretendo que este matrimonio sea tan normal como cualquier otro. – entonces sus ojos volvieron hacia mí – Con la diferencia de que seremos honestos con lo que esperamos el uno del otro y podemos llegar a acuerdos que nos complazcan a ambos.

_Entiendo, pero usted sabe que yo…no puedo…

_Lo sé. – me interrumpió – No estoy exigiendo nada en este momento. Con el tiempo, si está dispuesta podemos intentarlo… - _podemos intentarlo_ , era lo que iba a pedirle a Mason cuando descubrí su engaño – No quería solo hijos, también quiero una compañera, una compañera de vida.

Me quede sin aire por un momento. ¿Acuerdos entre los dos?...¿Compañeros?...

¿Estaba loca si dijera que no sonaba nada mal? Era bastante práctico en realidad y mucho más fácil. No tendría que preocuparme por terminar con un corazón roto. Él conocía parte de mi pasado y no tenía problemas con eso.

Entonces ¿De verdad podía hacerlo? ¿Podía casarme de esta manera?

La respuesta salió de mi boca antes de que termine de asimilarla.

_Está bien… – aclare mi garganta – Acepto su propuesta.


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **ROSE**

Muy rápido, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Sólo habían pasado tres días desde que acepte casarme con Belikov y Lilia ya vino por mis documentos personales para la boda.

 _Voy a casarme_ …todavía me cuesta decirlo, creo que mi mente seguía en un estado de aturdimiento mientras mi cuerpo estaba trabajando en modo automático.

Al menos Lilia se abstuvo de lanzar un comentario o mirarme de forma extraña. Cuando Belikov me dijo que se haría cargo de todo, pensé que él lo haría personalmente, pero pensándolo bien, en ningún momento dijo eso o quizá sí?

Lo único que si tengo claro es el acuerdo verbal al que llegamos. Básicamente era un acuerdo abierto, que se podía modificar con el tiempo cuando alguno de los dos lo decida. Me sorprendí un poco cuando ambos coincidimos en algunos puntos, como;

 _Respetar el trabajo del otro, ninguno de los dos interferiría para modificar los lugares o nuestras horas de trabajo. (Hubiera sido una larga discusión si no hubiéramos estado de acuerdo en esto)._

 _La decisión sobre qué hacer en nuestros días libres quedaba a elección propia._

 _Ambos trataríamos de cumplir con la hora de cenar en casa._

Todo eso funcionaba bien para mí, pero también había puntos más específicos para cada uno.

 _Como su esposa tendría que acompañarlo a todos los actos sociales que decida asistir._

 _A cambio yo sólo le pedí que nuestro matrimonio no se hiciera público en la empresa, ya que quería evitar las habladurías todo el tiempo que pudiera._

Todo esto quedaba entre los dos, nadie más podía saberlo. No tuve problema con eso, hasta que pensé en Lisa. Ella era de las pocas personas en las que confiaba, pero hasta ahora no he podido decirle sobre mi boda, que si no le mencionado, será este Sábado.

Según Belikov no tenía sentido esperar demasiado, ya que sólo nos casaríamos frente a un juez y los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no habría invitados.

 **Retroceso.**

_Mis hermanas están fuera del país – dijo, eso era una información adicional – Pero seguramente querrás que tus padres estén presentes. Tendremos que hablar con ellos en primer lugar.

_No. – Mi respuesta rápida – No quiero que ellos lo sepan, todavía. – aunque si fuera por mí, ellos nunca lo sabrían.

_ ¿No quieres que vengan a la boda?

Preguntó.

_No…la relación con mis padres es…algo complicada en este momento.

Vi que él quiso hacer más preguntas, pero por suerte no lo hizo. No me sentía cómoda discutiendo mis asuntos familiares, ni con él ni con nadie.

 **Fin del Retroceso.**

Sin embargo, yo hubiera querido que Lisa estuviera presente ese día, pero había dos grandes inconvenientes, ella no llegaría a la ciudad hasta el próximo lunes y no se sentía bien decirle por teléfono que me casare en menos de menos de cuatro días. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? No podía decirle sobre el trato que tenía con Belikov, aunque no estoy segura de que eso haga mucha diferencia.

 _¿En qué momento todo se volvió tan complicado?_

* * *

 _Días Después_

Salí tempano del trabajo con un buen estado de ánimo, porque al parecer si podría cumplir la meta de tener los prototipos terminados para fin de mes, todo estaba marchando bien hasta que mi teléfono vibro anunciando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

 _Toda esta listo para mañana a las 4 pm._

 _Enviare a Andrew por ti una hora antes._

 _DB._

Mañana _… ¿Cómo pasaron tan rápidos los días?_ No tenía nada preparado, pero ¿Qué se supone que debía tener preparado?...el juez vendría mañana, entregue mis documentos, sólo tenía que ir y casarme?...no, Belikov dijo algo ese día.

 _Pretendo que este matrimonio sea tan normal como cualquier otro._

Normal...intentaríamos convivir como cualquier pareja lo haría, eso estaba claro. Pero no estaba segura si "normal" también incluye conseguir un largo y costoso vestido blanco y pasar toda una mañana arreglándome, después de todo sólo estaremos los dos. Pero dudo mucho que el ruso aprecie que me presente vistiendo janes y una chaqueta.

No había otra opción, tendré que conseguir un vestido. Era temprano así que podía ir al centro comercial y buscar algo que sea adecuado para mañana. Comencé a caminar rápido para encontrar un taxi, pero me detuve cuando me llamaron.

_Rose.

_Adrián, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También terminaste temprano?

Pregunté tratando de no sonar demasiado apresurada por irme.

_ Si, ¿Regresas a casa? Puedo llevarte.

En otra circunstancias habría aceptado, pero hoy no.

_Gracias, pero quería pasar al centro comercial, hay algunas cosas que necesito.

Dije sin entrar en muchos detalles, sin embargo, Adrián insistió en acompañarme, pero tuve que negarme una vez más; hubiera querido tener algo de compañía, pero habría sido bastante incómodo ir con él, a escoger el vestido con el me que casaría mañana. Claro, todo sería distinto si él no me hubiera confesado sus sentimientos hace unas semanas atrás.

No tarde mucho en llegar, pero viendo todas las tiendas de vestidos que había, creo que tardare mucho más en salir. Tenía descartado por completo entrar a una tienda de vestidos de novia, sólo quería algo sencillo, así que lo deje a la suerte y entre a la primera tienda que estaba a mi derecha.

Fui viendo cada aparador que había, pero nada me convencía lo suficiente. Oh Lisa…que falta me haces en este momento.

Creo que recorrí al menos seis tiendas antes de encontrarlo. Era de color marfil, el escote estaba formado por dos piezas plegadas, dejando mis brazos descubiertos y el largo llegaba un poco más abajo de mis rodillas. Cuando me lo probé y me mire en el espejo, supe que debía comprarlo.

Los zapatos fueron más fáciles de escoger. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando por fin pude irme a casa.

* * *

Me desperté con el incesante ruido de mi despertador.

Mi cuerpo podía reconocer que era fin de semana y estaba renuente a dejar la cama. Tuve que luchar entre levantarme y quedarme acostada al menos una hora más. Para que finalmente después de media hora, terminara dejando la cama.

Todavía no estaba del todo despierta, pero eso se podía solucionar con un buen baño.

Como todas las mañanas hice mi desayuno, aunque en mi mente me seguía repitiendo que esta era el último día que despertaba en mi casa. Con mi café en la mano me senté en uno de los sillones, deje mi taza sobre la mesita frente a mí y levante la pequeña caja negra. Desde que Belikov me lo entregó, la había dejado ahí durante esta semana, ya que llevarla puesta, solo habría provocado preguntas que no quería responder.

 **Retroceso.**

Llevábamos casi una hora hablando sobre los puntos que tendría nuestro acuerdo y por fin parecía que íbamos a terminar.

_Si hay algo que alguno de los dos necesite añadir después, no habrá problema, siempre y cuando ambos estemos de acuerdo.

Asentí.

_ ¿Dónde vamos a vivir?

Pregunte con la esperanza de que dejara en mí esa decisión.

_En mi casa. – respondió sin dudar – Y no lo digo porque este menospreciando esta vivienda, pero tengo teléfonos y mi trabajo organizado allá. Preferiría mantenerlo así.

_Está bien, lo entiendo, tengo mucho que guardar.

Dije mirando a mí alrededor.

_Si quiere vender esta casa, puedo ayudar en eso.

_No la venderé – mi respuesta fue inmediata, Belikov levanto una ceja y parecía a punto de hacer una pregunta, así que me adelanté – Esta casa es especial para mí.

_De acuerdo, entonces solo queda una cosa más por hacer. - Dijo. Como aquella noche, saco la caja negra que me ofreció, pero esta vez él la abrió y dejándola sobre la mesa, levanto el anillo, que ahora viéndolo bien, era hermoso y brillante debido al diamante que llevaba al medio. Tomo mi mano izquierda y deslizo el anillo sobre mi dedo anular. – Ahora nuestro compromiso es oficial.

 **Fin del Retroceso.**

Coloque el anillo nuevamente sobre mi dedo, hoy era día más indicado para usarlo. Suspiré y mire a mi alrededor, hoy no tendría el tiempo suficiente para empaquetar todo en cajas, aún tenía que hacer mis maletas y ni siquiera había comenzado.

Me tomo toda la mañana empacar toda mi ropa y objetos personales. Tenía tres maletas y un bolso lleno en la entrada. Hice una pausa para prepararme algo de comer y luego continuar con la casa. Entre buscar las cajas y decidirme por dónde empezar perdí mucho tiempo y antes de lo que hubiera pensado el coche de Dimitri estaba afuera de mi casa.

Abrí la puerta y un hombre de al menos 40 años apareció frente a mí.

_Señorita Rosemary. El señor Belikov me envío a recogerla.

Dijo con tono tan formal como el traje que llevaba.

_ ¿Andrew verdad?

Pregunté recordando el mensaje que recibí ayer.

_Así es.

_Bueno, ya estoy lista. – dije – Solo tenemos que cargar las maletas al coche y podemos irnos.

Al principio no quiso recibir mi ayuda, pero no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar. Vi una vez más mi casa, sabía que mañana volvería para terminar de guardar todo, pero aun así me sentía triste por tener que irme.

Entré al auto y a medida que nos alejábamos no deje de preguntarme si estaba tomando una buena decisión.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Finalmente llegamos.

Esta casa era al menos dos veces más grande que la mía, era una de esas casas con tejados tradicionales y balcones, el jardín era amplio y estaba bien cuidado. Ahora entiendo porqué no quiso mudarse.

Andrew fue mi guía. Entramos a la casa, un gran ventanal ubicado al centro de la sala, hacía que el interior de la casa se mantuviera cálido de forma natural. Fui observando un poco, pero escuche pasos acercándose y una voz que no tarde mucho en reconocer.

_Te llamare más tarde.

Dijo Belikov cuando me vio. Guardo su teléfono y se acercó, me di cuenta que él ya estaba vestido para la "ocasión", definitivamente fue buena idea comprar ese vestido.

_Rosemary, me alegra que ya esté aquí. El juez llegara pronto.

Asentí.

_ ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda cambiarme de ropa?

_Por supuesto. – respondió – Es por aquí. – él caminó por delante de mi mostrándome un poco más de la casa, subimos las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y pasamos por amplios pasillos hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones. Si mi pequeña vivienda se sentía demasiado grande para mí, no quiero imaginar lo que es vivir sola en este lugar.

Belikov abrió la puerta y esperó a que yo entrara primero. _Hablando de lugares grandes…_ en una revisión rápida vi una enorme cama al fondo, una puerta a la derecha que seguramente llevaba al baño y la salida a un balcón que le daba una buena iluminación al lugar.

_Esta es mi habitación – su voz rompió el silencio. _Su habitación..._ habíamos hablado mucho de otras cosas, pero no sobre donde dormiría.

_Señor Belikov….

_Rosemary, – me interrumpió – creo que este es un buen momento para dejar los formalismos a un lado, en poco menos de una hora vamos a casarnos.

Está bien, francamente ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero tenía razón en esa parte.

_En ese caso, prefiero que me llame Rose, nunca me ha gustado mi nombre completo.

Arrugue la nariz recordando todas las desagradables discusiones que tuve con mis padres y donde siempre escuchaba "Rosemary" seguido de una cadena de regaños.

_Rose – lo pronunció como si lo estuviera probando – Roza. – dijo de repente.

_ ¿Qué?

_Es tu nombre en ruso. – respondió con naturalidad – Andrew traerá tu equipaje, vendré a buscarte cuando él juez haya llegado. Y sobre la habitación, espero que recuerdes lo que dije, no pienso forzar nada. Pero si no te sientes lo suficientemente cómoda, puedo tomar otro dormitorio.

Oh bueno…no es mala idea que él…suficiente Rose, fue tu elección, no puedo evitarlo para siempre.

_No, no es necesario.

Dije y con un leve asentimiento, salió para que pudiera vestirme.

Camine un poco alrededor, me sentía nerviosa, como si estuviera invadiendo su privacidad, ya que hasta hace unas semanas yo ni siquiera había intercambiado un saludo con él y ahora estaba aquí, en su casa, en su dormitorio...

Por más que observaba, no vi ninguna fotografía familiar y no había muchos objetos personales a excepción de algunos libros apilados en un estante. Estaba a punto de levantar uno cuando tocaron la puerta, seguramente era Andrew, así que fui a ayudarlo con mis maletas.

En cuanto Andrew cerró la puerta mire mi reloj. Tenía casi veinte minutos antes de que llegara el juez, así que abrí la maleta en la que empaque el vestido.

No tarde mucho en terminar de vestirme, ahora solamente tenía que arreglar mi cabello, lo dejaría suelto, a mi izquierda y cerca del balcón encontré un tocador. Era increíble saber que había pensado en esos detalles.

Empecé a cepillar mi cabello, recién ahora note que estaba más largo que antes, llegaba más allá de mi cintura, había estado tan ocupada en otros asuntos que descuide muchas cosas.

Me mire en el espejo, todo estaba bien… _está bien_ …pero si todo está bien entonces ¿por qué las palmas de mis manos empezaron a sentirse húmedas? Eran los nervios, recuerdo que Lisa me contó que el día de su boda estaba muy nerviosa e incluso pensó que olvidaría sus votos. Lo que estoy sintiendo era normal, pero realmente me estoy arrepintiendo de no haberle dicho a Lisa todo lo que estaba pasando desde el principio, así tal vez ella hubiera estado aquí, acompañándome.

Di un pequeño salto cuando tocaron la puerta.

_Rosem…Rose, – maldición! era él… – es momento de salir, el juez acaba de llegar.

Ya estaba aquí…tome aire varias veces antes de empezar a caminar. Abrí la puerta y afuera estaba esperándome Belikov, creo que no me será tan fácil llamarlo por su nombre. Él se detuvo un momento para observarme y no sé qué fue lo que vio, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sentí una extraña calidez.

Me ofreció su mano y aunque dude un poco, termine por aceptarlo, era el segundo contacto que tuvimos y no fue tan raro como pensé que sería, aunque quizá eso debía a que tenía otras preocupaciones en mi cabeza. Todo el camino hacia la planta baja, me seguía repitiendo que mis nervios eran normales, que estaba bien, aunque no se sintiera así.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, vi que habían colocado una mesa al centro y encima de ella estaba un gran libro abierto o eso parecía.

_Aquí están los novios. – Dijo alegremente el juez, era un hombre de más de 50 años, algo canoso y se encontraba frente a la mesa – ¿Tenemos que esperar a alguien más? – preguntó.

_No, podemos empezar.

Respondió Belikov. Los dos nos ubicamos frente al juez y él empezó con la ceremonia.

Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora me sentía diez veces peor, no estaba escuchando nada. No estaba bien, me sentía decidida entre huir y quedarme. Mire a mi alrededor para distraer mi mente de esta lucha interna y vi a Andrew junto a una mujer que no conocía, ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaban aquí.

_Rose, Rose!

_ ¿Eh?

Fue lo único que dije cuando escuche que Belikov me llamaba.

_El juez te hizo una pregunta.

Respondió dándome una mirada aguda, no quería que viera lo nerviosa que estaba, así que me centre en hombre mayor que tenía enfrente.

_Lo siento. ¿Puede repetir lo que dijo?

_Por supuesto. – sonrió – ¿Rosemary Mazur Hathaway aceptas como esposo a Dimitri Belikov?

Bien, este era el momento. Huir o quedarme…este era el último paso, mi última salida. ¿Pero que es la vida sin un poco de riesgo verdad?...

 _Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas_ …

_Si, acepto.

Mi voz salió temblorosa.

_Ahora vamos a proceder a la firma del acta. – dijo el juez, supongo que mi respuesta era la única que faltaba. Debí pasar demasiado tiempo peleando conmigo misma – Por favor firmen aquí.

Señalo la parte inferior del acta, donde estaban nuestros nombres. Cuando llego mi turno, mi mano no me respondía del todo bien, por lo que me costó dibujar mi firma.

_Por el poder que me concede el Estado de Montana, los declaro marido y mujer. – continuo el juez – Puede besar a la novia.

 _¿Que?_

Mis ojos se movieron rápidamente del juez hacia Belikov, no iba a hacerlo o si? Casi puedo asegurar que él también se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta, pero a diferencia de mí, no lo demostró. Su mano derecha acuno mi rostro con cuidado, mientras lo único que yo hice fue quedarme inmóvil, su rostro se acercó hasta estar a solo un suspiro de distancia, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y cerré los ojos sin pensarlo.

Fue fugaz, sus labios suavemente se detuvieron por unos segundos en mi mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de mi boca y aunque pensé que sentiría extraño, fue lo todo lo contrario.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Llevaba media hora metida en el baño y no tenía pensado salir pronto. Lo cual es ridículo, ya que pase por la parte más difícil que era firmar el maldito papel y ahora estaba aquí, escondida, sólo porque era el momento de dormir y mi "esposo", _Dios, que raro se escucha eso_ , seguramente ya estaba recostado.

Moje mi rostro con agua y me mire en el espejo, mi camiseta larga y pantalones cortos probablemente no eran el conjunto de pijama más bonito que había, pero nunca le tome importancia ya que vivía sola.

Vamos Rose, deja de ser cobarde.

Me arme de valor y salí del baño. Como lo suponía Bel…Dimitri, ya se había acostado, pero estaba leyendo uno de esos libros que vi antes y parecía tan absorto en su lectura que no me presto mucha atención cuando camine frente a él para ir al otro lado de la cama. No sabía si agradecerle o enojarme por mostrar tal desinterés en mí.

Levante la colcha y me recosté de un lado con la vista fija en pared, al principio mi cuerpo estaba tenso y luche por no moverme más allá de este extremo de la cama, se supone que esta era nuestra noche de bodas y sé de qué se trataba, pero él había dicho que no me exigiría nada.

Me mantuve atenta un momento, hasta que la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación se apagó y sentí un ligero movimiento en el colchón.

_Buenas noches Rose.

Su voz tan suave como aquella vez, lograron alejar la tensión de mi cuerpo.

_Buenas noches Dimitri...

Respondí. Finalmente deje que la suavidad de las sábanas me relajara por completo y más pronto de lo que creí, caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Me desperté cuando sentí los rayos del sol sobre mi piel. Me oculte debajo de las sábanas, quería seguir durmiendo, pero entonces recordé lo que sucedió ayer. Me senté de golpe y mire a mi izquierda, no había nadie a excepción de una nota.

 _Cuando estés lista, baja a la cocina para desayunar._

Bueno, por lo menos ahora tenía un poco más de tiempo sola. Me quede en la cama unos minutos más, hasta que decidí que ya era momento de levantarme, hoy tenía que volver a mi casa. Tome un baño rápido, me vestí y salí de la habitación.

Deambule por la casa en busca de la cocina y lo pude encontrar rastreando el olor de la comida. Había una mujer de espaldas hacia mí y al parecer estaba cocinando la fuente del delicioso aroma que me trajo aquí.

_Buenos días.

Salude. Ella giro asustada, creo que estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

_Señora Belikov no la escuche entrar.

Ok, se escuchaba demasiado extraño la forma en la que me llamó.

_No me gustan los títulos, – sonreí – sólo llámame Rose. – la observe un poco y entonces la recordé – ¿Tú estabas junto a Andrew ayer verdad?

_Si, mi nombre es Amanda y estoy encargada de la cocina.

_Bueno Amanda, podrías darme un poco de eso que huele tan bien.

Señale la estufa.

_En seguida.

Sonrió.

Mientras comía mi desayuno, nos fuimos conociendo, ella me conto un poco de su vida, por ejemplo, que trabajaba para… Dimitri casi cinco años, ugh, todavía no me acostumbro, era unos años mayor a Andrew y vivía en casa de su hermana porque había perdido a su esposo debido a una enfermedad. Era muy triste ya que ella parecía haberlo amado mucho.

Después de desayunar camine por la casa, fui conociendo cada espacio y a donde conducía cada puerta. Salí al jardín, era un día cálido.

_ ¿Rose? – Mire a mi derecha, aunque no tenía necesidad, ya sabía quién era – ¿fuiste a la cocina? Le pedí a Amanda que te prepara algo.

_Si, ya desayune, – respondí – pero ahora tenía pensado ir a mi casa, ya que hay muchas cosas que no termine de empaquetar.

_Andrew tiene el día libre, pero si me esperas un momento, puedo llevarte.

_No es necesario….pero está bien.

Fui al dormitorio por mis llaves y mi teléfono.

Espere a Dimitri en la puerta y cinco minutos después estábamos dentro del auto. Durante el camino hacia mi casa reinó un sorprendente silencio cómodo. Creí que sólo me dejaría aquí y se iría, pero se ofreció a ayudarme.

_Entre los dos terminaremos más rápido.

Dijo. ¿Quién era yo para rechazar un par de manos extras?

Entramos en la casa y nos dividimos el trabajo, él se hizo cargo de guardar todos los cuadros y floreros que había en la sala, mientras yo me encargaba de la cocina, sin embargo me detuve un momento para observarlo trabajando, era extraño verlo así, parecía como si él hubiera estado haciendo esto desde hace años, como si las tareas comunes como éstas, no fueran ajenas a él. Por lo poco que me dijo, tenía hermanas y seguramente padres, abuelos quizá?... había tantas cosas que no sabía de él.

Lleve una de las cajas llenas, a la habitación que tenía desocupada y la acomode junto a las otras. En ese momento empezaron a tocar la puerta, salí tan rápido como pude para poder ser yo quien abra la puerta. Pero Dimitri se adelantó.

_ ¿Quién eres tú y dónde está Rose?!

Me quede unos pasos atrás mientras veía a una enojada Lisa, sostenido a Sophie en sus brazos. Debe estar pensando que él es un ladrón o algo así.

_Yo soy…

_Lisa! – Interrumpí a Dimitri antes de que terminara la frase – ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que llegarías mañana.

Me acerque a ella, ignorando las miradas agudas que el hombre a mi lado, estaba lanzándome. Lisa parecía más relajada al verme, pero pude ver que no estaba del todo tranquila.

_Pudimos concretar la venta de la casa, no tenía sentido que nos quedáramos más tiempo.

Sophie estaba despierta y empezó a balbucear muy feliz y ajena al ambiente incómodo que se estaba creando.

_Que bueno, me alegro por ustedes. Los extrañe mucho, incluso a Christian.

Intente bromear, pero no funciono mucho.

_Rose, ¿no vas a presentarnos?

Señaló a Dimitri con curiosidad, hasta el momento él no había dicho nada, aunque probablemente lo haría una vez que estemos solos. Para que alargar más este desastre?

_Lisa, él es Dimitri Belikov – los ojos de Lisa brillaron en reconocimiento, sabía que era mi jefe, bueno, aquí va… – Y…es mi esposo.

Empecé a contar en mi mente, uno, dos, tres,…

_ ¡Qué! ¡Rose sólo me fui dos semanas! Y tú no estabas casada cuando salimos de la ciudad. ¿En qué momento lo hiciste?

_Veo que tienen mucho de qué hablar – dijo Dimitri – Rose, vendré por ti más tarde. Fue un gusto conocerte Lisa.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

_Bueno, ahora que tu _esposo_ se fue, puedo saber ¿por qué nunca recibí la invitación a la boda de mi mejor amiga?

Esa era justamente la pregunta que no quería contestar.

* * *

 **Este ha sido el capítulo que más me gusto reescribir, no podía haber boda sin un beso verdad? (aunque sea uno pequeño).**

 **Volveré a actualizar el Lunes, finalmente con los capítulos nuevos!**

 **Nos vemos hasta entonces.**

 **Besos.**


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **ROSE**_

_Bueno, ahora que tu "esposo" se fue, puedo saber ¿por qué nunca recibí la invitación a la boda de mi mejor amiga?

Esa era justamente la pregunta que no quería contestar. Pero no tenía opción y francamente no quiera seguir ocultándoselo.

_Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

_Eso me queda claro.

Añadió con ironía. No iba a quejarme por su actitud.

_Decidimos casarnos hace apenas una semana, tú estabas fuera de la ciudad y yo no sabía cómo decírtelo.

_ ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? – preguntó – Quiero decir ¿Cuándo fue la boda?

_Ayer en la tarde…

Susurre.

_Ayer en la tarde – repitió – Si no me equivoco el hombre que salió es tu jefe verdad?

Asentí, ya podía ver a donde quería llegar.

_No lo entiendo, tú no querías intentar una relación con nadie, pero ahora estas casada. – empezó a caminar meciendo a Sophie – Cuando te presté ese vestido, sospeche que había algo raro en todo eso, pero tú lo negaste.

Pase las manos sobre mi rostro, mientras más hablábamos, más se enredaba todo, era frustrante.

_En ese momento, no había nada entre él y yo – replique – Cuando fui esa noche, creí que quería decirme algo respecto al trabajo, pero no fue así, me invito a ese lugar para proponerme matrimonio. Me negué de inmediato y lo vi como algo absurdo, fue por eso que no creí necesario decírselo a nadie.

_ Entonces ¿él te ama? ¿Es por eso que quiso casarse contigo?

_No exactamente… – me mordí el labio tratando de encontrar la forma de explicarlo – él considero que ambos teníamos cosas en común, no quería aceptarlo, pero empecé a dudar y termine aceptando.

_Eso significa que no hay ninguna clase de sentimientos entre los dos – suspiró y empezó a acercarse a mí – Rose no me molesta tanto él que no me lo hayas contado, me molesta más saber que puedes salir lastimada, llevar un matrimonio nunca es fácil, siempre hay desacuerdos y algunos problemas y si no hay amor entre ustedes será más difícil superarlo.

_ ¿Crees que fue una mala decisión, verdad?

_Sólo no quiero verte sufrir, quiero que seas feliz, quiero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

No podía concentrarme y era la primera vez que me sucedía algo así. Deje a un lado las carpetas que estaba revisando para servirme algo de beber. Los acontecimientos de ayer seguían rondando mi mente, en especial el momento en el que volví por Rose.

Cuando iba a entrar, alcance a oír lo que estaban diciendo, la puerta no era tan gruesa y al parecer ellas estaban cerca de la entrada.

 __... me molesta más saber que puedes salir lastimada, llevar un matrimonio nunca es fácil, siempre hay desacuerdos y algunos problemas y si no hay amor entre ustedes será más difícil superarlo._

 __ ¿Crees que fue una mala decisión, verdad?_

 __Sólo no quiero verte sufrir, quiero que seas feliz, quiero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz._

Yo no quiero hacer infeliz a Rose, es por eso que propuse un pacto entre ambos, para que nuestra convivencia sea más fácil y sin problemas. Pero cuando ayer, ella regreso conmigo, estuvo pensativa todo el tiempo, no dijo más que unas cuantas palabras en toda la noche. No quise preguntar y tampoco intenté que hablara conmigo. Quería darle su espacio.

¿Tal vez un trato no era suficiente para que una relación funcionara?, quizá me estaba equivocando y quizá Rose ya este arrepentida de este matrimonio, acaso fui tan egoísta por insistir en casarnos de esta manera? Ella acepto hacerlo, pero tal vez quería más? yo podía ofrecerle más?

Mi respuesta inicial es, no. Era difícil para mí abrirme a las personas, pero Rose…estaba haciendo que pusiera en duda varias de mis convicciones, no quiero que nuestro matrimonio fracase tan rápido…

Una idea pasó por mi mente, tal vez haya una cosa o dos que puedo hacer para remediar un poco esta situación y para eso tenía que salir. Realmente espero no arrepentirme despues.

_Lilia cancela todas las citas que tengo en la tarde.

 _ **ROSE**_

Ya tenía muchas dudas sobre esta boda, pero cuando llego el momento me convencí de que valía la pena intentarlo, es decir, a veces tienes que arriesgarte para ganar, a pesar de que aún no tengo claro "eso" que quiero ganar y ahora dudaba que haya hecho la mejor elección.

_ ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa?

_ ¿Qué…? – Voltee atrás y me encontré a Adrián, estaba justo detrás de mí. – ¿En qué momento llegaste?

_Exactamente… - miro su reloj – hace seis minutos, quería tomar un poco de aire y aquí estabas tú – curvo sus labios en una sonrisa divertida – Estoy ofendido, ni siquiera notaste cuando llegue.

_Lo siento, – sonreí levemente – tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Gire nuevamente, Adrián se paró a mi lado y juntos observamos la vista que teníamos enfrente. Fue él quien me enseño este lugar, al principio no entendí porque le gustaba venir tanto aquí, sólo era el techo del edificio en el que trabajábamos. Pero ahora podía entenderlo, en esta ciudad, es difícil encontrar un lugar tranquilo y aquí, tan alto como podíamos estar, se sentía eso, tranquilidad.

_Tal vez pueda ayudarte. Cuéntamelo.

Dijo. Sentí el impulso de decirle todo, pero creo que su reacción sería peor que la de Lisa. _En algún momento lo sabrá_ …escuche un voz en mi cabeza. Sin embargo no sé si pueda lidiar con más conflictos en este momento.

_Hice algo y ahora no dejo de pensar en que tal vez fue un error.

 _Uno de tantos que he cometido._

_No lo creo. – replico – No sé qué te hace pensar eso, pero sólo podrás decir que es un error o no, cuando hayas llegado al final.

Cuando haya llegado al final...eso tenía sentido.

_No puede ser. – empecé a reírme sin poder controlarlo – ¿Desde cuándo Adrián Ivashkov da tan buenos consejos?

_Hey! No suenes tan sorprendida. También tengo mis momentos.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Cenamos juntos, Amanda preparo una comida deliciosa y después de mi reciente platica con Adrián, mi estado de ánimo había mejorado mucho. Durante la cena Dimitri y yo conversamos un poco, especialmente sobre el trabajo, pero también aproveche para hacerle algunas preguntas personales, creí que no respondería, pero lo hizo.

Ahora sabía que tenía tres hermanas; Karolina, Sonya y Viktoria, que como dijo antes, estaban fuera del país, pero pronto volverían, aunque vivían en otra ciudad. No habló sobre sus padres en ningún momento y tampoco presione ese tema, tal vez no se llevaba bien con ellos. Pero estaba segura que tarde o temprano llegaría a saber más.

Era momento de dormir, por lo menos ahora ya no sentía tanta ansiedad al compartir la cama con él. Dimitri salió del baño, secándose con una toalla el cabello, acababa de tomar una ducha y yo estaba a punto de acostarme.

_Rose.

Dijo de repente.

_Si?

Me quede de pie junto a la cama.

_Hay algo que quiero darte.

Se dirigió hacia el estante de libros que estaba enfrente y volvió con una caja mediana en su mano. Nos sentamos en la orilla de la cama y la abrió. Adentro había dos anillos de oro con algunos brillantes pequeños alrededor.

Creo que esto ya lo había vivido antes.

_Debido a que nuestra boda fue solo civil, no creí necesario intercambiar anillos.

¿Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa? no era como las anteriores llenas de confianza, ésta parecía casi tímida.

_Por lo general se hace en las bodas religiosas.

Replique con un poco de humor. Él levanto el más pequeño de los dos y tomo mi mano izquierda, deslizándolo en mi dedo anular donde se encontraba el anillo de compromiso que me dio.

_Lo sé, pero creo que puede simbolizar algo más.

_ ¿Cómo qué?

Me miró fijamente como si intentara transmitir algo a través de sus ojos y aunque no podía leerlo, si podía sentirlo.

_Mi promesa de esforzarme para que nuestro matrimonio funcione.

No supe que decir, por primera vez pude ver que él estaba abriéndose a mí, por su propia decisión.

_Yo te prometo lo mismo. – replique.

Deseo mucho que sea así, pensé. Esta vez fui yo quien tomo el otro anillo y lo deslizo sobre su dedo, sellando de esta manera las promesas mutuas que hicimos. Tomaría el consejo de Adrián, llegaría hasta el final.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, aproximadamente un mes. Desde esa noche, Dimitri y yo intentamos mejorar nuestra relación, aunque obviamente teníamos uno que otro traspié, por suerte no fue nada tan grande como para convertirse en un problema.

_No olvides que Lisa y Christian vendrán a cenar esta noche. – Dije antes de salir del auto. Andrew abrió la puerta antes de que yo lo hiciera a pesar de que ya le había dicho que no era necesario. – Saldré un poco más temprano del trabajo para ayudar a Amanda.

_Está bien, Andrew te llevara y vendrá por mi después.

Replico y tuve que morder mi lengua para evitar una discusión que ya habíamos tenido en más de una ocasión.

_De acuerdo. – murmure – No te tardes demasiado.

Salí del coche y camine la misma ruta que había estado haciendo desde que me casé.

Para mantener nuestro matrimonio fuera de los oídos de la empresa, logre que Dimitri accediera a dejarme una cuadra antes de llegar, ya que salir del mismo coche cada día, frente a la puerta principal no era opción para mí. Además que estos minutos sola, empezaban a ser muy valiosos cada vez que tenía un desacuerdo con él.

Prácticamente desde que era adolescente aprendí a encargarme de mi misma y ceder un poco de esa independencia es mi mayor dificultad ahora y a pesar de que Dimitri decía entender, era bastante inflexible en ciertos aspectos, que sinceramente me parecen un poco exagerados. Es decir, puedo ir y venir a cualquier lugar sola, no necesito que Andrew o él me lleven siempre. No soy una niña.

_Rose!

Voltee atrás para ver quien me llamaba y vi a Adrián saliendo de su auto y dirigiéndose hacia mí, oh diablos, mi anillo! Di media vuelta rápidamente y me lo quite para guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo antes de entrar al trabajo y ponérmelo al salir, pero por alguna razón siempre me sentía culpable cada vez que lo hacía y más aun cuando empezaron rumorear que Dimitri se había casado, seguramente porque habían visto su sortija de bodas.

_Hey, que pasa?

Me sobresalte cuando Adrián coloco su mano sobre mi hombro.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

Traté de fingir inocencia, pero a juzgar por su mirada, no me creyó.

_Oh, no lo sé, estabas distraída y ahora me parece que estas ocultando algo.

_Claro que no – resoplé – Es cierto que estaba distraída, pero no estoy ocultando nada.

Sostuve su mirada.

_No lo creo, no estoy seguro de que es, pero sé que hay algo.

_Adrián, deja esas ideas y vamos a trabajar.

Empecé a caminar con la esperanza de que ya no me hiciera más preguntas o de lo contrario tendría que seguir inventando más mentiras y no quería hacerlo. Al menos no con él.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Apenas logre llegar a las siete de la noche, tuve algunos problemas en el trabajo y no podía irme hasta resolverlos. En cuanto entre a la casa, pude percibir un leve aroma que no podía provenir más que de la cocina.

_Amanda, lamento llegar tarde, – dije al entrar – por más que quise salir temprano, no puede.

_No te preocupes Rose – sonrió – Ya tengo todo listo.

_Puedo ver que sí. – solo le di una breve mirada al puré de papas y mi estómago ya empezaba a quejarse – Entonces iré a ponerme algo mas cómodo y bajo enseguida.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y a pesar de que intentaba acostumbrarme, los pasillos de esta casa todavía me parecían demasiado grandes. Ya que no era una cena formal, sino más bien algo casual, me decidí por un sweater café y cepillé mi cabello lo mejor que pude, entonces escuche el roce de ruedas sobre el pavimento y al asomarme al balcón, vi que me Dimitri estaba llegando.

Oh demonios!...casi lo olvido. Volví a recoger la chaqueta que deje sobre la cama para buscar mis dos argollas. No sé cuánto tiempo seguiré haciendo esto, podría enfrentar las habladurías y los comentarios, pero no sé si podría enfrentar a Adrián otra vez. Lisa no está totalmente convencida pero al final lo entendió, claro que ella no confeso que me amaba como lo hizo él.

De cualquier manera, no quiero pensar en eso en este momento. Salí del dormitorio pensando que me encontraría con Dimitri en el pasillo o las escaleras, pero no fue así. A juzgar por el poco tiempo que llevo viviendo con él, puedo asegurar que está en el estudio haciendo algunas llamadas o respondiendo mails.

Decidí ir a sacarlo de ese lugar, cuando el timbre de la puerta resonó. Cruce los dedos para que esta noche no fuera un fracaso.

_Rose! – Solo abrí la puerta y un segundo después Lisa estaba abrazándome – Te he extrañado mucho.

_Yo también Lisa. – Le devolví el abrazo con la misma fuerza. – Me alegra que hayan podido venir. – le dije a Christian y me hice a un lado para que entren – Adelante.

_Todavía no puedo creer que alguien haya aceptado casarse contigo Rose.

Dijo Christian.

_Oh, yo pienso lo mismo de ti, Lisa es prácticamente una santa por haberlo hecho. – Sonreí, había extrañado esto - ¿Con quién dejaron a Sophie? – pregunté. Los lleve a la sala.

_Contratamos una niñera.

Respondió Lisa.

_Me hubiera gustado verla, tal vez mañana pueda pasar a verla y…

Me detuve cuando vi a Dimitri entrando. Era hora de las presentaciones.

_Lamento no haberlos recibido, pero un asunto requería mi atención.

_Por supuesto, no hay problema.

Replico Lisa.

_Bueno, Dimitri ya conoces a Lisa, pero no a su esposo, él es Christian.

Ambos hombres asintieron en reconocimiento y se dieron un apretón de manos.

_Es un gusto conocerte finalmente Dimitri.

_Igualmente.

Hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo bien, pensé. Amanda apareció para avisarme que todo estaba listo en el comedor, así que nos dirigimos ahí.

_Así que Christian, Rose me conto que estas iniciando un negocios de Bienes y Raíces?

Pregunto Dimitri.

_Así es, me asocie con algunos amigos, aunque aún estamos abriéndonos camino.

_Tengo una amiga que es muy conocida en el mismo medio. Natasha, tal vez oíste sobre ella.

Lisa y Christian intercambiaron un par de miradas y quizá son ideas mías, pero creí ver a Christian un poco molesto con el comentario de Dimitri.

_Sí, creo haber escuchado sobre ella hace tiempo.

Replico.

Después de ese pequeño y raro momento. Lisa empezó a preguntar sobre mi trabajo, no tuve problemas en responder, pero aun así, sentía que cambió de tema debido a otra razón, que tal vez me diría cuando estemos a solas.

Si tendría que calificar, diría que la cena transcurrió bastante bien.

_ ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Dimitri?

Habíamos pasado nuevamente a la sala y mientras Christian hablaba con Dimitri, Lisa aprovecho para hacerme una pregunta que se estaba haciendo bastante recurrente cuando nos encontrábamos.

_Todo está bien Lisa, todavía estamos intentando acoplarnos y conocernos un poco más.

Me encogí de hombros.

_No pareces muy feliz.

_No es fácil, pero él está intentándolo y yo también.

_Es bueno escuchar eso. – sonrió levemente – ¿Crees que con el tiempo puedas llegar a sentir algo por él?

Por un momento desvié mi mirada hacia él y me pregunte lo mismo. Algún día podría enamorarme de Dimitri?

_No creo que eso sea una buena idea Lisa. – replique – Acepte esta relación porque no tenía sentimientos involucrados, si llegara a enamorarme…solo complicaría todo.

_Oh Rose…quisiera ayudarte, pero no sé cómo.

_Créeme que me ayudas con estar aquí.

* * *

Domingo.

Me encantaban los domingos, no tenía que ir al trabajo y podía quedarme en la cama todo el tiempo que quisiera. Aunque el brillo y calor del sol que se filtraba por el balcón empezaba a molestarme un poco.

Serian al menos dos minutos entre levantarme de la cama, caminar hasta el balcón y cerrar la puerta y todas las cortinas que hay.

Uno, dos, tres!...abrí los ojos y me puse de pie y me dirigí al balcón. Una vez que ya estaba satisfecha con la oscuridad de la habitación, estaba lista para volver a la cama, entonces Dimitri salió del vestidor y a juzgar por su apariencia iba a salir al gymnasio?

_No creí que te molestara tanto la luz.

Esbozo una sonrisa al mirar el dormitorio.

_Me gusta el sol, pero no tanto cuando intento dormir.

Pase una mano por el desastre que seguramente era mi cabello.

_Lo tendré en cuenta. Voy a salir a correr, ¿quieres venir?

_Yo… - mire un momento la cama – Esta bien, si me esperas un momento para cambiarme. – de cualquier manera ya estaba totalmente despierta.

_Te esperare abajo.

Dijo.

Entre al vestidor y escogí un pantalón de yoga y una camiseta al azar. Arregle mi cabello en una cola de caballo alta y baje las escaleras.

Empezamos lentamente a rodear la casa y pronto aumentamos la velocidad. No había salido a correr en estos días y aunque estaba acostumbrada a pasar mis domingos en la cama, esto tampoco estaba tan mal, de hecho lo estaba disfrutando.

Creo que corrimos casi una hora, estaba cansada, así que no dude en lanzarme sobre el césped mientras recuperaba el aliento.

_Toma.

Dimitri me entrego una botella de agua.

_Gracias.

Se sentó a mi lado y a diferencia de mí, no parecía muy cansado. Este hombre siempre fue así? Parecía que podía hacerlo todo sin mucho esfuerzo, tal vez su vida siempre fue perfecta, aunque algo en mi lo dudaba. Todos teníamos secretos, un pasado…me pregunto cuáles serían los suyos.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Después de descansar de nuestra carrera, entramos a la casa para tomar una ducha, yo había entrado primero, así que Dimitri seguía en el baño. Por lo tanto aproveche para ir a la cocina y ver que había. Hoy era el día libre de Amanda y Andrew, por lo cual solo seriamos Dimitri y yo por el resto del día, no tenía idea de que haríamos y mucho menos qué podía preparar para el desayuno.

Abrí la nevera y tome lo primero que me llamo la atención, huevos y tocino para mí, jugo de naranja y fruta para Dimitri, oh, y también leche. Coloque todo sobre el mesón que tenía en frente y comencé con los huevos.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Demonios! Casi me quemo con el sartén, baje un poco el fuego y gire la cabeza para verlo, su cabello todavía seguía húmedo y podía sentir levemente la loción de afeitado que siempre usaba, que a diferencia de otras, su aroma me gustaba.

_Estoy preparando el desayuno. – Respondí finalmente y volví mi atención al sartén – Tome algo de fruta para ti, lo prepararé rápido.

_Está bien, puedo ayudar.

Empezó a sacar harina, azúcar, mantequilla y no sé qué más.

_ ¿Qué harás?

_Blinis.

Su respuesta fue acompañada con dejo de nostalgia y no creo que haya sido intencional.

_Ok, sé que no se mucho de cocina, pero nunca escuche sobre blinis.

Continué con el tocino, mientras él empezaba a mezclar todo en un bol mediano.

_Es una receta rusa.

_Oh…

Era la primera vez que decía o hacia algo referente a su país natal, así que lo deje seguir con su trabajo y yo termine de hacer lo que tenía previsto desde el principio. Corte la fruta y lo lleve a la mesa junto con mi tocino, huevos y el jugo. Estaba colocando los platos, cuando Dimitri apareció con los famosos blinis apilados en un plato. Parecían pequeñas tortitas doradas y muy apetecibles, debo decir. Nos sentamos y no pude evitar ser la primera en probarlos.

_Vaya…es realmente delicioso!

_Es agradable saber que aun puedo hacerlo bien.

Sonrió divertido al verme devorar rápidamente mi primer blini.

_Definitivamente.

Después de todo, creo que podría disfrutar del matrimonio.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, un poco sobre la vida de casados de nuestra pareja favorita!**

 **También quería decirles que de ahora en adelante actualizare dos veces por semana, Lunes y Viernes.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Nos vemos el Viernes!**


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **ROSE**_

Lo había buscado por todo el edificio y finalmente lo encontré aquí. No sé cómo no lo pensé antes. El techo del edificio, aun no puedo definir si este lugar le gusta por la tranquilidad, la altura o por algún instinto suicida.

_Adrián. – Volteo al escucharme – ¿Sabes lo mucho que he estado buscándote?

_ ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?

_Oh, no lo sé – me encogí de hombros – Tal vez porque es tu cumpleaños. – extendí mi brazo derecho para entregarle su regalo – Felicidades Adrián!

Tomo su regalo sonriendo.

_Creo que nunca me habían regalado un café en mis cumpleaños.

_Hey, escribí un mensaje especial – lo señalé – Y lo conseguí de tu cafetería preferida – si solo supiera lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlo antes de venir.

_Está bien, es un regalo muy genuino – concedió – Gracias. – me envolvió en un abrazo y por unos segundos mis pies dejaron el suelo.

Quería mucho a Adrián, era de las pocas personas que consideraba un amigo verdadero, pero podía sentir que este abrazo estaba cargado de otra clase de sentimientos por parte de él. No quería darle falsas esperanzas así que intente alejarme poco a poco.

_Como parte de mi regalo también te concederé un deseo – sonreí, intentado mantener la atmosfera relajada – Pero no te aproveches demasiado.

_Eso debiste pensarlo antes, Rose – entrecerró los ojos mientras parecía elegir lo que pediría y cuando esa sonrisa traviesa se estampo en su rostro, supe que tal vez debí haber pensado mejor sobre conceder este deseo o no – Quiero que pases esta noche conmigo.

_ ¿A qué…te refieres exactamente?

_Seguramente a nada de lo que te estas imaginando, aunque yo no me opondría – me guiño un ojo – Solamente decía que quiero cenar contigo y después tal vez ir a un bar…las opciones están abiertas.

_Toda la noche, eh? – asintió feliz, _en qué problema te metiste, Rose_ – Claro…puedo hacer eso.

_Perfecto, pasare por tu oficina a las siete.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Era mediodía y esperaba que Dimitri me enviara un mensaje para confirmarme si comeríamos juntos o no. Por lo general, si no él no tenía ninguna comida de negocios, nos encontrábamos en un restaurante que quedaba cerca de aquí. Tenía la esperanza de que llegara ese mensaje para poder hablar con él, pero al parecer tenía un día ocupado.

Ahora solo me quedaban dos opciones, llamarlo por teléfono o ir a su oficina para decirle que hoy no llegaría a cenar y estaría toda la noche fuera, sabía que al hacerlo estaba infringiendo una parte de nuestro acuerdo, pero ya me había comprometido con Adrián y no quería defraudarlo.

Solo esperaba que esto no me genere un problema con Dimitri.

Las siguientes horas mantuve mi concentración en el trabajo, pase la mayor parte de mi tarde en el taller, examinando los nuevos autos. Más pronto de lo que pensaba eran las seis de la tarde, finalmente me decidí por la opción dos, ya que sería mejor hablar cara a cara y supuse que para esta hora ya estaría más desocupado.

_Hola Lilia. El señor Belikov está en su oficina? Quería hablar con él unos minutos.

_Tuvo que salir, si hubieras venido hace diez minutos lo habrías encontrado.

Estupendo. Intente llamarlo, pero nada, parece que tenía el teléfono apagado

_Sabes a qué hora volverá?

_No, pero puedes dejarle un mensaje si quieres, yo se lo entregaré cuando vuelva.

A juzgar por la mirada de complicidad que me dio, ella lo sabía que venía por un asunto personal. Aun así, era discreta y se lo agradecía.

_Está bien, tienes algún papel y pluma que puedas prestarme?

_Por supuesto. – Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio – Aquí tienes.

_Gracias.

Me apoye sobre una esquina del escritorio, no sabía que escribir exactamente, pero no iba a mentir, después de todo no era nada malo. Doble el papel por la mitad y se lo entregue a Lilia.

_Por favor no lo olvides.

_No lo haré, no te preocupes Rose.

Sonrió amable.

Deje su escritorio para dirigirme al ascensor, aún tenía una hora más antes de que Adrián venga a buscarme.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

Fue una reunión bastante largo, finalmente estaba volviendo a la empresa después de estar casi dos horas negociando la nueva sucursal que abriríamos en Italia. Iván tenía razón, a pesar de estar ebrio cuando sugirió la idea, expandir nuestra marca un poco más allá, era algo que rondaba mi mente y por fin había llegado el mejor momento para hacerlo. Junto con la próxima exposición que tendríamos, anunciaría la noticia a los medios.

_Andrew solo entrare a recoger unos papeles – abrí la puerta del auto – Es poco más de las siete, seguramente Rose está esperando en la otra calle, ve por ella y luego regresan aquí.

Todavía me molestaba tener que hacer estas vueltas innecesarias, pero había accedido por ella.

_Está bien, señor.

Camine rápido hacia la puerta, quería regresar pronto a casa, aun me sorprendía lo constante que se había hecho ese deseo en mi mente, pero era debido al carga de trabajo de estos días…o tal vez no.

_Señor Belikov.

Lilia se puso de pie y me siguió, entrado a mi oficina detrás de mí.

_Sucedió algo mientras estuve fuera?

Empecé a recoger las carpetas que había dejado sobre los detalles técnicos de la nueva sucursal para revisarlos antes de dormir.

_Se agendaron dos citas más para mañana, llamaron para pedir su confirmación al evento del alcalde Johnson y su esposa le dejó este mensaje.

Me entrego un papel doblado, era extraño que Rose me haya dejado esto, se supone que en este momento ella estaba con Andrew, esperándome.

_Está bien, confirma mi presencia al evento y puedes irte.

Asintió.

_Hasta mañana señor Belikov.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, desdoble la hoja y leí.

 _Dimitri_

 _Vine a buscarte, pero ya te habías ido._

 _Solo quería avisarte que llegare un poco tarde,_

 _es el cumpleaños de un amigo, te lo explicare_

 _después._

 _Rose._

Llame a Andrew para saber dónde estaba y me confirmo que no podía encontrar a Rose. Claramente porque ella no estaba esperando donde siempre lo hacía.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Llegar a casa y cenar solo, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Era una rutina que hice por años, pero no era algo que disfrutara y menos después de probar su compañía. Solo había pasado poco más de un mes con ella, pero había superado las expectativas de lo que buscaba en ese tiempo.

Al principio fue un poco difícil, no sabía cómo tratarla. Pero después de hablar con Rose y ver que ella también estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, nuestra relación empezó a mejorar paulatinamente. Fue más fácil convivir, dormir juntos, casi podía afirmar que ella ya no se sentía incómoda. Fuimos conociéndonos mutuamente y pasábamos tiempo juntos sin que sea forzado. En resumen, todo estaba marchando bien, hasta ahora.

Podía entender que quiera salir a divertirse con sus amigos, pero eso no era suficiente para entrar a mi dormitorio y tomar el descanso que mi cuerpo pedía. Esta situación me estaba frustrando demasiado, al menos quisiera saber dónde estaba.

Si solo contestara su teléfono…Maldición!

 _ **ROSE**_

_La comida fue increíble. ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir una mesa en ese restaurante?

Pregunte. Adrián me llevo al mejor restaurante francés que había conocido, solo puedo decir que la comida hablaba por sí sola, tanto como todas las mesas completamente ocupadas.

_Conozco al dueño.

Se encogió de hombros. Por fin llegamos al lugar donde había dejado estacionado su auto. La noche estaba muy fría y en este momento nada era mejor que un coche con calefacción.

_Supongo que eso ayuda mucho. – Encendió el auto y tomo un rumbo que estaba segura que no conducía a mi casa, ni a la suya. – ¿A dónde vamos?

_Bueno, ya que cenamos, viene lo siguiente y como hace mucho tiempo que no voy a un club, pensé en hacerlo hoy.

_Pero ya es un poco tarde…

Y no sé si Dimitri se moleste, lo que menos quería era una discusión al llegar.

_No puedes negarte – esbozo una sonrisa – Pedí mi deseo y como yo lo veo, aún tengo tres horas que puedo aprovechar.

_Creo que empiezo a lamentarlo…

Gemí.

_Cambia esa actitud, es mi cumpleaños y vamos a divertirnos.

_Está bien, está bien, tu ganas. – suspiré – Tampoco he podido salir en un tiempo. – termine sonriendo.

_Entonces todo esta listo, vamos a aprovechar lo que queda de la noche!

Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar, no fue intencional, pero alcance a ver de quien se trataba antes de que cogiera el teléfono y lo apagara. El entusiasmo de Adrián se redujo un poco después de esa llamada.

_No quiero molestar, pero era tu madre, verdad?

_Si.

Vaya…un monosílabo como respuesta.

_Adrián, somos amigos, si tienes algún problema, puedo ayudarte.

Suspiró y desvió un momento la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

_Rose, no quiero arruinar esta noche.

_ ¿Tan malo es? Tal vez ella solo quería felicitarte.

_O usar eso como excusa para luego intentar convencerme de volver y hacer las paces con mi padre – soltó una risa irónica – Eso nunca va a suceder.

_Problemas familiares…créeme que puedo entender eso.

_Estupendo, algo más que compartimos.

No creo que debería sonar tan entusiasmado, pero me hizo reír.

_Y deberíamos estar felices por compartir algo así?

_Por supuesto. – respondió como si fuera lo más lógico – Es más, vamos a celebrarlo!

 **Xxx O xxX**

Calor. En este lugar hacia demasiado calor. Tuve que quitarme la chaqueta que llevaba y enrollar las mangas de mi blusa. Estaba sentada mientras esperaba que Adrián volviera con nuestras bebidas. Las luces estroboscópicas iban por todo el lugar y la música empezaba a incitarme para ir a bailar. Después de todo, creo que podía relajarme y divertirme un poco.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Adrián apareciera con

_ ¿Tequila?! Sabes que si bebemos eso, despertaremos con una resaca enorme mañana?

Debido al ruido tuve que gritar para que me escuche.

_No vinimos aquí para tomar gaseosas. – replico.

Negué con la cabeza.

_Esto es una mala idea, – definitivamente – pero me gusta.

Tome el primer shot.

_Finalmente empiezas a despertar Rose. Salud por eso!

Empezamos a beber más, hasta que decidimos que era momento de ir a bailar. Chocamos contra algunas personas en nuestro camino, pero logramos encontrar un espacio para nosotros en la pista. Adrián sabía como moverse, así que solo me deje llevar por él y la voz de Rihana que sonaba por los altavoces.

En un determinado momento, mi cabello empezó a molestarme, pero solo pude moverlo a un lado ya que no tenía nada con que atarlo. Adrián me hizo girar y mi espalda choco contra su pecho.

_Este es el mejor cumpleaños de todos, Rose.

Dijo sobre mi oído. Tal vez fue el tono ronco de su voz o sus manos sobre mis caderas presionándome más cerca, pero empezaba a sentirme incomoda y no tanto con él, sino más bien conmigo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?...se supone que estoy casada…sin embargo, estaba aquí, bailando con un hombre que no era mis esposo, sin saber si quiera que hora es. Empecé a marearme, una parte de mi me decía que no era nada malo, pero otra me hacía tener un sentimiento de culpa que odiaba.

Tenía que irme, pero no podía dejar a Adrián aquí. Prácticamente tuve que arrástralo hacia la salida porque no quería irse. Una vez afuera, detuve el primer taxi que vi, debido a que él bebió más de la cuenta y yo no estaba mejor, era imposible conducir.

_ ¿A dónde los llevo?

Pregunto el taxista.

_Al bar que queda en…

_No.

Tuve que golpear a Adrián para que dejara de hablar y así pueda decirle la dirección de su departamento al taxista. Al menos no estábamos muy lejos. Busque mi teléfono en mi chaqueta, pero recordé que me había quedado sin batería desde que salimos del restaurante. Demonios!

 **Xxx O xxX**

Finalmente llegue. Mire mi reloj una vez más, casi dos de la mañana.

Tome aire y saque las llaves para abrir la puerta, intente hacer el menos ruido posible mientras cerraba, pero eso se volvió difícil una vez que estaba adentro, las luces estaban apagadas, no podía ver bien y tenía que llegar por lo menos hasta la sala para encontrar algún interruptor.

Tuve que caminar a ciegas y las bebidas que tome no me estaban ayudando mucho, pero pude llegar, ya estaba cerca, aunque no fue necesario encontrar el bendito interruptor porque las luces se encendieron de repente.

_Dimitri…

Maldición, maldición, maldición…

Él estaba frente a mí, al otro extremo, cerca de los ventanales. Su ropa desarreglada y las líneas de cansancio en su rostro indicaban claramente que estaba esperándome, eso sin contar la irritación y quizá, enojo en su mirada?

_Finalmente decidiste llegar.

_Tú…no tenías que esperarme – no podía pensar rápido – Te deje…una nota con Lilia, no te lo dio?

_Esa nota no decía nada. – empezó a acercarse. – Te llame, pero no respondiste ¿Perdiste tu teléfono?

_ ¿Lo hiciste?... me quede sin batería.

Apretó su mandíbula, cuando estuvo más cerca y se dio cuenta que no estaba del todo sobria.

_Supongo que no tienes idea de la hora? – empezó a acorralarme – Es peligroso que andes por la calle sola.

_Primero, no es tan tarde, – me defendí – y segundo, soy un adulto y puedo cuidarme. Además no estaba sola.

Retrocedí, pero mi coordinación estaba fallando o es que el piso empezaba a moverse, porque tropecé con mis propios pies. Lo sé, patético. Dimitri jalo de mi brazo para enderezarme.

_Si eres un adulto, deberías actuar de forma más responsable.

_Ahora suenas como mis padres – rodé los ojos – Solo salí a divertirme unas horas, no entiendo por qué eso es un gran pecado.

Recupere mi brazo, pero me quede donde estaba.

_Sé que tienes derecho a salir, pero el problema es que no te molestaste si quiera en llamar para saber dónde estás o cuanto ibas a tardar. La ciudad es peligrosa y más aun de noche.

_He vivido mucho tiempo solo. Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que puedo cuidarme yo misma! No necesito que Andrew me acompañe o que tu…

_Yo soy tu esposo Rose! ya no vives sola. – me tomo de los hombros – Deberías recordar que estas casada.

Me soltó y lo vi desaparecer por las escaleras sin dar vuelta atrás.

* * *

Dimitri y yo no hemos hablado en dos días.

La mañana siguiente a la discusión que tuvimos, fue la peor de todas. No había podido dormir después de que él me dejo sola en la sala, pero cuando el cansancio finalmente me reclamo y caí en uno de los sillones, solo alcance a tener un par de horas de sueño, antes de que Amanda viniera a despertarme porque iba a llegar tarde al trabajo. Tuve que tomar una ducha y vestirme en menos de diez minutos, para salir corriendo por un taxi, ya que Dimitri había salido temprano.

Soporte una terrible resaca, falta de sueño, dolor de espalda debido al sillón y por último el desagradable sentimiento de la culpa. Intente arreglar las cosas con el ruso esa noche, pero él se encerró en su estudio y no supe a qué hora subió a la habitación ya que el sueño me venció antes de que lo viera entrar.

Volví a intentarlo al día siguiente, pero no conseguí nada. Él se fue antes de que yo despertara y llegaba para ir directamente al estudio. Me sentía demasiado culpable por esa noche y Dimitri lo sabía, pero parecía no importarle.

Entre a la cocina, buscando de tomar.

_Oh Rose.

_Hola Amanda. – quise que mi saludo sonara con más ánimo, pero no pude lograrlo – Tienes un poco de esa deliciosa limonada que haces?

_Por supuesto. – me dio una sonrisa solidaria – Toma.

Bebí disfrutando de la refrescante dulcera y acidez, que sorprendentemente se mezclaban bien.

_Hoy tienes la tarde libre, verdad?

Pregunto.

_Así es…tal vez vaya a visitar a Lisa, le dije que iría en esta semana.

_Todavía no han podido solucionar sus diferencias?

Resople, sabiendo bien a lo que se refería.

_Lo he intentado, pero él está siendo muy necio. – gruñí – Y mi paciencia se está acabando, si quiere seguir con esa actitud, que así sea.

Ahora soy yo la que estaba molesta y no pensaba seguir pidiéndole que me escuchara, cuando él lo único que hacía era cerrarse por completo.

_En todos los matrimonios siempre hay problemas, solo espera un poco más y se le pasara. Además mira el lado bueno, lo mejor de esto, siempre son las reconciliaciones.

Rio con complicidad. Claro, Amanda piensa que Dimitri y yo somos una pareja como cualquier otra, si supiera la verdad…

_De cualquier forma…

Me calle cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, seguido por una voz aguda.

_¡Hola! Hay alguien aquí. Amanda?

_No puede ser…es ella. – Amanda salió rápidamente de la cocina. No sé de quién se trataba, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer en este momento, así que salí detrás de ella para ver quién era. – Viktoria, no sabía que ibas a llegar.

Una mujer de cabello castaño y casi de mi estatura estaba abrazando a Amanda.

_Quería darles una sorpresa.

Dijo ella, se separaron y finalmente pude verla bien. Era joven, tal vez de mi edad…o un poco menor.

_Entonces el señor Belikov no lo sabe?

_Llamándolo así, suena como si él fuera demasiado viejo. – replico riendo – Pero no, no le dije nada.

Seguía parada unos metros detrás de ellas, aun sin entender quién era ella o qué relación tenía con Dimitri, hasta que ambas voltearon a verme.

_Uh, hola. – me saludo – No te había visto antes – camino hacia mí – ¿Trabajas para Dimitri? Él está aquí?

Empezó a ver alrededor.

_No sabes quién ella?

Amada le pregunto, antes de que pudiera responder.

_Mmm no.

_Soy Rose. – me presente – Y si, se puede decir que trabajo para Dimitri.

_Yo soy Viktoria, pero prefiero que llamen Vika. – sonrió – Entonces eres la nueva asistente de mi hermano? Despidió a Lilia?

¿Hermano?...Dimitri era su hermano? hace tiempo él me haya dicho que si tenía hermanas, pero lo había olvidado por completo. Aunque observándola mejor, puedo ver algunos rasgos comunes entre ellos, como el color de sus ojos, cabello…

_Viktoria, ella no es la asistente de tu hermano – intervino Amanda, totalmente contrariada – Ella es su esposa.

 **Xxx O xxX**

_Todavía no puedo creer que Dimitri se haya casado, sin decirnos nada! – exclamo Vika – Solo espera a que Karolina y Sonya se enteren.

_Ellas están fuera del país verdad? – Pregunte.

Después de superar el shock inicial que tuvo Viktoria al enterarse que su hermano se había casado conmigo, se quedó mirándome por unos minutos y luego me abrazo casi quitándome el aire.

_Así es – suspiró – Al menos te hablo de nosotras.

Se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón.

_Bueno, él es un poco reservado.

_Si, además de ser adicto al trabajando, por eso siempre pensé que nunca se casaría. Rose definitivamente hiciste un milagro.

Me miro como si fuera una especie de maravilla.

_No creo haber hecho algo así…

_Claro que si – afirmo – Oh! Lo estaba olvidando, lo invite a cenar – se levantó de repente, hablando más para sí misma – Vamos, vamos, tienen que ayudarme a preparar la cena de esta noche. – prácticamente me arrastró a la cocina junto con Amanda – Esta cena tiene que ser especial.

Y así como lo dijo. Nos tuvo toda la tarde preparando todos los platillos que le gustaban a quien sea que haya invitado. Tal vez era su novio, tenía curiosidad pero ella se centró más en contarnos sobre los lugares que había conocido y los exóticos paisajes que había podido fotografiar, claramente lo había disfrutado mucho.

Horas más tarde, teníamos la comida lista y ya que aún nadie llegaba. Viktoria aprovechó para instalarse en su habitación, pero no tardó mucho en volver.

Y Dimitri apareció justo cuando su hermana estaba bajando las escaleras.

_Viktoria? – frunció el ceño al verla – No me dijiste que ibas a regresar.

_Que recibimiento más cálido hermano. – Se burló acercándose a él para darle un abrazo, que sorprendentemente Dimitri correspondió dejando a un lado por un momento su estoica mascara y demostrando el afecto que tenía hacia su hermana. – Quería darte una sorpresa, pero creo la sorprendida fui yo. – dirigió su mirada hacia mí y Dimitri la siguió.

_Ya conociste a Rose.

Wow…tan seco como se escuchaba, él sabía cómo hacer para que una simple oración se sintiera como una cortada en la piel.

_ ¿Cómo pudiste casarte sin decirnos nada? Karolina y Sonya van a estar muy molestas cuando lo sepan.

_No hagas nada Viktoria, seré yo quien se los diga.

Empezó a caminar hacia el condenado estudio, pero esta vez Viktoria fue tras el bombardeándolo de preguntas y reclamos. Al menos a ella si la estaba escuchando.

Idiota, seguía comportándose como un idiota. Me apoye sobre el ventanal, mirando el jardín tenuemente iluminado.

_Rose, sabes ¿por qué mi hermano esta tan irritable?

Viktoria volvió frustrada. Bienvenida al equipo, pensé.

_Tuvimos un disgusto y él todavía sigue molesto.

Me encogí de hombros.

_Seguro que sí, le estaba contando que invite a… – el timbre empezó a sonar – Ya llego! – grito emocionada y casi corrió a la puerta llevándome con ella – Conociendo a Dimitri, seguramente no te conto sobre nuestro primo – ¿primo? – Siempre queriendo mantener las cosas profesionales. – rodo los ojos.

Solamente abrió la puerta y por un momento creí que se había lanzado al vacío, pero alguien la sostuvo y la hizo girar alrededor.

_Te extrañe mucho.

Las palabras de Viktoria se ahogaron en su risa.

_Yo también, no sabes cuánto.

Mi sangre se congelo.

No puede ser.

¿Adrian?

* * *

 **Como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo de hoy, gracias por leer, comentar y seguir la historia.**

 **Hasta el Lunes!**


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **ROSE**_

_Te extrañe mucho.

Las palabras de Viktoria se ahogaron en su risa.

_Yo también, no sabes cuánto.

Mi sangre se congelo.

No puede ser.

¿Adrián?

No, no, no…me asome solo un poco detrás de ellos, necesitaba confirmar que era él. Misma estatura, color de cabello, voz...Me sentía mal, como si estuviera enferma. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

Viktoria ya tenía los pies en el suelo y seguía hablando animadamente con Adrián…Adrian, de todas las personas tenía que ser él!

Pero aun no me había visto, podía aprovechar que estaba distraído y…

_Vamos adentro para seguir hablando.

Demasiado tarde, solo había podido dar un paso adentro, cuando esos ojos verde esmeralda finalmente se fijaron en mí. Estaba sorprendido, no había duda de eso.

_Rose…tu…aquí…no entiendo.

_Oh, ustedes se conocen – intervino Vika – Que tonta, debí suponerlo. Trabajan en el mismo lugar.

_Así es – contesta él – Pero ahora estoy un poco confundido – su mirada viajo entre Vika y yo intentando encontrar algo que nos relacionara.

_Supongo que tampoco estas enterado…Vas a morirte de la impresión cuando lo sepas!

_Vika.

Quise detenerla, pero parece que ni siquiera me escucho.

_Dimitri se casó!

No, no tenía que enterarse de esta manera.

_ ¿Que?!... escuche algo, pero creí que solo eran rumores de oficina– Adrián parecía atónito con la noticia – ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Con quién? – justo la pregunta que no quería que hiciera.

_Adrián – llame su atención y me acerque a el – Quiero hablar contigo a solas, necesito decirte algo…

_Me case con Rose.

Su voz vino de unos metros detrás de nosotros, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo escuchándonos, pero fue el suficiente para arruinar cualquier esperanza que tuviera de reparar esta situación. Sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido eternamente, aunque probablemente solo pasaron unos segundos.

_Eso no puede ser… - susurro en voz baja– ¿Rose?

Pude sentir esperanza en la voz Adrián, sus ojos me dijeron lo que quería oír.

 _No es cierto, se trata de otra persona._ Realmente hubiera querido decirlo, pero el ocultar la verdad me había llevado aquí y ya no podía seguir haciéndolo.

_Iba a contártelo…solo quería encontrar el momento adecuado.

Y definitivamente no era hoy.

_Entonces es verdad. – farfulló soltando una pequeña risa sarcástica. – Es increíble, si tu no me lo decías Dimitri, jamás lo creería. – intentaba actuar normal, pero podía ver que solo se estaba conteniendo.

_Pensaba hacer una reunión familiar cuando Karolina y Sonya lleguen, para presentarles a Rose.

Dimitri respondió con calma, como si estuviera midiendo la reacción de Adrián.

_Si, es una buena idea, pero ahora lamentablemente no puedo quedarme, deje algunas cosas pendientes en casa.

Trató de salir rápido, pero Vika se colocó delante de él, impidiéndole el paso.

_ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué quieres irte de repente? – preguntó, ajena a lo que estaba pasando – Hicimos esta cena para ti, para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

_Fue hace días, Vika.

Respondió cortante, pero no era suficiente para disuadir a su prima y empezaba a creer que nada de lo que dijera la convencería.

_Lo sé, quería llegar antes, pero quiero compensarlo. – Continuó – Estuvimos preparando tu comida favorita toda la tarde, no puedes irte así.

Tal vez era el encanto de Vika o su necedad, pero después de muchos argumentos entre los dos, logro que Adrián se quedara, aunque era claro que él no quería hacerlo.

 **Xxx O xxX**

El mundo parecía estar en mi contra.

Varias veces en mi vida, he estado en situaciones o lugares de los que solo quería salir y creo que esta noche, debería añadirse a esa lista, aunque no era la única. Adrián parecía como si quisiera romper una de las ventanas y salir por ahí, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por Vika.

_Aun no tengo todo el material que necesito para abrir una exposición.

_ ¿Entonces seguirás viajando?

Inquirió Adrián, quien ya se había adueñado de la segunda botella de vino. Parecía más relajado y dispuesto a seguir la plática de Viktoria.

_Si, pero pienso quedarme un par de semanas aquí. – replico – Podemos aprovechar y salir una de estas noches, hace mucho que no nos divertimos juntos! – dijo emocionada.

_Por supuesto – sonrió – Que dices Rose, vienes con nosotros? Esta vez podemos terminar la noche que dejamos pendiente.

Oh no… creo que prefería que siguiera ignorándome a tener que escuchar esto. El tono de sugerencia que uso, no pasó desapercibido por nadie en la mesa, incluso Vika se movió incomoda en su asiento.

_Adrián, ya has bebido suficiente.

Dimitri quiso ser la voz de la razón, pero por mi experiencia, podía asegurar que eso no lo detendría, sino todo lo contrario.

_No te preocupes primo, puedo manejar mas alcohol que esto y si no fuera así… – se dirigió a mí – Rose sabe dónde vivo y…

_Es suficiente Adrián.

Corte cualquier palabra que estuviera a punto de decir y creo que lo hice a tiempo porque la sonrisa satisfecha que mostro, solo indicaba que quería molestarme tanto como pudiera.

_Parece que no quieren divertirse – se levantó de la mesa – Vika, te llamare después.

Sin dirigirse a nadie más, salió del comedor como si no pudiera aguantar un segundo más aquí.

Sabía que esta cena no era una buena idea y tampoco lo era ir detrás de Adrián, sabiendo que al hacerlo podría crear ideas erróneas en Dimitri y su hermana. Sin embargo, yo ya estaba afuera de la casa como para dar la vuelta y regresar.

_Adrián detente – corrí para alcanzarlo antes de que subiera a su coche – Tenemos que hablar.

_No me interesa hablar contigo.

Se detuvo, pero todavía seguía de espaladas hacia mí. Aproveche su falta de movimiento para pararme delante de él.

_Lo siento. – me mordí el labio, no se me ocurría nada mejor – No sabía cómó decírtelo…jamás pensé que estuvieran relacionados.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?

Preguntó con voz amarga.

_Poco más de un mes…

_Un mes. – mascullo con voz fría – Cuando te confesé mis sentimientos, me rechazaste por él?

¿Desde cuando empezaron su relación?

Lanzo cada pregunta como si estuviera cargada de veneno, no quería lastimarlo, pero tampoco podía responderle con la verdad, no lo entendería y mentir...era algo que ya no quería hacer.

_Está bien, no importa. – replico al darse cuenta que no hablaría – De todas formas no quiero saberlo.

Paso por mi lado, para dirigirse a su coche.

_Espera. No puedes conducir en ese estado.

Impedí que abriera la puerta y empezamos a forcejear.

_Vete, no necesito tus consejos.

_Entiende, no puedes conducir.

_Ese no es tu maldito problema!

Gritó exasperado.

_Rose, déjalo. – apareció Vika – Yo lo llevare.

Me hice a un lado, mientras ella convencía nuevamente a Adrián para que entrara en el asiento del copiloto. Me quede parada en el mismo lugar hasta que se fueron, me costaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado. La brisa de la noche, traspaso mi piel, obligándome a regresar adentro.

Estaba cansada emocional y físicamente, lo único que quería en este momento era dormir. Subí a la habitación, sin embargo, entre mi cama y yo, había un muro ruso, grande y molesto que tenía que atravesar antes. Suspiré, este día no podía ser más largo.

_Supongo que el mantener nuestro matrimonio en secreto, no fue para evitar rumores. Fue por Adrián.

Oh vaya…hoy es el día en el que todos reclaman a Rose.

_No te mentí, si eso es lo que estás pensando. – conteste cansada – No quería rumores y si, también quería un poco más de tiempo antes de decírselo a Adrián.

_Tuvieron algún tipo de relación?

_No. Solo somos amigos.

_ ¿Amigos? – levanto una ceja – La reacción de Adrián no era la de un amigo, Rose.

_Está bien, él tiene sentimientos por mí, pero hace mucho tiempo le dije que no podía corresponderlo.

_Y no crees que le estas dando un mensaje confuso, al salir con él de noche y no precisamente a tomar un café? – entrecerró los ojos – Puedo entender por qué se comportó así hoy.

_De acuerdo, es mi culpa. – dije entre dientes – Pero habríamos evitado parte de estos problemas, si solo me hubieras dicho que él era tu primo, sabias perfectamente que estábamos trabajando juntos. Pero no! Lo único que hiciste estos días fue evitarme como si tuviera algún virus.

_Es complicado, además, queríamos mantener nuestro parentesco como algo privado.

_Pero nos casamos! – estaba frustrada y cansada. No era una buena combinación – Al menos deberías haberme advertido.

_Ya que menciones ese detalle. Me puedes decir porqué Adrián ni si quiera sabía que estabas casada? Quedamos en que no hablaríamos de nuestra unión en específico, pero nada más – diablos…me mordí el labio, sintiendo nuevamente el peso de los errores que había estado cometiendo.

_Dimitri…

_No quiero que suene mal, pero si trabajas con él, en algún momento debió ver el anillo de bodas que llevas o me equivoco?

Su mirada fue entre mi rostro y mi mano. No fue necesario que yo lo confirme, el vio la verdad en mis ojos. Su rostro que siempre había sido impasible, se contrajo por la ira, últimamente era la emoción que más se presentaba, cuando estábamos juntos. No dijo nada más y entro al baño, azotando la puerta. Minutos después, escuche el sonido del agua corriendo y supuse, que eso era todo por hoy.

Me desplome sobre la cama, sin fuerzas. Creí que todo lo que hice, estaba bien. Pero no solo termine dañando algo más que mi amistad con Adrián y no sé si lograre arreglarlo.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

No había podido dormir bien, varias preguntas hicieron eco en mi cabeza, impidiéndome tener un poco de sueño. Era extraño pensar que hace solo unos meses atrás, lo único que podía quitarme el sueño eran las insistentes llamadas de Iván para reunirme con él en alguna fiesta o algún problema con los permisos de exportación. Y ahora lo único en lo que puedo pensar en los problemas que tenía con la mujer que dormía a mi lado.

Ella estaba en lo cierto, estuve evitándola estos últimos días. No fue difícil el primer día, ya que estaba molesto porque ella llego tarde y claramente había bebido, al menos no tanto como la primera vez que la vi. Pero después, empecé a arrepentirme un poco por mi actitud, al ver que Rose seguía intentado hablar conmigo a pesar de todo. Un sentimiento tras otro y después de tanto tiempo en solo centrarme en mi trabajo, era demasiado abrumador. Todo con Rose era abrumador, aunque aún no decidía si eso era bueno o no.

Rose se movió, aun dormida, quedando su rostro frente al mío. Inconscientemente levante mi mano, para acomodar uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja, me gustaba mucho su cabello, era suave al tacto y rebelde al mismo tiempo.

No quería seguir molesto con ella, pero lo que descubrir anoche, me tenía desconcertado. Adrián la quería, era obvio y Rose… dijo no sentir lo mismo, pero si fuera así, no habría ido tras él sin importarle nada. Además estaba el hecho de que todo este tiempo estuvo fingiendo que seguía soltera ante todos y no creo que haya algún hombre que no se sienta traicionado por eso.

Si, definitivamente no podía dormir y ya iba a amanecer. Me levante de la cama, necesitaba salir.

 _ **ROSE**_

Me desperté sola. No es que fuera algo nuevo para mí, aunque la ligera sensación de vacío me molesto un poco. Permanecí en la cama, cerca de media hora más, no tenía nada planeado para pasar este fin de semana, tal vez podría hacer una maratón de películas como las que solía tener cuando no quería salir de casa, pero ahora esa idea me sonaba demasiado depresiva.

Tome un largo baño, me vestí con unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta para poder bajar a desayunar. Oí voces que provenían de la cocina, pero ninguna le pertenecía a Dimitri. Sentí alivio y decepción al mismo tiempo.

_Buenos días. – Salude a Amanda y Vika. Estaban sentadas alrededor de la isla de cocina – Todavía hay algo de comida para mí? – pregunte queriendo bromear.

_Por supuesto, Rose. – Amanda esbozo una sonrisa cálida – Solo siéntate, ya tengo listo tu desayuno.

Asentí. No sabía cómo dirigirme a Vika después de ayer, supuse que ella saco sus propias conclusiones y casi podía asegurar que no me favorecían, así que mi alivio fue grande cuando ella hablo conmigo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_Hay buen clima afuera, pensaba ir a nadar. ¿Quieres venir?

_Claro, me gustaría.

Replique. Se sentía bien saber que no me juzgaba, al menos no del todo.

_Entonces yo me adelanto mientras tú desayunas. – se levantó, dejando su taza sobre el mesón – No tardes mucho! – La oí gritar.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Demore más de lo que pensaba en encontrar un traje de baño, hasta llegue a creer que no los había empacado, no me hubiera sorprendido si fuera así. Por mucho que me guste nadar, ya no me sentía tan cómoda usando un bikini, especialmente en lugares como concurridos, no soportaba las miradas lascivas de algunos hombres, me recordaban demasiado a _él_ …y el solo pensarlo me producía ganas de meterme a la ducha para lavar mi cuerpo por completo.

 _Deja de pensar en eso._

Salí al patio trasero de la casa y encontraba Vika tomando sol sobre uno de los camastros, al borde de la piscina.

_Pensé que querías nadar.

Me senté a lado y recogí mi cabello en un moño alto.

_Si, pero mi cuerpo necesitaba un poco de vitamina E antes.

Sonrió. Empecé a colocarme bloqueador sobre los brazos y mientras lo hacia sentí las leves miradas que Vika me dirigía. Continué como si nada pasara, pero después de cierto ella seguía sin decir nada y desde que la conocí eso no había sucedido.

_Si hay algo que quieras preguntarme, puedes hacerlo.

Rompí el silencio. Se puso nerviosa cuando me escucho.

_ ¿Soy tan obvia?

Se quejó.

_Solo un poco – me reí – Pero lo digo en serio, puedes preguntarme.

_Más que una pregunta, en realidad quería decir, lo siento. – se sentó – Cuando Adrián quiso irse al principio, no debí detenerlo, creí que solo estaba sorprendido con la noticia y por mi culpa todo acabo mal.

_No te culpes, no sabías nada. Yo deje pasar mucho tiempo.

Murmure la última frase, más para mí que para ella.

_ ¿Fueron novios? O algo parecido?

_No, siempre lo considere un amigo y justamente por esa razón no quise herirlo. – Si solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo… - ¿Llegaron bien anoche? Adrián hizo algo más?

_Lo lleve hasta su departamento, pero él no me dejo quedarme y tampoco quería hablar mucho – se encogió de hombros – Iré a verlo en la tarde y esta vez me quedare con él quiera o no. De esa manera, tú y Dimitri pueden tener un tiempo a solas.

_Bueno…no sé si Dimitri regrese pronto.

Deje el bloqueador a un lado, sintiendo como mi estado de ánimo decaía dos peldaños más.

_ ¿Discutieron a noche?

Pregunto con preocupación.

_Algo así – aspire una bocanada de aire – Lo resolveremos. – espero… – Deberíamos nadar ahora no crees?

 **Xxx O xxX**

Viktoria se fue después de comer a mediodía y Dimitri llego una hora más tarde. Estaba en la cocina cuando lo oí entrar, por lo que no me vio. Espere el momento en el que bajara las escaleras, pero después de media hora, supuse que no tenía la intención de dejar el dormitorio.

Tal vez ese era un buen lugar para platicar sin interrupciones. Con cada paso más cerca, las ideas en mi cabeza se iban mezclando, ¿Cómo iba a empezar? Estaría dispuesto a escucharme? Sostuve la perilla de la puerta más tiempo del que pensaba. _Solo hazlo Rose._

Entre a la habitación. No estaba aquí.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿dónde podía estar? No pudo haber salido otra vez. Me asome al vestidor, el baño y nada, di media vuelta para salir y solté un grito ahogado cuando lo vi parado en la puerta del balcón.

_Ahí estabas…

Murmure. Él me estudio unos minutos, antes de que se moviera hacia el librero para guardar uno de esos libros que siempre leía.

_ ¿Necesitas algo?

La indiferencia que marcaban sus palabras, me recordaba mucho a la primera vez que lo vi, distante. Era ahora cuando extrañaba mucho el ambiente cómodo y familiar que estábamos formando, no era perfecto, pero era mucho mejor que esto.

_No, bueno si… - suspire – Yo… no quiero que continuemos así.

Mi declaración debió llamar su atención, porque hizo que girara para mirarme.

_ ¿Continuar cómo?

_Así. – nos señale – Tu ignorándome y yo sintiéndome culpable . Sé que no hice bien algunas cosas y realmente lo lamento, pero no podemos solucionarlo de alguna manera?

Al fin pude decirlo.

_Yo tampoco quiero seguir así.

Dijo después de unos segundos, su voz marcaba su acento más de lo normal y eso casi siempre pasaba cuando dejaba fluir sus emociones. Me acerque hacia él con más seguridad.

_De verdad lo siento, por todo.

_Yo también me equivoque Rose. – sus ojos siempre alertas se suavizaron – Estaba molesto y lo único que hice fue alejarme en lugar de hablar. También sé que he sido inflexible en algunos aspectos y espero que entiendas que no actúo así para controlarte o algo parecido.

_Nunca pensé eso – negué – Pero quisiera que me creas cuando digo que puedo cuidarme yo misma.

_Te creo.

Sonreí, finalmente estábamos llegando a algo.

_Entonces te parece si dejamos esos errores atrás y recuperamos lo que estaba bien?

_Me parece bien.

Contesto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Y no sé si fue la alegría de terminar con eso días de silencio, pero lo abrace sin pensarlo. Se puso rígido, al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, iba a alejarme, cuando él me rodeo con sus brazos acercándonos más.

Esto era extrañamente agradable.

* * *

Los siguientes días mejoraron paulatinamente, por lo menos en lo que respecta a Dimitri y a mí. Lo único que aún no había podido arreglar y parecía no tener solución era mi amistad con Adrián. A diferencia de la primera vez que me evitó por semanas, ahora no lo hacía. Debido al proyecto que estábamos desarrollando en equipo, nos veíamos al menos dos veces al día y él se encargaba de que esos momentos sean un infierno para mí. Su sarcasmo y comentarios mal intencionados hacían que trabajar con él sea realmente difícil.

En especial cuando deje de ocultar mi matrimonio y llegaba con Dimitri en las mañanas. Esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien y aunque como lo tenía previsto, empezaron los murmullos, no se comparaban con lo que Adrián podía decir cuando estábamos discutiendo los detalles de los prototipos frente a todas las personas que estuvieran presentes.

 _Belikov no tendrá objeciones en nada, seguramente Rose se encargara de eso._

Es como si tuviera comentarios listos para usar en cualquier momento.

_Rose!

La voz de Lisa me devolvió al presente. Estaba esperándola en la entrada del centro comercial, necesitaba conseguir algunas cosas y que mejor que ella para ayudarme.

_Que bueno que trajiste a Sophie.

Me incline para ver a la pequeña, recostada en su coche de bebe, había crecido mucho desde la última vez, acaricie su mejilla y ella me devolvió una sonrisa a cambio.

_Pensé que querías verla y ella también te extrañaba. – Sonrió a su hija – Y ya que no viniste a visitarnos…

_Tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero sucedieron muchas cosas que te contare, mientras buscamos lo que necesito.

Y con todas las opciones que teníamos alrededor nuestro, seria tiempo suficiente para ponernos al día.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

Vestirme para el evento del alcalde no fue difícil, no me gustaba mucho aceptar esta clase de invitaciones, pero ese lugar era perfecto para vislumbrar algunos negocios y conocer gente nunca estaba demás.

Aunque ahora empezaba a creer que llegaríamos tarde. Por décima vez, mire hacia las escaleras, para ver si Rose aparecía. Sabía que no era una buena idea cuando Vika la llevo a su habitación para ayudarla.

Seguí dando vueltas alrededor, hasta que por fin escuche pasos acercándose. Levante la mirada y me encontré con una visión. Siempre estuve consciente de la belleza de Rose, pero esta noche, ella se veía aún más radiante y ese vestido marrón parecía estar hecho para ella, ondulándose como un pañuelo de seda a cada paso que daba.

_ ¿No nos demoramos mucho verdad?

Pregunto una vez que estaba frente a mí.

_No... – aclare mi garganta – Todavía estamos a tiempo. – me recompuse. Oí una tos detrás de nosotros que provenía de Vika. _Di algo más_ , leí de sus labios y esta vez le concedía la razón – Luces hermosa. – dije.

_Gracias.

Sonrió y puedo jurar que un ligero rubor se formó en sus mejillas.

_Vamos.

Se estremeció al sentir mi mano sobre la piel de su espalda baja, debido al escote del vestido.

_Que se diviertan!

Grito Vika. Esperaba que fuera así, al menos quería que Rose si lo disfrutara.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Si los autos estacionados afuera era una indicación, se podía decir que el salón estaba lleno y no me equivoque. Al entrar, ya se podían divisar grupos de personas distribuidos por todo el lugar, todos con copas en las manos y un par de parejas bailando al fondo al ritmo se las suaves melodías que se escuchaban.

Camine con Rose a mi lado, recibimos varias miradas curiosas y estaba seguro que más de uno era por ella.

_ ¿Conoces a todas estas personas?

Pregunto claramente incomoda. Supongo que ya éramos dos personas a las que no nos gustaba estar aquí.

_A la mayoría.

Suspiró dramáticamente, lo cual me causo gracia. Tal vez esta noche seria entretenida.

Entre un grupo y otro fuimos mezclándonos poco a poco, introduje a Rose como mi esposa, recibimos felicitaciones y algunos reproches por no haber sido invitados a la boda. Finalmente nos encontramos con el anfitrión de la fiesta.

_Tu esposa es muy bella, Dimitri. Los felicito. – dijo el alcalde – Escuche que pronto darás una exhibición.

_Así es, de hecho Rose está a cargo de ello.

_Que bueno escuchar eso – se dirigió a ella – Estaré ansioso por ver su trabajo, mi hijo también está al pendiente de la exhibición.

_Estoy segura que la espera valdrá la pena. – respondió.

_Por supuesto – soltó una risa ronca – Espero que disfruten de la noche – se despidió de nosotros.

Rose estaba por decirme algo, pero se detuvo y la sentí tensarse, seguido de una serie de maldiciones.

_ ¿Sucede algo? – pregunté, pero ella tenía la vista fija en otro lado.

* * *

 **Lamento dejar el capítulo ahí, pero un poco de intriga nunca es malo verdad? Además puede ser divertido.**

 **Mencionare en el siguiente capítulo a la persona que logre adivinar qué es lo que vio Rose!**


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

* * *

 **Cumpliendo con la nota del anterior capitulo, las personas que acertaron fueron: Abril Elena, connyta xp , rose conde, Heydi Eliza y Brenda-I.**

 **Que comience la lectura! :-)**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **ROSE**_

Vika hizo un buen trabajo con mi cabello y maquillaje. Todo era ligera contrastando con del brillo del vestido que llevaba, tirantes delgados y espalda descubierta, me gustaba, pero aun así me sentía ansiosa por varias razones. Algo que cambio rápidamente cuando la mirada de Dimitri me transmitió una extraña calidez que no había sentido antes, incluso logro que me sonrojara cuando me dio un cumplido.

Y yo no acostumbraba a reaccionar así.

Como lo había imaginado llegamos a un lugar llena de gente con cuentas bancarias ostentosas, personajes conocidos y por supuesto, políticos que no eran mi grupo favorito, pero al menos el alcalde no era del tipo que te aburría durante horas hablándote del mal trabajo que hizo su predecesor y lo mucho que él estaba trabajando para solucionarlo. En cuanto él se fue a atender a otras invitados, iba a proponerle a Dimitri que nos tomemos un descanso, sin embargo, no llegue a decir nada, porque la casualidad o la suerte decidió ir en mi contra esta noche y un par de ojos que conocía bien se clavaron en mí y luego en el gigante ruso.

Maldición, maldición, maldición…

_ ¿Sucede algo?

Escuche claramente la voz acentuada de Dimitri, que seguramente sintió mi parálisis momentánea. Quería responder que no, no estaba bien, pero eso no serviría de nada.

_Yo…nunca te pregunte, pero ¿alguna vez pensaste en conocer a mis padres?

_ ¿Por qué dices eso ahora?

Frunció el ceño totalmente confundido.

_Porque justamente ellos están viniendo hacia aquí.

Me reí nerviosa mirando como mis padres se acercaban sutilmente.

_Rosemary.

Ese tono no auguraba nada bueno.

_Solo Rose, mamá – rodé los ojos – ¿Que hacen aquí? No sabía que estaban en la ciudad.

_El alcalde es un viejo amigo y nos invitó. – intervino mi padre, sin dejar de mirar a Dimitri, quizá para intimidarlo. Pero no estaba logrando mucho, aun si lograra hacerle sentir algún tipo de temor. No lo demostraría.

_Debí suponerlo.

Murmure.

_Entonces Rose, no vas a presentarnos?

Tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

_Eso pensaba hacer papá. – coloque mi mano sobre el brazo de Dimitri, buscando inconscientemente algo de apoyo – Dimitri, ellos son mis padres, Ibrahim y Janine Mazur – tome un poco de aire – Papa, mamá, él es Dimitri Belikov, mi esposo.

_Es un placer conocerlos, finalmente.

El ruso inclino levemente la cabeza, como gesto de reconocimiento. Mis padres se quedaron callados por unos segundos, no sé qué estaban pensando, pero no era nada bueno.

_ ¿Estás hablando en serio, kiz? – Mi padre fue le primero en reaccionar. – Porque si es así, no recuerdo haber recibido alguna invitación.

_Fue una ceremonia privada.

Intervino Dimitri.

_¿Privada? Rose, si…

_Mamá – la interrumpí – No creo que este sea un buen lugar para hablar.

Apretó los labios otorgándome por esta vez la razón.

_Entonces que sea después de la fiesta. – propuso Abe.

_Mejor algún día de la próxima semana. – ofrecí.

_No podemos, nuestro vuelo sale mañana. – Replicó Janine.

No debería molestarme que tuvieran pensado en irse sin decirme que vinieron a la ciudad, pero lo hizo. Mi padre acordó con Dimitri, seguirlo en su coche al final del evento. Y ahora no quería que terminara.

Pero la noche siguió su curso. Intente no ser una mala compañía y colocar una sonrisa en mi cara, cada vez que Dimitri me presentaba a alguien, además de participar en las conversaciones. Después de todo, esto era parte de nuestro acuerdo.

_ ¿Quieres bailar? – Me preguntó de repente. Me sorprendí por un momento y él se dio cuenta, Pero no lo tomó como algo malo, ya que creo haber visto formarse una leve sonrisa en su rostro. – Vamos. – sostuvo mi mano y me llevo al centro de la pista.

Una melodía lenta nos acompañaba y varias parejas a nuestro alrededor parecían disfrutarlo. Sus manos se posaron sobre mi cintura, sus dedos llegaron a tocar mi espalda, haciéndome temblar y no tanto por la temperatura, sino más bien por el contacto. Pero a diferencia de otras veces, no tenía la necesidad inconsciente de alejarme. Era algo nuevo.

Con mis manos alrededor de su cuello empezamos a movernos, al principio demasiado lento, tratando de encontrar un ritmo juntos y una vez que lo conseguimos, nos dejamos llevar por la música.

No creí que sucedería, pero esos minutos me relajaron tanto que llegue a olvidar a mis padres y cualquier otro problema. Por un segundo o quizá menos, mis ojos se desviaron a los labios de Dimitri y una idea vino a mi mente, aunque se fue tan rápido como llego.

Era una locura.

Continuamos bailando un par de canciones más, cada vez más cómodos uno con el otro.

_Creo que deberíamos irnos. – aclare mi garganta.

_Está bien. – contestó en un susurro ronco, o tal vez era mi imaginación – Vamos a despedirnos del alcalde y buscamos a tus padres.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Estábamos a mitad del camino y comencé a pensar en algún plan para evitar la plática con mis padres.

_Si aceleras y giras a la derecha antes de que el semáforo este en rojo, podemos perderlos.

Le sugerí a Dimitri, ya que era él quien estaba conduciendo esta noche.

_No voy a hacerlo, Rose – negó con la cabeza – Son tus padres.

_Justamente por eso lo digo, si los perdemos, nos ahorraremos los reclamos. – mire por el retrovisor, estaban detrás de nosotros – No los conoces.

_Algún día iba a suceder, es mejor que aclaremos todo ahora. – Resoplé.

Si hubiera podido evitar ese encuentro, no hubiera dudado en hacerlo. Lamentablemente, quince minutos más tarde, estábamos estacionando fuera del casa.

_Prepárate camarada, esto no será fácil.

_ ¿Camarada? – frunció el ceño.

_Eres ruso, vamos a enfrentar a mis padres, – me encogí de hombros – imagina que es un batalla y ellos tienen más experiencia en combate.

Sonrió abiertamente y miro incrédulo.

_No creo que sea así.

Salió del auto y abrió la puerta para mí.

_Después no digas que no te lo advertí.

El Honda Civic, se estaciono unos metros atrás. Entramos a la casa, con mis padres detrás de nosotros. Dimitri los condujo al estudio, quizá tomo en cuenta lo que dije y no quiere incomodar a Vika si sucede una discusión, que es lo más probable. Él les ofreció una bebida, que solo Abe acepto.

_Ya es un poco tarde – comencé – ¿Quién empezara con las preguntas? – dije con emoción fingida. Cruce los brazos y me apoye sobre la puerta.

_ ¿Este matrimonio es real?

_Tan real como puedes verlo mamá.

Le mostré mi anillo.

_Supongo que no sucedió hace mucho – añadió Abe – Lo que no entiendo, es ¿por qué lo hiciste Rose? La última vez que hablamos, dijiste que no querías casarte y pensabas…

_Arruinar tu vida siendo madre soltera – termino Janine.

_No iba a arruinar mi vida. – refute – Y si me case, fue porque quise hacerlo. – apreté los dientes.

_Esa no es una respuesta lógica Rosemary!

Mi madre empezaba a frustrarse, pues bien, no era la única.

_Rose y yo éramos conscientes de lo que hacíamos cuando nos casamos.

Dimitri mantuvo un tono neutral y calmado. Quisiera poder hacer lo mismo.

_Dimitri, si no me equivoco mi hija no trabaja en tu empresa? – inquirió Abe, el ruso solo asintió sin saber a donde quería llegar y sinceramente yo tampoco. – Por lo que he escuchado de ti, dicen que eres muy profesional, sin embargo, mezclaste los negocios con lo personal. ¿Qué puedes decir a cerca de eso?

_Hay cosas que simplemente suceden y no se pueden evitar. – replicó.

_Entiendo, pero hay algo extraño en todo esto.

_No hay nada extraño y en todo caso, no es su problema. No soy una niña.

Mi madre camino alrededor, como si estuviera analizando la situación.

_Lo hiciste por lo que te dijimos en nuestra última visita?

Todos en el estudio se quedaron expectantes a mi respuesta, incluyendo a Dimitri.

_Claro que no, eso sería absurdo.

_Entonces – miró por un momento a Dimitri – No puedo creer que seas esa clase de mujeres…pero ¿Querías tener un ascenso rápido en tu trabajo?

Debí haber escuchado mal, verdad? Mi propia madre acaba de preguntarme si soy una oportunista?

Una cosa son las habladurías de la gente, pero esto…ella me estaba acusando directamente.

_No soy así, mamá. – murmure clavando las uñas en la palma de mi mano – Tal vez fuiste tú la que estuvo con mi padre por interés, pero si no funcionó como esperabas no es mi culpa!

Fue rápida, ni siquiera termine de hablar cuando sentí que mi mejilla ardía y la respiración de mi madre era desigual, parecía que aún no asimilaba lo que acaba de hacer. Pero yo no.

_Largo… - murmuré entre dientes –nunca les importo lo que pasara conmigo y no necesito que lo hagan ahora!

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, estaba más que furiosa. Dimitri se movió a mi lado, tal vez pensaba que haría algo más que gritar y en este momento ni siquiera yo solo sabía.

_Es mejor que se vayan. – lo escuché decir.

Abe, que pocas veces lo había visto sorprendido, tuvo que llevarse a mi madre. Ella parecía culpable y desconcertada, pero aun así, no dijo nada y se fueron.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

Después de la forma en la que terminó esa noche, sabía que Rose no iba a olvidar lo que sucedió pronto. Y dos días después, ella seguía enojada aunque trataba de disimularlo un poco con la gente, no siempre funcionaba.

Al terminar de cenar, sin decir mucho, ella subió a la habitación de inmediato. Dando a entender que no quería hablar con nadie. Vika seguía preguntándome lo que sucedió, pero creo que la única persona que podía hablar de ello con alguien más, era Rose.

Seguí revisando los correos que Iván me envió y decidí que era momento de contarle que me había casado, pensaba hacerlo una vez que regresara, pero no que pasara más tiempo y eso también incluía a mis hermanas. Pero a ellas iba a llamarlas mañana temprano, por la diferencia de horarios. Sería mejor que se enteren de Rose antes de que lleguen, así tendrán tiempo de asimilarlo.

Deje la computadora a un lado y salí del estudio. Al caminar por el pasillo, escuche el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose y venia de la cocina. Pudo haber sido Amanda, pero de todas formas fui a averiguar.

_Demonios! Nada puede salirme bien.

Encontré a Rose recogiendo el vidrio roto del suelo, cerca de la puerta.

_ ¿Qué paso? Pensé que estabas en el dormitorio.

Levanto la cabeza al escucharme.

_Vine por un vaso de agua, pero me tropecé con la estúpida silla.

Siguió juntando los cristales con sus manos.

_Déjalo, vas a cortarte.

Me incline a su lado para alejarla, sin embargo, Rose era muy terca.

_Puedo hacerlo.

Estiro su brazo para que no pudiera detenerla y sin darse cuenta apoyo su otra mano sobre el suelo donde estaban varios fragmentos del vaso, ahora clavados en su palma. Maldije en ruso y la ayude a levantarse.

_Vamos a curarte.

Ella quiso protestar, pero esta vez no deje que su terquedad ganara. La lleve al dormitorio e hice que se sentara en la cama y con el botiquín que tenía en el baño, quite los cristales y desinfecte su piel, un par de cortes eran algo profundos y aun así, Rose no se quejó en ningún momento.

_No creo que tu madre haya querido hacerlo. – murmuré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara – Tú y ella estaban muy exaltadas. – cubrí su palma con una gaza y espere a que hablara.

_Sé que dije cosas para molestarla, pero ella me golpeo…nunca antes lo hizo.

Aun sonaba molesta, pero al menos estaba hablando.

_Estaba arrepentida cuando se fue. – añadí.

Bajo la vista a su regazo.

_Aun así ni siquiera intento solucionarlo – se quedó callada por un momento y luego volvió a hablar - Sabes, ni siquiera era cierto lo que dije… aunque muchas veces me pregunte por que decidieron tenerme, de no hacerlo se habrían evitado muchos problemas. Al menos sé que ellos se aman y estuvieron muy enamorados cuando me concibieron, eso es lo único que aligera la carga de ser un…producto de un descuido.

Su voz se suavizo un poco. Todavía sostuve su mano y frote ligeramente su piel con mis dedos.

_Rose…

_Es una historia triste y aburrida, olvídala.

La detuve antes de que se levante.

_Quiero oírla – replique. Me miro con extrañeza, segundos después una débil sonrisa se marcó en su rostro.

_Solo si tú me cuentas tu historia después.

Un intercambio.

Era justo, sin embargo no estaba seguro de aceptar, tenía recuerdos en mi pasado que solo quería dejar atrás, cosas que si tuviera el poder para cambiarlo, lo haría. Y ahora Rose me pedía que desentierre todo eso. Aunque para ella tampoco parecía gustarle hablar de su pasado…pero si Rose podía hacerlo, yo puedo intentarlo.

_De acuerdo.

 _ **ROSE**_

Ya que había aceptado mi trato, tenía que contarle mi pasado. Al menos ahora estaba recostada cómodamente en la cama y con las luces apagadas, los brillos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana eran más que perfectas para recordar mi infancia, momentos de brillos y penumbras.

Dimitri estaba mi lado, no lo podía ver completamente, pero su silueta y el calor que irradiaba me hacían saber que estaba aquí.

_Todavía estas seguro de que quieres oírlo? Tal vez te quedes dormido en los primeros cinco minutos.

Intente bromear.

_Deja de buscar escusas Rose. – dijo en un tono más ligero.

Resoplé.

_Bien. – Tome aire y me deje sumergir por los recuerdos – El inicio de mi "familia" no fue fácil. Vivíamos en una casa muy modesta, recuerdo que mi habitación tenía paredes viejas y despintadas. Al parecer la familia de mi padre era adinerada, ellos eran originaros de Turquía y se mudaron a Estados Unidos cuando él era niño. Años más tarde cuando estaba a punto de convertirse en abogado, conoció a mi madre, ella estaba recién graduada de la secundaria y había dejado Escocia para empezar una vida diferente ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente.

 _A pesar de todo, reconozco que ella fue valiente._

_Inevitablemente se enamoraron y bueno, yo aparecí en el cuadro. Mis abuelos no aceptaron a mi madre, prejuicios de la gente. – me encogí de hombros –Así que ellos se fueron a otra ciudad y se casaron.

 _Cuando escuche esta historia tenía siete años y admito que en ese momento, me pareció algo bastante…romántico. Claro, la realidad es muy diferente._

_Nunca conocí a mis abuelos. Los primeros seis años de mi vida, pasaba más tiempo con nuestra vecina que con mis propios padres. Ambos trabajaban todo el tiempo para traer comida y salir de lugar en el que vivíamos, no era la zona más segura de Nueva York. Sin embargo, mi padre siempre fue astuto, se convirtió en un abogado muy reconocido y de esa manera nuestra precaria situación cambió.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, ese momento fue el inicio de todo lo que sucedió después._

_Nos mudamos a una zona más segura, una casa mejor y más grande, tenía un enorme jardín. Mi madre dejo sus trabajos y se quedaba conmigo, ella era estricta pero no todo el tiempo – siempre había momentos en los cuales me daba un abrazo o un beso en frente – Y mi padre…él siempre me traía chocolates a escondidas cuando mamá me castigaba. Fueron dos años en lo que realmente pude convivir con ellos y fue en ese entonces cuando aprendí mas de su pasado.

Me detuve.

Aquí venia la parte que no me gustaba recordar. Dimitri noto mi cambio y su mano se encontró con la mía debajo de las sabanas. Su ligero apretón, me ayudo a salir de esos sentimientos deprimentes que comenzaban a molestarme. Era mejor terminar pronto.

_Pero todo lo bueno llega a su final y cuando ellos encontraron una nuevo propósito, yo pase a segundo lugar, incluso creo que me convertí en un estorbo para ellos. La carrera política de mi padre se convirtió en lo más importante. Volvimos al principio, con la diferencia de que ahora no teníamos carencias. Los veía apenas unas horas al día y a medida que el tiempo paso, esas horas fueron reduciéndose. – mordí mi labio – Lo más triste era que jamás vi a mi madre tan viva, ella se hacía cargo de la campaña política. Cuando los veía hablar en el comedor, siempre tenía nuevas ideas. Con el tiempo lo entendí, ser madre tan joven le quito muchas oportunidades.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Su mano masajeaba suavemente la mía y decía mucho sin tener que hablar.

_Es tu turno, camarada.

Volví a usar el apodo que le había dado, sonreí ya que no me hacía falta verlo para saber que su ceja se curvo nuevamente.

_Sera para otro día, Roza.

Levante mi cabeza e hice un esfuerzo para mirarlo en la oscuridad, pero él ya tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque dudaba que se haya dormido tan rápido.

_Dije que te lo contaría, pero no esta noche.


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **ROSE**_

No era nada malo, supongo. Pero creo que Dimitri y yo nos acercamos un poco más de lo que hubiera pensado, ya que nunca considere que podría ser capaz de hablar con él, asuntos tan personales. Hacia parecer todo más real, incluso más real que el noviazgo con Ethan o Mason.

_Rose.

Levante la cabeza de la computadora para ver a Stan en la puerta. Si, el tiempo se cumplió y él quería ver los resultados, lo bueno, es que los prototipos estaban listos para que Stan le diera su visto bueno.

_Stan. – lo salude.

_ ¿Ya tienes todo preparado?

_Si – me puse de pie – Están esperándonos en el taller.

A pesar de que tenía el propósito de terminar los autos al menos una semana antes de lo previsto, los pequeños detalles que Adrián encontraba con la pintura y la disposición de los accesorios hicieron que no lo logre. Para mi suerte él no estaría presente hoy, pero si Stan lo aprobaba, mañana pasaríamos la última prueba, que era la opinión de Dimitri y todos los involucrados debíamos estar presentes.

Stan fue revisando cada uno de los coches y claro, haciendo muchas preguntas tanto a mí como a los encargados del montaje. Era muy minucioso con cada detalle, creo que tardamos horas en terminar. Lo último fue, hacer probar los coches, el taller tenía una puerta doble lo bastante grande para pasar los autos sin problemas.

La pista privada se encontraba fuera del edificio, no era grande, pero era suficiente para probar que el motor y todos los accesorios en su conjunto funcionen bien. Esta era la parte que más me gustaba, porque quería ser yo quien conduzca al menos uno de ellos. Lamentablemente no podría ser hoy, tenía que estar con Stan todo el tiempo.

_Lo hiciste bien, para ser la primera vez – dijo al finalizar las pruebas, no se presentaron problemas y eso junto con su halago, se sintieron muy bien.

_Gracias – replique tratando de contener mi sonrisa.

_Por cierto, felicidades, me entere de tu reciente boda.

Me quede parada junto a la puerta del taller, esperando que…me juzgara como los demás?

No lo hizo.

_Eh…gracias.

Volví a repartir. Al parecer Stan, era diferente, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

 **Xxx O xxX**

_Rose!.

Viktoria me saludó cuando llegue. Dimitri iba a tardarse más, así que yo me adelante.

_Vika – me senté junto a ella en el sofá – ¿Qué estás viendo?

Ella levanto una de las tantas revistas que tenía alrededor y me mostro una donde había un hermoso vestido rojo de strapless.

_Ya que la exhibición será pronto, necesito un vestido y este me gusta demasiado – señalo la foto – ¿Qué piensas?

_Sería perfecto para ti.

_Tiene que serlo, ahí estará Roland!

Exclamó con demasiada emoción, no creo que sea un amigo.

_ ¿Es tu novio?

Pregunte. Vika sonrió con picardía y se acercó más, como si no quisiera que nos escuchen.

_Aun no…pero lo conocí el año pasado, antes de irme salimos un poco y cuando salí el fin de semana, nos encontramos en un club y sigue tan guapo como lo recordaba – suspiró y rápidamente cambio de su estado enamorado a…temeroso? – Rose, prométeme que no le dirás a Dimitri sobre esto.

_ ¿Por qué?

Vika desvió un poco su mirada para no enfrenarme directamente.

_Roland no tiene una buena reputación y Dimitri se molestaría si se entera que estoy saliendo con él.

_Y no crees que él los vera juntos en la exhibición?

_Seré cautelosa y si es necesario, tu puedes distraerlo.

Pestañeó queriendo convencerme. No me gustaba tanto la idea de guardar este secreto y no quería imaginar que haría Dimitri si se entera, pero por otro lado…Vika confía en mí.

_Está bien, aunque a cambio tienes que prometerme que tendrás mucho cuidado con Roland, su mala reputación debe ser por algo.

_Lo hare, no te preocupes – me abrazo con fuerza – Gracias.

* * *

Llegue temprano al trabajo.

Al igual que lo hice con Stan, hoy también tenía que estar todo preparado, ya que Dimitri vendría a las nueve en punto. Todos los encargados de cada etapa, estaban en el taller. Hable con alguno de ellos, principalmente especulando lo que Dimitri podría decir. Había un grupo de mujeres que hacía lo mismo a unos metros de nosotros.

Solo faltaban unos minutos y se empezaron a escuchar pasos acercándose, podía apostar que un par de ellos pertenecían a Dimitri.

No me equivoque.

Todos dejaron el cotilleo cuando él entro seguido de Lilia. Lo único que me preguntaba ahora, era ¿Dónde está Adrián? Él es parte importante de esto y ni siquiera se interesa por llegar a tiempo.

_Buenos días a todos. – su voz resonaba con la firmeza de siempre, pero me di cuenta que podía ser suave cuando era necesario – Estoy ansioso por ver los prototipos, así que empecemos.

Con Stan a su lado Dimitri fue observando el primer auto, era un deportivo azul, mi favorito. Seguimos detrás de ellos, pero yo volteaba cada momento a mi izquierda, para ver si Adrián venia.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos antes de que por fin apareciera. Fue silencioso al entrar, se paró a unos metros de mí, no me pasó desapercibido su descuidada apariencia y las ojeras oscuras en su rostro, fue suficiente para que la culpa me atacara. Aunque no sabía que hacer exactamente para remediarlo.

Las pruebas se repitieron al igual que ayer, todos nos acomodamos al borde de la pista detrás de la barandilla. Los motores rugieron y las ruedas parecían rozar el suelo sin mucho esfuerzo. Me hizo feliz ver nuevamente que pudimos conseguir nuestro objetivo.

_Buen trabajo. – un momento, _¿Dimitri nos estaba felicitando?_... La breve confirmación que sus ojos me dieron, no mentían. Pero muchos quedaron un tanto sorprendidos, debido a que él no acostumbraba a dar un halago de forma tan directa. – Asumo que en dos semanas o menos podemos mostrar estas creaciones a la gente. Lilia les comunicara la fecha.

Sin decir más, fue el primero en salir y poco tiempo después, todos despejaron el taller bastante relajados.

_Ahora es oficial, conseguiste el puesto.

Me dijo Stan.

_Hare lo mejor que pueda.

_Eso espero. – dijo antes de retirarse.

Él aun seguiría viniendo por este mes, así que no se despidió de nadie.

_Debería felicitarte Rose – voltee atrás – Conseguiste una buena aceptación del director y en la primera oportunidad, sí que sabes mover las cartas a tu favor.

_No necesito que me amargues este día, Adrián – dije cansada – Y ¿Desde cuando volviste a retomar el estúpido vicio de los cigarrillos? – pregunte cuando lo vi encender uno. Pensé que lo había superado, ya tenía casi un año sin fumar.

_Desde que me di cuenta que algunas personas no valen la pena para dejarlos.

_No tienes que hacerlo por una persona, sino por ti. Solo estas destruyéndote..

Replique.

_Parece como si estuviera escuchando a Dimitri. – Rodó los ojos – Que para ser un hombre inteligente se dejó engañar con mucha facilidad.

_ ¿Por qué piensas que me case por interés?

_Porque es lo más lógico.

Se encogió de hombros.

_Pensé que me conocías, pero veo que no es así – negué con la cabeza.

_Entonces ¿qué quieres que piense? ¿Que lo quieres de verdad? – casi escupió las últimas palabras – Porque si es así, tendría que preguntarte ¿Por qué él y yo no?

Odiaba verlo así, y odiaba aún mas no poder darle una explicación, aunque si lo hiciera dudo mucho que pueda entenderme.

_Lo siento.

Me fui antes de que pudiera decirme algo más, quiero ayudarlo, pero no es como hacerlo.

* * *

 _Semanas Después_

_No podremos ir, Sophie se enfermó hace unos días y Christian tuvo que salir ayer de la ciudad y no volverá hasta el domingo. Lo lamento Rose.

_Está bien, Lisa, suele pasar. – replique – Dale un beso a Sophie de mi parte.

_Por supuesto, ambas estaremos apoyándote desde aquí.

_Gracias, vendré a visitarlas en esta semana.

Nos despedimos y deje el teléfono a un lado de la cama, esperando pacientemente a que Vika saliera ya vestida. Levante de la cama el vestido que escogí, era plateado con lentejuelas bordadas en la falda y un sencillo escote corazón al frente.

_ ¿Qué te parece?

Finalmente apareció, definitivamente ese vestido rojo, fue hecho para ella.

_Estas preciosa Vika, Roland será un tonto si te deja ir.

_ ¿Tú crees?

Se miró a sí misma en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba frente a ella.

_Estoy muy segura. Ahora siéntate para que pueda hacer tu cabello.

Me pare detrás de ella y empecé a cepillar su cabellera mientras me decidía que podría quedarle mejor.

_Esta vez tenemos que apresurarnos, Dimitri me mandó un mensaje hace un minuto, no quiere llegar tarde. – Resopló.

_Solo falta tu cabello, mi vestido y los zapatos. Estaremos a tiempo.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Espacioso, paredes altas de color claro, hacían que el principal atractivo en el salón fueran los autos, que estaban en la parte central como obras de arte en una galería. En cuanto llegamos un par de periodistas entrevistaron a Dimitri y ahora estaba no sé dónde atendiendo a la gente, en un principio yo lo acompañe, pero Vika quería una excusa para alejarse de su hermano y tuve que ayudarla.

Se supone que nos dirigíamos al baño, aunque a mitad del camino nos separamos, no sé a dónde fue exactamente. Me quede al otro extremo de la sala, dejando que Dimitri lidie con toda la atención, ya que dentro de poco tiempo, daría su discurso y de acuerdo a lo que hablamos anoche, también me presentaría públicamente como su esposa.

Tarde o temprano iba a suceder y yo me preparaba para ello bebiendo solo un poco.

_Rose.

El alcalde me reconoció, solo habíamos hablado unos minutos en su evento y aun así recordaba mi nombre. Tiene muy buena memoria.

_Alcalde Jhonson.

Sonreí.

_Solo dime Patrick. – rió – Estoy impresionado, todos están hablando de lo mucho que les gusta los autos.

_Eso es lo que queríamos lograr.

_Y vaya que lo hiciste. Mi hijo ya aparto uno – ladeo la cabeza – justamente él viene aquí.

_Papá te estaba buscando.

Un hombre de al menos 22 años, se acercó a nosotros, con elegante esmoquin, pelo castaño oscuro bien arreglado, ojos verdes y un cuerpo delgado, debe llamar la atención de varias mujeres, aunque no la mía.

_Tenía que felicitar a la creadora de estos vehículos. – dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

_No solo fui yo.

Replique.

_No hace falta ser modesta. – replicó su hijo – Soy Roland Jhonson.

¿Roland? Podría ser el mismo tipo del que hablaba Vika?

_Rose. – extendí mi mano, pero en lugar de un simple apretón, él se inclinó y beso el dorso de mi mano. Fue desconcertante por varias razones. Detrás de nosotros llamaron al alcalde y él tuvo que irse.

_Debo decir que me declaro su admirador y no solo por su trabajo.

Ok, estaba coqueteando conmigo o lo estoy malinterpretando?

_De casualidad conoces a Vika? ¿Viktoria? – creo que sería mejor si era directa.

_Si te refieres a Viktoria, la hermana de Dimitri, pues sí, es una amiga. – contesto sin dudar – Seguramente ya te lo dijeron, pero eres la mujer más atractiva de este lugar.

Asco, fue lo primero que me paso por la cabeza. Admitió conocer a Vika, evitó hablar de ella y definitivamente estaba coqueteando conmigo.

_Mira, por si no lo sabes estoy casada.

_No es un problema para mí, puedo ser discreto.

Sus ojos recorrieron con descaro mi cuerpo, el vestido que llevaba era menos revelador que el anterior y él me hizo sentir como si no llevara nada. Él era más que repugnante.

_Realmente no lo entiendes _Roland_ , para empezar estoy casada con el hermano de Viktoria y ahora que te conozco y sé que eres un imbécil, no lo diré dos veces; aléjate de ella. – murmuré entre dientes.

_Ella es la que me busca.

Se atrevió a sonreír como si no fuera la gran cosa.

_Pero tu serás quien se aleje, a menos que quieras enfrentarme o en el último caso enfrentar a Dimitri. – Parece que escuchar el nombre del ruso, le quito su fachada cínica. Bueno, tampoco debería subestimarme. Aunque de cualquier forma, me causo gracias verlo así. – Creo que quieres ir a buscar a tu papá. – sonreí.

Lo deje solo y fui en busca de Vika, donde quiera que esté. No estaba del todo decidida a decirle lo que sucedió con Roland, ella muy ilusionada, no sé cómo reaccionaría. Camine por todo el salón hasta que por fin pude verla en la barra, acompañando a Adrián, aunque más bien parecía que estaban discutiendo. Me acerque lo suficiente para oírlos

_Me prometiste que ya no seguirías bebiendo y te encuentro aquí.

_Yo prometí eso?

_Adrián!

Vika se enojó y le quitó el vaso de su mano.

_Por favor Viktoria, no quiero estar sobrio esta noche.

Quería encontrar otro momento, pero supongo que ya no podía esperar más. Aleje la botella que Adrián quería levantar, lo cual hizo que volteara a verme.

_Vika nos puedes dejar solos un momento?

Ella me miro dudosa, pensando que no era una buena idea, aunque no había forma de que esta situación empeore más y creo que ella también lo entendió. Termino asintiendo y nos dejó solos.

_Tan pronto buscando la compañía de alguien más?

Saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió. Omití sus palabras y me senté en el taburete de a lado.

_Adrián, ya me he disculpado varias veces, he aceptado tus reproches y no me importaría seguir haciéndolo, si solo dejaras de hacerte daño con esos vicios.

Echo la cabeza atrás y exhaló una nube de humo.

_Esos vicios como los llamas, lastiman menos que tú.

Ahora creo que yo necesitaba una copa.

_Nunca te di falsas esperanzas, desde el principio te dije que no podía corresponderte.

Soltó una risa triste.

_Claro… si tal vez yo hubiera hecho las paces con mi padre y recuperaba mi herencia…

_Ya te dije que no se trata de eso!

_ Entonces responde ¿Qué tiene él para que lo hayas escogido? – se acercó demasiado, como si quisiera impedir que huyera – Porque déjame decirte que no pareces muy enamorada – murmuró, su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del mío, esperando a que reaccionaria, pero me era difícil hacerlo.

_Deja de atormentarte con esas preguntas. – _Y deja de atormentarme a mí…_ – Sé que podrás encontrar a alguien más.

Bufó y se alejó para tomar una calada de su cigarrillo.

_Rose. – Lilia apareció delante de nosotros – El señor Belikov te ha estado buscando y a ti también Adrián. – se dirigió a él, aunque Adrián fingió no prestarle atención.

_Está bien, vamos.

Me puse de pie y Lilia me condujo al fondo del salón, mire atrás, pero no veía a Adrián. La atención de todos, estaba en Dimitri, que ya estaba en la tarima. Junto con Lilia nos quedamos a unos metros en frente de él mientras daba su discurso, Stan estaba a mi derecha, se supone que como nosotros fuimos quienes desarrollamos esta propuesta, también teníamos que decir unas palabras.

Cuando Dimitri nos nombró, me sorprendió ver a Adrián aparecer rápidamente junto a nosotros, aunque no parecía muy contento. Al ser este el último trabajo de Stan, acordamos que debía ser él, quien hable en representación de todos.

Traté de estar atenta a sus palabras, pero me distraje con la pareja que estaba a mi derecha, cerca de una de las columnas. Roland tenía a Vika junto a él, seguramente diciéndole mentiras que por la sonrisa de Vika, estaba creyéndole todo. Ese tipo no entendía y estaba jugando con fuego, ya que Dimitri no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

Por suerte, Stan fue breve y en medio de los aplausos bajamos de la tarima. La música continúo y Dimitri me intercepto antes de que pueda ir a buscar a su hermana.

_Desapareciste casi toda la noche. – dijo curioso – ¿Dónde está Vika?

_Ella…se encontró con unos amigos y se quedó con ellos.

Era casi la verdad. Dimitri parecía algo incrédulo, pero una voz aguda y delicada llamo su atención.

_Dimitri!

_ ¿Tasha?

Una mujer de pelo negro se acercó a él y lo abrazo como si nadie estuviera alrededor o más bien como si yo no estuviera aquí. Algunos ojos curiosos vieron detenidamente el intercambio afectuoso entre ellos y otros me vieron a mí, como si esperaran que hiciera algo.

Era incómodo.

No sabía quién era esta mujer, así que tampoco sabía qué hacer. Finalmente se separaron, aunque ella siguió apoyando su mano en el brazo de Dimitri. Era una mujer alta, muy delgada y parecía haberse esforzado mucho en su arreglo y debo admitir que su vestido dorado de tirantes me gustaba. Observándola mejor creo que podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

_Tasha déjame presentarte a Rose – para su desagrado Dimitri la dejo para acercarse a mí – Mi esposa.

Bueno, fue cómico ver como la sonrisa de Tasha desapareció en un instante para luego volver, aunque claramente no era sincera.

_Ni siquiera sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien…no lo esperaba, – miró a Dimitri – me sorprendiste. Es un placer conocerte – sus ojos azules se posaron en mí y si las miradas mataran… - Soy Natasha Ozera.

Su apellido me desconcertó.

_ ¿Ozera? De casualidad conoces a Christian Ozera?

La vi dudar antes de contestarme.

_Si…es mi sobrino. – _Sobrino…_ entonces esta mujer es la tía con la que Christian tuvo algún tipo de problema, por lo que se perdieron todo contacto. – ¿Lo conoces?

_Si, fuimos vecinos por un tiempo.

Replique.

_Yo lo conocí hace poco, aunque no sé por qué no se me ocurrió relacionarlo contigo.

Intervino Dimitri.

_El mundo es muy pequeño – dijo ella, no parecía a gusto hablando de Christian. – Es una excelente exhibición Dimitri.

_Gracias, creí que no llegarías hoy.

_Tenía que hacerlo, no me lo perdería por nada.

Sonrió con una no tal sutil coquetería y aunque Dimitri estaba más relajado, no parecía darse cuenta de la forma en la que Tasha lo miraba, ni siquiera lo disimulaba a pesar de que yo seguía aquí. Esto definitivamente empezaba a volverse cada vez más incómodo.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por el capítulo de hoy. La semilla del drama ya está plantada, así que ahora veremos cómo se desarrolla!**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y comentar :-)**


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **ROSE**_

Me desperté temprano para poder visitar a Lisa y Sophie, como se lo había prometido ayer.

_Tienes que contarme todo lo que pasó anoche.

Lisa reboto entusiasmada sobre el sofá, yo tenía a Sophie en mi regazo, ella estaba entretenida jugando con mi cabello.

_Pues, por donde empiezo…hace poco descubrí que Adrián y Dimitri son primos y también conocí a una de las hermanas de Dimitri

_Espera, ¿primos? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

_Créeme, yo también quisiera que fuera una broma. – suspire cansada – Por cierto, anoche conocí a Tasha.

Lisa se puso rígida cuando la mencione, lo cual era muy extraño.

_Tú tampoco te llevas bien con la tía de Christian?

_Es un poco complicado de explicarlo. – se movió incomoda.

_Puedo tratar de entenderlo, pero si no puedes decirlo, está bien.

Me encogí de hombros.

_No…tú eres como una hermana para mí, además eso ya está en el pasado y no hay razón para ocultarlo – suspiró – Como sabes mi familia murió en un accidente cuando tenía 19 años, Christian y yo éramos novios desde la secundaria y gracias a su apoyo pude sobrellevar todo. Tasha también me ayudó mucho, sobre todo con los aspectos legales y el testamento de mis padres. – Sophie bostezó y la mecí para hacerla dormir.

_Entonces ¿qué paso?

_Ella insistió para que Christian y yo nos casemos, a pesar de ser jóvenes, pero sus motivos no eran los que creímos. Uno de los negocios que tenía mi padre eran los bienes raíces y era la competencia de Tasha.

_Creo que puedo deducir lo que hizo.

Lisa sonrió.

_Si lo que te imaginas es que Tasha quería que Christian se case conmigo para que luego a través de él lograra que le transfiera mi herencia, entonces estas en lo correcto.

Sophie cerró los ojos y Lisa se la llevo a su cuna.

_No imagine que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Dije cuando regreso.

_Nosotros tampoco, cuando Christian se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, tuvieron una discusión muy grande y al final rompió cualquier lazo con Tasha. Dejamos Pensilvania y empezamos de nuevo aquí.

_ ¿Nunca intento contactar a Christian?

_Hace un año dejo de hacerlo.

_Eso explica porque se sorprendió cuando le dije que conocía a Christian.

Me hundí en el sofá.

_Hubiera sido incomodo encontrarme con ella.

_Para mí fue incómodo conocerla y saber que esta enamorada de Dimitri.

_ ¿Dimitri?

Frunció el ceño.

_Si y por ese detalle creo que no estoy en su lista de personas favoritas.

_Ya puedo imaginar su reacción. – rio.

_Al principio fue gracioso, pero luego no tanto, era bastante…descarada con sus intenciones.

Lisa me miro con expresión asombrada y feliz al mismo tiempo.

_Rose ¿estás celosa?

_ ¿Que? No, claro que no.

_ ¿Segura?

Sonrió.

_Muy segura, no estoy celosa, Lisa.

* * *

Con una semana después de la extinción mi trabajo se desplazó al cumplimiento de los pedidos que cada día llegaban, todos trabajaban en su área y aunque nada volvería a ser como antes, al menos las habladurías fueron disminuyendo y esperaba que pronto se terminaran por completo.

Sin embargo, el pequeño asunto con Vika, todavía no estaba resuelto, había intentado con indirectas decirle que Roland no era como ella pensaba, pero no funciono y creo que amenazar a ese tipo tampoco me dio el resultado que esperaba. Ahora solo me quedaba hablar con  
Vika sobre lo que paso esa noche con la esperanza de que abra los ojos y se aleje de él.

 _Rose estoy saliendo de la oficina,_

 _Te esperare en el estacionamiento._

 _Dimitri._

Oh si, lo había olvidado, hoy llegan las hermanas de Dimitri, Vika iba a ir por ellas al aeropuerto y supongo que ya deben estar en casa. No sé si era su llegada o qué, pero Dimitri estuvo actuando muy extraño estos últimos días. Estaba más serio y cada vez que le preguntaba si le molestaba algo, siempre me respondía un "no" o "no te preocupes".

Salí al estacionamiento.

También sucedió algo extraño, el ruso estuvo distraído la mayor parte del camino, no era usual, pero que podía hacer cuando él simplemente se alejaba.

 **Xxx O xxX**

_Nos alegra conocerte por fin.

Dijo Karolina, la hermana mayor de Dimitri, me dio un gran abrazo parecido al de Viktoria, cuando nos conocimos.

_A mí también me alegra poder conocerlas, Vika me hablo mucho de ustedes.

_Seguro que lo hizo – dijo mirándola de reojo. Supongo que ella conocía muy bien, la chispa que tenía su hermana.

_Entonces ¿tú eres mi tía?

Preguntó Paul llamando mi atención, era el hijo de Karolina.

_Así es, me llamo Rose.

Me incline un poco para mirarlo, pero a pesar de sus 10 años parecía que no tardaría mucho en llegar a mi altura o sobrepasarme. Aunque que todos los Beilikov compartían rasgos comunes, Paul parecía la copia en miniatura de Dimitri.

_Nos van a contar como se conocieron?

Desde que llegamos Sonya no había parado de hacer preguntas y aunque trate de responder y evitar la mayor parte de ellas, esta vez no se me ocurría que decir. Me enderece y mire a Dimitri pidiéndole ayuda.

_Fue en una fiesta en Diciembre del año pasado.

Contestó él. Eso fue rápido, ni siquiera dudo en decirlo.

_Deja de molestarlos con tantas peguntas Sonya, ya nos contaran todo después. – intervino Karolina – El viaje ha sido largo y es mejor que vayamos a descansar.

A pesar de la creciente curiosidad de Sonya, terminó aceptando que también estaba cansada, Vika subió con ellas llevando a Paul de la mano, que tampoco quería ir a dormir tan pronto, aunque un par de bostezos los delataron.

Dimitri se excusó diciendo que aun tenía trabajo que hacer y se metió al estudio. Esta reunión familiar tenía un sentimiento extraño, había mucha alegría de reencontrarse pero parecía opacada por algo más.

Estaba por subir al dormitorio cuando escuche pasos que venían de la cocina. Solo podía ser una persona.

_Amanda.

Ella dio un pequeño salto al escucharme.

_Rose, no te escuche venir. – dijo – Es un poco tarde, ¿viniste por algo de comer? Puedo prepárate algo.

_No, no es nada de eso. – negué rápidamente – Yo quería…quería saber, llevas mucho tiempo trabajando para Dimitri?

Ella levanto una ceja, mostrándose confundida.

_Desde que compro esta casa…como seis, casi siete años.

_Y sabes si…no, olvídalo. – de alguna forma no me sentía bien preguntando sobre la vida de Dimitri a alguien más – Que descanses.

Salí de la cocina, dejándola aún más confundida.

Horas más tarde finalmente escuche la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, Dimitri se movía en la oscuridad sin molestarse en encender las luces, fingí estar dormida hasta que sentí el cambio de peso en el colchón. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero sabía que probablemente no recibiría respuestas.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Me desperté sola y no entendía por qué, todavía era muy temprano. Deje la cama y me topé con Dimitri ya vestido, por lo tarde que vino anoche y lo temprano que debió levantarse, no creo que haya dormido mucho.

_ ¿Tienes que ir a algún lugar? Es sábado.

Creí que pasaría más tiempo con sus hermanas.

_Lo sé, pero tenemos un lugar que visitar. – ¿estaba incluyéndome? – Mis hermanas están preparándose, también deberías hacerlo. – sí, estaba incluida.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?

Pregunte antes de que se fuera.

_Al cementerio.

 _¿Cementerio?_

Dimitri cerró la puerta dejándome sin opción a preguntar más. Me arregle rápido con la intención de averiguar lo que sucedía, tal vez le preguntaría a Vika. Se empezaron a escuchar varia voces que venían desde el pasillo, termine de vestirme y un minuto después Paul entró llamándome.

_Tia Roza!

 _Roza_. Solo Dimitri me había llamado así.

_ ¿Qué sucede Paul?

_Tía Vika me pidió que venga a buscarte.

_Entonces vamos.

Tomé su mano y salimos juntos del dormitorio.

_Paul tu sabes a dónde vamos?

_Si, – asintió – a visitar a la abuela Olena.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Tal vez debí suponerlo, pero nunca quise hacerlo realmente. Sospechada que Dimitri no mencionaba a sus padres por alguna razón importante, creí que quizá con el tiempo me diría el porqué, pero nunca espere saberlo de esta manera.

En lugar un tanto apartado de las otras tumbas, se encontraba la tumba de Olena Belikova, que gracias a Paul sé que es la madre de Dimitri, pero a lado también había otra tumba con el nombre de Yeva Belikova.

Karolina me atrapo observando con mucha curiosidad esta última cripta y se acercó a mí.

_Es nuestra abuela, – me explicó – murió meses después de llegar a este país. Era una mujer un poco misteriosa y dura en algunas situaciones pero era siempre nos demostraba su cariño de una forma u otra, estoy segura que ella y mi madre hubieran querido conocerte.

_Karolina.

Sonya la llamo y la acompañe para ayudarlas a limpiar y acomodar las flores que trajimos. Dimitri también ayudó, cada cierto tiempo lo observaba de reojo, ya que a pesar de que su rostro no revelaba nada, sus ojos parecían atormentados. Quería consolarlo de alguna manera, aunque no estaba segura si sería rechazada, ya que estos días parecía que solo quería alejarse.

Terminamos de colocar las flores y un desconocido se acercó a nosotros, primero fue con Dimitri y le dio un abrazo, supongo que era un conocido de la familia ya que todas las Belikov lo recibieron como tal.

_Tú debes ser Rose.

Finalmente nos vimos frente a frente y a pesar de que me parecía haberlo visto antes, no podía recordar donde.

_Si y tú eres…

Esbozo una sonrisa.

_Iván, el amigo de Dimitri.

Claro! El también era dueño de B&Z, solo lo había visto una vez hace tiempo, ya que él siempre estaba de viaje y si no me equivoco estuvo en Italia estos últimos meses.

_Lo siento, no te reconocí.

_No te preocupes, hubiera venido para la boda, pero creo que Dimitri no quería que nadie más observara la belleza de su esposa.

Y si, como lo había escuchado, también era mujeriego.

_Puedo asegurarte que esa no fue la razón.

Murmure y si me escucho no lo demostró. Se hizo un silencio corto y Karolina empezó a recitar en ruso, no conocía el idioma, pero se entendían como plegarias o rezos. Nubes negras comenzaron a cubrir el cielo y por cómo se veía, no tardaría mucho en llover. Solo nos quedamos unos minutos más antes de marcharnos.

Iván camino todo el tiempo a lado de Dimitri, no podía escuchar de que hablaban, pero el ruso parecía un poco más relajado.

_ ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho?

Le pregunté a Vika, que estaba a mi lado, estábamos solo a unos metros detrás de ellos.

_ ¿Dimitri no te lo dijo?

Levantó una ceja. Bien, supongo que era raro ver que casi no conocía mucho de la vida de mi esposo.

_Ya conoces a tu hermano.

Me encogí de hombros.

_Supongo… - respondió extrañada – Son amigos desde la secundaria, fue el primer y casi único amigo que Dimitri tiene desde que nos fuimos de Rusia.

_En todo este tiempo, nunca regresaron a Rusia?

Vika se tensó de inmediato al escucharme.

_No, no queremos hacerlo.

Su expresión se tornó sombría y se adelantó hacia el coche. No entendía porque reacciono así o que parte fue la que la molesto, debía haber una razón.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Ya de regreso y creo que era una especie de tradición para la familia, empezamos a preparar muchos, pero realmente muchos platillos rusos, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco ya que mi comida siempre era bastante sencilla, pero ahora había tanta variedad de comida cocinándose en el horno, en la estufa, desde sopas hasta postres y pan. Justamente pan negro que Viktoria y Sonya terminaron de amasar hace media hora.

_ ¿Es la primera vez que preparas comida rusa, Rose?

Me preguntó Sonya, supongo que mi casi inexistente aptitud para la cocina y más aún en la cocina extranjera era obvia. Prácticamente solo estaba de asistente, llevando cualquier cosa que necesitaran.

_Amanda quiso enseñarme, pero fue un fracaso desde el principio.

_Y yo te dije que solo necesitabas un poco más de práctica.

Replicó ella desde el otro lado del mesón.

_Creo que necesitaría más que eso – reí – No conozco todos los platillos – señale alrededor – Pero sé de algunos y el sabor es muy bueno. Sobre todo, una tipo de hotcake que Dimitri hizo en el desayuno, creo que era blin…blini.

Karolina dejo el cuchillo que estaba usando y me miro un tanto perpleja.

_ ¿Él lo hizo?

_Si… - no entendía que era lo que tanto la sorprendía, solo estábamos hablando de comida.

_Mamá los hacia todo el tiempo. – añadió Viktoria – Eran los mejores blini que podías probar. – dijo nostálgica.

_Si Dimitri los hizo, debe ser una buena señal.

Sonya hablo dirigiendo a sus hermanas y ellas asintieron sombríamente. Como si una brisa fría hubiera pasado de repente, el ambiente se enfrió y a pesar de las intervenciones de Amanda e incluso mías, las hermanas Belikov todavía parecían absortas en algún recuerdo que definitivamente involucraba a su madre.

Si bien había colocamos demasiada comida sobre la mesa, entre todos llegamos a terminar casi la mitad de ella. Iván sabia como entretener a las personas o la menos hacer que un día como este sea lo más ameno posible, además de que pudo convencer a todos de seguir con algunas botellas de vodka.

Yo no tenía la costumbre de beber tan temprano, pero hoy creo que no era mala idea. El ánimo se fue encendiendo cada vez, aunque eso no le sucedía a todos, el cuerpo de Dimitri estaba aquí pero su mente no.

Paul empezó a aburrirse y consiguió que su tío saliera al jardín para jugar con él. _Tal vez eso sería de ayuda, pensé._

Casi siete de la noche y yo estaba bastante mareada, no sé de donde habían conseguido esa bebida, porque era demasiado fuerte y definitivamente no era el tipo de vodka que alguna vez probé. Viendo a mi derecha Viktoria se encontraba peor que yo.

_Creí que tu resistencia había mejorado Vika.

Iván rio mientras la llevaba a su dormitorio.

_Estoy bien!

Se quejó a lo lejos.

Sonya y Karolina también se levantaron, sobre todo para verificar a Paul, que se puso a ver una película después de jugar. Yo también me puse de pie y fue una mala idea. El piso se movía o tal vez era mi cuerpo, quise probar aún más mi equilibrio y camine, se supone que iba hacia adelante, pero empecé a caer atrás.

Mi espalda iba a doler, fue lo único que pensé. Para mi alivio no fue así.

_Dimitri…

_Tu también bebiste demasiado.

Afirmó mientras me sujetaba de la cintura para enderezarme.

_No…bueno, tal vez, nunca antes probé esa cosa.

Coloque una mano sobre mi cabeza con la intención de frenar los movimientos ondulantes que veía sobre piso, solo faltaba que fueran azules para que se parezcan a las olas del mar. Con Dimitri ayudándome como apoyo comencé a caminar nuevamente. Aunque justamente caminar no era lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento y el ruso también se dio cuenta. Así que solo paso un segundo antes de que mis pies abandonaran el piso y me encontrara entre los brazos de Dimitri.

_No tienes que cargarme.

Balbucee sobre el cuello de su camisa, aunque debo admitir que era bastante cómodo y cálido.

_Entonces no deberías beber tanto.

_Suena extraño…creo que alguien me dijo eso una vez, pero no lo recuerdo.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos, me sentía bastante cansada. Luego el calor fue reemplazado por el frio de las sabanas. Abrí los ojos y vi la figura borrosa de Dimitri colocando una colcha encima de mí.

_Descansa.

Fue lo último que escuche de él.

* * *

Me desperté totalmente desorientada y rodeada de oscuridad. ¿Qué paso?... Parpadee varias veces para ajustarme a la falta de luz y poder distinguir algo. Mi cabeza se sentía pesada, pero tenía demasiada sed, así que a regañadientes tuve que abandonar la cama.

Encendí la lámpara que estaba en la esquina y mi búsqueda de agua fue reemplazada por una pregunta ¿Dónde estaba Dimitri?, no tenía idea de la hora, pero suponía que pasaba de la media noche.

Pensé en varios posibles lugares en los que estaría, pero por alguna razón solo uno parecía correcto y tenía que confirmarlo, a pesar de que aún no me sentía del todo sobria.

La puerta del estudio estaba cerrada, golpee un par de veces y no tuve respuesta. Aun así entre, las luces estaban apagadas y solo el ventanal le daba algo de iluminación al lugar y fue justo ahí donde lo encontré.

A medida que me acercaba vi un cajón abierto del escritorio, sino me equivoco era el único que siempre estaba cerrado.

Como si estuviera en otro lugar, Dimitri ni siquiera noto mi presencia. Sentado en el suelo tenía los ojos fijos en el cuadro que sostenía en las manos. Me senté a su lado y solo entonces me miro.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta. – Replique. – ¿Puedo? – señale el cuadro. Dimitri titubeo un momento, pero termino accediendo.

El marco oscuro bordeada una fotografía un poco más pequeña y desgastada, en ella podía ver una versión más joven de Dimitri y sus hermanas, eran pocas, pero había visto un algunas fotografías como estas aquí, la diferencia con este cuadro eran dos mujeres, una de ellas era mucho mayor y tenía el pelo canoso y un aura de autoridad, seguramente era Yeva, entonces la otra mujer con mirada más cálida tenía que ser Olena.

_No has sido tú estos días. ¿Tiene que ver con tu madre? – Lo mire de reojo y evitando responderme giro la cabeza hacia el jardín. – ¿Qué sucede Dimitri? Sabes que puedo escucharte si lo necesitas, además…teníamos un trato recuerdas?

_ ¿De verdad quieres saber sobre mi familia?

Preguntó con ironía, aun sin mirarme directamente.

_Si.

El cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza sobre la pared.

_No es algo que me guste recordar, salvo aquellos momentos en lo que tenía a mi madre… – se detuvo por un momento – ella…siempre fue atenta y cálida con todos, tal vez era demasiado confiada y eso justamente, es de lo que… _mi padre_ se aprovechaba – sus ojos se abrieron con ira al mencionarlo – Ella no merecía ser maltratada, sin embargo soporto el abuso físico y psicológico en silencio por mucho tiempo, hasta un día las marcas ya no se podían ocultar mas y yo empecé a ver su miedo cada vez que mi él llegaba ebrio a la casa. Esperaría a que todos estuvieran dormidos y entonces mi madre quedaba sola y él lo sabía, nadie iba a ayudarla.

Su voz se hizo más baja y fue como si Dimitri estuviera nuevamente ahí.

_Pero un día no lo soporté más, escuchaba los golpes e insultos desde el pasillo, así que entre a su dormitorio. Encontré a mi madre sangrando en el suelo y él encima a punto de golpearla nuevamente. No me detuve y lo empuje lejos, hace tiempo ya lo había dejado de considerar como mi padre, él era fuerte pero estaba intoxicado y yo casi lo igualaba en altura y fuerza. Luchamos…logre sacarlo de la casa.

_ ¿Qué edad tenías cuando sucedió?

Escucharme, lo arrastro al presente de nuevo.

_Trece.

Era solo un niño, mi estómago se encogió al pensar por todo lo que tuvo que pasar a esa edad.

_ ¿Lo denunciaron? ¿Está en la cárcel?

Sus cejas se fruncieron molesto.

_Tenía dinero, así que denunciarlo no sirvió de nada. – _estaba libre_ – La única opción era irnos. Dejamos Rusia y nosotros cambiamos nuestro apellido, para tomar el de mi madre. No conocíamos a nadie y tampoco teníamos mucho dinero.

_Pero Adrián y su familia viven aquí.

_Si recurríamos a ellos, sería fácil para él encontrarnos, así que los primeros años fueron los más difíciles. Karolina, Sonya y yo teníamos trabajos parciales, mi madre tenía dos empleos, pero a pesar de toda nuestra vida era tranquila, aunque aún quedaban los recuerdos, había una cierta paz.

_Entonces ¿Qué paso?

Tomo el recuadro de mis manos y lo observo.

_Mi abuela se fue, los años la alcanzaron y luego…mi madre enfermó, ella tenía la mala costumbre de sufrir sola, nunca nos dijo nada y simplemente dejo que el tiempo pasara, esta vez yo no lo pude ver a tiempo y cuando lo descubrimos ya era tarde. Debido a que el tratamiento era muy caro, lo ocultó todo, hasta que el cáncer termino consumiéndola. Paso sus últimos días llena de dolor y no había nada que podíamos hacer, solo ver como desaparecía. Nunca me había sentido tan impotente, no podía hacer nada.

Entonces era eso, se sentía culpable.

_No había nada que pudieras hacer.

Coloque mi mano sobre su hombro para obligarlo a mirarme.

_No lo entiendes…yo tenía que protegerla, se lo prometí y fracase.

Sus ojos estaban demasiado atormentados _¿Cuántos años lleva cargando con este peso?_ No era justo, en este momento, más que antes, quería consolarlo y quitar el dolor que llevaba. Inconscientemente mi mano subió de su hombro hacia su rostro.

_No es tu culpa Dimitri, no puedes culparte por algo que tú no podías evitar.

Le dije de cerca, quizá demasiado cerca. Podía sentir su aliento cosquilleando mis labios, una idea, más bien un deseo se formó en mi cabeza y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, creí que él se apartaría, pero tal vez estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo? Sus ojos permanecían atentos en mí, como si me estuviera viendo por primera vez. No quería romper este momento, pero termine haciéndolo.

Cerré la distancia entre nosotros e hice algo que nunca creí que haría.

Lo besé.

Apenas con un toque suave, conociéndonos. Sus labios empezaron a moverse lentamente contra los míos, pero la presión ligera no parecía ser suficiente, nunca había sentido esto antes, me sentía entumecida y a la vez con una sobrecarga de emociones.

Creo que estaba en problemas y en este momento no me importaba.

* * *

 **Pienso que el capítulo habla por sí solo!**

 **Gracias por leer, hasta el lunes.**


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **DIMITRI**_

Respiraba de cerca el aroma a vainilla y jazmín, que conocía bien. Lo que indicaba una sola cosa, abrí los ojos y encontré a Rose presionada junto a mí, pero no podía ser de otra manera ya que mi brazo estaba rodeándola. Algo que hubiera sido extraño en un día normal, porque siempre me aseguro de no infringir en su espacio, pues no estaba seguro de que me quisiera tan cerca. Por supuesto, ayer no fue un día normal.

Toda la semana los recuerdos me invadieron, mejor dicho todo el mes, recordaba de nuevo la desesperación que sentí con cada día que pasaba y el tiempo para mi madre se terminaba. Anoche, como siempre dejaba que por una noche me consumieran esas sombras, pero por primera vez sentí que no era así y eso sucedió debido a Rose.

 _Rose_ …ella tenía algo especial, no solo me proporciono paz, sino también algo de luz.

No sé cómo interpretar lo que sucedió entre nosotros en el estudio y tampoco sabía si se volvería a repetir en un futuro cercano, porque tal vez solo fue producto del momento. Aunque describirlo así, me provocaba cierta sensación de vacío en el estómago.

Me levante para dejarla dormir por más tiempo mientras yo tomaba una ducha, necesitaba despejar mi mente.

 _ **ROSE**_

_Rose levántate.

Sentí como alguien movía mi brazo, como si estuviera jalándome, queriéndome sacar de la cueva caliente en la que estaba.

_Rose vamos!.

 _Mi oído!_ Me queje y a regañadientes abrí los ojos.

_ ¿Vika?... – parpadee varias veces para verla bien, aunque sinceramente parecía un desastre, con el cabello alborotado, ojos cansados y no se veía de buen ánimo – Karolina quiere que bajemos a comer, vamos. – gruño.

_ ¿Preparo el desayuno?

_Es casi mediodía, – empezó a caminar hacia la puerta – no creo que cuente como desayuno.

¿Cuantas horas estuve dormida? Me senté y busque mi teléfono o cualquier cosa para ver la hora.

Al parecer si, pasaba de las once y ni siquiera lo sentí, debí haber estado muy cansada ya que ni siquiera mi estómago me molestó. Rápidamente entre al baño para hacerme un poco más presentable para poder bajar, ya que con cada minuto que me sentía más despierta mi apetito también empezaba a cobrar vida.

Definitivamente la próxima vez no beberé tanto como ayer, pensé, mientras salía de la habitación.

A medida que caminaba, los recuerdos de anoche fueron cada vez más claros en mi cabeza. Iván ayudando a Vika, yo apenas caminando y Dimitri llevándome…en sus brazos, literalmente. Un ligero calor subió a mis mejillas al pensar lo cómoda que me sentí, entonces una sensación más fuerte me invadió al mismo tiempo que una imagen en mi mente.

Un beso.

 _Yo bese a Dimitri…_ tuve que detenerme en medio de las escaleras para poder procesarlo, porque a pesar de que ahora podía recordar el toque de sus labios, parecía un sueño o solo mi imaginación, una muy buena imaginación.

Respire profundamente, para reprimir el ligero impulso de volver a la habitación para no enfrentar a Dimitri.

Es absurdo, lo sé.

Camine rápido hacia la cocina, evitando mirar el estudio en el proceso.

_Finalmente.

Dijo Sonya.

_Lo siento, no creí que fuera tan tarde.

Me senté junto a Vika alrededor de la isla de la cocina y Karolina me entrego una taza de café. Perfecto para este momento.

_Parece que tienes la misma resistencia que Vika.

Sonrió hacia su hermana menor, que aún se veía fatal.

_Si, aunque creo que ella sufre de más resaca que yo.

Reí.

_Dejen de burlarse como si no estuviera aquí – se quejó – Saben que a mí no me gusta el vodka.

_Entonces ¿por qué no te negaste a tomar ayer?

Preguntó Sonya que buscaba en el refrigerador.

_Porque Iván no pararía de molestarme hasta que lo haga.

Todas rompimos en risas, pobre Viktoria, de una u otra forma termino sufriendo a causa de Iván.

_ ¿Dónde están los demás?

Mire alrededor, buscando discretamente a cierto ruso.

_Amanda salió y Paul está juagando en el jardín con Dimitri. Quiere aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda antes de irnos.

Respondió Karolina.

_ ¿Se irán pronto?

_En unos días. Las vacaciones en Hawai duraron mas de los pensamos y luego vinimos aquí…– se encogió de hombros – El papá de Paul quiere verlo, además de que pronto reiniciaran las clases escolares y Sonya y yo tenemos una boutique que atender.

Por lo que tenía entendido, el padre de Paul era la principal razón, por la que Karolina vivía en otra ciudad, ya que no quería que padre e hijo estén tan alejados y aunque se puede decir que era madre soltera, parecía que había cierto cariño hacia el padre de Paul.

En cuanto Sonya, no sabía mucho de ella, pero probablemente también había alguna relación personal de por medio.

_Mamá! – Vika gimió al escuchar el grito de Paul – tío Dimka prometió que me comprara un helicóptero – corrió emocionado hacia Karolina.

_Solo si te portas bien.

Entro Dimitri detrás de Paul, solo lo vi rápidamente de reojo antes de enfocarme en la taza que tenía enfrente, ¿Por qué demonios me sentía tan cohibida? Él no parecía afectado en ningún sentido.

_Yo siempre me porto bien, verdad mamá?

_Claro que si cariño, pero ahora siéntate que vamos a comer.

 **Xxx O xxX**

El clima estaba bastante cálido. Paul quería nadar y terminó arrastrándonos a todos. Mientras que Vika se quedó recostada sobre el camastro, Karolina me conto como nació la idea de abrir la boutique que tenían ella y Sonya que por cierto desapareció para atender una llamada. Al parecer ambas trabajaron en una tienda de ropa cuando se mudaron de Rusia y aprendieron bastante durante ese tiempo como para crear su propio negocio.

_Si!

La voz de Paul solo indicaba una cosa, gano nuevamente. Era sospechoso que Dimitri con su musculatura y resistencia no pudiera nadar más rápido que un niño de 10 años, era claro que quería dejarlo ganar y ver el rostro de alegría de Paul, bien valía la pena.

Supongo que para Dimitri era muy significativo estos momentos con su familia, estaba relajado, mucho más que en toda la semana, tal vez no quiere que los recuerdos tristes opaquen la reunión familiar.

_ ¿Tienen pensado tener familia pronto?

La pregunta de Karolina me descoloco por un momento, ¿Qué se supone que responda a eso?

_Mmm…todavía no hemos hablado sobre eso, tal vez…después.

Después… si solo ella supiera que ese asunto parecía más lejano que cualquier otra cosa, por varias razones. Incluyendo que llevaba más de dos meses casada y hoy fue la primera vez que vi a Dimitri con el torso descubierto, por más ridículo que suene. Los bañadores azules que tenía le quedaban bien, pero empezaba a dudar si había algo que no le quedara bien…

_Espero que no dejen pasar mucho tiempo. Me hace muy feliz que estés a lado de mi hermano, después de la muerte de mamá, él se cerró por completo, pero ahora creo que podre ver de nuevo al mismo Dimitri de hace años.

Sonrió Karolina. No supe que decir, ella no sabia la realidad de mi matrimonio con su hermano, así que solo me limite a asentir.

Pasamos una tarde bastante relajada y tranquila, algo que realmente necesitaba y después de una cena ligera todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Terminaba de cepillarme los dientes y aun no sabía cómo actuar con el hombre que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, era la primera vez en todo el día que íbamos a estar completamente solos. Y solamente pensar en eso, me provocaba nervios.

En el momento en el que salí del baño nuestras miradas se cruzaron y casi podía asegurar que al igual que yo Dimitri tampoco sabía que decir, provocando un silencio incómodo. Aclare mi garganta cuando sentí la brisa nocturna que se coló por la puerta del balcón, dándome el empujón que necesitaba.

_Dimitri…anoche…

_No te preocupes – me detuvo rápidamente – No tienes que sentirte incómoda, anoche pasaron muchas cosas, ninguno de los dos estaba del todo bien.

Asentí levemente, una parte de mí se sintió aliviada, pero la otra…no, no tengo porque sentirme molesta, es justamente lo que yo quería.

Dimitri parecía querer decirme algo más, pero su teléfono empezó brillar interrumpiéndolo, se disculpó y salió para atender la llamada.

* * *

Poco a poco empecé a tomar más de las responsabilidades que Stan tenía, no me fue tan difícil acostumbrarme como pensé, además de que podía consultar algunas cosas con él ya que aún venia continuamente para dejar todo en orden antes de irse.

Deje la computadora cuando el bolsillo de mi chaqueta empezó a vibrar.

 _Rose tienes que cubrirme esta noche con Dimitri,_

 _Saldré con Roland._

Vika…todavía no había encontrado el momento para hablar con ella y ahora saldrá con Roland, genial. Tenía la idea de hablar con ella en esta semana, ya que Sonya y Karolina volvieron a Boston ayer, iba a ser más fácil hablar con ella a solas. Tal vez aun podía hacerlo…

 _Puedes esperarme en casa antes de que te encuentres con él?_

 _Tengo algo que decirte._

Envié el mensaje y espere por una respuesta. No quería que Vika siguiera haciéndose ilusiones con alguien que ni siquiera le importo que yo fuera casada para intentar algo conmigo.

Media hora y aun nada, tal vez lo mejor sea que salga temprano del trabajo para encontrarla antes de que se vaya. Guarde mi teléfono y continué con lo que estaba haciendo, hoy Dimitri tenía una comida de negocios, así que pediría algo aquí para mí.

Las horas fueron pasando y más rápido que de costumbre vi que eran las siete de la noche. Debía darme prisa si quería ver a Vika. Deje todo en orden y salí de la oficina, casi la mayoría se retiraba a esta hora, por lo cual el lugar estaba cada vez más vacío, doblé en la esquina para tomar el ascensor y sin querer vi la oficina de Adrián, la puerta estaba entreabierta, supuse que él aún seguía ahí, aunque no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

Di un par de pasos hacia el ascensor cuando escuche el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, no pude continuar y entre a su oficina para ver qué había pasado.

No es posible...en todo este tiempo jamás encontré a Adrián en este estado. Semi inconsciente sobre el escritorio, rodeado de varias botellas vacías, como podía beber tanto, es algo que no llegaba a entender.

Me acerque a él e intente despertarlo, pero sin éxito, el líquido y los pedazos de lo que supongo era una botella estaban alrededor de sus pies. No podía dejarlo así, mi conversación con Vika tendría que esperar, nuevamente.

Lo levante del asiento, apoyándolo en mi para salir, pesaba y más aún en este estado, parecía que llevaba un bulto enorme en lugar de una persona.

 _Aun inconsciente continúas con tu afán de complicarme la vida, Adrián._

Logre llevarlo al ascensor y lo apoye sobre la pared, por suerte nadie más subió con nosotros, no quería que empezaran a hablar sobre él bebiendo en lugar de trabajar.

Una vez más lo recargue sobre mí para salir del edificio, uno de los guardias nocturnos nos vio y vino a ayudarme, paré un taxi y juntos metimos a Adrián dentro de él.

_Se lo agradezco mucho, pero quisiera pedirle que no comente con nadie sobre esto.

El hombre me miró curioso, pero no pregunto nada.

_No se preocupe, no diré nada.

Se lo agradecí nuevamente y subí al taxi, dándole la dirección al conductor. Adrián seguía inconsciente a la mi lado, solo se removió un poco cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Tuve que contestar.

_Dimitri…

_ ¿Dónde estás Rose? Andrew me llamo y me dijo que fue por ti, pero no te encontró – si… lo olvide – ¿ya estás en casa?

_No, aun no, no es necesario que me siga esperando, estoy… estoy llevando a Adrián a su departamento.

La línea al otro lado se silenció unos segundos.

_ ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le sucedió?

_Nada grave, te lo diré más tarde, tratare de volver rápido.

_Bien.

Respondió un tanto cortante. Suspiré, se escuchaba molesto.

_Ya llegamos.

Deje de pensar en la posiblemente no tan grata conversación que tendré en casa, y con ayuda del conductor, sacamos a Adrián del taxi.

_ ¿De verdad Adrián? No piensas despertar? ayúdame un poco.

Me queje mientras caminaba arrastrándolo por el corredor, el portero del edifico, eran un hombre mayor, pero no dudo en ayudarme en cuanto me vio.

_Creí que hoy si llegaría sobrio.

Comentó mientras entrabamos al ascensor. Algo que agradecí, porque que lo último que quería era llevarlo cinco pisos arriba por las escaleras.

_Últimamente ha estado llegando en este estado?

_Si, pero al menos los anteriores días, podía estar de pie. Según él, solo busca un escape, pero creo que se está excediendo.

Lo miro con tristeza y un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Entramos al departamento, ambos cargando a Adrián y lo llevamos a su cama. El portero se fue cuando le dije que me quedaría.

Volví con Adrián y le quite los zapatos y la chaqueta que traía para que descansara más cómodo. Lo cubrí con unas mantas y lo deje solo.

Entre a la cocina para buscar algo de comida, seguramente despertaría con hambre. Pero no había nada si quiera comestible en el refrigerador y tomando en cuenta que todo el lugar estaba totalmente descuidado, creo que Adrián pasaba más tiempo afuera que aquí.

Llame para pedir comida de un restaurante chino que se encontraba cerca y empecé a limpiar un poco mientras esperaba. Botellas y colillas de cigarrillos era lo que más encontraba al momento de recoger todo.

La comida no tardó mucho en llegar, llevaba todo a la cocina cuando escuche un golpe que venía de la habitación, llegue rápido y al encender la luz, encontré a Adrián en suelo.

_Apaga esa cosa.

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

_ ¿Qué haces en el suelo? La cama es más cómoda – no pude evitar burlarme, me acerque para ayudarlo a levantarse y entonces me vio…pero me vio como si no yo fuera una ilusión. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo.

_Estupendo, ahora también voy a empezar a alucinar.

Me reí y eso provoco que volviera a verme.

_Solo sigues ebrio, no estas alucinando.

_Entonces en verdad estas aquí. – Levantó su mano con la intención de tocar mi rostro, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. – ¿Por qué estas aquí? – su tono se volvió duro e incluso parecía mas lúcido.

_Te encontré prácticamente desmayado sobre tu escritorio, así que traje aquí.

Bufó. Se apoyó sobre la mesita de noche e intento ponerse de pie, tambaleo pero no permitió que lo ayude.

_Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras…

Replico con desdén y empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación buscando algo.

_Pedí comida para ti, voy por ella, tienes que comer algo.

_Quiero que te vayas.

Cogió una cajetilla que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación y sin perder tiempo encendió un cigarro.

_ ¿No crees que ya deberías parar?

Cruce los brazos, él solo se limitó a sentarse en la cama y continuar como si no me hubiera escuchado.

_No crees que si alguien te dice que te vayas, deberías irte.

Respondió.

_No lo haré, tenemos que hablar y solucionar de una vez esto, no puedes continuar así.

_ ¿En serio? Entonces ya que pareces saber lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, dime cual es la solución.

Replico con ironía.

_Tienes que aceptar que me case, pero no lo hice por interés, – dije en voz baja, pero sé que él me escucho – tuve mis razones.

_Y no me vas a decir esas razones.

Inhaló otra calada. Ya que no me dijo nada cuando me acerqué, me senté junto a él.

_No, sabes que me cuesta confiar en las personas y hay cosas que de las preferiría no hablar con nadie.

_Pero si con él…

Dijo con veneno.

_Fue diferente Adrián, las situaciones fueron diferentes. Si hubiera sabido que eran primos, jamás hubiera aceptado casarme con Dimitri. – lo miré de frente – Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que nunca quise lastimarte, por esa razón no quise que te enamoraras de mí.

_Quererte fue fácil, demasiado…pero olvidarte, saber que estas con Dimitri cada día, cada noche – evito mirarme y siguió fumando – No puedo soportarlo, necesito alejarme y el alcohol ya no es suficiente.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Que necesito distancia, para olvidarte o al menos para aceptar esta mierda de realidad. – se acercó a la ventana y se poyo sobre ésta – Me iré y volveré cuando crea que lo haya logrado.

A pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor para los dos, no pude evitar sentirme triste porque se iba debido a mí.

_Estaré esperando ese día.

Me puse de pie dirigiéndome a la puerta, no quería hacer esto más difícil para él.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

Llegue cerca de las nueve de la noche. Amanda era la única que estaba en casa, al parecer Vika salió y Rose aun no llegaba. No sabía que pensar sobre lo último, puedo adivinar qué es lo que sucedió con Adrián y si Rose lo ayudo, solo debería sentirme tranquilo, pero no lo estoy.

Y no me gusta lo estoy sintiendo, más aún porque sé que posiblemente no seré correspondido. Casarme con Rose fue justamente para evitar esto, sabía que con el tiempo quizá podríamos sentir aprecio entre ambos, pero algo más que eso, no estaba en mis planes…

Empecé a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, necesito controlarlo, sé que Rose aún no está lista y creo que yo tampoco.

Los minutos pasaron y supe que no iba a poder seguir esperándola aquí, así que baje al estudio para distraerme, revise un par de documentos sobre la reunión que tuve hoy, intente poner toda mi atención en los papeles y aun así, no pude evitar ponerme de pie cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

Tome aire antes para calmarme, antes de salir. Estaba seguro que era ella.

La encontré cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras. Se sorprendió al verme.

_Creí que ya estabas dormido, tarde más de lo que pensé.

_Tenia papeles que revisar. – Mentí.

_Claro… ¿seguirás trabajando? Ya deberías descansar.

_Lo sé, – asentí – vamos.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la habitación, tenía ganas de preguntarle por qué tardó tanto, pero quería que fuera ella la que me contara.

Nos preparamos para dormir, Rose salía del baño, estaba más pensativa.

_Adrián se irá.

Dijo de repente.

_ ¿Por qué tomo esa decisión? ¿Qué sucedió?

_Lo encontré en su oficina, inconsciente sobre el escritorio.

_Entonces realmente retomo de nuevo la bebida.

Dije más para mí mismo, hace años que lo había dejado definitivamente, sabía que lo hizo por alguien, pero ahora sabia por quien lo hizo.

_Tenía que ayudarlo, hablamos… – suspiró cansada – aunque él ya sabía que no podía continuar con el alcohol. Por eso necesita irse.

Su voz claramente denotaba tristeza y aunque no me gustaba lo que iba a preguntar, tenía que hacerlo.

_Si lo quieres, dímelo y podemos…terminar con nuestro acuerdo.

Intente sonar tan neutral como cuando le dije que olvidara aquel beso, pero no lo logre tan bien como hubiera querido. Rose se quedó callada, sorprendida, porque sabía lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Divorciarnos.

_Adrián…si lo quiero. – cerré mi puño escondiéndolo debajo de la colcha de la cama – Pero como amigo, no puedo corresponderlo y lo sabe, por eso quiere alejarse. Me siento culpable, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para solucionarlo.

Esas sensaciones oscuras se disiparon al escuchar lo último que dijo. Me puse de pie y me acerque a ella para abrazarla, Rose se aferró a mi tanto como yo a ella.

_No es algo que hayas podido controlar.

_Pero aun así, lo lastimé.

Susurró sobre mi pecho.

_Necesita tiempo.

_Lo sé…

Nos quedamos así, unos minutos más, Rose parecía más relajada, decimos recostarnos, apague las luces, pero aun así nos encontramos en la oscuridad.

_Decías en serio lo del divorcio? – preguntó en voz baja – ¿Tan rápido te cansaste de mí? – pude divisar una media sonrisa pequeña.

_Empiezo a pensar que nunca podre tener suficiente de ti…

* * *

 **Tal vez no es lo que esperaban, pero no estamos lejos de llegar al momento Romitri importante, así que solo les pido un poco de paciencia más.**

 **Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia.**

* * *

 **Para Peggy: respondiendo a tus dudas, en el primer capítulo, cuando Rose recordó a los dos novios que tuvo hace años, en especial a Mason, aclaró que nunca pudo llegar más lejos que un beso, el miedo que tiene en sí, son las relaciones íntimas y las razones serán desarrolladas mas adelante.**


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampìre Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **ROSE**

Entre el vestido rojo de mangas y el negro con escote en V ajustado, me decidí por el negro, ya que quería sentirme fresca y las mangas no eran opción para eso.

_En serio debemos ir?

Pregunte por tercera vez mientras intentaba subirme el cierre del vestido. Ugh, por más que estiro mi brazo no logro alcanzarlo.

_Lo siento, pero es el cumpleaños de la madre de Iván, no pude negarme.

Respondió Dimitri desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Me cansé, sostuve la parte delantera del vestido y salí del vestidor, encontré a Dimitri terminando de arreglarse la corbata, sonrió divertido al verme.

_ ¿Qué sucedió?

_No puedo alcanzar el cierre – resoplé.

_Gira entonces.

Lo hice, lo sentí detrás de mí, no estaba muy cerca pero…demonios! sentía como si realmente estuviéramos muy cerca, subió el cierre casi lentamente o eso me parecía, sus dedos rozaron apenas mi espalda y esos pequeños segundos bastaron para que mi piel se erice y lo peor de todo, mis mejillas se calentaron.

_Listo.

Aclare mi garganta para que mi voz no temblara.

_Gracias.

Me volví a meter rápidamente al vestidor, para que no notara mis mejillas encendidas, no era normal que me pasara esto. _¿Por qué tuviste que irte Vika?_

Será solo por el fin de semana – dijo.

Pero, ¿tenía que ser justo este fin de semana?

Termine de cepillar mi cabello intentando darle más forma a mis rizos, no tenía ganas de hacerme nada elaborado, solo quería meterme a la cama y descansar.

Finalmente salí lista. Dimitri estaba revisando su teléfono.

_Ya podemos ir – levantó la cabeza al escucharme.

_Luces preciosa.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo sintiendo una ligera agitación en el estómago debido a sus palabras y a la forma en la que me estaba mirando. _Basta Rose_ , detenlo.

_Solo lo dices para que no siga quejándome sobre esa fiesta.

Salimos de la habitación.

_Estaremos solo el tiempo justo para hacer acto de presencia y luego nos vamos, tampoco me gusta mucho estas reuniones.

_Pero es la madre de Iván. – repetí lo que dijo hace unos momentos – Por cierto ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Nos dirigimos hacia el coche, la noche era cálida y apenas se sentía una suave brisa.

_En una pelea, a unas calles de la secundaria a la que asistía.

Dimitri abrió la puerta para mí y él rodeo el auto para entrar al asiento del conductor. Esta noche solo seriamos los dos, ya que Andrew tenía el día libre.

_ ¿De quién era la pelea?

Pregunte una vez que ya estábamos en camino. Dimitri conducía concentrado, pero tenía curiosidad por saber más.

_Se puede decir que de Iván, aunque más bien el que provoco todo fue un chico que estudiaba en la misma secundaria que yo, no era alguien de fiar, así que no me sorprendió ver que tenía acorralado a Iván con la ayuda de sus amigos y así tener mas ventaja.

_No era justo.

_Lo sé – replicó – Por eso no dude en ayudarlo.

_Pero, ¿los enfrentaron solo ustedes dos?

Asintió.

_Ellos no tenían idea de cómo llevar una pelea de verdad, sus ataques eran bastante descuidados y yo…desde los once años practicaba boxeo en otras cosas. Fue muy útil, en más de una ocasión...

Su voz se endureció al decir esto último.

_Son muchos años de amistad, debí escuchar a Iván cuando quiso contarme las historias interesantes que tenía sobre ti, – intenté aligerar nuevamente el ambiente – seguramente sabia muchas.

_Algunas, pero Iván las recuerda con más detalles que yo…

Sonaba más relajado.

Veinte minutos más y finalmente pudimos llegar a la residencia Zeklos, pude ver varios autos parqueados adelante y gente entrando a la mansión. Estacionamos el coche y nos dirigimos a la supuesta "pequeña reunión" como Iván lo había llamado.

Una mujer nos recibió en la entrada, reconoció a Dimitri y nos condujo al jardín donde se encontraban todos, había mucha gente, algunos sentados en las mesas, otras en la pista de baile que crearon, veía alrededor y no conocía a nadie.

_Dimitri!

Por fin, alguien conocido.

_Iván.

Dijimos y yo dijimos al unísono. El con un traje oscuro, camisa clara y esa sonrisa que llevaba mientras se acercaba, consiguió la atención de más de una mujer, aunque él fingía no notarlo.

_Creí que no vendrían. Oh, Rose déjame decirte que luces bellísima.

Tomó mi mano y deposito un beso, con la coquetería que lo caracterizaba.

_Gracias, – sonreí – tu tampoco estas mal.

_Lo sé – me guiño un ojo – Si no estarías casada…

_Iván. – le advirtió Dimitri, antes de que continuara, supongo que no veía la diversión en esto, al menos no como su amigo.

_Lo siento amigo, sabes que me gusta apreciar la belleza de una mujer.

_Si, pero no la de mi esposa.

Su mano se cerró más alrededor de mi cintura.

_De cuerdo lo tendré en cuenta. – replicó – Pero ya que estás aquí, hay unos hombres que quieren hacer negocios con nosotros.

Ugh, esta era la parte que no me gustaba y Dimitri lo notó.

_Solo será un momento.

Me dijo al oído, asentí, solo espero que de verdad lo cumpla y realmente regresemos rápido. Seguimos a Iván hacia el centro del jardín, primero nos detuvimos para saludar y felicitar a la señora Zeklos, que resultó ser más agradable de lo que pensaba, para finalmente llegar a una de las mesas donde se encontraban tres hombres de al menos cuarenta años hablando entre si y las mujeres a su lado parecían tan aburridas que lo único que hacían era beber. Estupendo!

Una vez que Iván nos presentó, empezaron con lo que realmente les interesaba, al parecer se dedicaban a desarrollar nuevas tecnologías autosustentables y querían proponer el uso de éstas, en los autos que fabricamos.

_Es un enfoque que muchas empresas han empezado a tener.

Dijo uno de ellos.

_Lo sé, nosotros también habíamos pensado en incursionar en ese campo, quizá podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Contestó Dimitri, tenía razón, era algo que se estaba haciendo común y sería interesante hacerlo nosotros.

_Si envían la lista y especificaciones de los productos que tienen, yo podría trabajar en una propuesta de un nuevo diseño para la siguiente temporada.

Añadí. A uno de los hombres que parecía el más conservador de todos, no le pareció mi intervención y no espero a hacerlo notar.

_Usted es…

_Mi esposa trabaja con nosotros. – Dimitri respondió, obviamente noto el desdén con el que el hombre me habló – Es la encargada del diseño mecánico de los autos.

El hombre me miro una vez más y solo se limitó a asentir asintió.

Ja!, toma eso.

Iván intervino oportunamente con una broma, al ver la hostilidad que empezaba a formarse y rápidamente atrajo la atención. Me quede unos minutos más, pero empezaba a cansarme estar sentada, una de las mujeres, la más joven de todas, se excusó para ir al tocador y no perdí la oportunidad, así que la acompañe.

_Casi me quedo dormida en el asiento.

Se quejó. Si no me equivocaba debía tener alrededor de 20 años, era menor que yo.

_Lo sé, llega a ser bastante aburrido.

_Samantha!

Escuchamos la voz de una mujer que la llamaba.

_Ve con ella, – la anime – yo quiero caminar un poco más antes de volver.

Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia su amiga supongo. Camine alrededor, como no conocía a nadie y sabía que Dimitri seguiría hablando en esa mesa, lo único que se me ocurrió fue dirigirme a la mesa de banquete, no tenía mucha hambre, pero era una buena distracción, pude ver algunos platillos que no había probado hasta ahora.

Con mi mente en la comida, no pude reaccionar a tiempo cuando un hombre cerca del banquete dio media vuelta y terminamos chocando, tambalee un poco hacia atrás, pude recuperarme rápido pero el no tuvo la misma suerte, ya que la copa que llevaba terminó desparramada en su camisa.

_Lo siento, no lo vi.

_Descuida, suele pasar. – Cogió una servilleta y trató de limpiar la mancha en vano, el color rojizo del vino se quedó en la tela – Tal vez tendré que intentarlo en el baño. – murmuró.

Levantó la cabeza y quedamos frente a frente, no podía recordar de donde, pero me parecía que lo había visto antes y no fui la única pues él me observo de la misma manera, sin embargo tuvo más suerte que yo.

_ ¿Rose? – preguntó sorprendido – ¿Rosemary Mazur?

Sabia mi nombre, obviamente me conocía, la pregunta era de dónde.

_Si...tú eres…

_Luke, ¿no me recuerdas?

 _Luke._ De inmediato varios recuerdos volvieron a mí.

_No lo puedo creer, Luke.

Impulsada por la alegría de volver a reencontrarnos, lo abracé, él prácticamente me levanto del suelo, si antes era alto, estoy años había aumentado unos centímetros más.

_Rose creí que jamás te volvería a ver.

Dijo cuando nos separamos.

_Yo también creí lo mismo.

Lo observé con detalle, seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa divertida, los ojos celestes claros, el cabello rubio, todo en el parecía igual solo que ya no era el mismo chico de quince años que conocí.

_ Dime, ¿qué paso? Después de la fiesta en casa de Mía, desapareciste y cuando pregunte por ti al día siguiente, me dijeron que ya no volverías y después, me entere que te fuiste del país.

Mi garganta se cerró, nadie sabía lo que paso realmente, mis padres hicieron un buen trabajo ocultándolo y yo, borrando todos los recuerdos que tenia de ese día y cualquier cosa relacionada.

_Así es, mis padres me enviaron a un internado en Londres.

_No lo sabía, me hubiera gustado despedirme. – replicó – Te esperé, creí que volverías en las vacaciones y entonces…podríamos tener esa cita, recuerdas?

_Quise volver, pero no pude, lo siento.

_Fueron muchos años Rose, una disculpa no será suficiente.

Sonrió.

_Supongo que no. ¿Vas a pedirme algo cierto?

Entrecerré los ojos, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

_Por supuesto, pero no te preocupes, es algo sencillo. – se encogió de hombros – Solo tienes que cumplir tu palabra y salir conmigo.

No tenía problemas para salir con él, como amigos, pero creo que él tenía una idea diferente a la mía, ya que antes de irme nosotros tuvimos una especie de relación que se supone se haría oficial después.

_Claro, pero yo…

_Rose. – Ambos giramos hacia la persona que me llamaba, aunque ya sabía quién era. – Demoraste mucho en regresar, llegue a pensar que te habías perdido.

_No pensaba tardar, pero me encontré con alguien.

Señale a Luke, quien nos veía claramente queriendo saber quién era el hombre a mi lado, aunque supongo que lo entendió cuando Dimitri coloco su tomo mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

_Dimitri, él es Luke, un amigo de la escuela. Luke – llame su atención – Dimitri es mi esposo.

Por segunda vez en la noche, vi el asombro estaba reflejado en sus ojos, aunque esta no parecía ser feliz. Ambos se dieron un rápido apretón de manos como saludo.

_Quien lo diría Rose, diez años sin vernos y ahora ya estas casada.

Pretendía sonar despreocupado, pero más parecía dolido. Aunque no debería, lo que paso entre nosotros fue hace años y seguramente él tuvo muchas mujeres más durante este tiempo.

_No podía dejarla ir, no es fácil encontrar una mujer como ella.

Añadió Dimitri, ¿por qué tenía que decir cosas así? Solo lograba confundirme.

_Tienes razón, yo haría lo mismo, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Aunque nadie sabe lo que depara el futuro.

Genial, ¿qué quería lograr Luke? molestar a Dimitri? Y a juzgar por la forma en la que el ruso tenso la mandíbula lo estaba logrando, un detalle más que agregar a la lista de actitudes extrañas de los últimos días. ¿Cómo debería denominarlo, celos?

_Dimitri debemos volver, seguramente Iván te necesita allá – intervine, él asintió dejando a un lado el concurso de miradas que tenía con rubio – Fue agradable volver a verte Luke.

_Espero que nos volvamos a ver, todavía tienes una deuda conmigo, no lo olvides. – Dijo.

_No lo hare.

Le asegure. Me aleje con Dimitri rumbo a la mesa en la que estábamos. Pero él me detuvo.

_Iván se encargara de ellos, sé que no te gusta estar en ese tipo de reuniones, si quieres podemos irnos o ya que estamos aquí… – señaló la pista – podemos bailar un poco.

_Ambas opciones son tentadoras. – sonreí pensando bien cada opción – Creo que elegiré el baile.

_Entonces baile será.

Nos ubicamos en un extremo un tanto separados de todos, la música era lenta y hasta llegó a parecerme relajante, nos movimos en un compás suave, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Dimitri y los suyos alrededor de mi cintura, fue fácil para mi apoyarme en su pecho sin pensar mucho en la razón por la cual quería sentir su calor y él a su vez me sostenía más cerca.

Momentos como estos provocaban de nuevo esas extrañas sensaciones que no sabía cómo describir.

 _Empiezo a pensar que nunca podre tener suficiente de ti._

Esas palabras a menudo se repetían en mi mente, la forma en la que lo dijo, todavía causaba que mi piel se erizara, aunque él parecía no ser consciente de haberlo dicho. Pero aún estaban las miradas y las frases en los días posteriores, que me hacían pensar en que quizá, Dimitri sienta algo por mí, porque yo, aunque tengo presente las razones de nuestro matrimonio y no quiera admitirlo, empezaba a sentir algo que me asustaba, pero no deseaba volver a terminar con el corazón roto.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

Cuando llegamos a casa, Rose estaba tan cansada que no tardo en quedarse dormida. Mientras que yo no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, era demasiado rápido y al parecer no era tan bueno ocultándolo como había pensado.

 **Escena Retroceso**

_Nos podemos reunir la siguiente semana y empezar a concretar un acuerdo.

Mi cuerpo estaba aquí, pero mi ojos y atención continuaban buscando alrededor, Rose ya había tardado mucho, incluso la rubia con la que fue al baño, ya estaba aquí. Un ligero golpe sobre mi hombro me hizo regresar la atención a la mesa.

Fue Iván.

_ ¿Qué dices Dimitri? – preguntó.

_Claro, mi secretaria se pondrá en contacto con ustedes para fijar el día.

Respondí robóticamente.

_Estas muy mal amigo, si no puedo seguir esperando, ve a buscarla.

Murmuró cerca para que nadie más oyera. Asentí ligeramente, iba a hacerlo, pero el señor Anderson continuaba haciéndome preguntas, lo que hizo difícil dejar la mesa. Continuaba buscándola desde aquí y entonces logre divisarla a lo lejos, pero sabía perfectamente que era ella, estaba cerca de la mesa del banquete, algo que sería una explicación lógica para su demora, pero creo que la verdadera razón era la persona con la que estaba platicando, se me hacía cada vez más difícil concentrarme en la conversación que teníamos aquí y todo empeoro cuando en tan solo unos segundos, Rose estaba abrazada de ese tipo, un sentimiento oscuro se instaló en mi pecho y ya no pude quedarme aquí.

_Si me disculpan un momento.

Me levante, no sin antes escuchar la ligera risa de Iván, supuse que había visto lo mismo que yo y ya sabía a donde iba.

Mientras me acercaba, solo tenía una idea en la mente y era alejar a Rose de ese hombre..

_Claro, pero yo…

_Rose. – La llamé, tome aire para hablar con calma antes de hacer algo estúpido – Demoraste mucho en regresar, llegue a pensar que te habías perdido. – no era un mentira completamente y era mejor que decir en voz alta lo que estaba en mi mente en estos momentos.

_No pensaba tardar, pero me encontré con alguien.

Señaló al hombre que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, pero podía sentir su mirada en nosotros, no lo pensé y tome la mano de Rose, para enviarle el mensaje que me hubiera gustado decirle en voz alta.

_Dimitri, él es Luke, un amigo de la escuela. – lo presentó Rose – Luke, Dimitri es mi esposo.

Y fue esto último que confirmo mis sospechas, él estaba interesado en mi esposa.

_Quien lo diría Rose, diez años sin vernos y ahora ya estas casada.

Al igual que Rose, noté la ironía de sus palabras y no pude evitar regodearme de ello.

_No podía dejarla ir, no es fácil encontrar una mujer como ella.

_Tienes razón, yo haría lo mismo, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Aunque nadie sabe lo que depara el futuro.

Como si sus palabras no fueran suficientes sus ojos terminaron por dejar claro que estaba retándome y ahora creo que esto no iba a terminar bien, sin embargo Rose intervino.

_Dimitri debemos volver, seguramente Iván te necesita allá – a regañadientes termine asintiendo, no quería crear un escándalo – Fue agradable volver a verte Luke.

_ Espero que nos volvamos a ver, todavía tienes una deuda conmigo, no lo olvides.

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

¿A qué deuda se refería? Quise preguntarle a Rose en ese momento, pero no lo hice porque no quería darle más importancia de la que tenía, ella me dijo que eran amigos o al menos ella lo veía así.

Rose se removió en la cama, creí que estaba despertando, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados. Después de muchos movimientos acabo frente a mí, un poco más cerca.

 _¿Que debía hacer?_

Temía que si le confesara lo que empezaba a sentir, solo la termine alejando. Cuando le propuse matrimonio, ella me rechazo de inmediato dándome varias excusas, pero pude ver el miedo que escondía sus palabras, no quería una relación. ¿Qué fue? Aparte de ese…intento de violación, solo podía deducir que tal vez tuvo malas experiencias.

Formamos un matrimonio con reglas y no con sentimientos, algo con lo que los dos estuvimos de acuerdo. ¿Cómo podía lograr cambiar eso sin terminar con una demanda de divorcio?

Como dijo Iván, estaba mal, estaba realmente jodido.

 _ **ROSE**_

Lunes otra vez, llegue a casa antes que Dimitri, tenía un solo objetivo: Vika.

Como se lo había pedido, Amanda me llamó en la tarde para avisarme que Vika había llegado, no quería demorar más el asunto pendiente que tenía con ella y más aún que estuvo fuera todo el fin de semana, de excursión para obtener más fotografías, o la menos esa fue la excusa que le dio a Dimitri, pero yo sabía que era mentira y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Si tan solo no se hubiera ido cuando yo no estaba…

Toque la puerta de su habitación y con un "adelante" que venia del otro lado, entré.

Lo primero que vi, fue su escritorio y parte de su cama, con varias fotografías encima.

_Rose. – Vika volteo y dejo sobre la cama la cámara que llevaba para jalar de mi brazo y empezar a mostrarme todas las capturas que había hecho – Tú y mi hermano deberían ir en algún momento, es un lugar hermoso.

Arena, flores y mar. Había varias tomas del lugar, en diferentes momento del día y del alguna forma parecía como si fueron distintos lugares, realmente se veía hermoso.

_Tienes razón, me gustaría ir. Aunque no creo que sea posible en este momento.

Resopló.

_Dimitri te está contagiando su obsesión por el trabajo.

Reí.

_Yo también le contagio algunos hábitos, – me defendí – ayer desayunó tocino y huevos como yo. – continué viendo las tomas hasta que una me detuvo y no porque fuera algo exótico e increíble, sino todo lo contrario. Era Roland.

_Vika te fuiste con Roland.

Espeté, ella ni siquiera noto mi reproche y solo sonrió, no me gustaba esa sonrisa.

_Rose no sabes lo mágico que fueron esos días. Roland me sorprendió tanto.

_Vika te dije que tuvieras cuidado con él, no es quien crees.

Frunció el ceño.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_Los rumores sobre Roland son ciertos, a él solo le gusta jugar con las mujeres.

Viktoria retrocedió negando.

_Estas equivocada, Roland no es así, hemos estado saliendo mucho tiempo, me espero cuando me fui, él, me ama. Incluso hablamos sobre un futuro compromiso.

Parecía como si me estuviera hablando de otro hombre y no el que conocí aquella noche.

_Te está mintiendo. Recuerdas la gala que se hizo para mostrar los nuevos autos? – asintió – Yo ya conocía al alcalde de otro evento, él me presento a su hijo esa noche y cuando su padre se fue, intento coquetear conmigo, aun cuando le aclare que estaba casada con tu hermano y le hable de ti, solo se excusó diciendo que eras tú quien lo buscaba.

_Eso puede ser cierto. – negó. – Si eso sucedió, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

_Quise hacerlo, pero con el trabajo y la situación con Adrián no podía encontrar el momento.

_ ¿Y no será lo contrario?, que fuiste tú la que coqueteo con Roland ¿Es eso? ¿Estas celosa?!

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Solo trato de ayudarte Vika, no quiero que te lastime.

_Pues no sé qué pensar, – dijo con voz fría – justo ahora que te dije que Roland me ama, tú me dices esto. Deje pasar que hayas lastimado a Adrián, por estar con mi hermano, porque creí que realmente lo querías, pero ahora veo que no es así, no te metas entre Roland y yo!

No podía creer lo que acabo de escuchar.

_Para empezar yo nunca quise lastimar a Adrián y con respecto a las ideas que estas estás haciendo, déjame decirte que estas equivocada, a mí no me interesa Roland.

_Entonces no inventes este tipo de cosas, yo lo amo.

_No es un invento, te digo la verdad. Vika abre los ojos.

Intenté acercarme, pero ella retrocedió.

_Fuera de mi habitación – dijo entre dientes.

_Vika

_Dije que te vayas!

No tenía caso insistir en este momento, me fui como ella quería, aun intentaba entender en que momento Roland paso a ser inocente y yo culpable.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el lunes!**


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **ROSE**_

_Iré a visitar a Sonya y Karolina la siguiente semana.

Dijo Vika de repente.

_No ibas a preparar tu exposición para este mes?

Preguntó Dimitri.

_Si, pero aún tengo tiempo. – se encogió de hombros – Quede de salir con una amiga, nos vemos después.

Se levantó de la mesa sin ni siquiera haber tocado la comida.

Suspiré, casi una semana después de pelea con Vika, las pocas veces que cenaba con nosotros, sucedía lo mismo, ella me ignoraba y buscaba una excusa rápida para irse, algunas ni siquiera eran creíbles.

_ ¿Sucedió algo entre las dos?

_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – replique haciéndome la desentendida, Dimitri no sabía nada de lo ocurrido con su hermana y tampoco creía conveniente que lo supiera. A él no le agradaba Roland y solamente provocaría una discusión entre él y Vika.

_Porque desde hace días ustedes dos se han estado comportando diferente, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que las vi platicando y estamos hablando de Viktoria.

Si, era bastante obvio.

_Solo tuvimos algunas diferencias, cosas de chicas. – le reste importancia – No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos – o eso espero.

_Está bien.

_No me dijiste como te fue hoy. – cambie de tema – ¿Cerraste el trato con el señor Anderson?

_Si, aunque aún faltan pulir algunos detalles. Mañana enviaran a alguien con catálogos, para que tú elijas lo que necesites y empecemos con el nuevo proyecto.

_Eso es genial, pero ¿quien se hará cargo del puesto de Adrián?

_En estos días vendrá alguien que él mismo recomendó.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Con el nuevo proyecto en marcha, todos trabajan en las tareas que tenían asignadas, había poco más de un mes para presentar una propuesta a Dimitri y a la empresa de nuevas tecnologías.

Después de muchas horas de estar sentada frente al computador, mi espalda empezó a molestarme, tal vez debería salir un momento, pensé, y aprovechar para buscar el capuccino que rondaba mi cabeza desde hace horas.

Había un Starbucks no muy lejos de aquí, caminar ayudo mucho a liberar la tensión de mis músculos. Tenía la intención de comprar un solo capuccino e irme, pero las donas de choclaste glaseado prácticamente me llamaban, así que termine saliendo con una caja de ellas.

Iba terminando mi primera rosquilla cuando ya estaba por llegar de vuelta al edificio, pero me detuve al ver salir a dos personas de ahí y de repente el chocolate que estaba disfrutando se volvió amargo.

Tasha y Dimitri hablaban animadamente, se quedaron parados en la acera, Tasha le decía algo y entonces él sonreía abiertamente, algo poco usual en Dimitri, lo sabía perfectamente, porque casi tenia contadas las veces que lo vi sonreír de esa manera conmigo.

Un auto rojo merlot se estaciono frente a ellos, era uno de los que presentamos hace meses, un hombre salió de él y le entrego las llavea a Tasha. Dimitri la acompañó hasta la puerta del coche, supuse que se despedían ya que no podía escuchar nada desde aquí y entonces ella se fue.

Yo me quede en la calle de enfrente hasta que Dimitri volvió a entrar al edificio. Ninguno de ellos me vio y supongo que eso fue lo mejor, tenía que frenar estos sentimientos.

De regreso a la oficina, me propuse concentrarme solamente en mi trabajo por lo que pegue un salto cuando Lilia apareció en mi puerta.

_Lo siento. – dijo – Pero no contestabas tu teléfono y el señor Belikov me encargo que te avisara que lo esperes, que estará aquí a las 7.

_Está bien. ¿No te dijo porque?

_No, tuvo que salir de improviso y no alcanzo a decirme más.

_De acuerdo, gracias por avisarme.

Lilia sonrió asintiendo y regreso por el pasillo. Busque mi teléfono entre los tantos papeles que tenía alrededor pero pude hallarlo, estaba en silencio. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Dimitri y otro par de su oficina, era extraño. Pero solo me quedaba esperar a la noche para saber de qué se trataba esto.

 **Xxx O xxX**

_ ¿A dónde vamos?

Le pregunté a Dimitri mientras entramos al auto. Al parecer Andrew ya lo sabía, porque no pregunto nada y solo condujo.

_Quede con Tasha para cenar en un restaurante, va a mostrarme unas propiedades.

Genial! cenar con Tasha, estoy que salto de alegría.

_Y yo voy porque…

Dimitri enarco una ceja.

_Porque quiero que me ayudes a elegirlo.

Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

_Claro…

Me quede callada el resto del camino, sentí la mirada del ruso al menos tres veces, seguramente para él estaba actuando raro, yo también creería lo mismo, pero como le decía que con verlos juntos esta tarde tuve suficiente y que pasar por lo mismo durante la cena no era algo que quisiera hacer.

El auto se detuvo. Estábamos frente al dichoso restaurante.

Dimitri coloco una mano en mi espalda baja y me guio al interior del lugar. Los colores vivos del lugar y la decoración, deban un aire italiano y hasta un tanto más familiar, me gustaba, pero no tanto la compañía que esta noche íbamos a tener y ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas. Perfectamente arreglada con un vestido oscuro hasta las rodillas que favorecía su figura, mientras que yo con pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta clara, descompaginaba totalmente. En mi defensa, yo no sabía que vendríamos aquí.

_Lo siento, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

Se disculpó Dimitri.

_Acabo de llegar, no te preocupes. – respondió sonriente y sin prestarme la más mínima atención. Tuve que aclarar mi garganta para hacer que dejara de babear por mi esposo.

_Rose, que bueno verte de nuevo.

Dijo como si recién notara mi presencia. Rodé los ojos internamente.

_Lo mismo digo Tasha.

Imite su mismo tono. Dimitri retiro la silla para mí y no tardaron en venir por nuestras órdenes. Tasha fue la primera en hacerlo, supongo que no fue difícil elegir una ensalada con salmón, ¿qué sentido tiene venir a un restaurante italiano y pedir ensalada?

_Mmm yo quiero fettuccine a la lulubella. – finalmente me decidí.

_Yo pediré lo mismo. – dijo el ruso. También ordenó una botella de vino que no conocía, así que no me opuse, tal vez era bueno.

_Ya tienen alguna idea de lo que quieren para la villa? – preguntó Tasha.

_ ¿Villa? – me dirigí a Dimitri, lo único que sabía era que el ruso quería comprar una propiedad, pero no de que tipo.

_Una villa de campo, – aclaro rápidamente – tenía la idea de comprarlo hace mucho pero finalmente me decidí.

_Tengo grandes opciones – Tasha saco de su bolso una carpeta – Cada una mejor que la otra.

Nos enseñó las imágenes de casas desde pequeñas hasta muy grandes, la mayoría tenían en común un estilo rustico, pisos de madera, ventanas altas, casi todas estaban totalmente amuebladas.

_Esta tiene todas las comodidades pero cuenta con un huerto muy variado, la ubicación es excelente.

Fue detallando cada una de las propiedades, eran muy hermosas de eso no había duda.

_ ¿Cuál te gusta más? – me pregunto Dimitri.

_No lo sé, todas parecen perfectas.

_Elige una, quiero regalártela.

_ ¿Qué? – lo mire sorprendida.

_Será tu regalo de cumpleaños. – replicó.

_Falta casi seis meses para eso. – además que una casa me parecía demasiado, sería feliz con una tarta o unos brownies ese día.

_Regalo adelantado – se encogió de hombros – Vamos, elige. – tomó mi mano, provocándome una corriente de calor, lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, provocando la sonrisa del ruso por haber ganado.

Sentimientos traidores...

_Si quieres puedes decidir después Rose. – Tasha dijo mi nombre como si le costara hacerlo y entendí su comportamiento al ver que Dimitri no había soltado mi mano. En este momento si pude comprenderla, ella estaba enamorada y aunque eso no justifica que se insinué descaradamente, entendía lo que ella estaba sintiendo en este momento.

_Si puedes enviarme las fotografías a mi correo, podre revisarlas una vez más y decidirme.

_Claro, mi secretaria te las enviara mañana.

El tema se cerró cuando la comida llego a la mesa. El resto de la noche se convirtió en lo que ya temía y había visto en la tarde. Las risas y ciertos recuerdos personales se hicieron presentes. A pesar de que Dimitri intentaba incluirme en la conversación, Tasha decía algo y redirigía la atención a ella excluyéndome.

Pero a pesar de todo, pude enterarme de cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo, que se conocieron cuando B&Z Automotriz recién empezaba a hacerse conocido, hace casi ocho años, quizá un poco más.

_Con el ultimo espectáculo que hizo, contratare a Iván para entretener mi próxima fiesta.

_ Siempre y cuando logres que pierda la cabeza como esa vez. – añadió Dimitri.

Más y más risas. La botella de vino se convirtió en mi compañero silencioso, después de todo yo no podía decir mucho, ya que esas anécdotas no eran mías.

_Creo que deberíamos pedir otra botella.

Los interrumpí cuando acabe con mi última copa y la botella quedo vacío. Dimitri me miro preocupado y negó con la cabeza.

_Fue suficiente, además mañana tenemos que trabajar.

_Justo cuando empezaba aponerse divertido… – me queje, el vino recién empezaba a hacerme efecto.

Dimitri pago la cuenta y salimos del restaurante, apenas me despedí de Tasha con un simple "adiós" y casi de inmediato me metí al coche, me sentía inusualmente cansada.

_ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó el ruso en cuanto entró al auto.

_No estoy borracha si eso es lo que piensas. – conteste.

Tenía la cabeza entumecida gracias al vino, me recosté sobre el asiento y me entretuve mirando por la ventana las calles que íbamos pasando.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Sentía como si mi cuerpo flotara y a la vez estaba sujeto a algo, era extraño. Una brisa fresca me hizo acercarme más a la fuente de calor que tenía cerca, pero al hacerlo una loción conocida se impregno en mis sentidos y sabía bien a quien le pertenecía.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vi fue el cuello de una camisa, seguí mirando hacia arriba y me encontré los ojos del dueño de la camisa. Bien, no estaba flotando, Dimitri me estaba cargando.

_No es necesario que me lleves. – intente bajarme, pero sus brazos no cedieron.

_Ya estamos cerca. – siguió caminando, entonces vi alrededor, estábamos en medio de los escalones rumbo a nuestro dormitorio, ni siquiera recuerdo en que momento me dormí.

_Debiste despertarme. – murmuré, a pesar de que una parte de mi estaba disfrutando estar cerca de él.

_Te veías cansada.

_Aun así, peso mucho.

Soltó una risa.

_Lo sé.

_Hey – golpee su hombro, pero solo provoque que riera más.

_Es broma Rose. – se detuvo, ya estábamos frente a la puerta de la habitación, intente bajarme nuevamente y esta vez no se opuso.

* * *

Entre rápido a casa, no sé cómo lo olvide. Me encontré Amanda cerca de las escaleras, sorprendió un poco al verme, ya que casi nunca venía a mediodía.

_Rose ¿viniste a comer?

_No, olvide unas carpetas, solo vine a recogerlas. – respondí sin detenerme.

Doble la esquina hacia el pasillo y casi choco con Vika? creí que no estaba aquí, se supone que estaba de camino para ver a sus hermanas. Me miro nerviosa y asustada, tampoco me pasó desapercibido que sus ojos estaban hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando.

_Vika

_Tengo cosas que hacer.

Me esquivó o eso intentó, pero pude detenerla.

_ ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas así?

_No pasó nada, déjame en paz. – quiso pasar adelante, pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

_No me mientas Vika, es obvio que algo te paso.

_No es tu problema. – gruñó.

_Vamos, ya deja esa actitud, solo quiero ayudarte, algo sucedió. ¿Estuviste llorando verdad? – desvió la mirada hacia abajo, pero al menos no intento alejarse. – Vika por favor, estas preocupándome.

_No… – negó con voz entrecortada – Es mi problema, yo fui la tonta.

_ ¿De que estas hablando?

_Él…yo… – cubrió su rostro con sus manos – Tenias razón. – dijo finalmente – Roland me engañó nunca me quiso.

Limpio rápido las lágrimas que empezaban a mojar su rostro. En este momento quería matar a ese idiota, pero ahora lo más importante era Viktoria. La abrace y ella soltó un par de sollozos mas.

_Vika, él no vale ni siquiera una de tus lágrimas.

_Lo sé…pero fui tan tonta y ahora no sé qué voy a hacer…

_Saldrás adelante y esto solo se convertirá en un mal recuerdo.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza y se alejó.

_Creo…creo que estoy embarazada.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Tuve que enviar a Andrew con Dimitri y llamar para avisar que no volvería a la empresa, Viktoria quería ir a la clínica de análisis para hacerse una prueba de embarazo, ya había averiguado de una, no muy lejos y es ahí a donde iba cuando la detuve.

Tomamos un taxi, ella no quería que su hermano se enterara, al menos no hasta saber el resultado. Todo el camino hasta la clínica ella se mantuvo callada y creo que más de una vez la vi secarse un par de lágrimas, odiaba verla así, Vika siempre era alegre y hablaba hasta por los codos, pero ahora…

No tardamos mucho en llegar, le pague el taxista y entramos a la clínica, una pelirroja joven se encontraba en la recepción.

_Buenas tardes – nos saludó – ¿qué tipo de análisis requieren?

_Una prueba de embarazo, la más segura. – replique.

_Entonces tendría que ser un análisis de sangre.

Asentí, tuve que dictarle los datos de Vika, ya que ella no se encontraba bien cómo hacerlo por si sola.

_Si me siguen por aquí – la pelirroja camino delante de nosotras y nos llevó a una habitación similar a la de cualquier hospital – En unos minutos una enfermera vendrá a extraer la muestra. – dijo dejándonos solas.

La enfermera no tardó en llegar, le indicó a Viktoria sentarse en una de las sillas y con habilidad logro sacar la muestra en poco tiempo.

_ ¿Cuánto tardan en salir los resultados?

Preguntó Viktoria.

_No más de una hora, pueden esperar o ir a recepción y pedir que se los envíen por correo.

Respondió la mujer antes de salir.

Viktoria quería esperar aquí, así que nos quedamos sentadas en una de las bancas en el pasillo de la clínica.

_ ¿Quieres contarme lo que paso? – rompí el silencio – Tal vez te ayude desahogarte.

_Que quieres que te cuente Rose…debí escucharte, – suspiró cansada – pero yo quería creer en él, ese fin de semana fue muy especial, al menos para mí. Aunque después de eso, desapareció, dejo de buscarme y yo tontamente creí que estaba ocupado, su padre es muy exigente o eso decía. – empezó a reír sin alegría alguna – Espere, hasta que me di cuenta que tenía un retraso de seis días, aunque a veces me ha sucedido, nosotros…olvidamos el condón una vez. Tuve miedo y entonces lo busque pensando que me apoyaría, no quería averiguarlo sola, pero cuando llegue a su departamento lo encontré con una mesa arreglada y cena para dos personas. Demás está decir que no era a mí a quien estaba esperando para cenar.

_Es un imbécil. – murmuré.

_Lo es. – asintió Vika – Ni siquiera negó que esperaba a otra mujer, me pidió que me fuera y que dejara de buscarlo, me dijo que ya no le interesaba y que…nunca me quiso. No parecía la persona con la estuve saliendo todo este tiempo, recién pude conocerlo realmente.

Cerré mi puño con fuerza, más y más formas de causarle daño aparecían en mi cabeza.

_ ¿Le contaste sobre tus sospechas?

_Si, ¿quieres saber que me respondió? – sonrió aunque mas bien parecía una mueca – No me interesa, es tu problema no el mío, encárgate. – pasó sus manos sobre su rostro – ¿Qué hare si sale positivo? Dimitri…mi hermano se decepcionara de mí, lo sé.

Coloque mis manos sobre los hombros de Vika para calmarla y hacer que me mirara.

_Todavía no lo sabemos, trata de tranquilizarte, Dimitri te quiere y te querrá pase lo que pase. Tienes a tus hermanas y también me tienes a mí.

_ ¿De verdad? ¿Tú no me odias? Por cómo te trate la última vez pensé que…

_Claro que no Vika, tú lo querías era normal que quisieras defenderlo.

_Y me siento una tonta por haberlo hecho.

_Es mejor dejarlo en el pasado.

La abrace, quería ayudarla a superar esto, no solo por ser la hermana de Dimitri, sino también porque ella ya era parte de mi familia.

 **Xxx O xxX**

_Entonces no te fuiste porque piensas adelantar tu exposición? – preguntó Dimitri después de que Vika terminara de explicarle su cambio de planes del que solo ella y yo sabíamos la verdadera razón – ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

_Lo pensé bien, exponer mis fotografías es algo que siempre he querido, no lo atrasare más.

_Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso.

Concedió y parecía más convencido, pues las decisiones de su hermana parecían contradictorias considerando lo que dijo la anterior semana. Pero por todo lo que paso los últimos días y las últimas horas era entendible, su vida pudo cambiar drásticamente, pero supongo que aún no era el momento.

 **Escena Retroceso**

Las manos de Viktoria empezaron a temblar mientras sostenía el sobre con sus resultados.

_No puedo verlo, hazlo tú.

Me entregó el sobre blanco con el logo de la clínica, lo abrí. Saque la hoja doblada que llevaba dentro, leí la información de Vika, pase rápidamente por las líneas, yo estaba igual de nerviosa. Finalmente llegue a la parte que buscaba.

_Negativo.

El rostro de Viktoria se llenó de alivio, obviamente no estaba preparada, ni tenía el deseo de ser madre aun.

 **Fin de Escena Retroceso.**

_Amanda ya tiene la cena lista y no sé ustedes pero yo muero de hambre. – intervine, para que Dimitri no se le ocurra hacerle más preguntas a su hermana.

_Vamos, yo también tengo hambre. – replico.

* * *

Después de una reunión rápida en el área de diseño, volvía a mi oficina para continuar con mi trabajo, pero antes de que pueda llegar fui interceptada por un pelinegro de ojos oscuros y voz acentuada.

_Rose, esta noche es mi fiesta de bienvenida y ya tengo el lugar al que iremos. Vendrás ¿verdad?

Angelo Rizzo era el reemplazo de Adrián y esta era su primera semana, un atractivo italiano con una personalidad divertida, no era difícil imaginar que en pocos días haya echo rápidamente amistades y bueno, esta noche iban a celebrar su llegada.

_No lo sé, dependerá del lugar que elegiste. – sonreí, al verlo rodar los ojos.

_Más bien esa es una excusa para no decir "estoy casada y se acabó la diversión" – replicó – Ya te dije que también puedes llevar a tu sexy esposo. – me guiñó un ojo.

Casi lo olvidad, Angelo es gay, una noticia que desilusiono a muchas en la empresa.

_Se lo diré, pero aunque él no vaya, yo si estaré ahí.

_ ¡Esa es la actitud! Pasare por tu oficina a las siete y media.

_Está bien.

Angelo volvió a su oficina y mientras yo me dirigía a la mía, aproveche para mandarle un mensaje a Dimitri.

 _Esta noche es la fiesta de bienvenida de Angelo, ¿vienes? – R._

Antes de atravesar la puerta, mi respuesta llegó.

 _Tengo que solucionar algunos problemas, me quedare en la oficina. – D._

 _¿Algo grave? – R._

Espere unos minutos después de enviar el texto, pero estaba tardando. Tal vez estaba ocupado.

 _Nada que no tenga arreglo, envíame la dirección del lugar, vendré a recogerte. – D._

Quería decirle que podía tomar un taxi, pero preferí evitar una muy posible discusión.

 **Xxx O xxX**

_Entonces esta noche estas soltera, amore?

Me preguntó Angelo. Salíamos del edifico hacia el estacionamiento donde tenía su coche.

_Se puede decir que sí. – replique.

_Descuida, yo extrañare a tu esposo tanto como tú.

_Creo que tú hablas de Dimitri más de lo que yo lo hago – reí negando.

_Es inevitable amore, el hombre es demasiado atractivo.

Eso no podía refutarlo. Angelo condujo a un bar en el centro, le envié la dirección a Dimitri y guarde mi teléfono. Cuando llegamos, casi todos de área de diseño ya estaban aquí. Ocupaban dos mesas al fondo del bar. Conocía a todos, pero tenía más trato con Marcus y Adam ya que estábamos trabajábamos juntos.

_Al fin llegaron. – dijeron todos juntos.

La bebida no tardó en aparecer, vodka, whisky y shots de tequila. Hace mucho que no salía a beber, pero no quería terminar tirada sobre la mesa como seguramente acabarían la mayoría por los retos y competencias que proponía Angelo.

_Vamos Rose, esto será entre tú y yo. – me entregó un vaso enorme con un líquido extraño oscuro.

_ ¿Qué es esto?

_Tendrás que descubrirlo tu sola, amore. – sonrió – Quien pierda tendrá que beber esa fila de shots en un minuto ¿de acuerdo?

Mire las seis copas con mezclas extrañas que prepararon y no se veían bien. ´

_Realmente quieres acabe mal ¿verdad?

_Si no quieres hacerlo solo tienes que ganar. – replicó. Bien, no estaba dispuesta a perder.

_Vamos. Uno, dos, tres!

Practícateme voltee el vaso, bebí casi sin respirar, solo era consciente de los gritos de apoyo de las personas a nuestro alrededor. Mi garganta quemaba, esto debía tener al menos 3 bebidas diferentes.

Deje el vaso sobre la mesa solo un segundo antes que Angelo.

_Si! – aplaudí y recogí el primer shot para entregárselo – Ahora paga la apuesta.

_No hay problema – se encogió de hombros.

Casi perdí la noción del tiempo, entre risas, bebidas y los bailes graciosos que algunos empezaron a hacer ya totalmente inconscientes.

_ ¡Rose! Tu teléfono – grito una de las chicas, la música había empezado a subir de volumen y apenas pude entender lo que decía. Había dejado mi teléfono sobre la mesa, pero con todos los vasos y botellas lo había perdido de vista, aunque fue fácil encontrarlo debido al brillo que emitía, una llamada.

Corrección más de 12 llamadas perdidas. Todas de Dimitri.

Genial, olvide que vendría por mí. Tenía que llamarlo de vuelta, pero con todo este ruido iba a ser imposible escuchar. Tenía que salir afuera, sin embargo un ebrio Angelo me detuvo.

_Rose ¿A dónde vas? Ni siquiera has bailado un poco, ven.

Empezó a jalarme al fondo.

_Angelo…tengo que salir un momento.

Intente razonar con él.

_Vamos, solo una canción.

Sostuvo mis caderas y empezó a moverse al ritmo de _The Weeknd_ , hace mucho que el alcohol había empezado a subirme a la cabeza, al final solo era una canción y el italiano sabia moverse bien.

Todo iba bien hasta que sentí una mano en mi brazo jalándome hacia atrás.

_ ¿Quién diablos….

No pude terminar la oración, ya que un par de ojos marrones que bien conocía me miraban con demasiado enojo.

Lo único bueno era que las miradas no podían matar, al menos no físicamente, cierto?


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **DIMITRI**_

Finalmente pude solucionar los problemas con los envíos en aduanas, un día de retraso, la incompetencia de los encargados de ese trabajo, me iba a costar mucho.

Deje la oficina, prácticamente todo estaba en silencio. Era casi media noche.

Andrew estaba esperándome en el coche, le di la dirección que Rose me había enviado hace horas. Me quite la corbata y frote mi cuello, acabe más cansado de lo que esperaba, pero saber que pronto estaría en casa con mi esposa, me inyectaba cierta energía.

Llame para avisarle que ya iba por ella, pero no contestó. Insistí una vez, dos veces…todo el trayecto marcaba su número y nunca respondió, tal vez tenía su teléfono en silencio...

_Ya estamos aquí señor.

_Tendré que entrar por Rose. – repliqué – No tardaremos mucho.

Salí del auto y camine rápido hacia el interior del bar. El lugar estaba demasiado lleno, empecé a buscar a Rose, pero me era difícil ubicarla, me adentre más y me fije en una mesa al fondo, reconocía a las personas que la ocupaban, pero ella no se encontraba ahí.

 _¿Dónde demonios estaba?_

Mire más a la derecha y de inmediato me arrepentí del hacerlo. Sabía que controlar mis sentimientos iba a ser difícil, pero ahora me era imposible, si ver a Rose con Luke fue difícil, verla bailar tan cerca con otro hombre, sus manos en su cintura…

Ni siquiera lo pensé, camine directamente hacia ellos, tome el brazo el brazo de Rose y la aleje de ese tipo que solo hasta ahora pude reconocerlo. Angelo Rizzo.

_ ¿Quién diablos… – Rose me miro sorprendida y quizá asustada? – Di…Dimitri.

No quería continuar aquí o no sabía lo que terminaría haciendo, le di una última mirada oscura al italiano y voltee llevando a mi esposa a rastras, aunque no me paso desapercibido la sonrisa alegre de Rizzo, tuve que cerrar mis puños para no volver atrás y golpearlo.

_Dimitri detente. – la escuché decir mientras salíamos del bar, chocamos con algunas personas en el camino, pero no me importaba – Me lastimas… – intento jalar su brazo, no voltee a verla, pero afloje el agarre que tenía en su muñeca.

 _Estas comportándote como él…_ Murmuró mi conciencia, haciéndome recordar una escena similar a ésta, de la que fui testigo que nunca terminaba bien.

_Dimitri.

La solté por completo, no quería ser como él. Visualice en auto y abrí la puerta.

_Entra.

Fue lo único que dije. Al menos no puso ninguna objeción y lo hizo. Una vez que estaba adentro, yo fui al asiento del copiloto, necesitaba espacio. Sabiamente Andrew ni hizo ninguna pregunta y condujo en silencio.

Respiré pausadamente para tranquilizarme. Levante los ojos al retrovisor y mire a Rose, parecía confundida y nerviosa. Esa imagen no me gustaba.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo, baje y entre a la casa sin saber con exactitud a donde iría. Siempre tuve el temor de heredar los impulsos o los celos enfermizos de ese hombre al que una vez llame padre y ahora más que nunca, temía que fuera así. Odiaba llevar su sangre.

_Dimitri espera! – me pidió, pero no podía hacerlo, aún seguía enojado y lo mejor era alejarme. – Maldición detente!

Subí las escaleras, con grandes zancadas llegue a nuestra habitación. Me costó un segundo darme cuenta que no podía quedarme aquí, pero ese segundo basto para que Rose entrara, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

_Bien, ahora que ya estamos aquí, me puedes decir ¿por qué estas actuando de esta manera?

_No ahora.

Respondí entre dientes. Voltee caminando hacia adentro. Me quite el saco y me dirigí al baño, pero al parecer no iba a librarme tan rápido de Rose.

_ ¿No ahora? – se colocó delante de mí, impidiéndome el paso – ¿En serio vas a decirme eso después de haberme sacado de ese lugar casi arrastrándome?! Y ni siquiera estoy mencionando el viaje de vuelta.

_Te dije que ahora no. – apreté mi mandíbula.

_Y yo digo que ahora sí, no entiendo nada de esto. – replicó – ¿Por qué diablos estas tan enojado? Si se trata de las llamadas…

_No son las jodidas llamadas. – gruñí, pase los dedos por mi cabello para calmarme – Estoy cansado, no quiero discutir. – intente nuevamente pasar adelante, pero Rose volvió a impedirlo.

_Si no es eso, entonces dime ¿qué es?!

Se acercó cerrando mi espacio.

_No.

_Deja de ser tan frustrante y dilo! – golpeó mi pecho con su mano – ¿Soy yo? ¿Que hice que te molesto tanto?!

La tome de los brazos y termine por eliminar cualquier espacio entre los dos.

_ ¿En serio no lo sabes?! Ni siquiera sospechas que es lo que me está comiendo por dentro? – negó lentamente, tenía las mejillas encendidas por los gritos y los labios entreabierto, no podía dejar de mirarla y ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía. – Me enamore de ti Rose… – susurré mi secreto. – Ni siquiera puedo decir cómo, ni cuándo, pero es así y ya no soporto seguir ocultándolo, detesto tener que ver a alguien abrazándote o estando cerca de ti, quiero ser yo quien te toque… – subí una de mis manos hacia su cuello y deje caer la otra – quiero tenerte cerca, en mis brazos y no dejarte ir – una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y la limpie con mi pulgar – ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Hiciste que reviviera una parte de mí que creí muerta.

_Entonces no soy la única que está en problemas, porque tú también provocaste lo mismo en mí. – se colocó de puntillas y sello sus labios con los míos. Aún estaba aturdido por su confesión, pero no dude en responder su beso con el mismo fervor. Había fantaseado tanto con este momento, sentir de nuevo la suavidad de sus labios, ese sabor dulce y único que solo ella tiene. Me aferre a este momento, me aferre a ella, olvide todo, porque en este instante solo existía Rose, _mi Roza._

 _ **ROSE**_

Por primera vez no fui despertada por el desesperante ruido de una alarma o por los rayos del sol sobre mi cara, por primera vez desperté debido a unos besos tan ligeros que apenas los sentía sobre la piel de mi cuello, como si se tratara del roce de una pluma. Solté un suspiro involuntario y dos brazos me sujetaron con más fuerza acercándome al dueño de esos besos.

_Abre los ojos. – dijo sobre mi oído – Sé que estas despierta.

Poco a poco hice lo que me pidió, parpadeando un par de veces en el proceso. Aun en encerrada en sus brazos logre girar y encontrarme un Dimitri muy feliz, sonreía. Se veía mucho más joven cuando lo hacía.

Pase mi mano sobre su mejilla acariciándolo y él parecía disfrutar de mi tacto. Dejándome llevar por mis impulsos, me acerque a su boca y fue Dimitri quien termino de juntar nuestro labios en un beso suave pero que lograba hacer vibrar cada célula de mi cuerpo.

_Entonces si es real.

Murmuré sobre sus labios.

_Por supuesto que lo es. A menos que te hayas arrepentido. – dijo la última frase en un tono más bajo.

_Jamás podría arrepentirme – sonreí – Llevaba mucho tiempo negándome que lo que sentía, que anoche…pensé que lo había imaginado.

Dimitri se recostó haciendo que la mitad de mi cuerpo quedara sobre la de él.

_Yo creía que tú no sentías lo mismo o al menos que no estabas preparada para asumirlo, por eso nunca hice nada para decírtelo.

Su mano acariciaba a mi espalada, logrando relajarme.

_Pero Angelo logro que lo hicieras.

_No recordar ese momento. – gruñó.

Levante mi cabeza de su pecho para poder mirarlo.

_Sabes…Angelo está más interesado en ti que en mí.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices? – frunció el ceño.

_Porque – sonreí – Angelo es gay y tú le gustas, mucho.

_ ¿Qué?

Oh cuanto hubiera dado por tener una cámara en este momento.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Apenas había tomado la computadora de mi escritorio y me dirigía al taller. Dimitri y yo llegamos casi una hora tarde a la empresa, anoche nos desvelamos y esta mañana fue difícil dejar la comodidad de la cama, algo que hace mucho no me pasaba.

Al cruzar el pasillo me topé con un sonriente italiano.

_ ¿Soy yo o acabas de llegar hace unos minutos?

Levanto una ceja cruzando los brazos, obviamente ya sabía la respuesta ya que nuestras oficinas no estaban lejos.

_No tiene sentido que lo niegue. – me encogí de hombros. – Y tú ¿por qué te ves bien? Con todo lo que bebiste deberías estar sufriendo la peor de las resacas.

_Soy de los pocos afortunados que no tiene que preocuparse por eso, amore y hablando de ello, por tu expresión debo suponer que después de todo tu noche termino bien. – lo dijo más como una afirmación.

_Se puede decir que sí. – me mordí el labio para evitar sonreír abiertamente, no quería darle la satisfacción de confirmar sus sospechas.

_Déjame adivinarlo – dijo casi saltando como un niño – Por lo celoso que se veía anoche, el que llegaras tarde y tu buen estado de ánimo, seguramente tuvieron una noche caliente, el sexo enojado y el de reconciliación siempre son los mejores!

_ ¿De verdad llegaste a esa conclusión? – reí, estaba muy alejado de la verdad.

_ ¿Qué más puede ser si no?

Negué con la cabeza.

_Hablaremos más tarde, tengo que irme.

Pase por su lado antes de que dijera algo más.

_No huyas, quiero los detalles!

Volví a negar, Angelo era único, no había duda de eso.

* * *

_No sé cuánto tiempo me quede, pero llamare para volver.

_Está bien señora Belikov.

Hice una mueca al escuchar señora.

_Solo llámame por mi nombre Andrew, me haces sentir mucho mayor de lo que soy.

Rio suavemente pero terminó asintiendo.

Salí del auto y me quede parada un momento en la vereda, creo que paso más de un mes desde la última vez que vine a visitar a Lisa, pero en la semana pudimos ponernos de acuerdo y aprovechar este sábado para reunirnos o mejor dicho que yo viniera a verlos.

Antes de tocar la puerta mire al frente un momento, mi casa lucia bastante abandonada, tal vez debería ponerla en renta, aun no me decidía a venderla.

_ ¿Rose?

Voltee atrás y la encontré parada en la puerta de su casa.

_Lisa. – esta vez fui yo quien corrió a abrazarla

_Yo también te extrañe, –replico devolviéndome el abrazo – creí que ya nos habías olvidado.

_Claro que no, solo estuve muy ocupada. Sucedieron muchas cosas.

_Entonces nos espera una larga plática. – nos separamos – Vamos adentro.

_ ¿Dónde está Sophie? – mire alrededor pero no la encontraba.

_Christian se la llevo, para pasar un tiempo padre-hija y también para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilas. – nos sentamos sobre la alfombra de la sala, alrededor de una mesa con varios bocadillos.

_Hace mucho que no hacíamos una tarde chicas. – sonreí.

_Demasiado, ya ni siquiera recuerdo haber tenido una tarde para mí misma, Sophie empezó a gatear hace un mes, solo me descuido un minuto y ya está al otro lado de la habitación, parece que corre en lugar de gatear. Sin contar que quiere probar todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

Reí de solo imaginarla.

_Si ahora ya es así, espera a que empiece a caminar, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

_Todavía no quiero pensar en eso. – negó rápidamente como si ya lo estuviera imaginando – Pero lo que quiero saber ahora, es que ha pasado contigo en todo este tiempo.

 _Definitivamente muchas cosas._

_Lo primero... – comí un par de papas fritas, ordenando mis ideas al mismo tiempo. – lo primero que puedo decirte, es que finalmente pude solucionar, por decirlo de alguna forma, los problemas con Adrián.

_ ¿Finalmente lo acepto?

_Aun no, pero justamente por eso decidió irse, necesitaba distancia.

_Supongo que fue lo mejor, no debe ser fácil, considerando que él y Dimitri son primos…es una locura. – negó – Y hablando de tu esposo, ¿cómo van las cosas con él?

_Pues él y yo… - mis labios empezaron a curvarse inevitablemente recordando estos últimos días y sin querer aumentando la curiosidad de Lisa, que me miraba expectante.

_No me lo digas! No, mejor dímelo ya y quiero saberlo todo!

Reí al ver su entusiasmo.

_Tranquila, te lo diré.

Prácticamente le hice un pequeño resumen desde el primer beso que compartí con Dimitri y como sin proponerlo termine enamorándome, reprimir lo que sentía no era fácil, pero al final ser correspondida hizo que de algún forma ya nada de eso importara, porque la felicidad que sentí en ese momento era mucho mayor.

_No lo puedo creer, esto supera por mucho a cualquier película romántica que haya visto.

Aplaudió emocionada.

_Eso creo, incluido el paquete de drama y celos. – suspiré – Aunque ahora ya no tengo que aguantar los coqueteos de Tasha con Dimitri, él le tiene aprecio, por un momento llegue a pensar que era más que eso y por eso nunca intente ponerla en su lugar.

_ ¿Está muy interesada en él? – el entusiasmo de Lisa disminuyo un poco, ni siquiera pensé bien cuando mencioné de Tasha.

_Es bastante persistente. – repliqué sin querer hablar más sobre ella.

_Sí que lo es. – afirmó, pero pude ver que había algo más.

_ ¿Qué paso?

_Me encontré con ella…hace casi dos semanas en la entrada del hospital donde está el pediatra de Sophie, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero su mayor sorpresa fue Sophie, Tasha no sabía de su existencia hasta ese momento. Desde ese día ha intentado acercarse a Christian de nuevo e incluso vino aquí varias veces.

_ ¿Qué es lo que busca?

_Solucionar la relación con Christian.

_Y por lo visto él no ha aceptado. – repliqué.

_No, pero en el fondo sé que él también la extraña. Después de todo ella fue como su madre y es su única familia.

_ ¿Qué es lo que lo detiene?

_Bueno, él quiere que Tasha se disculpe conmigo por el fraude que quiso hacerme hace años y ella no está dispuesta a hacerlo.

_Si ella piensa ser la mitad de persistente que es cuando esta con Dimitri, créeme que de una forma u otra terminara haciéndolo.

_ ¿Tanto así? – elevo una ceja – No debe ser fácil para ti estar cerca de ella – sonrió divertida.

_Créeme que no lo es.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

Ya que Rose iba a estar fuera toda la tarde, decidí ir al gimnasio porque no había podido hacerlo en estos días.

_Hey Dimka! Que sorpresa verte aquí. Parece que finalmente te soltaron las cadenas. Antes venias a diario.

Deje las pesas a un lado e Iván me pasó una botella de agua.

_Mis prioridades han cambiado.

Me encogí de hombros, antes de tomar un sorbo de agua.

_Ya lo veo, - se sentó en una de las máquina de brazos – Pero te entiendo, Rose es una mujer bastante especial.

_Lo es. – inconscientemente mis labios tiraron hacia arriba.

_Vaya…de todas las personas que conozco, jamás pensé que vería esa expresión en ti.

_ ¿De qué hablas?

Fingí no entender lo que decía y volví a mis pesas.

_Y el que trates de esquivarme solo lo hace peor. – rompió en risas y por dentro yo también lo hice.

_Ya te llegara el momento Iván.

_Pero mientras no llegue, todavía puedo divertirme.

Negué, pero una idea cruzo mi mente y ya que tenía a Iván aquí, podía aprovechar su ayuda en lugar de dejar que siga burlándose de mí las siguientes horas.

 _ **ROSE**_

 _Al día siguiente_

Termine de arreglarme y salí del baño, pensando encontrar a Dimitri en la habitación, pero no fue así. Bueno, tal vez porque tarde unos minutos más de los había dicho, pero no era mi culpa, mi cabello había crecido mucho y cepillarlo llevaba su tiempo. Además era algo que me permitía hacer con calma los días como hoy donde no trabajaba.

_Rose. – Vika entro buscándome. – Dimitri ya está afuera, me envió por ti.

_Ya estoy lista, pero estas segura que no debo llevar nada?

_No, todo lo que necesitaran ya está dentro del auto. Ahora vamos. – me apresuro a salir.

_Tú sabes a donde iremos ¿verdad?

_Si…pero no te lo voy a decir. – sonrió negando – Así que no intentes preguntarme más.

_Oh vamos, vas a dejarme con la curiosidad?

_Por esta vez lo hare.

Salimos de la casa y efectivamente Dimitri ya estaba aquí, apoyado sobre el capo del coche, vistiendo casual, lo que lo hacía ver bastante bien y mucho más relajado.

_ ¿Ni siquiera vamos a desayunar? – le pregunté.

_Si te hubieras dado prisa, lo haríamos hecho. – abrió la puerta del copiloto – Comparemos algo en el camino.

_ ¿Y ni siquiera podre conducir?

Vika soltó una carcajada.

_Es mejor que le des rápido algo de comer o seguirá quejándose. – le dijo a su hermano, pero él solo negó sonriendo.

_Vamos, pasaremos por una cafetería o lo que encontremos primero.

Me insistió a subir y no tuve más opción que hacerlo, pero el camino de regreso definitivamente iba a ser yo quien conduzca.

_Disfruten el día!

Gritó Vika antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa. Dimitri rodeo el auto y sin perder más tiempo, nos pusimos en marcha.

_ ¿En serio no piensas decirme a donde me llevas?

_No, ya lo veras cuando estemos ahí. – replicó tranquilo.

_ ¿Ni una pista?

_No.

_ ¿Está muy lejos?

_No…

Resoplé.

_Seguirás respondiendo "no" a todo lo que te pregunte? – fruncí el ceño molesta, pero a Dimitri solo parecía causarle gracia.

_Si me sigues preguntado sobre el lugar, me temo que sí. – se encogió de hombros.

_Mmm todo esto me suena a uno de esos secuestros, donde no sabes que es un secuestro hasta que te llevan a un sótano de una casa abandonada en el bosque, lejos de todos para que nadie escuche mientras te asesinan.

Solo termine de hablar y la risa abierta de Dimitri resonó en el coche. Era cálida y me hacía feliz saber que fui yo quien lo causó.

_ ¿De dónde sacas eso? – levanto una ceja. – Creo que Vika tenía razón y en verdad debo conseguirte comida.

_Esa, no es mala idea.

Por suerte encontramos una cafetería no muy lejos, compramos un par de cafés, no tenían donuts pero los cupcakes de vainilla se veían muy bien, así que llevamos una caja, o mejor dicho yo lleve una caja. No sabía que tan largo seria el viaje, así que era mejor estar prevenida.

_No te molesta que coloque algo de música ¿verdad? – le pregunté.

Ya llevábamos una hora en carretera y empezaba a incomodarme estar tanto tiempo sentada.

_No, coloca lo que quieras.

Sonreí al escuchar su respuesta, active rápidamente el bluetooth de mi teléfono y con todo el volumen del estéreo del coche deje sonar una canción de heavy metal que tenía.

_Rose!

Dimitri casi dio un salto fuera del asiento y aunque lo quise no pude evitar reírme.

_Lo siento, me equivoque de canción. – dije.

Pero claramente no me creyó. Baje el volumen y cambie a otra canción. Al final, este viaje empezó a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba.

Casi una hora y media después, abandonamos la carretera para entrar a un camino de tierra adentrándonos en…un bosque?

_No dijiste que lo del secuestro en el bosque eran ideas mías?

_Y lo son, además mira al frente, no es una casa, hay al menos tres más.

Tenía razón, pero más bien parecían cabañas, hechas totalmente de madera, sencillas pero parecían acogedoras.

Dimitri estaciono el coche frente a la primera de ellas.

_Llegamos y tranquila, no planeo asesinarte. – bromeo.

_Eso nadie me lo asegura. – repliqué antes de salir del coche.

Dimitri saco una maleta pequeña y un bolso de la cajuela que no sabía lo que contenían. Entramos a la cabaña que a pesar de parecer pequeña a simple vista, tenia de todo, una chimenea, sillones alrededor, en frente estaba la cocina amueblada, una mesa de 4 sillas cerca, y un estrecho pasillo que seguramente llevaba a la habitación.

_ ¿Te gusta?

Deje de observar todo, para mirar a Dimitri directamente.

_Mucho.

_Entonces el lago te encantará, toma. – me entrego la maleta. – Adentro hay ropa tuya que Viktoria empaco para ti, yo dejare la comida en la cocina.

_De acuerdo.

Lleve la maleta y me dirigí al pasillo, supuse que la primera puerta era la de la habitación y así fue. El dormitorio tenia lo básico, abrí la maleta sobre la cama y me alegro encontrar un vestido de verano, lo que me venía bien, pues el sol empezaba a estar en su punto más alto, busque más y encontré un traje de baño café de dos piezas. Dimitri menciono un lago, así que supuse que íbamos a nadar.

Me cambie rápido, ya que también había ropa de Dimitri y supuse que él también quería cambiarse.

Cuando finalmente estábamos listos los dos, salimos de la cabaña.

_ ¿Hay más gente aquí? – pregunté al ver las otras cabañas.

_Hoy no. – tomo mi mano guiándome. – Quería que tuviéramos un día tranquilo lejos de todos.

Esa idea me gustaba pero a la vez viejas sensaciones regresaron a mí, aquellas inseguridades y temores que tenía cuando estaba en las únicas dos relaciones que tuve. Pero ninguno de ellos era Dimitri y tampoco llegue a tener este tipo de sentimientos que a veces me asustaban, así que quería confiar que esta vez sería diferente.

Diez minutos de caminata y finalmente llegamos a un pequeño lago, era casi mediodía y con clima soleado de hoy, supuse que el agua estaba cálida.

El ruso pareció adivinar mis pensamientos.

_ ¿Quieres nadar?

_Definitivamente si.

Mientras que Dimitri se quitaba la camiseta blanca que llevaba, yo aproveche en hacer lo mismo con mi vestido, por un momento me sentí nerviosa, pero logre controlarlo. Dejamos nuestra ropa y zapatos encima de una roca y de la mano nos metimos en el agua, que como lo sospechaba estaba templada. Dimitri iba nadando hacia el centro del lago, yo me quede un poco atrás ya que tenía una idea en mente.

_Dimitri! – grité logrando que se girara justo a tiempo para el agua en mis manos llegaran directamente a salpicar su rostro.

_Roza!

_Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – reí, aunque rápidamente deje de hacerlo cuando vi esa mirada astuta que solo decía venganza en sus ojos. Gire y empecé a nadar rápido hacia la orilla.

_Intentar escapar no te servirá de nada. – lo oí decir, pero estaba más concentrada en nadar ya que no estaba tan lejos, pero eso cambio cuando dos manos se colocaron en mi cintura y literalmente me jalaron hacia abajo.

Dimitri estaba junto a mí bajo el agua y aunque intente liberarme, no logre hacerlo. Solo cuando ya no pudimos contener el aire, me dejo libre y entonces emergimos a la superficie.

_No es justo, usaste tu fuerza a tu favor.

_Yo diría que estamos a mano – se encogió de hombros.

_Ya verás la próxima vez… - murmuré bajo.

_ ¿Qué dijiste? – se acercó.

_Nada. – apoyé mis manos sobre sus hombros para impulsarme y le di un beso corto.

_ ¿Por qué parece que quieres distraerme? – levanto una ceja.

_ ¿Te molesta?

_Definitivamente no.

Cerro el espacio entre nosotros, iniciando un lento y delicado beso que parecía durar para siempre, como si estuviéramos guardando el sabor y textura de los labios del otro.

Es diferente, se sentía natural.

Dejamos el agua cuando el hambre se hizo presente. Juntos preparamos una pasta sencilla que comimos rápido, ya que queríamos hacer un paseo alrededor y volver a la cabaña antes de que oscureciera, pues tristemente teníamos que volver a la ciudad hoy.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Casi cinco de la tarde ya estábamos de regreso, subimos por una ladera no tan alta, pero aun así obtuvimos una buena vista del bosque en la cima.

_Todavía tenemos tiempo. – dijo Dimitri

_Caminar tanto, volvió a abrir mi apetito. Todavía hay los cupcakes que trajimos?

_Si, están el refrigerador, llévalos a la mesa y yo preparare café.

Asentí. Nos dirigimos a la cocina, pero antes de llegar mi tono de llamada empezó a sonar, lo había dejado encima de uno de los sillones, me apresure a recogerlo.

_Hola.

_ ¿Es usted familiar de Ibarhim Mazur y su esposa? – me preguntó la voz apresurada de una mujer.

_Sí, soy su hija. – repliqué, aunque un mal presentimiento empezó a instalarse en mi pecho.

_Por fin… – suspiró aliviada – Es necesario que venga rápido al hospital central de Montana, sus padres tuvieron un accidente y uno de ellos necesita rápido una trasfusión de sangre.

* * *

 **Finalmente sucedió! La espera valió la pena? (Espero que sí)**

 **Abe y Janine vuelven de nuevo!**


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **ROSE**_

Después de la llamada que recibí, Dimitri y yo salimos rápido de la cabaña. Mientras él conducía, yo aún no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Si ni siquiera sabía que mis padres estaban en la ciudad, desde la última discusión que tuvimos, no volví a saber de ellos, creí que estaban en Nueva York o haciendo algún viaje, como acostumbraban.

Definitivamente no en un maldito hospital y por lo poco que me dijo al enfermera, la condición de uno de ellos podía agravarse si no recibía una trasfusión pronto.

_No te atormentes. – Dimitri recogió mi mano – Todo estará bien.

Asentí, aunque no estaba muy segura de que fuera así.

Supongo que Dimitri me noto lo suficientemente nerviosa como para conducir un poco más rápido, aprovechando que no había muchos autos en la carretera y de esa manera reducir las dos horas que deberíamos haber tardado, en hora y media.

Tan pronto como estaciono el auto, salímos directamente hacia la entrada del hospital, personas iban y venían por todos lados, no sabía a quién preguntar, así que fui a la recepción donde una mujer un tanto mayor se encontraba.

_Me llamaron de este hospital para decirme que mis padres tuvieron un accidente y estaban aquí.

_ ¿Cuál es el nombre de sus padres?

_Ibrahim y Janine Mazur.

La mujer asintió y empezó a teclear en la computadora.

_Llegaron hace casi tres horas, un auto impacto con el taxi en el que iban, ambos tenían lesiones y fracturas, pero… – se detuvo al mirar a algo o alguien detrás de mí – Corina, ella es la hija de los pacientes Mazur, llévala con el Doctor Harris. – le dijo a una mujer alta y rubia. – El doctor le informara mejor la situación.

Nos dejamos guiar por la enfermera, en el siguiente corredor ella se detuvo cuando vio a un hombre moreno con bata blanca venia caminando rápido.

_Corina, ya llego algún familiar de los Mazur?

_Justamente la hija de los pacientes está aquí.

Con expresión un tanto aliviada el doctor se dirigió a mí.

_Mucho gusto, soy el doctor Harris.

_Rose y mi esposo Dimitri. – nos presente, el doctor asintió.

_He estado a cargo del caso de sus padres desde que los trajeron, el señor Mazur está estable en este momento, tiene una fractura en las costillas y el brazo izquierdo, lesiones superficiales y un golpe en la cabeza que por suerte no fue tan grave, pero la señora estaba sentada en el lado donde se produjo el choque, los cristales de la ventana se rompieron y se incrustaron en su brazo derecho y parte de su pierna, provocando que se desangrara, tiene un par de fracturas mas, pero ahora lo más importante es la pérdida de sangre. – explicó.

_ ¿No le han hecho una trasfusión aun? – preguntó Dimitri.

_Si, pero tiene un tipo de sangre poco común y no tenemos la cantidad que requiere la señora. Sí me siguen por aquí.

Empezó a caminar delante de nosotros.

_Al ser usted su hija, confiamos que será su sangre será compatible con la de ella. – entramos a una habitación vacía. – Aquí le tomaran una muestra para hacer los análisis y cuanto antes saber si puede ser donante o no.

La misma enfermera que nos trajo, me hiso sentarme en la camilla mientras preparaba el aguja para luego seguir con mi brazo.

_ ¿Si no soy compatible? – pregunte obligando a que el doctor se detenga en la puerta y voltee nuevamente hacia mí.

_Ya llamamos a los demás hospitales para pedir ese tipo de sangre. Algunos de ellos aún no nos han respondido, todavía hay la posibilidad de que lo tengan.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Debido a la urgencia de la situación, los resultados de los análisis salieron rápido y afortunadamente resulte apta para ser donante. Fui llevaba a una nueva habitación donde conectaron una aguja a mi brazo y mediante un ligero bombeo la sangre empezó a fluir hacia una bolsa.

Media hora después, Dimitri y yo ya estábamos en el corredor del hospital, sentados en esas bancas que siempre me parecieron incómodas y en verdad lo eran.

_Toma – me ofreció una botella de agua – Tienes que ingerir líquidos.

Bebí sin oponerme, pues aunque estaba bien, me sentía ligeramente mareada y necesitaba estar despierta para esperar noticias.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando un oficial apareció en el hospital, para preguntar por la salud de mis padres y explicarnos como había sucedido todo, el hombre que provoco el choque había muerto en la escena, tenía alcohol y drogas en su sistema, el conductor del taxi en el que estaban mis padres tenía lesiones menores y estaba en este mismo hospital, poco después una mujer entro preguntando por él y el oficial se encargó de explicarle lo sucedido.

_Jamás pensé que un día iba a encontrarme en esta situación. – solté un suspiro. – No tenemos una buena comunicación como ya sabes, pero esto… – Dimitri paso un brazo sobre mis hombros y agradecí la pequeña comodidad al apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

_No pienses en eso ahora. Ellos se están recuperando, eso es lo que importa en este momento.

_Gracias. – me presione más cerca, disfrutando de su loción que siempre me pareció deliciosa.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Por estar conmigo, aquí.

_No tienes que agradecerlo, donde tu estés, yo también estaré.

Presiono un beso sobre mi frente. Creo que una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado, ha sido casarme con Dimitri, definitivamente lo es.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Los correderos estaban casi vacíos a excepción de algunas personas dispersas y las enfermeras que iban y venían. Tuvimos que esperar casi dos horas, antes de que el doctor apareciera de nuevo. Nos pusimos de pie en cuanto se acercó a nosotros.

_Me alegra informarles que la condición de la señora Mazur finalmente ha empezado a mostrar mejoría, aún no está del todo estable, pero al menos ya eliminamos el riesgo de la falta de sangre.

_ ¿Puedo ver alguno de mis padres? – pregunté.

_A su padre si, aunque aún sigue sedado. – replicó – Su madre aun no, si continúa mejorando, quizá mañana.

_Está bien.

El doctor nos guio hasta la habitación de Abe, advirtiéndonos que solo podíamos quedarnos unos minutos. Dimitri entro conmigo.

Al centro de la habitación blanca, estaba mi padre. Parecía dormir profundamente, tenía un brazo enyesado apoyado sobre su tórax, una intravenosa del otro lado y mientras mas me acercaba podía ver los golpes y algunas cortaduras en su rostro.

_Me diste un buen susto, viejo.

Apoye mi mano sobre la suya, quizá inconscientemente esperaba una respuesta de parte, pero él seguía dormido.

Como el doctor nos había dicho, solo nos pudimos quedar poco tiempo, al igual que vio innecesario que nos quedemos toda la noche, pues no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. De cualquier forma, yo volvería mañana.

 **Xxx O xxX**

_Es casi media noche – dije sorprendida al ver mi teléfono, ni siquiera había registrado que fuera tan tarde.

_Lo sé, Vika me llamo varias veces, pero le mande un mensaje antes de dejar el hospital. – replicó Dimitri. Estábamos cerca de llegar a casa y era ahora cuando mi cuerpo recién empezó a registrar el cansancio de todo lo que había pasado en el día.

En cuanto llegamos, nos dirigimos directamente a nuestro dormitorio, pues ambos necesitábamos descansar, nos topamos con Vika en el pasillo, pero por suerte no nos hizo muchas preguntas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Dimitri y yo fuimos temprano al trabajo, habíamos llamado al hospital antes de irnos y mis padres aún no habían despertado. Pero de cualquier forma iría a mediodía.

_Los últimos ajustes que hemos hecho, han aumentado la eficiencia del motor, pero aun logramos igualarla a la de nuestros motores convencionales. – indicó Marcus.

Junto con Adam estábamos recluidos en la sala de reuniones de nuestra área, todavía trabajamos en una etapa primaria del diseño, pues el concepto _Autosustentable y Ecológico_ era algo con lo que aún no habíamos trabajado.

_Hasta ahora hemos armado las piezas, como solemos hacerlo, – dije mirando los planos en la computadora – y creo que ese el problema, tenemos que integrar las nuevas piezas de otra forma.

_Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. – acotó Adam – Tal vez deberíamos revisar nuevamente las especificaciones de las piezas y ver que más nos puede ayudar.

_Bien, entonces cada uno desarrollaremos una nueva propuesta y volveremos a reunirnos para revisarlos, mientras contemos con más ideas podremos tener más opciones. – repliqué.

Mi mañana paso relativamente rápida, cerca de las 12:30 am Andrew ya estaba esperando afuera del edificio, Dimitri quería acompañarme, pero sabía que tenía varias reuniones hoy, así que insistí en que se quedara.

Al entrar al hospital, busque al doctor Harris, pero su turno ya había terminado y estaba un doctora en su lugar. Ella me dijo que mi padre había despertado hace una hora y en este momento le estaban practicando más estudios, pero me permitieron esperarlo en su habitación.

Pasó alrededor de media hora, cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió y Abe apareció sentado en una silla de ruedas con un enfermero detrás.

_Rose…

Dijo un tanto sorprendido al verme.

_Me alegra verte mejor, viejo.

Sonrió ligeramente al escucharme, pues aunque diga lo contrario, sé que no le molesta que ese apodo. El enfermero le ayudo a recostarlo de nuevo sobre la cama, ya no un tenía suero conectado al brazo y supuse que eso eran buenas noticias.

_Una vez que salgan los resultados, la doctora vendrá a informarles.

Dijo el hombre antes de irse.

_ ¿Pudiste ver a tu madre? – me preguntó.

_Ayer no me lo permitieron, pero me dijeron que ya estaba mejorando por lo que podre verla.

_Estaba muy preocupado por ella, después del choque yo estuve consciente por un momento y la vi casi bañada en sangre, aunque no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

_ ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Desde cuando estaban en la ciudad?

_Llegamos apenas ayer, tomamos un taxi en el aeropuerto para que nos lleve al hotel y a mitad del camino, mientras hablaba con tu madre solo vi cuando un coche negro venia demasiado rápido hacia nosotros, lo demás son apenas destellos de recuerdos vagos hasta que desperté hoy.

_Un oficial vino anoche, el hombre que conducía el coche negro estaba ebrio y drogado, no sobrevivió. – añadí – ¿Por qué tomaron un taxi? Tú siempre sueles contratar a alguien que los recoja.

_ ¿Crees que hacer eso hubiera evitado el accidente? – levantó una ceja.

_No… - negué.

_Además salimos de improviso, Janine quería venir y cuando finalmente se decidió tomamos el primer vuelo que encontramos. Ella quería verte, kiz. – baje la cabeza ligeramente para evitar la mirada escudriñadora de Abe, debido al susto inicial, había olvidado por un momento la última pelea con ella – Estaba muy arrepentida por lo que sucedió esa noche. – continuo al ver que no decía nada – Ella nunca quiso…

_Golpearme. – terminé por él.

_Así es, sé que no fuimos los mejores padres, pero nosotros siempre quisimos lo mejor para ti, no lo dudes.

_Lo mejor para mí… creo que tenemos conceptos muy diferentes acerca de eso. – traté de no dejar fluir el resentimiento que aun guardaba en mis palabras, pero no tuve mucho éxito, pues al levantar la cabeza pude ver un brillo de culpa en Abe.

_Rose…

Intentó decirme algo más, pero la doctora entro en ese momento.

_Que bueno que los encuentro juntos, les tengo una buena noticia, la señora Mazur despertó hace unos minutos. – el alivio inundo el rostro de Abe al igual que el mío – Solo estuvo consciente por poco tiempo, pero está reaccionando bien a los tratamientos, por lo que ahora solo resta que se termine por recuperar.

_ ¿Podemos verla? – pregunté adelantándome a mi padre, que aunque ya había escuchado que Janine estaba bien, sabía que quería comprobarlo por él mismo.

_Claro, enviare a alguien para que los ayude.

 **Xxx O xxX**

_Entonces tus padres ya se encuentran mejor. – afirmó Dimitri.

_Si, es posible que le den de alta a Abe en estos días, pero mi madre tendrá que quedarse al menos esta semana más.

Nos recostamos en la cama, pero todavía teníamos las luces de las lámparas prendidas.

_ ¿Pudiste verla?

Asentí.

_Fuimos con mi padre a su habitación, pero no estaba despierta. La doctora nos dijo que solo había estado consciente unos minutos. – repliqué – Pero, siendo sincera, no habría sabido que hacer si ella hubiera estado despierta… – me acerqué más a lado de Dimitri y el me recibió abrazándome – Mi padre me dijo que vinieron a Montana porque ella quería hablar conmigo…

_Sobre lo que sucedió esa noche.

_Así es, pero no lo sé… – suspiré cansada – No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que mi madre se disculpó conmigo o con cualquier persona.

_Supongo que quiere hacer las paces, pero ¿estas dispuesta a intentarlo tú también? – me miro de reojo, esperando a que dijera algo.

_Es agotador pelear con ella, ya son muchos años…así que creo que lo intentaría.

Me encogí de hombros, seguido de un bostezo, creo que el cansancio empezaba a alcanzarme.

_Vamos a dormir. – Dimitri se movió para apagar la lámpara a su lado y volvió junto a mí. Un ligero beso fue la mejor manera de terminar el día.

* * *

Pasé los siguientes días entre el trabajo, el hospital y volver a casa. A veces Dimitri me acompañaba, pero no podía hacerlo todo el tiempo.

_Entonces ¿ya le darán el alta a tu padre? – inquirió Angelo.

_Si, ya está recuperado, así que mañana podrá dejar el hospital. – en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron oprimí el botón del último piso.

_Esas son buenas noticias. – replicó – Estos días mis comidas no han sido lo mismo sin ti, amore. – dijo con tono dramático.

_ ¿En serio? – entrecerré los ojos – Si no recuerdo mal, te veías muy feliz yendo a comer con Erick de contabilidad.

_ ¿Yo? – se mostró sorprendido. Negué riendo mientras salíamos del ascensor.

_Sí, tu. – volví a acusarlo.

_Angelo! – lo llamaron, frente a nosotros no muy lejos venia el dueño de la voz. Erick.

_Creo que vienen a buscarte. Sera mejor que los deje solos, nos vemos más tarde. – dije y me dirigí a la salida antes de que respondiera.

Por curiosidad mire una vez atrás, ese par estaba hablando tan animadamente que ni siquiera notaron que los observaba. Creo que había algo entre ellos, me alegraba por Angelo, Erick parecía buena persona.

Afuera ya estaba Andrew en el coche esperando.

_ ¿Esperaremos al señor Belikov? – pregunto cuando entre.

_No, él se quedara. – conteste.

Con un asentimiento, puso en marcha el auto.

Mantuvimos una charla ligera en el camino, más que nada hablamos sobre su familia, tenía un hijo que estaba en la universidad. Eso me distrajo, pues sabía que en unos minutos más, vería a mis padres y bueno, desde que Janine despertó, el ambiente entre nosotras pasó de hostil a incómodo.

La primera vez que estuvo totalmente consciente, se sorprendió al verme, me agradeció el que le donara mi sangre, a pesar de que le dije que no era necesario, parecía que quería decirme algo más, pero no se atrevía y los días posteriores sucedía lo mismo, podía ver que eso la frustraba, casi siempre mi padre era el mediador entre las dos.

Al llegar al hospital, primero pase por la habitación de Abe, aunque presentía que no estaba ahí y no me equivoque. Casi al final del pasillo estaba la habitación de Janine, me dirigí ahí.

Antes de tocar la puerta, pude escuchar un par de risas que venían de adentro. Dude en entrar o no, pero después de unos minutos cuando las risas cesaron finalmente lo hice.

_Rose, empezaba a creer que no vendrías. – dijo mi padre, se encontraba sentado en un sillón cerca de la cama, definitivamente ya estaba más recuperado, los cortes se veían cicatrizando.

_Tuve que resolver algunas cosas antes de venir. Supongo que estas impaciente por dejar el hospital.

_Sabes que sí, aunque no quiero dejar a tu madre. – la miró preocupado.

_Ya me siento mejor Abe, solo serán unos días más aquí. – replicó. Y ciertamente así era, tenía mejor color en el rostro.

_Sobre eso quería proponerles algo. – me miraron curiosos – Sé que ustedes piensan quedarse en el hotel que reservaron, pero creo que sería mejor si vienen conmigo y terminan de recuperarse en casa, tendrían mejor atención y estarían más cómodos.

_Pero nosotros no…no queremos molestar. – replico Janine, un tanto insegura y avergonzada, pocas veces o tal vez nunca la había visto actuando así.

_Me sentiría más tranquila, si se quedan conmigo y Dimitri.

_Bueno, una casa siempre es mejor que un hotel. – añadió Abe para convencer a mi madre. Ella seguía renuente, pero logramos convencerla entre los dos.

* * *

Finalmente Janine salió del hospital, los últimos cuatro días, Abe estuvo viviendo con nosotros, aunque pasaba la mayor parte del día con mi madre, pero ahora eso terminaba. Por el retrovisor del coche vi a mis padres, que cada tanto compartían miradas cómplices como si hablaran sin tener que usar palabras.

Era extraño, pues volveríamos a vivir juntos y esperaba que esta vez sería mejor que las anteriores.

Cuando sentí la mano de Dimitri sobre la mía, deje de observarlos, era como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, aun cuando parecía concentrado en conducir.

Pronto llegamos a casa. Dimitri y yo fuimos los primeros en bajar, pues teníamos que sacar la silla de ruedas del maletero y acomodarlo para que mi madre pueda usarlo. Los puntos en su brazo y pierna aún no habían sanado y seguía vendada, por lo que era mejor evitar cualquier esfuerzo o movimiento innecesario.

Dimitri se encargó de bajar a mi madre del coche, ya que Abe no podía hacerlo por la fractura en su brazo.

_Odio usar esta cosa. – refunfuñó una vez que ya estaba sentada.

_Sera solo hasta que las heridas cicatricen. – repliqué, aunque me pareció gracioso el cambio de papeles en este momento, pues lo que acabo de decirle es muy parecido a lo que ella me dijo cuando tenía 12 y tuve un accidente que me obligo a usar muletas por un mes, ya que me había torcido el pie al intentar cumplir un reto en la escuela. En mi defensa era la primera vez que saltaba de un árbol de casi cuatro metros de altura.

Al cruzar la entrada, encontramos a Vika en la sala, hablando por teléfono, pero terminó la llamada al vernos entrar.

_Hola, soy Viktoria, la hermana de Dimitri. – se presentó.

_Mucho gusto, soy Janine…

_La madre de Rose. – terminó Viktoria. – Puedo ver cierto parecido entre las dos, no diría que son idénticas, pero definitivamente hay algo. – dijo segura.

_Gracias?… – logro sacarle una sonrisa a Janine.

Luego de las presentaciones con Amanda, llevamos a mi madre a la habitación que Abe estaba usando hasta el momento, estaba en la primera planta, era bastante espaciosa y tenía una bonita vista al jardín.

Dimitri y yo dejamos a mis padres para que descansaran, para que puedan acompañarnos luego en la cena.

_Necesitaremos a alguien que ayude a mi madre mientras nosotros no estemos. – dije mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro dormitorio.

_No te preocupes, ya contrate a alguien.

_ ¿En serio? Tenía pensado hacerlo, pero lo olvide. – negué.

_Has estado yendo y viniendo al hospital y al trabajo, no te agobies por eso, tú también necesitas descansar.

_Ambos lo necesitamos, camarada, no solo yo.

_ ¿Algún día dejaras de llamarme así? – enarcó una ceja.

_Mmm… - fingí pensarlo – No lo creo.

* * *

 _Algunos días después_

_ ¿Dónde está papá?

Le pregunté a Janine cuando la encontré sola en su habitación, tratando de arreglarse el cabello frente al espejo del tocador.

_Salió a hacer unas llamadas.

_Dámelo, yo lo hago. – le pedí el cepillo.

Dudosa me lo entrego y entonces empecé a cepillar su cabellera pelirroja. Mientras lo hacía, podía sentir que me miraba de reojo, como si estuviera tratando de decidirse.

_Ya no lo retengas, todos estos días has querido decirme algo, pero siempre te detienes.

Ella agacho la cabeza un poco y tomo aire.

_Rose, yo…

_Oh! Kiz me alegra verlas juntas – Abe apareció y Janine volvió a cerrarse – Venia por tu madre para llevarla al comedor.

_Claro, vamos a cenar. – repliqué. Supongo que la conversación con mi madre seria en otro momento.

Desde la visita de las hermanas de Dimitri, la mesa no había estado tan llena como ahora, la convivencia con mis padres estaba resultando bastante bien hasta ahora. Viktoria nos contaba emocionada que dentro de un par de semanas inauguraría su exposición y esperaba que sea un éxito.

 **Xxx O xxX**

_Vamos Dimitri, deja esos papeles, es hora de dormir. – le quite las carpeta que tenía en sus manos y lo deje en la mesa de noche.

_Está bien, pero tienes que darme algo a cambio.

Reconocí el brillo en sus ojos y supe lo que me pediría, así que me adelante. Iba a darle un simple beso y retirarme rápido, pero anticipó lo que iba a hacer y jalo de mi brazo logrando que cayera sentada en su regazo, convirtiendo un beso corto, en uno más largo que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad cuando el masaje de su lengua contra la mía, me provoco un jadeo.

Normalmente nos deteníamos en este punto y pude sentir cuando Dimitri iba a alejarse, pero tenía que intentarlo, no podía quedarme estancada en el mismo lugar. Con mis manos alrededor de su cuello impedí que se alejara y él no tardó en entender el mensaje.

Me sostuvo más cerca, mis pulmones empezaron a exigirme aire, nuestros labios se separaron apenas unos segundo antes de volver a encontrarse, me deje llevar, no supe en que momento sucedió, pero ya estaba recostada sobre el colchón y tenía el cuerpo de Dimitri sobre el mío.

Mi corazón empezó a agitarse, pero se dividía en dos razones muy distintas, excitación y temor. Intente concentrarme en la primera, pero fue más difícil cuando empecé a sentir caricias sobre mi piel desnuda, la camiseta larga que usaba para dormir, fue enrollándose más hacia arriba. Cerré mis manos sobre los hombros de Dimitri, pues un escalofrió me recorrió y sentía como mis manos empezaron a temblar.

Una hilera de besos empezó desde mi mandíbula hacia mi cuello, cerré los ojos con más fuerza cuando recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a invadirme.

 _No sabes cuánto deseaba tenerte así…_

No, no pienses en eso.

 _No me obligues a dañarte más._

No podía respirar, me removí incómoda buscándome liberarme.

_Rose… – Dimitri se alejó, pero pude sentir sus manos sobre mi rostro, secando las lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que había derramado – Roza por favor abre los ojos. – negué, me sentía avergonzada por mostrarme tan débil, frustrada por volver al mismo lugar que creí haber dejado hace mucho. – _Roza…_ – me ayudo a sentarme sobre la cama y me abrazó. Me susurraba palabras en su lengua materna que aunque no entendía, ayudaron a calmarme.

_Lo siento – dije finalmente cuando mi cuerpo dejo de temblar.

_No te disculpes. – acuno mi rostro entre sus manos y me permití perderme en sus ojos – Es mi culpa, debí detenerme.

Negué.

_No, yo quería intentarlo, quería probar que…que podía superarlo.

_Y lo harás, yo estoy contigo Roza, voy a ayudarte.

Quería aferrarme a sus palabras, quería aferrarme al amor que sentía por él, porque en el fondo el temor de que Dimitri se cansara de esperarme y suceda lo mismo que pasó con mis anteriores relaciones seguía presente.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y también quería decirles que posiblemente este viernes no pueda actualizar, pues saldré de viaje y dejare mi portátil en casa, todo dependerá del día que llegue, si no puedo volver para el viernes, lo hare el sábado y entonces subiré el siguiente capítulo. Les pido paciencia, sé que quieren actualizaciones más diarias, pero planeo recompensarlo.**

 **Como adelanto de lo que viene el viernes o sábado, les puedo decir que este capítulo es el puente para un par de cosillas que se revelaran sobre el pasado.**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto (eso espero) :-P**


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Lamento actualizar tan tarde, pero volver a casa se me dificultó bastante. Espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 _ **ROSE**_

 __Tu piel es tan suave como lo imaginaba._

 _Pasaba sus manos sobre mi abdomen desnudo, la blusa que llevaba estaba prácticamente hecha jirones. Y aun débil como me encontraba, intentaba moverme, pero su peso me lo impedía, estaba casi encima de mí._

 __Quédate quieta. – sostuvo mi mandíbula con su mano y giró mi cabeza a un lado para pasar su lengua por mi cuello, me sentía tan asqueada, escuchaba su jadeos cerca de mi oído y su boca recorriendo mi piel, pero lo peor de todo fue cuando sentí el bulto en su entrepierna presionando mi estómago; eso me hizo reaccionar a pesar de saber las consecuencias._

 _A mi derecha y aun con la poca luz que había pude divisar unas tijeras, algo roídas pero no me importaba, me removí otra vez intentando acercarme, pero obtuve de nuevo un golpe en mi rostro._

 __ ¡Que te quedes quieta, maldición!_

 __Bastardo… – escupí junto la sangre de mi labio roto._

 __No tendría que comportarme como uno, si no hicieras las cosas más difíciles! – Con su mano detrás de mí cuello, elevo mi rostro unos centímetros cerca del suyo – Yo no quería herirte, ¿no lo entiendes? iba a protegerte de todos, para que estemos juntos._

 __Estas…demente – logre decir a pesar del dolor –jamás estaría con alguien como tú…me das asco…_

 _Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de furia y me soltó, mi cabeza golpeo con el suelo._

 __ ¡Cállate! Aprenderás a quererme tanto como yo te quiero._

 _Con sus manos en mis caderas empezó a quitarme los pantalones, aproveche su distracción y sin pensarlo dos veces estire mi brazo derecho y alcance la tijera._

 __Nunca lo hare._

 _Clave la tijera poco más abajo de su clavícula cerca de su pecho, lo único bueno de que él estaba sema desnudo era que no habían telas de por medio que dificultaran mi trabajo, que ya de por si era difícil._

 __ ¡Ah!_

 _Se paró de golpe y soltando maldiciones se quitó la tijera, si solo hubiera estado más afilada, habría hecho un corte más profundo._

 __Lo pagarás… – dijo sosteniéndose con una mano la herida – Iba a ser amable contigo pero ahora no._

 __ ¿A esto…le llamas ser amable? – habría reído si pudiera hacerlo, pero tenía el cuerpo molido._

 __Oh Rose, sigues mantenido esa actitud que tanto me gusta, – de nuevo se colocó encima de mi haciendo que algunas gotas de sangre cayeran en mi piel– lástima que cuando termine contigo ya no será así, nunca serás las misma. Serás mía…_

 _No, yo tenía que salir de aquí, ya no me quedaba fuerzas pero debía haber una manera. No puedo rendirme, no puedo…_

_Rose. Rose. ¡Rose!

Abrí los ojos, mi respiración era rápida, mire a mi alrededor. La luz era tenue hasta que me encontré con ese par de ojos marrones que me miraban preocupado.

_ ¿Estás bien?

_Si… – respondí insegura – solo fue un mal sueño.

 _Otro más…_

Me senté sobre la cama, tratando de respirar tranquila y liberar la tensión de mi cuerpo.

_Rose…

Sentí la mano de Dimitri sobre mi hombro, me estremecí y él lo notó. Dejo caer su mano y se levantó de la cama, para servir un vaso de agua y ofrecérmelo. Era algo que hacia cada vez que sucedía lo mismo y odiaba que esto empezaba a hacerse constante en el último par de semanas.

Las pesadillas volvieron a atacarme como antes, a veces me despertaba yo sola y a veces como hoy, lo hacía Dimitri.

_ ¿No me dirás de qué se trata? – preguntó.

Bebí un sorbo de agua y deje el vaso sobre la mesita de noche.

_Ya te lo dije, no quiero hablar de ello.

Abrace mis rodillas llevándolas cerca de mi pecho, no quise mirarlo porque ya sabía lo mucho que lo frustraba mis respuestas negativas.

_Roza, por favor, no me gusta verte así. – se sentó quedando frente a mí, pero sin intentar acercarse más – Necesito saber lo que sucede para poder ayudarte.

_Creo que ya sabes de lo que se trata.

Mantuve mi vista en cualquier lugar, menos en él.

_Si, al igual que sabes que el que lo niegues e intentes actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, solo funciona cuando estas despierta.

Tenía razón y yo también me sentía frustrada por eso, olvidarlo y fingir que nada de eso paso, me había servido los últimos años, casi lo había borrado de mi mente o eso creía.

_Es lo único que siempre he hecho. Odio recordarlo. – dije entre dientes.

_ ¿Nunca se lo contaste a alguien? Tus padres?

Resoplé.

_Conociste bien la relación tan cercana que tenía con ellos la primera vez que vinieron aquí. – replique con amargura – Se lo dije a Lisa, cuando ya éramos muy unidas, aunque esa noche estaba ebria, así que no recuerdo mucho. – me encogí de hombros.

_Entonces dímelo a mí. – estaba a punto de negarme, pero Dimitri tomo mi mano derecha tirando un poco para que lo mirara – Si huyes nunca podrás superarlo, puedes intentar olvidarlo tanto como quieras pero eso no cambiara lo que sucedió.

_Me es difícil decirlo en voz alta…porque al hacerlo estaría aceptándolo, todo. – apreté los dientes – Incluyendo que fue mi culpa…

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? – frunció el ceño.

_Yo…esa noche, me escape de casa. – murmure bajo – Mis padres salieron, yo estaba castigada en mi habitación por una pelea que tuve con una chica que me molestaba en la escuela. Espere a que ellos se fueran, siempre dejaban la puerta asegurada por fuera. Así que salí por mi ventana, había una fiesta en la casa de una amiga, era un poco lejos, pero aun así fui.

Cerré los ojos, sentía el pulgar de Dimitri masajeando suavemente mi mano, de alguna impulsándome a continuar.

Tomé aire y lo hice, ya había empezado, así que tenía que terminar.

_Cuando llegue, la casa estaba muy llena, encontré a mis amigos, bailamos y bebimos un poco, nada fuera de lo normal, empezaba a hacerse tarde y yo tenía que llegar antes de que mis padres lo hicieran. Luke iba a irse conmigo pero lo perdí de vista y al buscarlo en la casa me topé con… _Nathan_ – después de tanto tiempo, decir su nombre me seguía causando la misma repulsión y odio – Él, era nuevo en la escuela, mayor que yo, estaba en el último grado y no sé por qué desde el principio mostro interés en mí, me buscaba y me invitaba a salir, pero siempre lo rechace, nunca me agradó.

_ ¿Fue el quien…?

Asentí, Dimitri se puso tenso, pero no dijo más.

_Me engaño diciéndome que Luke estaba en el patio trasero, fui tan tonta que le creí – suspiré – Él me acompañó, pero no había nadie ahí, iba a regresar adentro y entonces, cubrió mi boca con su mano y me arrastro hacia un sector alejado de la casa, hacia un cuarto viejo, que creo que se usaba como bodega. A pesar de que intente liberarme, logro meterme adentro.

En cuanto quiso besarme, lo empuje, peleamos, pensé que podía vencerlo, le había dado unos buenos golpes, pero eso solo lo enfureció y perdió la cabeza.

Los primeros golpes fueron los más dolorosos, defenderme era difícil cuando él parecía fuera de sí, me golpeo hasta cansarse, hubo un momento en el que creí que eso sería todo, me dejaría ahí y se iría. Un pensamiento bastante ingenuo… – resoplé – Pero hubiera preferido mil veces que siguiera golpeándome a sentir sus manos o su boca. – cerré mi puño izquierdo con fuerza – Estaba tan desesperada por salir de ese lugar…aunque sabía que era imposible, la música estaba tan alta, que difícilmente me oirían si gritaba, además de que ese lugar apenas estaba iluminado por la luz de la noche.

Al final decidí que prefería morir luchando, antes de que ese imbécil lograra su objetivo. No quise rendirme.

 _Finalmente ha llegado el momento Rose_

_Pero mi cuerpo ya no me respondía. – me detuve por un momento y limpie una lágrima que se deslizo sin permiso – Cuando la puerta se abrió, fue cuando por fin pude dejarme llevar por la inconciencia.

_ ¿Qué sucedió después? – la voz de Dimitri se oía apenas.

_Desperté en la habitación de un hospital, mis padres estaban conmigo, muy molestos.

 __No puedo creer que te hayas escapado Rose y mira como terminaste. Si solo me hubieras obedecido, no estarías aquí._

 __Mamá…_

 __Tu madre tiene razón, Rose, nunca debiste escaparte, apenas pudimos encontrarte antes de que…_

 __Esto no puede continuar así y menos en este momento, una vez que te recuperes tendrás que irte a un internado. Empezaras de nuevo ahí y será mejor que olvides todo lo que sucedió hasta anoche._

Deseche esos recuerdos cuando Dimitri volvió a hablar.

_Pero a ese tipo, ¿lo detuvieron? ¿Está en la cárcel?

_No lo sé, mis padres se encargaron de todo, en cuanto me dieron de alta en el hospital y me sentía mejor, me llevaron a Londres y me dejaron en ese internado, hasta que cumplí 18 y me gradué. Nunca volví aquí hasta ese momento.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Ellos no me permitieron volver, cuando me fui las elecciones estaban muy cerca, supuse que no querían los escándalos que yo podía provocar y después que mi padre fue electo, tenían que mantener una buen perfil. Solo venían a visitarme en las vacaciones. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Una estúpida decisión causo que mi vida cambiara de esa forma, mis padres dijeron que fue mi culpa y aunque deteste admitirlo, sé que es cierto.

_Carro que no, el culpable es ese tipo, Rose. No tú. – aseguró.

_Pero…

_Escúchame – acuno mi rostro y me miró a los ojos – Tú no podías saber lo que iba a pasar, luchaste en ese entonces y lograste salir, ahora también tienes que hacerlo, también tienes que luchar.

 _Nunca volverás a ser la misma._

Quizá no del todo, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba recuperarme.

* * *

_Sophie, eso no es para comer.

Lisa corrió rápido a recogerla para quitarle las hojas del césped que logró arrancar y que ya estaban en su boca.

_Ven Sophie, yo te llevaré a la cocina y te daré algo más delicioso que esas hojas. – estire mis brazos y como si me entendería soltó un par de balbuceos.

_Creo que pronto empezara a hablar. – dijo Lisa entregándomela – Con todo lo que me hace trabajar, espero que su primera palabra sea mamá.

_Seguro, ella sabe lo mucho que te esfuerzas. – repliqué.

Este fin de semana, teníamos la casa llena. Lisa y Christian vinieron a visitarnos al enterarse del accidente de mis padres, los conocieron y congeniaron bien. Ellos ya estaban mejor, apenas ayer le quitaron los puntos a Janine y dentro de poco ya no tendría que usar esa silla de ruedas.

Entre a la cocina, Amanda sonrió al ver a la bebé.

_Sophie tiene hambre, tenemos algo para hacerle una papilla?

_Por supuesto, ahora mismo lo preparo. – empezó a pelar algunas manzanas, Sophie emocionada al verlo saltaba en mis brazos. – Es una cosita tan bonita. – dijo Amanda.

_Es que se parece a mí – replicó Christian, muy sonriente desde la puerta.

_Creo que la cerveza que estabas bebiendo ya te hizo efecto, Chrissy. Tienes suerte que Sophie se parezca a Lisa y no a ti. De lo contrario hubiera tenido que pagarle una cirugía plástica.

_Ja ja, siempre tan graciosa Rose. – entrecerró los ojos.

_No es broma, de verdad le habría pagado la cirugía. – sonreí al verlo enojarse.

Sophie jugaba con mi cabello, ajena a mi cordial conversación con su padre.

_Solo lo dices por envidia.

_Si pensar eso te hace sentir mejor… - me encogí de hombros.

Quiso responderme, pero la voz de Lisa llamándolo lo detuvo.

_Esto no ha terminado aún. – dijo antes de irse, creo que intentaba sonar a amenazante, pero mi risa unida a la de Amanda, demostraba que obviamente no lo logro.

_ ¿Ustedes siempre se hablan así? – inquirió.

_El 90% de las veces que estamos en la misma habitación, es algo que no puedo evitar.

Y es tan divertido, que no quiero evitarlo.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Lisa y Christian se habían ido, estuvieron toda la tarde aquí e incluso se quedaron a cenar. Fue una tarde bastante entretenida, pero lo que más me gusto fue ver a Rose relajada y feliz. Así es como quería verla siempre.

He estado averiguando la mejor forma de ayudarla y ayudarme, porque desde que me conto por todo lo que tuve que pasar, solo deseo encontrar a ese idiota y hacerlo sufrir tanto que lamentara haberle puesto una mano encima.

Pero no, no había registros de nada sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche, ni siquiera en el hospital donde se supone que Rose estuvo internada, es como si ella nunca hubiera estado ahí, alguien tuvo que haber movido muchas piezas para lograrlo.

Salí del estudio después de responder algunos correos y antes de llegar a las escaleras me encontré con Abe.

_Creí que todos ya estaba dormidos. – dijo al verme.

_Tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes. – repliqué - ¿Iba a algún lado? Es algo tarde.

Sonrió.

_Solo salía al jardín, quería caminar un poco.

_ ¿Le importa si lo acompaño? Tengo un par de dudas que quizá usted pueda aclararme.

Si hay alguien que seguramente tenía la información que buscaba era Abe.

_Claro, pero no es necesario que seas tan formal muchacho, después todo eres el esposo de mi hija, ya somos familia.

_Tienes razón – concedí – Vamos.

Saliendo por la cocina pasamos al jardín, la noche estaba fresca y casi todo estaba en silencio.

_Bueno, dime ¿Qué querías preguntar?

Con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía entretenerse con los arbustos alrededor, pero algo me decía que su aspecto relajado solo era una fachada.

_Quería saber por qué no existe ningún registro sobre el…incidente que tuvo Rose hace años.

Creí que se mostraría algo de sorpresa por lo que acababa de decir, pero no fue así.

_Porque fue lo mejor, no quería que la imagen de mi hija encabezara todos los periódicos por una situación tan desagradable. – respondió – Así que no te esfuerces en seguir buscando información que no hallaras.

_Entonces sabes que he estado investigando.

_Por supuesto, yo lo sé todo. – replico tranquilo.

Apreté la mandíbula al darme cuenta que solo había estado perdiendo mi tiempo, cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar directamente con Abe.

_ ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Está en la cárcel?

_Nunca llego si quiera a pisar una comisaria.

_ ¿Qué? – no podía seguir libre…

_ ¿Crees que la cárcel hubiera sido suficiente castigo? – esta vez volteo a verme – Después de la forma en la que dejo a Rose, el encierro no era suficiente. Ahora esa alimaña no está en este mundo, pero pasó por mucho sufrimiento antes de que terminé con su vida. ¿Quieres saber lo que hice con él?

Solo con la sonrisa oscura que tenía ya podía saber que no fue nada bueno.

_Quiero saberlo.

 _ **ROSE**_

Aproveche la hora de comida para ir al hospital con mis padres a uno de sus últimos controles. Le quitaron el yeso a Abe y ahora solo usaba un cabestrillo, mientras que Janine ya podía dejar la silla y caminar pero sin apoyar el del todo la pierna.

Los lleve de nuevo a casa y ya que no estaba Vika, comimos solo los tres. Nuestra relación era bastante cordial y con eso quiero decir que hasta el momento no habíamos discutido. Lo que era un problema menos, porque aún esas pesadillas no me dejaban dormir tranquila, al menos empezaban a ser menos frecuentes.

Tenía que regresar al trabajo y pasé por la habitación de mis padres para despedirme, pero cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta y al estar entreabierta, pude verlos que estaban discutiendo, pensé en dejarlos arreglar sus asuntos hasta que me nombraron.

_ ¿Crees que se lo dirá a Rose? – mi madre estaba sentada en la cama, pero aun así podía notar que estaba molesta.

_Le pedí que no lo hiciera, pero creo que es momento de decírselo, Janine. Ella aun no nos perdona el haberla enviado a ese internado. – Abe caminaba alrededor.

_Fue lo mejor para ella, aunque no lo entienda.

_Pero ahora quiero entenderlo. – espeté. Ellos giraron al oírme, claramente no esperaban que yo apareciera. – ¿Y bien? Van a decirme que es eso que han estado ocultándome todo este tiempo?

Abe miro a Janine y ella solo negó resignada.

_Rose, hace tiempo te dije que todo lo que hicimos fue siempre pensando en tu bienestar. – empezó él.

_Y yo te dije que teníamos ideas muy diferentes acerca de eso.

_Lo recuerdo. – afirmó – Pero en ese momento creímos que estábamos haciendo lo correcto. – volvió s dirigirle una mirada más a mi madre y continuo – Cuando empecé mi carrera política, mucha gente no le tomo importancia, pero cuando me postule al senado y mi nombre se empezó a escuchar más, hubieron algunos a quienes no les agrado eso.

_Empezamos a recibir amenazas… – hablo Janine. – En especial amenazas contra ti.

_Esa escoria quería jugar sucio. – añadió Abe. – Sin que lo supieras contratamos a alguien para que te cuidara todo el tiempo, mientras descubríamos quienes estaban detrás de todo eso.

_ ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaron?

_Eras muy joven, queríamos que continúes tu vida con normalidad. – replicó Janine – Pero eras demasiado imprudente y nunca obedecías. – apretó los labios – Cuidarte era más difícil.

_Si me hubieran dicho lo que estaba pasando, habría sido diferente. – me cruce de brazos.

_Nosotros te metimos en esto y nosotros teníamos que arreglarlo, kiz. Lo único con lo que no contamos fue que metieran infiltrado a alguien a tu escuela.

_ ¿Infiltrado? – fruncí el ceño – ¿Quién fue?

_Nathan. – _¿él?..._ – Esa basura llego a tu escuela para vigilarte y actuar en el momento que se lo indicaran. Pero termino obsesionándose contigo – … _Yo no quería herirte, ¿no lo entiendes? iba a protegerte de todos, para que estemos juntos…_ ahora lo entiendo – Y le facilitaste las cosas cuando huiste esa noche. El hombre que te cuidaba, Pavel, vivía en la casa frente a la nuestra y al escapar por la ventana no pudo verte y detenerte a tiempo.

_Nosotros regresamos antes de lo previsto, – añadió Janine – fuimos a tu habitación y al no encontrarte, empezamos a buscarte de inmediato. Encontrarte hubiera sido imposible de no ser porque llevabas el cadena que te regalamos en tu cumpleaños.

_Tenía un micro chip oculto, Pavel encontró tu ubicación y pudimos llegar antes de que sucediera algo peor – los ojos de Abe se oscurecieron al decir lo último. – No supimos cómo manejar la situación y pensamos que era más seguro si te alejábamos hasta que termine todo.

_Por eso no me dejaron volver…

_Si. – replico Janine – Aunque eso terminó por alejarte de nosotros e hizo que nos guardaras rencor, te mantuvimos a salvo, que era lo más importante.

_Lo que odiaba era que me obligaron a irme como si les estorbara, cuando lo único que quería en ese momento era un poco de apoyo. Para mí no fue fácil estar en ese lugar rodeada de desconocidos, después de lo que pasó, solo deseaba que ustedes estuvieran conmigo… – apreté los dientes para evitar el llanto que estaba por escapar.

_No sabíamos que más hacer, cuando te graduaste quisimos recuperar ese tiempo lejos, pero tú quisiste estudiar en otro estado y luego viniste a Montana, solo queríamos acercarnos a ti.

_Y lo hicieron muy bien, mamá. – replique con ironía.

_Aunque lo intentamos, todavía seguimos equivocándonos, kiz.

_Especialmente yo. – mire a mi madre – Dije e hice cosas que no debía, lo siento mucho Rose, no quería perderte y creo que al final eso fue lo que conseguí. – varias lágrimas empañaron su rostro.

Nunca la había visto así, ella siempre era fuerte y nunca se mostraba como ahora. Yo tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, pero en este momento había algo que estaba claro.

_Todavía no me has perdido mamá… – masculle bajo.

_ ¿De verdad?...– me miró con los un tanto rojos pero esperanzados.

_Si. – le aseguré.

Sin esperar a que mi padre o yo la ayudemos, se levantó de la cama y antes de decir más, me envolvió en un abrazo que en todos estos tantos años creía que no necesitaba, pero estaba muy equivocada.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Solté un suspiro de satisfacción al tener de cerca el aroma de su loción combinado con su esencia. Habían pasado tantas cosas que la idea de levantarme temprano mañana sonaba igual que beberme leche cortada.

Horrible.

_ ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – le pregunte.

_Desde hace unos días, cuando hable con tu padre. – respondió sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. – Pero no era yo quien debía decírtelo.

_Hubiera querido saberlo antes. Necesitaba cerrar ese ciclo y ahora que sé lo que paso. Estoy decida a cerrarlo por completo.

_ Y eso significa que…

Levante la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

_Que iré a ver a esa doctora de la que me hablaste. – picotee sus labios – Ya no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo.

 _ **VIKTORIA**_

Estaba tan nerviosa, me esforcé mucho para tener todo listo y dentro de unos minutos la galería abriría. Revise una vez más que las fotografías estén en su sitio, estaban colocada de forma que todas resaltaban sin opacar a la otra. Aunque mis favoritas eran las que obtuve en África, más que nada porque fue el lugar que más disfrute mientras viajaba.

_ ¿Lista? – me preguntó Rose – Ya es hora.

_Si, vamos.

Las puertas de la galería abrieron y poco después la gente empezó a llegar. Había invitado personalmente a conocidos y amigos, pero la entrada era libre y si alguien quería ver la exposición podía hacerlo. No quería que fuera algo estrictamente formal.

_Felicidades tu trabajo es muy bueno, Janine y yo ya apartamos un par de fotografías.

_Me alegra que les haya gustado, ese era mi… - mi boca dejo de funcionar cuando lo vi entrar, Roland, ¿Cómo se atrevió a venir? – Lo siento, hay un problema que debo arreglar.

_Claro, ve. – me dijo la madre de Rose.

Mi primera idea era echarlo de aquí, aunque sea por la fuerza, pero más gente empezaba a entrar y si no me equivoco incluso estaba presente el editor de una revista muy conocida en Montana. Y un posible escandalo no era algo que deseara.

Mientras no se cruce en mi camino podría soportarlo, me distraje hablando con amigos y personas que querían conocerme para felicitarme. Con un poco de vodka e ignorado la presencia de Roland, casi podía sentirme tan cómoda como estaba al principio.

_Vika. – voltee hacia donde Rose me llamaba y no hacía falta saber por qué se veía molesta. –l ¿Lo invitaste?

_Por supuesto que no, ya se me quito la venda de los ojos. No sé por qué vino, tal vez quiere molestarme.

_Si eso es lo que busca no lo lograra…pero si se llevara algo. – sonrió.

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_Ya lo veras.

A pesar de insistir, Rose me dejo con la curiosidad. Ella junto a mi hermano, estuvieron socializando con las personas que conocían. Roland todavía continuaba aquí y por lo que me dijo Carla, la encargada de las ventas, también compro una fotografía, en verdad no tenía vergüenza alguna, no se acercó a mí, pero si se atrevió a saludarme desde el otro extremo del salón.

Definitivamente quería arruinar mi noche.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Las horas fueron pasando y la gente empezó a retirarse, estábamos a punto de cerrar la galería por hoy, casi la mitad de mis fotografías se habían vendido y eso me hacía muy feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Le tenía cariño a cada una.

_Vika, ¿sabes dónde está Rose? – me preguntó Dimitri.

_No, se supone que estaba contigo.

_Así era pero de un momento a otro desapareció.

Un grito sordo se escuchó desde afuera y no tarde mucho en juntar las piezas.

_Creo que ya sé dónde está…

Salimos a la calle y nos encontramos con un pequeño espectáculo. Era mejor que mi imaginación.

_ ¡Perra! Me rompiste la nariz! – gritaba Roland rojo por la furia, tratando de detener el sangrado.

_Te lo advertí y si vuelves a acercarte por aquí, una nariz rota será el menor de tus problemas.

_Rose ¿qué sucedió aquí? – Dimitri se acercó a ellos y Roland empezó a dar pasos atrás con la intención de irse. Rodé los ojos, encima de todo, cobarde.

_Nada. – se encogió de hombros – Solo le recordaba algo a este idiota.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana :-P**


	19. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **ROSE**

_ ¿Siempre te ha ocurrido lo mismo? Antes de tu esposo, ¿alguna vez fue diferente con alguien?

_No, en las relaciones que tuve, ellos, veían el sexo como algo que debía estar presente, aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente y para mí, era una lucha conmigo misma.

_Entonces puedes decir que te sentías presionada. – Asentí. – Y ahora con tu esposo ¿sientes la misma presión?

Suspiré, nunca me agrado del todo la idea de hablar con un desconocido sobre cosas personales, pero al menos la doctora era agradable.

_Hubo un momento que sí, pero él me ha demostrado que me esperaría todo el tiempo que se lo pidiera. Sin embargo, yo quiero estar con él de esa forma, sin tener que frenarme.

_Eso es algo bueno Rose, el que seas tú quien lo desea. – sonrió amable.

* * *

_Adam, creo que tu diseño es el que mejor se ajusta a nuestros objetivos, casi alcanzamos la eficiencia de nuestros motores convencionales.

_Estoy de acuerdo – concedió Marcus – En esta semana podemos empezar con las primeras pruebas a escala.

_Si, – replique – yo buscare a Angelo para que me entregue sus diseños y por la tarde ya podemos comenzar.

_Bien, entonces ¿volvemos a reunirnos después de mediodía? – inquirió Adam.

_Si.

Acordamos algunos detalles más, salieron de mi oficina y entonces pude atender mi teléfono, que desde hace rato estaba vibrando.

Una llamada de Vika y dos mensajes.

 _Rose, casi todas mis fotografías se han vendido._

 _Hay varias personas interesadas en saber la fecha de mi siguiente exposición. (10:45 am)_

 _¡Tenemos que salir a celebrarlo! (11:00 am)_

Sonreí, incluso hasta aquí podía sentir su alegría. No tenía pensado salir esta noche, pero tal vez no era mala idea.

 _Está bien, tratare de llegar temprano._

Envié el mensaje y fui en busca de Angelo, si no estaba en su oficina, creo que podría encontrarlo en el área de contabilidad, últimamente frecuentaba mucho ese lugar.

_Pensé que no te encontraría aquí. – dije al entrar.

La oficina que hasta hace poco era de Adrián, seguía igual, solo con algunos cambios en el escritorio y un par de cuadros en las paredes. Creo que se tomó muy en serio lo de alejarse, porque hasta ahora no sé nada de él.

_ ¿Dónde más estaría, si no es aquí, amore? – levanto la vista de los planos para mirarme tan sonriente, como siempre.

_No lo sé, quizá con Erick – me encogí de hombros.

_Somos buenos amigos, sí, pero…

_Pero?

_De verdad me gusta y quiero tomar las cosas con calma.

_Y creí que lo seguirías negando. – resoplé – Así ya no puedo molestarte.

_Lo sé. – rio alegre.

_Bien, mejor hablamos por lo que vine a buscarte. – me senté en la silla frente a él – Ya tenemos la parte mecánica lista y ahora necesitamos tus diseños para empezar a unirlo todo.

_Ya lo previne y lo tengo casi listo. – volteo los planos cuando intente verlos – Tranquila, después de que haga algunas modificaciones los veras.

_De acuerdo. – acepté – Por cierto, la hermana de Dimitri quiere celebrar lo bien que está yendo con su exposición esta noche. ¿Quieres unirte?

_Esa pregunta ofende, amore. Fiesta es mi segundo nombre. – y si no lo era, el brillo en sus ojos al decirlo bastaba – Aun no he ido a ver la exposición, pero escuche que era buena. ¿Tu querido esposo también irá?

_No lo sé, aún no sabe que saldremos. ¿Te importaría mucho si él va?

_Por supuesto, haría la noche aún mejor. – sonrió con picardía.

_ ¿Debo recordarte que te gusta Erick? – intente levantar una ceja.

_No te pongas celosa amore, mirar no hace daño. – me guiño un ojo.

_No son celos y no te preocupes, lo convenceré para que vaya – reí – Pero Erick si podría ponerse celoso. – me puse de pie – Te mandare la dirección del lugar cuando hable con Viktoria.

 **Xxx O xxX**

_ ¿Vas a salir?

Di un respingo al escucharlo y casi deje caer el cepillo.

_Dimitri, me asustaste.

_Lo siento – sonrió apoyado desde el marco de la puerta del baño – Pero, ¿piensas ir a algún lado?

Termine de recoger mi cabello en una cola alta y gire para verlo.

_De hecho, vamos a salir, – respondí – así que colócate algo más cómodo. Vika ya debe estar lista.

_ ¿Vika? – preguntó sin entender.

_Así es.

En cuanto le explique qué iríamos a festejar, como ya lo suponía, empezó a negarse y colocar muchas excusas, ambos teníamos que trabajar mañana y entendía que no quería desvelarse y siendo sincera yo tampoco, pero logre convencerlo y acordamos que solo nos quedaríamos un par de horas para despejarnos, incluso mis padres salieron a cenar fuera.

Viktoria escogió un club bastante concurrido, pero tenía un buen ambiente. Poco después que llegamos, apareció Angelo y como lo pensaba, él y Vika se llevaron bien de inmediato. Bailaban una canción tras otra mientras que Dimitri y yo los observábamos sentados desde la mesa.

_Si solo Angelo no fuera gay, harían una buena pareja. – dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuche. Pero creo que la idea no le gustó mucho ya que los vio con el ceño fruncido.

_No lo creo. – replicó serio, lo que me causo risa.

_Deja de verla como un hermano sobreprotector y mejor vamos a bailar.

_Rose…

Lo lleve a la pista antes de que empiece a negarse. Desde que llegamos lo único que bebimos fueron gaseosas, para evitar una posible resaca, al menos teníamos que bailar antes de irnos.

Nos ubicamos cerca de Angelo y Viktoria, él sonrió al vernos o más bien al ver a Dimitri, pero no podía culparlo, con la camisa blanca enrollada en las mangas y los vaqueros oscuros, era demasiado atractivo.

_Creo que te convertiste en el amor platónico de alguien. – enredé mis brazos en su cuello.

_ ¿A quién te refieres? – me llevo más cerca.

_Ya te lo dije, recuérdalo.

Empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música.

_Prefiero hacer otra cosa. – respondió.

_ ¿Qué?

_Esto.

Junto nuestros labios de repente, necesite de un segundo al menos para salir de la sorpresa y responder. Definitivamente esta era una idea mucho mejor.

* * *

_Dime Rose, ¿cómo has estado, crees que estas progresando?

_Si. Ya son pocas las veces que despierto por una pesadilla.

Asintió, para luego apuntar en su libreta.

_Por lo que me dijiste la primera vez, contárselo a tu esposo fue de ayuda.

_Creo que necesitaba empezar a enfrentarlo. – repliqué – Además ahora sé cosas que antes ignoraba, eso también me ayudó.

_Te reprimiste por mucho tiempo, ahora que lo has aceptado, si tuvieras la oportunidad de estar frente a ese hombre, ¿lo harías?

 _¿Volver a ver a…Nathan?_

_Tal vez…

Para demostrarle que no pudo terminar conmigo, pero por lo que me dijo Abe, eso ahora era imposible.

 _Jamás dejaría que él siguiera respirando el mismo aire que tú._

Después de salir del consultorio de la doctora Coleman, volví a casa. Al final de las sesiones que tenía con ella, siempre me sentía un poco más liberada, como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado cargando un peso que no sabía.

 **Xxx O xxX**

_Tenemos algo que decirles. – dijo Abe a mitad de la cena.

_ ¿De qué se trata?

_Ya nos sentimos mejor y tenemos que volver a Nueva York. – replicó Janine.

_Entiendo… – intente no sonar desanimada, pero finalmente empezábamos a mejorar nuestra relación familiar y creí, no lo sé, que se quedarían más tiempo.

_ ¿Piensan volver pronto? – preguntó Dimitri.

_Si, solo tenemos que resolver algunos asuntos – contestó ella – Pensamos que quizá podíamos mudarnos a Montana – dijo mirándome.

_Es una buena idea – sonreí.

Quizá después de todo, aun podíamos recuperar todos esos años lejos.

* * *

Varios días después de que mis padres dejaran Montana, Viktoria también se fue para visitar a sus hermanas y nuevamente solo quedamos Dimitri y yo.

Las últimas sesiones con la doctora, me hicieron plantearme muchas cosas, pero sobre todo no dejaba de pensar en lo que hablamos esta tarde.

 _Relaja tu cuerpo pero enfoca tu mente en lugar de tensarte y dejarte invadir por aquellos momentos. Eso es algo que solo tú puedes hacer._

 _Nuestra piel tiene memoria, ¿por qué no intentas grabar nuevos recuerdos?_

_Rose, ¿en qué tanto piensas?

_ ¿Qué?

_Lo ves – Dimitri negó con la cabeza – Ven, vamos a dormir. – se recostó en la cama. Seguí su ejemplo. Apagamos las luces, como todas las noches que dormíamos abrazados, el latir de su corazón era como un arrullo para mí. Presione un beso ligero sobre él y luego otro cerca de su cuello.

_ ¿Rose? – preguntó inseguro.

_Si? – respondí sin dejar de plantar más besos en su piel.

_ ¿Qué haces?

_No lo sé – levante la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos – Pero quiero continuar.

_ ¿Estas segura? – dijo sorprendido.

Aunque más sorprendida quede yo cuando conteste un "Si" con seguridad, antes de sellar nuestros labios.

La textura de su boca y el sabor de sus besos, eran algo únicos. Me recosté sobre la cama con su cuerpo sobre el mío sin dejar de besarnos, exploramos la boca del otro hasta que la necesidad de respira se hizo presente. Repartió más besos por mi mejilla y poco a poco fue recorriendo mi piel. Mis manos inconscientemente pasaban por sus brazos hasta llegar al borde la camiseta que llevaba, explore la piel de su abdomen y lo escuche soltar un par de jadeos.

Sus labios regresaron a los míos, con mayor fuerza y sin restricciones. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, pero esta vez solo había una causa, me concentre en Dimitri, en su cuerpo, en sus caricias sobre mi cadera, en los besos que estaba segura dejarían mis labios hinchados.

La ropa empezó a ser incómoda, entre los dos eliminamos cada prenda hasta que apenas un par de telas, fueron lo único que quedó.

_Roza…

Sin tocarme su voz acaricio mi piel y aun en la oscuridad sus ojos me miraron con amor y deseo, eliminando cualquier inseguridad inicial y encendiendo una llama que nunca antes había sentido.

La necesidad creció exponencialmente cuando sus labios descendieron al valle de mi pecho y un segundo después atrapo un pezón en su boca. Sin poder evitarlo varios gemidos escaparon de mí, si es cierto que la piel tenía memoria, quería que estos momentos se quedaran grabados para siempre.

Besos húmedos llenaron mi vientre, todo era demasiado y a la vez insuficiente.

_Dimitri…por favor…

Pedí cuando ya no podía soportar la incomodidad que sentía en mi núcleo.

_Lo sé, Roza.

Separo mis piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, volvió a besarme ahogando los gemidos que me provocaba la fricción de su miembro sobre mi centro y cuando eso ya no fue suficiente, ambos quitamos el último par de prendas que nos quedaba.

Con sus ojos sobre los míos, con lentitud empezó a sumergirse dentro de mí, expandiendo mis paredes internas de forma placentera y a la vez dolorosa, respire para relajarme, sentí una leve punzada cuando me llenó por completo e inevitablemente te cerré los ojos esperando a que el malestar pasara.

_ ¿Estás bien? – besó mi frente preocupado.

Necesite unos segundos más y finalmente pude asentir. El movimiento de sus caderas comenzó lento, cada vez la incomodidad se iba reduciendo hasta que el placer fue lo único que sentía. Nuestros besos acallaron nuestros jadeos, nuestras manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro, nos movíamos juntos persiguiendo el mismo fin.

Nuestro clímax estaba cerca, Dimitri repetía mi nombre entre gemidos y yo él suyo. Una vez, dos…y juntos alcanzamos esa cúspide tan deseada.

Nos dejamos caer rendidos sobre la cama y con la respiración agitada. Me sentía más relajada que nunca y sobre todo, feliz.

_Te amo demasiado Roza. – susurró en mi oído, abrazándome mas cerca.

_Y yo a ti, como nunca imagine que amaría a alguien…

* * *

 **Un capitulo algo corto, pero creí que debía terminarlo ahí. ¿Alguien quiere una actualización antes del viernes?**


	20. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **ROSE**_

Como siempre la tensión estaba presente, como cada vez que Dimitri convocaba a una junta. Es curioso verlo en esa pose de hombre duro y difícil, cuando sé que puede ser muy comprensivo e incluso dulce fuera de estas paredes.

_Al ser un proyecto diferente a los demás y en asociación con otra empresa, cambiaremos un poco nuestra metodología. – dijo con la autoridad que lo caracterizaba – Tengo entendido que ya han finalizado con los diseños, así que la presentación de ellos se hará en esta semana y si todo está bien, – es decir que él lo apruebe – lo volverán a presentar, pero esta vez a nuestros socios.

_Está bien – respondimos casi todos al mismo tiempo.

_Perfecto, entonces prepárenlo todo. – se puso de pie dando por terminada la reunión.

Todos empezaron a retirarse, incluyéndome, pero no sin antes encontrarme con su mirada cómplice, que sin hacer mucho podía ponerme nerviosa y lograr sonrojarme en tan solo unos segundos.

_Uy… ¿que fue eso? – dijo Angelo saliendo de la sala – Casi me quedo pegado al piso por la miel que derramaban.

_No sé de qué estás hablando – replique inocente. Aunque la sonrisa en mi rostro traicionaba mis palabras.

_Solo mírate, ni siquiera puedes fingir bien – negó riendo.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Con la fecha que Dimitri nos dio esta mañana, prácticamente todos empezamos a ordenar y trabajar en nuestras presentaciones. Pero estaba casi segura que quedaría satisfecho con el trabajo que hicimos.

Y como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, un mensaje suyo apareció en mi teléfono.

 _¿Comemos juntos?_

Corto y directo, pero aun así me provocaba aleteos en el estómago y yo que creía que eso no era posible, aunque claro, nunca antes me había enamorado como ahora y este tipo de conexión que sentía con Dimitri, solo parecía intensificarse cada dia.

 _Por supuesto, estaré a las 12 en la entrada._

Envié mi respuesta y continúe con el trabajo, aunque lo que más deseaba era que las próximas tres horas pasaran rápido.

_Rose, – Adam apareció en mi puerta – en cinco minutos más empezaremos con las últimas pruebas.

_De acuerdo, vamos.

Pase casi toda la mañana con Adam y Marcus verificando y mejorando algunos detalles. Pero ya era mediodía e iba llegando a la recepción donde supuse que ya estaba Dimitri, sin embargo, a quien encontré ahí y dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor fue a otra persona.

_ ¿Tasha?

Ella se detuvo y volvió la mirada hacia la derecha, recociéndome finalmente.

_Rose… – dijo con expresión sorprendida, como si no esperaba encontrarme – Justamente venía a verte. – sonriendo de manera forzada, se acercó, con los tacones altos y ese vestido oscuro ajustado, no sabía cómo podía caminar sin romperse un pie.

_ ¿En serio? – Decidí seguir su juego – ¿Por qué?

Mi pregunta parecía incomodarle o más bien la puso nerviosa.

_Para hablar sobre…la villa que Dimitri comprara – replicó más tranquila – Aun no me has dicho por cuál te decidiste y ya pasado mucho tiempo.

_Me costó elegir una, pero si no me equivoco, la anterior semana te envié un correo con mi elección.

_ ¿De verdad? No lo sabía. – dijo con tono inocente – Tal vez mi secretaria olvido comunicármelo.

_Si, seguramente fue eso…pero no importa, en este momento voy de salida, cuando regrese volveré a enviarte el correo.

_Claro... – respondió inconforme – En ese caso, me iré, solo pasaba por aquí y quise aprovechar para concretar la venta.

_Lamento haberme demorado tanto y hacer que vinieras. – _siempre y cuando esa sea realmente la razón por la que vino, aunque lo dudaba._

_No te preocupes, saluda a Dimitri por mí.

_Lo haré. – sonreí.

Asintió, no muy contenta debo decir y dio media vuelta caminando hacia la salida. En este punto, no sabía si molestarme o reírme por lo que acababa de pasar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron detrás de mí y Dimitri salió de él.

_Rose, lo siento, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

_No tanto, me entretuve un poco.

_ ¿Con que? – preguntó curioso, rodeando mi cintura.

_Te lo diré mientras llegamos al restaurante.

* * *

Mis padres tardaron poco más de dos semanas en volver. Ya que Abe había salido temprano y Dimitri estaba atendiendo unas llamadas, yo aproveche que era sábado para desayunar en el jardín con mi madre.

_Ya escogimos una casa – dijo ella – Tu amigo Christian fue muy eficiente y la próxima semana estará lista para ocuparla.

_Ya les dije que no era necesario buscar otro lugar. Pueden quedarse aquí, la casa es muy grande.

_Necesitamos nuestro espacio Rose y ustedes también. – sonrió – Además, supongo que pronto tendrán hijos, esta casa ya no te parecerá tan grande.

_No sé cuánto tiempo pase antes de que eso suceda. Dimitri y yo aún no le hemos hablado.

Y por alguna razón me parecía muy pronto, considerando que recién empezábamos a tener intimidad como cualquier pareja.

_No esperen mucho, tu padre y yo quisiéramos tener nietos pronto. Ya que no pudimos estar en tu boda, al menos queremos estar presentes en todo lo demás…

_Solo fuimos Dimitri y yo – dije intentando que no se sintiera mal.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Lo decidimos rápido. – respondí sin dar mucho detalle.

Hablar en este momento de la forma y las razones por las que nos casamos, ya no tenía sentido, ahora todo era diferente.

 **Xxx O xxX**

_ ¿En serio tenemos que hacer un informe mensual para el señor Anderson? – suspiré cansada y me deje caer sobre la cama.

Por fin había terminado, pero pasar toda la tarde del sábado frente a mi computadora no era el mejor de mis planes.

_Estamos invirtiendo por partes iguales y quiere estar al tanto de todos los progresos. – replicó Dimitri saliendo de la ducha, aún tenía el cabello húmedo y solo llevaba los pantalones de dormir, dejándome ver su muy trabajado abdomen.

_Habría sido… – aclaré mi garganta para concentrarme – Habría sido suficiente con uno, cada dos meses.

_Ya lo conoces, es un hombre bastante conservador incluso en los negocios,

_Por eso no me agrada mucho – resoplé – Por cierto, te llamaron mientras estabas en el baño – señale su teléfono en la mesita de noche.

_ ¿No contestaste? – preguntó mientras lo revisaba.

_No…te llamaron porque querían hablar contigo, no conmigo. – me encogí de hombros.

_Es Tasha. – _ya lo sé_ – Le devolveré la llamada mañana. – dejó el teléfono.

_Pobre, seguro estar esperando toda la noche.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices? – levantó una ceja.

_Creo que sabes muy bien por qué – entrecerré los ojos, sentándome.

_Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, ella sabe que siempre la he visto como una amiga. – _Pero eso no le impide buscarte cada vez que puede…_ – Vamos, deja de estar celosa – levantó mi mentón con sus dedos – Yo solo tengo ojos para ti. – rozo sus labios con los míos.

_Odio cuando haces esto. – protesté.

_ ¿Hacer qué? – sonrió sin apartarse.

_Intentas distraerme para que olvide el tema de Tasha.

_ ¿Y está funcionando?

_ ¿Tú qué crees?

Termine por cerrar el espacio que nos separaba y nos fundimos en un beso lento, pero que electrizaba cada poro de mi piel.

Al igual que cada vez que nos besábamos y sabiéndonos solos nos uníamos como dos imanes.

Caímos a la cama, un tanto ansiosos, disfrutaba acariciando los músculos tensos de su torso y como acto reflejo, clavé mis uñas en su piel cuando sentí una pequeña mordedura mi cuello, picaba pero aun así no me disgustó.

Me ayudó a desvestirme y pronto estábamos desnudos los dos. Sus manos recorrían mis piernas, mi cintura, lo sentía en todas partes. Nuestros labios no parecían tener suficiente. Acariciaba su espalda buscando tener su calor más cerca.

_Roza. – gimió necesitado cuando su erección rozo mi centro. No se necesitaban más palabras para saber lo que pedía.

Jadee a medida que iba entrando en mí, piel a piel, era de los mejores beneficios de haber estado tomando anticonceptivos todo este tiempo para regular mi periodo. No había ninguna barrera entre los dos. Disfrutaba de la sensación de unirnos, Dimitri me llenaba de una forma que iba más allá de lo físico.

Con lentitud empezó a moverse, los jadeos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, nuestras manos con mente propia no se quedaban quietas y poco a poco fuimos acelerando el movimiento de nuestras caderas.

Una idea cruzo mi mente, maniobre mis piernas y logre invertir nuestros lugares.

La mirada cargada de deseo que Dimitri me dio junto con la profundidad con que llegue a sentirlo, aumento la temperatura de mi cuerpo, coloco sus manos sobre mi cadera ayudándome a moverme y pronto encontré mi ritmo.

_Dimitri. – solté un pequeño grito cuando sentía que ya podia tocar ese ansiado clímax.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los dos nos derrumbemos juntos, pero aun agitados como estábamos en este momento, sabíamos que esto solo era el comienzo de una larga noche.

* * *

Terminaba de ponerme el bléiser azul, cuando mi querido amigo italiano entro a mi oficina.

_Amore ¿qué sucedió? – me miró preocupado – Te ves fatal.

_Gracias por decirme lo obvio Angelo. – replique sin ganas, mientras tomaba mi segunda taza de café – ¿El señor Anderson ya llegó?

_Aun no, venia por ti, para que vayamos juntos a la reunión. Pero no puedes ir así, al menos tienes que cubrir esas ojeras.

Resoplé.

_ ¿Tan mal se ven?

Busque mi bolso, rogando encontrar algo de maquille o algún corrector.

Casi tres meses y cerca de la mitad del proyecto desarrollado, el trabajo empezó a ser más pesado, al ser la primera vez que incursionábamos en este campo, con cada avance que teníamos, aparecían fallas que corregir y con los estúpidos informes para ese hombre, mis horas de sueño se veían reducidas cada fin de mes.

_Déjame, yo lo hago.

Angelo me quito el corrector que por suerte tenia y me ayudó a aplicarlo. Lo cual se lo agradecía porque en este momento, no tenía la paciencia necesaria para hacerlo yo misma.

Cuando según él me veía más presentable, dejamos mi oficina y fuimos hacia el ascensor para ir al último piso. A medida que subíamos sentí una ligera presión en el estómago y malestar en mi espalda baja.

 _Genial, era lo único que me faltaba_.

Cólicos.

Solían atacarme uno o dos días antes de que me llegue la regla. Pero ya era tarde, así que tenía que soportarlo hasta que termine la junta y luego ir por alguna tableta.

_ ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Angelo – Te noto pálida.

_Solo son cólicos – replique, tratando de respirar con calma.

_Y es por eso, que me encanta ser hombre. – intentó bromear – Pero ¿crees que estarás bien? Te puedo conseguir algo antes de entrar.

_No es necesario – decline su oferta – Ya pasara.

Salimos del ascensor y muchas personas ya empezaban a entrar a la sala de juntas.

Todos comenzaron a tomar asiento en sus lugares mientras que yo me ubicaba cerca del proyector al centro de la sala. De nuevo, una presión más fuerte en mi vientre, me detuvo y me obligo a apoyarme sobre la silla que tenía más cerca.

_Rose – Dimitri se acercó a ayudarme – ¿Estas bien?

¿Por qué todos me hacían esa pregunta? No me sentía bien, pero no podía decirlo en este momento.

_Si… – intenté recomponerme – No te preocupes. – respondí con más confianza en mi voz. – Vamos, ve a sentarte – tuve que insistir y aunque logre que lo hiciera, no dejo de mirarme preocupado.

En cuanto Anderson llegó, la reunión dio inicio, yo era la primera exponer los avances que tuvimos en este mes.

Los primeros minutos, conseguí enfocarme en mi presentación e ignorar los malestares que sentía. Pero a medida que avanzaba, empezaron a ser más constantes y más fuertes.

Me detuve un par de veces para poder respirar, pero eso ya no estaba funcionando, no podía concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo, estos tenían que ser los peores cólicos de todos y mi limite llego cuando sentí una presión fue tan fuerte que me encogí de dolor y gemido lastimero escapo de mi boca, ni quiera pude sostener de la silla esta vez y caí al suelo de rodillas.

Escuché mucho ruido y varias voces a mi alrededor que me llamaban, pero no podía reconocer ninguna. Sujetaba con una mano mi estómago, pero el dolor seguía ahí.

_Rose, Rose, Roza.

 _Dolía mucho._

Alguien me levanto del suelo y entonces un grito sordo pareció silenciar a todos.

_Llamen a una ambulancia!

 _ **DIMITRI**_

Sabía que algo está mal con ella, pero era tan necia, que lo negó. No debí dejar que continuara, el verla caer jadeando adolorida y después…la sangre en el suelo, el miedo me invadió como pocas veces en mi vida.

_Tranquilo, ella estará bien. – Aunque Angelo intentaba darme ánimos, sabía que él también estaba preocupado.

_Pero Rose sigue ahí adentro y nadie viene a decirnos nada.

Continué caminando dando vueltas, desesperado por saber que estaba pasando. En cuanto llegamos al hospital, la llevaron a una habitación, empezaron a revisarla pero no me permitieron quedarme.

Finalmente el doctor salió.

_ ¿Cómo está mi esposa? – pregunté sin perder tiempo.

_Estamos tratando de estabilizarla, las amenazas de aborto suelen ser comunes en el primer trimestre de gestación.

_Amenazas de aborto… – repetí sin poder comprenderlo.

_Así es, la situación de su esposa es un poco complicada en este momento, pero estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que no pierda al bebé.

* * *

 **Volveré a actualizar de forma más segura el sábado (aunque puede que sea más antes)**


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Un día de retraso, lo sé. Quería hacer con este capítulo algo diferente, por eso la demora, quizá no este perfecto, pero espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **DIMITRI**_

Tres horas o quizá más y todavía no podía verla. Pasaba las manos por mi rostro intentando entender como pudo haber ocurrido, se supone que Rose estaba tomando pastillas anticonceptivas, con todo el trabajo que teníamos estos meses, nunca hablamos realmente sobre la posibilidad de ser padres en un futuro cercano y ahora; eso era una realidad, una realidad que podía desaparecer sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

_Señor Belikov – me levante deprisa, junto con Angelo en cuanto me llamo el doctor – Puede ver a su esposa, pero no haga nada que la altere, debe estar tranquila.

_Está bien – asentí rápido.

_Seguiré esperando aquí – dijo el italiano.

_Gracias. – asentí.

Sin esperar más, abrí la puerta de la habitación. Encontré a Rose recostada en la cama con una bata azul y con algunos aparatos conectados a ella.

_Dimitri – habló con voz asustada. Impulsándome a llegar a ella – Yo no lo sabía – negó, sus ojos cristalizados parecían a un segundo de soltar lágrimas – Pero no quiero perderlo.

_Shhh...tranquila Roza. – besé su frente suavemente – Los dos estarán bien, pero tú tienes que calmarte.

Asintió levemente, aunque pude ver en sus ojos que aún estaba insegura, sostuve su mano tratando de infundirle confianza.

_Vamos a salir de esto, no lo dudes.

_Siento que es mi culpa…estaba embarazada y ni siquiera lo sospechaba.

_Por supuesto que no, ninguno de los dos consideramos que podía pasar – acaricie su mejilla y la obligue a mirarme – No pienses que es culpa tuya. – aseguré y si fuera necesario iba a repetírselo hasta convencerla.

No la deje en ningún momento. Algunas enfermeras vinieron a monitorearla, no nos decían mucho. Esperamos.

Intente distraer a Rose para que se mantuviera tranquila, aunque por dentro yo sentía la misma preocupación que ella. Cuando finalmente apareció el doctor, la ansiedad de saber lo que diría se incrementó un poco más.

_Aun no del todo, pero ya podemos asegurar, que el riesgo de aborta está casi controlado. – al oír esas palabras tanto Rose como yo pudimos respirar tranquilos – Esperaremos un poco más y haremos una ecografía para poder aseverar que él bebe se encentra fuera de peligro.

Con esa noticia y Rose visiblemente más aliviada, el doctor no puso ninguna objeción a que ingresara alguien más a la habitación.

_Amore, no sabes que susto me diste – dijo Angelo.

_Para mí tampoco fue divertido – esbozo una sonrisa débil.

Definitivamente para nadie lo fue, pensé.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Cuando el doctor volvió para hacer la ecografía, Angelo decidió retirarse, para ir a comer algo, prometiendo que volvería después.

_Debido al corto periodo de gestación tenemos que hacer una ecografía transvaginal – nos explicó a medida que preparaba el equipo – Bien, señora Belikov, necesito que apoye sus piernas aquí – señaló unos respaldos – y se relaje.

El momento inicial fue incómodo para Rose al igual que para mí. Pero eso desapareció cuando la pantalla a nuestra derecha se encendió con una imagen que aunque podía parecer abstracta, era perfecta.

_Tiene casi cuatro semanas, aún es muy pequeño – _lo era_ , pero ya lo amaba

_Es él… – susurró Rose emocionada.

–Así es, parece que todo está en orden. Sin embargo sería conveniente que se quede esta noche en el hospital – dijo antes de que la pantalla vuelva a apagarse.

Alivio y felicidad eran lo único que Rose y yo sentíamos en este momento.

 _ **ROSE**_

Iba a ser madre… tocaba mi vientre plano, aun sin creer que tenía una vida desarrollándose dentro, pero lo vi, era asombroso.

Después de hablar con Dimitri y pensarlo mucho, me di cuenta de lo descuidada que había siso al anterior mes con los anticonceptivos. Estaba tan concentrada en el trabajo que olvide lo demás y justamente eso fue lo que me llevó aquí.

El estrés de estos días unido al poco descanso que tuve provocaron una… _amenaza de aborto._ Un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar el momento en el que me dijeron que estaba embarazada y que podía perderlo.

Cerré los ojos llevando esos recuerdos al fondo de mi cabeza, haciendo que se quedaran ahí. Me sentía cansada por todo lo que había pasado, pero aun así no podía dormir.

Si tuviera que escoger un lugar donde pasar la noche, definitivamente no sería en un hospital, siempre hay gente caminando recorriendo los pasillos, entrado a otras habitaciones, a veces hablando…en fin, no era cómodo. Aunque creo que era mucho peor para Dimitri ya que al insistir en quedarse conmigo, terminó durmiendo en un reducido sillón a lado de mi cama.

_No quiero pensar en lo adolorido que despertaras mañana camarada…

 **Xxx O xxX**

_Rose!

Dijeron mis padres al mismo tiempo, en cuanto entre a casa.

_ ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron que estabas en el hospital? – preguntó Janine acercándose intentado ver si tenía alguna lesión.

_Estoy bien mamá…

_Lo siento, fue mi culpa – intervino Dimitri – Tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que olvide lo demás.

_ Pero ¿Qué paso? – insistió Abe.

_ ¿Les parece si vamos a sentarnos? Así podemos decirles lo que pasó.

Sin contar muchos detalles Dimitri y yo resumimos el día bastante intenso que tuvimos ayer, aunque lo más importante de todo era el saber que nuestro hijo estaba fuera de peligro.

_Entonces seré abuelo pronto. – dijo Abe sin esconder su alegría.

_Estamos muy felices por la noticia – agrego Janine – Pero supongo que después de lo que pasaste, debes tener más cuidados.

Asentí.

_El doctor dijo que debo descansar, al menos los primeros tres meses hasta que el bebé se desarrolle más y sea más fuerte.

Y justamente esa parte, era la que más trabajo me iba a costar cumplir.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Luego de que mis padres decidieran irse, fuimos directamente a nuestra habitación, Dimitri iba a tomarse el día libre para acompañarme.

Solté un suspiro de satisfacción en el momento en el que pude recostarme en nuestra cama, demás está decir lo mucho que Dimitri también lo disfruto, ese sillón debió ser tan incómodo como se veía.

_ ¿Qué haremos con Anderson? La reunión de ayer se suspendió y ahora…

_Ahora lo más importante es nuestro hijo Roza. – sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura haciendo que mi espalda choque son su pecho. – Tenemos que hacer algunos cambios, pero hablaremos de eso mañana. Ahora no – depositó un beso en mi hombro.

_Está bien…

Ambos estábamos cansados y tenía razón, no era el mejor momento para hablar.

* * *

Después de haber compartido la noticia de mi embarazo a las hermanas de Dimitri y recibir muchas felicitaciones eufóricas, lo siguiente fue discutir sobre mi trabajo y esa sí que fue una larga plática, sabía que debía tomarme las cosas con calma pero no quería renunciar totalmente a algo que me gustaba hacer.

_Solo han pasados cuatro días Lisa y siento que moriré de aburrimiento – me deje caer sobre el sofá.

_Pero se supone que la próxima semana volverás al trabajo. – intentó darme ánimos, mientras alimentaba a Sophie.

_Si, pero solo por las mañanas, para ayudar en lo que haga falta. Ahora prácticamente Marcus y Adam son los encargados del proyecto.

_Pero eso es mejor que no hacer nada, ¿cierto?

_Si…

_Y me dices que tu madre se queda la mayor parte del día contigo.

_Si… justamente ahora salió a comprar algunas revistas de maternidad.

_Entonces ¿Por qué dices que te aburres?

_No estoy acostumbrada a quedarme todo el día en casa – suspiré – Y mucho menos que me cuiden tanto – me cruce de brazos, causando su risa.

_Déjate consentir, pronto veras que no es tan malo. Además Sophie y yo vendremos a visitarte seguido.

* * *

Maldición.

Tuve que dejar mi cálida cama y correr al baño, es como si las malditas náuseas solo esperaran a que abra los ojos para atacarme. Empecé a vaciar mi estómago sobre el inodoro, al mismo tiempo que las manos de Dimitri sostenían mi cabello ayudándome.

_Unas semanas más y se supone que los vómitos desaparecerán – dije cuando finalmente pude respirar – Pero sinceramente empiezo a dudarlo.

Los primeros 2 meses los sufría solo algunos días, pero después de eso, empezaron a ser más constantes y ahora eran diarios.

_Podríamos preguntarle a la doctora o a Karolina – me ayudó a pararme – Creo que ella tenía algunos remedios para estos malestares.

_La llamare – suspiré.

Me lave los dientes rápido mientras Dimitri preparaba un baño para los dos. Juntos nos metimos a la tina, el agua templada era un excelente relajante.

_Empieza a crecer. – dijo emocionado acariciando mi vientre.

_Mmm? – respondí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro – Yo no he visto ninguna diferencia, se supone que debe pasar más tiempo antes de que sea más notorio. Estaré gigante, ¿seguirás queriéndome así? – levanté la cabeza para mirarlo.

_Te amare incluso más. – sonrió antes de darme un beso que estuve encantada de corresponder.

* * *

_Finalmente estamos entrando en la última etapa, amore. – decía Angelo.

Salimos de la empresa para ir a comer y luego yo, volvía a casa. Ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a esa rutina y ahora mis tardes las aprovechaba para organizar mi baby shower con mi madre y Lisa.

_Si, dos meses más y podremos concluir, el señor Anderson está ansioso por que llegue esa fecha.

No estaba al cien por ciento involucrada como antes, pero aun así asistía a las reuniones mensuales.

_Lo sé. – afirmó – Pero dejando ese tema a un lado. ¿Realmente no piensan saber el sexo del bebe?

_Queremos que sea una sorpresa. – sonreí acariciando mí ya abultado vientre de casi 6 meses.

_Dificultas mi elección – se quejó – Ya había visto un body rosa muy hermoso, pero no quería comprarlo hasta saber si será niña o niño.

_Siempre puedes elegir otro color. – respondí entrando a su coche.

_Pero no será lo mismo. – refutó al sentarse frente al volante.

_Te quejas más que yo – reí – Y se supone que tú no llevas un bebé dentro.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Cada vez que me miraba en el espejo parecía más y más grande. Las camisetas de Dimitri eran lo único que podía usar para dormir cómoda y mi armario ahora estaba lleno de ropa de maternidad.

_Rose, ¿me puedes decir que es esto que encontré debajo de la cama? – me preguntó, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

 _Demonios!_ Mis chocolates…olvide esconderlos.

_Mmm…no lo sé – repliqué saliendo del baño.

_ ¿En serio? – levantó una ceja sin creerme – Entonces no te importara que me deshaga de esta bolsa llena de cosas que no deberías comer.

_Pero no los como a diario – dije con voz arrepentida ya que fingir inocencia, no iba a funcionar.

_Sabes que no es bueno ni para ti ni para el bebé. – suspiró cansado.

_Pero a los dos nos gusta y trato de no excederme. – contesté, tuve que parpadear varias veces ya que las hormonas hacían nuevamente estragos en mí y estaba a casi nada de llorar.

Dimitri también lo notó y ahora fue él quien se mostró arrepentido.

_Está bien, está bien – dejó los dulces para acercarse y abrazarme – Si realmente quieres chocolates, dímelo y no los escondas, porque de igual manera terminaré encontrándolos.

_Bien…ya no los esconderé. – acepté.

Y al menos por una vez, en lugar de que mis hormonas me causaran problemas, me ayudaron a salir de una posible discusión.

* * *

_Rayos Rose!…en serio estas embarazada. – exclamó Christian, mirando sorprendido mi vientre.

_Creí que ya te lo había dicho, pero parece que te golpeaste la cabeza – me cruce de brazos.

_Una cosa es saberlo y otra verlo – rodó los ojos – La última vez que te vi, aun no se notaba nada y ahora estas tan…

_No te atrevas a decir que estoy gorda – le advertí.

_Solo iba a decir que ahora tu vientre esta más…grande – sonrió al decir lo último.

_Rose – Lisa apareció antes de que golpee a su esposo – Ven, tu madre está buscándote.

_Te salvaste por ahora Chrissy – dije antes de irme.

_ ¿Por qué les gusta provocarse tanto? – me preguntó Lisa mientras íbamos a la cocina.

_Es algo natural. – me encogí de hombros.

_Pero hoy no. – negó – Debes disfrutar del baby shower.

_De acuerdo – concedí.

En la cocina tanto mi madre como Amanda estaban acomodando, bocadillos y refrescos en varias bandejas y junto con Lisa llevamos algunas a la sala. Toda la decoración, así como el pastel era una combinación de colores beige y blanco. Era un baby shower un poco particular, podía describirlo mas como una celebración familiar.

En el transcurso de las siguientes horas, empezaron a llegar más gente, primero las hermanas de Dimitri que tuvieron que venir desde Boston, Viktoria se había quedado con ellas todo este tiempo, pero ahora volvería con nosotros ya que quería estar presente para el nacimiento de su nuevo sobrino o sobrina.

Del trabajo solo había invitado a Lilia, Angelo y algunas personas más.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tuviste molestias en el día? – me preguntó Dimitri en cuanto llegó acompañado de Iván, hoy era viernes, así que estuvo toda la mañana en el trabajo. Yo ya tenía la licencia materna.

_No muchos, finalmente empieza a comportarse bien – reí pasando mis manos sobre mi estómago, pero esta vez fue diferente.

_Está pateando…

_ ¿Que? – Dimitri coloco sus manos y segundos después volvió a patear. – Es increíble…ya quiero que esté con nosotros.

_Solo dos meses más Dimitri…

* * *

Si no hubiera tenido a Vika en casa, definitivamente encontrar un vestido me hubiera sido imposible, nada llamaba mi atención. Pero el vestido rojo que ella escogió, hacia lucir mi vientre, no era escotado ni se pegaba demasiado a mi cuerpo, pero el color y la tela me hacían sentir sexi y cómoda.

Todo sería perfecto si no fueran por los zapatos.

_A pesar de que llevo zapatillas planas, no sé cuánto pueda soportar antes de que mis pies se hinchen.

_Solo nos quedaremos lo necesario – replicó Dimitri. Me dio un beso a mí y luego a nuestro bebé.

Esta noche finalmente se llevaría a cabo la exhibición de los autos B & Z en asociación con la compañía de Anderson. Fueron largos meses y por fin pudimos concluir con buenos resultados.

Llegamos temprano al amplio salón, era el mismo donde se realizó la anterior exhibición, algunas personas ya estaban adentro, con copas en sus manos, observando curiosos los autos al centro del lugar. Los colores metálicos y el diseño resaltaban a la perfección.

Como era costumbre, empezamos a saludar a los invitados, varios nos felicitaron no solo por los autos, sino también por mi embarazo.

Esta vez Christian y Lisa sí pudieron venir, aunque no llegaron solos, Tasha venía con ellos. Por lo que Lisa me había contado hace semanas, Tasha terminó disculpándose con ella y de esa manera, volver a reconstruir los lazos familiares con Christian. Me alegraba por él.

Pero no tanto cuando Tasha se acercó a nosotros para saludar, siendo más efusiva con Dimitri, como si el escote de su vestido no fuera suficiente, claramente quería llamar su atención.

_Ya entiendo a lo que te referías cuando me dijiste que ella es persistente. – me dijo Lisa al alejarnos un poco del grupo – Creí que contigo embarazada se rendiría.

_Pues ya vimos que no…

Omitiendo ese momento, la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, mis padres habían llegado hace una hora y yo aparte de que empezaba a sentirme cansada, iba y venía al baño contentamente, era como si ya no tuviera control de mi vejiga.

Ya en mi cuarta visita al baño de damas, aproveche para arreglar mi labial ya que se había corrido un poco.

_Oh, Rose..

 _¿Justo en este momento tenía que entrar ella?_

_Tasha – respondí terminando de arreglarme.

_No te lo había dicho, pero felicidades – dijo con una sonrisa que por un momento creí que era sincera – No todas las mujeres están dispuestas a perder su figura.

 _¿Acaso era veneno lo que sentía?_

_Eso no tiene importancia cuando sabes que recibirás algo mucho mejor.

_Supongo, pero no te descuides mucho, puede que...a Dimitri ya no le intereses después.

Finalmente lo hizo.

_Me alegra que por fin estés mostrando abiertamente tus intenciones, Tasha. Así que seré clara contigo. Aunque te insinúes y busques a Dimitri todo el tiempo, él nunca te vera más que como una amiga, a mi es a quien ama, vamos a ser padres y es molesto ver como pierdes tu dignidad tratando de llamar su atención, no pierdas mas tu tiempo cariño, que no conseguirás nada.

Tan solo terminé de hablar, salí por la puerta, para cuando Tasha reacciono yo ya estaba afuera, aunque aún así pude escuchar uno que otro insulto que me dedicaba.

Ahora si me sentía más tranquila, busque a Dimitri y lo divise al otro extremo del salón. Me dirigí hacia él, aunque al caminar más mis pies empezaban a incomodarme y pensar que me faltaba un mes más para dar a luz…

Me encontraba a medio camino cuando un hombre de espaldas a mi derecha giro de repente chocando conmigo, no fue muy fuerte, pero en este momento mi equilibrio no era el mejor.

_Lo siento mucho, no la vi – se disculpó.

_No se preocupe, estoy bien.

Sosteniendo mi vientre logré estabilizarme y continué mi camino. Dimitri al verme venir, se disculpó con las personas con las que estaba hablando y llego hasta mí.

_ ¿Ya estas cansada?

_La verdad sí – suspiré – ¿Sería muy malo si nos vamos?

_Claro que no, de hecho ya iba ir a buscarte. – replicó – Vamos a despedirnos y volveremos a casa.

Asentí.

Tanto mis padres como Lisa y Christian decidieron quedarse un poco más. Antes de salir, sentí una mirada quemándome en la nuca y solo con voltear un poco me bastó para ver que se trataba de una muy enojada Tasha y solo por molestarla aún más, detuve a Dimitri y antes de que me pregunte por qué, lo besé.

Se mostró sorprendido al principio pero no tardó en responderme, sus manos en mi cadera querían acercarme, pero eso era muy difícil en nuestra situación.

_ ¿Qué fue eso? – me preguntó al separarnos.

_Solo quería besarte – sonreí.

Negó con la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – pregunto más para sí mismo mientras dejábamos el salón atrás.

_Creo que ya lo sabes. – reí.

Andrew ya nos espera con el coche listo a unos metros.

_Creí que estabas cansada. – levantó una ceja.

_Y ¿no te gustaría ayudar a relajarme?

_Roza… – me advirtió con voz ronca.

_Vamos Dimitri, quiero llegar rápido a casa – me metí en el auto y un segundo después él entró a mi lado.

A pesar de todo, mi noche termino bastante bien.

* * *

Trate de respirar con calma cuando sentí una contracción. La doctora dijo que eran normales y más comunes en el último trimestre. A veces era molesto, pero por suerte no muy dolorosas.

_Rose, no demores mucho, tenemos muchas cosas que comprar aun.

_Está bien, mamá. Hablare rápido con Dimitri.

Baje del auto para entrar a la empresa. Hoy íbamos a comprar los muebles que faltaban para la habitación del bebé, Dimitri y yo ya habíamos escogido algunos pero quería mostrarle otros más, antes de comprarlos.

Me dirigí al ascensor, espere a que bajara y cuando lo hizo, por un momento creí que estaba alucinando cuando vi a la persona que estaba dentro.

_ ¿Adrián?...

_Rose… – me miró tan sorprendido como yo a él.

_Realmente eres tú – murmuré si poder creerlo – ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo llegaste? – me moví a un lado para que pudiera salir.

_Apenas ayer y por lo visto, si estas embarazada…me negaba a creerlo. – en su tono no se escuchaba reproches pero si cierta melancolía.

_Paso mucho tiempo desde que…

Me detuve cuando la contracción más fuerte que la anterior regresó.

_ ¿Estás bien? – Adrián me sostuvo del brazo.

_Si… – respire con calma, sobando mi vientre, eso sí había dolido. De un segundo a otro sentí mis piernas mojadas, mire al suelo para comprobarlo.

_Maldición…

 _Se supone que todavía no es tiempo._

 _Todavía no es tiempo bebé._

_ ¿Rose?

_Necesito ir a un hospital.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

Adrián estaba de regreso, cuando Lilia me dijo que se encontraba esperando afuera para verme, creí que se trataba de otra persona. No había sabido nada de él en todo este tiempo, pero ahora que lo vi, parecía distinto, había algo diferente en él.

 __Me alegra ver que regresaste. ¿A dónde fuiste?_

 __Me dedique a viajar. – respondió sentándose frente a mí._

 __ ¿Volverás a reinstalarte en el trabajo?_

 __Aun no lo sé, solo bien a saludar. – se encogió de hombros – Fui a ver a Karolina y Sonya antes de llegar a Montana, Paul está más grande.. – asentí – me dijeron que Vika estaba aquí y que…pronto serás padre._

 __Así es. – aclare mi garganta – Adrián nunca hablamos realmente sobre Rose._

 __En este momento ya no hay nada que decir. Ella te escogió y por lo visto están formando su propia familia. Ahora creo que puedo ser capaz de aceptarlo, aunque siempre la voy a querer._

Volví al presente cuando mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar sobre mi escritorio.

_Dimitri – habló Janine – Rose rompió fuente, estamos llevándola al hospital.

 _ **ROSE**_

 _Joder, c_ omo dolía.

Nuevamente instalada en una cama de hospital y aunque mi madre e incluso Adrián estaban acompañándome, quería que Dimitri también estuviera aquí.

La obstetra que se hizo cargo de mi embarazo todos estos meses, apareció para revisarme y ver cuán dilatada estaba, al parecer todavía faltaba mucho.

El tiempo parecía eterno y las contracciones cada vez eran más dolorosas.

_Roza.

Dimitri finalmente apareció, con Abe e Iván detrás de él.

Tener cerca a Dimitri me provoco cierto alivio a pesar del dolor que sentía mi cuerpo. Las horas pasaron, no sé cuántas realmente, aun luchaba con las contracciones y cuando vino la doctora para revisarme nuevamente. Solo había dilatado 5 centímetros, estaba a la mitad del camino y no sabía cómo iba a llegar hasta el final.

_Respira Roza… – me decía intentando ayudarme.

_Es más…fácil decirlo…que hacerlo. – apreté su mano con fuerza cuando el dolor volvió.

No sé cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar, Iván y mis padres se quedaban un momento y luego salían, solo podían esperar, mientras que Adrián fue por Vika.

_Aún falta Rose, casi tienes 10 horas en labor de parto – indicó la doctora – Esperaremos un poco más.

"Un poco más" se convirtieron en horas o al menos a mí me lo parecían. Pero a pesar de todo apreciaba que Dimitri se haya quedado conmigo todo el tiempo.

Cuando la doctora volvió y dijo que finalmente podía pujar, casi llore de alivio. Despejaron la habitación y aparte del personal médico, Dimitri fue el único que se quedó.

_Cuando te lo diga, pujaras con todas tu fuerzas.

Lo hice. Pero cada vez me sentía más débil.

_Ya no puedo… – gemí cansada.

_Vamos Roza, solo un poco más.

Estaba tan cansado pero aun así lo intenté, ya no sentía mis piernas y entonces…un llanto sonoro llenó la habitación.

_Es un niño.

 _Un niño_ … sonreí, dejándome caer rendida a la cama, Dimitri se movió de mi lado, solo escuchaba pasos y voces.

_Hora de nacimiento 11:15 pm.

Me costaba calmar los temblores de mi cuerpo.

_Es hermoso Roza. – Dimitri se acercó llevando a nuestro hijo en sus brazos, para luego entregármelo.

Era pequeño, tan frágil, su boca, su nariz y hasta la forma de sus cejas eran parecidas a las de su padre. Era absolutamente precioso.

_Finalmente lo tenemos con nosotros – dijo Dimitri besando su cabecita – Y creo que elegimos un buen nombre.

Asentí.

_Nuestro pequeño Alexander.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

_ Quién lo diría Dimitri, primero una esposa y ahora ya tienes un hijo. – Iván palmeo mi hombro, mientras salíamos de la habitación de Rose – Creo que empiezo a tenerte envidia.

_ Así que, ¿ahora si quiere sentar cabeza?

_Tal vez. – se encogió de hombros.

_Creí que nunca te escucharía decir algo así. – reí.

_Nunca digas nunca, hermano.

Tenía razón, nunca pensé que viviría todo esto y no podía agradecerle lo suficiente a la vida por poner a Rose en mi camino.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Al ser pasada la media noche, el hospital estaba casi en silencio. Todos nos felicitaron y se enamoraron de Alexander al verlo y a pesar del cansancio de tantas horas, no podía dejar de estar feliz.

Ya con mi café en mano, volví con Rose. Con todo lo que había pasado probablemente ya estaba dormida.

 _CRACK!_

Me puse alerta cuando escuché el sonido de un cristal romperse, estaba a unos metros de la habitación de Rose.

 _¡Aléjate!_

Oí claramente su voz, corrí a su habitación. Dos hombres con pasamontañas la sostenían, intentando arrastrarla fuera de la cama.

_Cállate!

Uno de ellos llevo un pañuelo a su boca, pero no logró su objetivo, ya que lo empuje lejos. Estaban tan distraídos con Rose que ni siquiera se percataron de mi presencia.

_ ¿Tú quién diablos eres? – el segundo hombre arremetió contra mí, empezamos a pelear. No me costó mucho darme cuenta que él no era ningún novato. El tipo al que empuje volvió hacia Rose, pero ella intento defenderse lanzándole el jarrón de flores logrando impactar en la pierna de su atacante.

_Ah! – lo escuche gruñir.

El hombre con el que peleaba era fuerte, pero no muy ágil. Golpee varias veces sus costillas, dejándolo sin aire. El ruido empezó a llamar la atención y escuche pasos acercándose.

_Vámonos – gritó su compañero dejando a Rose y uniéndose a mi oponente en mi contra.

Consiguieron empujarme fuera de su camino, mi espalda choco contra la pared, fueron apenas unos segundos, pero los aprovecharon para huir. Poco después un doctor y varias enfermeras aparecieron.

_Roza…¿Estas bien? – me acerque a la cama, aun agitado por los golpes.

_Si, yo sí, pero tú? – me miró preocupada buscando mis heridas.

_Estoy bien. – Bese su frente – ¿Sabes por qué te querían llevar? ¿Te dijeron algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

_Estaba esperándote cuando ellos aparecieron.

_ ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – pregunto el médico de guardia.

En cuanto le relate lo que pasó, la seguridad del hospital empezó a buscar a esos hombres, creyendo que tal vez seguían aquí, pero lo dudaba. Me llevaron al cuarto donde tenían conectadas las cámaras para identificar a los sujetos, pero antes de llegar una enfermera que venía muy nerviosa nos detuvo.

_Doctor, tenemos un problema.

Él me pidió esperarlo mientras iba con la mujer, pero por alguna razón, no me sentía tranquilo. Quería volver con Rose rápido. Al menos el médico no demoró mucho.

_Señor Belikov – me dijo con tono grave – No sé cómo decirle esto, pero…irrumpieron en la sala de recién nacidos y…lo siento, su hijo desapareció.

* * *

 **Espero que el capítulo recompense la espera.**

 **La gran pregunta de todas: ¿Quién se llevó al pequeño Alexander?**


	22. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Acdemy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **ROSE**_

Finalmente el cansancio parecía reclamarme, pronto traerían a Alexander para alimentarlo, a pesar de haber nacido antes de tiempo, estaba sano y fuerte, ansiaba tenerlo conmigo y llevarlo a casa.

Quería esperar a que Dimitri volviera, aunque mis párpados empezaron a cerrarse, pero al escuchar la puerta abriéndose, volví a reincorporarme.

_ ¿Dimitri? – levante un poco la cabeza para verlo. Sin embargo no era él, sino dos hombres. –¿Quiénes son ustedes?... – pregunté tontamente, solamente con ver su vestimenta negra y el pasamontañas imaginaba lo que eran.

_Se supone que debía estar dormida – maldijo entre dientes uno de ellos.

_No importa hagámoslo rápido – replico el otro, que era más alto que el primero.

Me enojó que hablaran como si no estuviera presente, obviamente no venían para nada bueno y en el estado en el que me encontraba difícilmente iba a poder defenderme.

_Vamos – se acercaron, el más alto se abalanzo sobre mi cubriendo mi boca antes de que pueda gritar, mientras que el otro usaba cuerdas para atar mis manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces mordí lo más fuerte que pude la mano que cubría mi boca, sacándole un gruñido de dolor y forcejee con el otro tipo que intentaba atarme con la cuerda.

_ ¡Quédate quieta! – intentaron amarrarme de nuevo, a pesar de las protestas de mi cuerpo seguí removiéndome, el cuerpo de uno de ellos, chocó con la mesa a lado de la cama y segundos algo se rompió.

 _CRACK!_

Ellos se miraron preocupados por un momento y luego se movieron rápido, uno de ellos me levantó sentándome sobre la cama, con sus brazos restringiendo los mismos. Mientras el otro sacaba rápido un pañuelo y vaciaba una botella pequeña en ella.

_¡Aléjate! – grite intentando librarme del agarre del otro tipo. Iban a dormirme si no hacia nada.

_Cállate! – replico el que tenía el pañuelo y nuevamente llevándolo cerca de mi rostro. Movía mi cabeza para alejarme, aunque sabía que solo eran cuestión de tiempo antes de que lograran su objetivo.

De un momento a otro, él se alejó o mejor dicho lo alejaron.

_ ¿Tú quién diablos eres? – preguntó el tipo que me retenía volviendo su atención a Dimitri y arremetiendo en su contra. Estando por un momento libre, quise moverme fuera de la cama para buscar ayuda o ayudar yo misma, pero mis músculos se quejaron por los movimientos anteriores y los que intentaba hacer ahora.

Nuevamente mi anterior atacante fue contra mí, pero esta vez actué más rápido y le lancé lo primero que encontré cerca en la mesa.

_Ah! – se quejó, el jarrón se rompió en su pierna.

El ruido provocado junto con los golpes de la pelea, tenía que llamar la atención y varias voces y pasos se escucharon cerca.

_Vámonos – gritó el hombre que tenía pierna herida y uniéndose a su amigo para ir contra Dimitri. El momento en que lograron empujarlo, ellos salieron huyendo fuera de la habitación.

 _Cobardes…_

_Roza… ¿Estas bien? – Dimitri me pregunto preocupado, aun cuando fue él quien tuvo que recibir golpes.

_Si, yo sí – replique – ¿pero tú? – busque las heridas en su cuerpo.

_Estoy bien. – Besó mi frente – ¿Sabes por qué te querían llevar? ¿Te dijeron algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

_Estaba esperándote cuando ellos aparecieron.

_ ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – preguntó un doctor, al verlo recién fui consciente de que la habitación estaba llena varias enfermeras que veían asustadas el desastre en el piso y las manchas de sangre que había en él.

Dimitri le resumió al doctor lo que había pasado, ellos salieron de la habitación mientras que una de las enfermeras ya más centrada me revisó.

_Es mejor que duerma, yo me quedare con usted – dijo ella.

Me negaba a hacerlo porque quería ver a Dimitri antes, pero mi cuerpo tenía una idea diferente. Ya no supe más cuando mis ojos se cerraron y por fin me deje llevar por el sueño.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó, abrí los ojos, algo desorientada. Mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie y todo estaba arreglado y limpio, haciéndome dudar en si realmente esos hombres entraron aquí o solo fue un mal sueño.

Pero al ver las marcas en mis muñecas, confirmé que definitivamente fue real.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querían llevarme?_

_Rose. – Abandoné esas preguntas cuando una muy sonriente Lisa apareció en la puerta – No puedo creerlo, felicidades – me abrazó – Viktoria me llamó anoche cuando él bebe nació, pero solo pude venir hasta ahora, ¿ya lo traerán pronto? Muero por verlo.

_Acabo de despertar, pero supongo que no deben tardar en traerlo para alimentarlo. ¿Qué hora es exactamente?

_Casi nueve de la mañana – replicó mirando su teléfono.

_Es mucho tiempo, nadie me despertó… – murmuré más para mí misma, pero después de lo que paso, tal vez no quisieron hacerlo.

_Es extraño, si quieres puedo ir a preguntar.

Asentí. No sé por qué presentía que algo no estaba bien.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa cuando Lisa tardo en volver, nadie venia y estaba tentada a levantarme y averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Decidí esperar unos minutos más, pero yo no era muy conocida por mi paciencia.

_Rose ¿A dónde vas? – mi madre entró a la habitación justo cuando dejaba la cama.

_Afuera, quiero saber por qué no me han traído aun a Alexander, debe tener hambre. Lisa salió a preguntar pero hasta ahora no ha vuelto.

_Ella…está afuera. – replicó titubeante e insistió en llevarme de vuelta a la cama.

_ ¿Por qué no ha entrado? Y ¿Dónde está Dimitri?

_ Él vendrá en unos minutos más, pero tú no puedes salir aun – logró que volviera a recostarme.

Pero no me pasó desapercibida la actitud extraña que tenía.

_Mamá, dime que está sucediendo. – le pedí.

_Rose solo descansa – contestó evitando mirarme directamente. Lo que para mí fue suficiente para confirmarme que algo pasó y me lo estaban escondiendo.

_ ¿Es Alexander?... – pregunté temerosa de que se tratara de él – La doctora dijo que estaba bien…que no había problemas.

_No se trata de eso…

_Entonces ¿qué? – no dijo nada – Si no me lo dices, yo misma buscare las respuestas. – me puse de pie, ya no estaba dispuesta a esperar más.

_Rose no – mi madre me impidió salir interponiéndose en mi camino. Sin embargo la puerta se abrió antes de que si quiera pueda llegar a ella.

_ ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? – me preguntó Dimitri quien parecía no haber dormido en todo la noche, tenía un expresión que me era difícil identificar.

_ ¿Tú si vas a decirme lo que está pasando? – repliqué, su quedo callada por un momento y luego miro a mi madre, ella sin decir más, salió de la habitación dejándonos solos – ¿y bien? – volví a preguntar.

_Roza…

_Quiero la verdad – le exigí antes de que intentara darme alguna excusa– ¿Le paso algo a Alexander? ¿Por qué no lo han traído? ¿Dónde está?

Dimitri me miro preocupado y está esta vez sí pude reconocer la expresión en su rostro.

 _Dolor_

_No lo sabemos… – dijo en apenas un susurro, pero aun así lo escuche.

_ ¿Que?... – empecé a hiperventilar – ¿Cómo…cómo que no lo saben? – mis piernas temblaron y él me sostuvo para mantenerme de pie – Dimitri ¡¿Dónde está mi bebe?! – jale de su camisa desesperada, pero él solo negó.

_No lo sabemos Rose…se lo llevaron.

 _Se lo llevaron…_ volvió a repetirse en mi cabeza.

_No…él tiene que estar aquí… – me negué a creerlo, quise salir, pero Dimitri me retuvo con más fuerza y no me dejo salir de sus brazos – Suéltame, quiero ir a buscarlo – luché, pero el solo me abrazaba más fuerte – Dimitri, tengo que buscarlo… – los sollozos que amenazaban escapar, apenas me dejaban hablar – me necesita, es muy pequeño aun…

Mi visión se empaño por las gruesas lágrimas que caían sin mi permiso.

_Vamos a recuperarlo – su voz se oía tan rota como la mía. Pero aun así me aferre a sus palabras, teníamos que recuperar a nuestro hijo.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

Volvimos a casa, Rose no quiso quedarse en el hospital si Alexander no estaba ahí. Nuestro hijo ya tenía 24 horas desaparecido.

Por más que buscamos toda la noche en los videos de las cámaras, apenas pudimos encontrar el momento en el que una camioneta negra se estaciono atrás del hospital, frente a una de las salidas de emergencia. Un hombre bajó del vehículo, con el rostro cubierto y desactivo la cámara. Lo mismo sucedió con las que estaban instaladas en el pasillo que iban a la habitación de Rose y la sala donde estaba nuestro hijo.

_El hombre del que te hable ya está en Montana, – dijo Abe – no debe tardar en llegar aquí.

Asentí. En cuanto me dijeron que Alexander desapareció, me ofrecieron llamar a la policía para que se hiciera cargo de buscarlo, pero había alguien que me había demostrado que podía ser más rápido y tenía más contactos.

Ibrahim Mazur, así que no dudé en llamarlo.

_Les traje un poco de café. – dijo Viktoria, entrando al estudio.

_Gracias – replique sin interés.

_ ¿Ya lo has pensado? ¿Hay alguien que hayas molestado como para vengarse de esta forma? – me preguntó Abe en cuando Viktoria salió.

_No, nunca tuve problemas serios con nadie – me apoye en la pared – Tal vez…se lo llevaron para pedir dinero.

_Es posible, – replicó, caminando hacia el ventanal – pero mi olfato me dice que se trata de algo más, todo estaba muy bien planificado y si tú no hubieras intervenido, habrían logrado llevarse también a Rose.

_Lo sé.

 **Xxx O xxX**

Al parecer Pavel y Abe se conocían desde hace mucho años, pude ver una amistad particular entre ellos, supongo que esa es la razón para que un ex agente del FBI haya venido tan rápido. Abe dijo que él fue quien encontró a Rose y se deshizo del imbécil que la atacó y quería confiar en que en esta ocasión también nos ayude a encontrar a mi hijo.

_Durante el viaje revise los videos que me enviaron. – habló mientras tecleaba en sus computadora – La camioneta no tenía placa, pero con el modelo, color y la hora que llegaron y se fueron, podemos intentar localizarlos. De hecho un amigo está trabajando en eso.

_ ¿Es seguro que podrán conseguirlo? – pregunté.

_No – respondió serio – Pero con tan pocas pistas, es un comienzo. Claro, que si pudiera recordar detalles, como cicatrices o tatuajes de los hombres que enfrentó, también me ayudaría.

_Estaban totalmente cubiertos – cerré mi puño lleno de impotencia, de haber sabido lo que sucedería, jamás habría dejado que escapen.

 _ **ROSE**_  
 __Míralo es hermoso – dije mientras lo mecía en mis brazos, ya satisfecho con su comida, me miraba feliz._

 __Lo es, tiene tus ojos – replicó Dimitri._

 __Si, aunque parece que heredo más de ti que de mí. – besé su cabecita – Yo te lleve en mi vientre, al menos tu primera palabra tiene que ser mamá._

BIP BIP BIP

Abrí los ojos de golpe, mire a mi alrededor y esperar más corrí a la habitación contigua. Entre esperanzada de encontrarlo ahí, esperándome.

_Alexander…

Me acerque a su cuna y otra vez…la encontré vacía.

La decepción me golpeaba nuevamente.

_ ¿Roza? – Dimitri vino detrás de mí, envolviéndome con sus brazos – Viniendo aquí solo estas torturándote…

_ ¿Cómo puedo evitarlo? - pregunté sin fuerzas - Solo deseo tenerlo aquí, con nosotros... ya pasaron cuatro días y todavía no sabemos nada…

Me aferraba a la esperanza de volver a verlo. Los recuerdos de los pocos minutos que lo tuve conmigo me ayudaban a no rendirme, con la misma intensidad con la que me lastimaban.

 _Alexander, lo daría todo solo por traerte a casa._

 **Xxx O xxX**

_Rose tienes que comer algo. – insistió Lisa volviendo a colocar el plato frente a mí.

_No tengo hambre, comeré después. – me levanté de la silla y salí de la cocina, necesitaba aire fresco, empezaba a ahogarme entre la desesperación y la incertidumbre.

_ Tasha – suspiré al verla en la sala – ¿A qué viniste?

_Que cálido recibiendo… – replicó – Solo vine a llevarme a Sophie y por supuesto a darle mi apoyo a Dimitri.

_Seguramente un apoyo muy sincero – me cruce de brazos.

_Puede que no me creas, pero es así. Ya sabes que quiero a Dimitri y todo sobre él me interesa y me afecta.

_ ¿Incluyendo mi hijo?

_Es hijo de Dimitri también, así que, la respuesta es sí.

La seguridad de sus palabras me dejo algo desconcertada, nunca confiaría en Tasha, la única cosa de la cual tenía certeza es su interés romántico por Dimitri. Pero en este momento, no tenía cabeza para lidiar con ella y mucho menos debatir que clase de persona era en verdad.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

_Más de una semana Iván y empezamos a quedarnos sin nada – pasé las manos por mi rostro, frustrado por no poder hacer más – Los pequeños indicios no nos llevaron a ningún lado.

_Cálmate Dimitri – colocó su mano en mi hombro – No puedes perder la esperanza, tienes que ser fuerte por tu hijo y por Rose.

 _Rose_. La mire desde la ventana, Adrián, Janine y mi hermana estaban con ella en el jardín, intentaba mostrarse fuerte frente a los demás, pero conmigo no, sabia de su dolor y ella del mío.

Juntos nos consolábamos y nos dábamos apoyo.

_ ¿Encontraron algo más? – pregunté entrando de nuevo al estudio. Donde prácticamente Pavel tenia instalado todos sus equipos.

_Aun no, hallar la camioneta fue de ayuda, pero los hombres que iban dentro prácticamente desaparecieron, o huyeron a otra ciudad o…alguien los eliminó.

 **Xxx O xxX**

_Rose, vamos a la cocina, no has comido nada y yo tampoco.

Tomé su mano para sacarla del estudio, porque de otra forma sabía que ella no se iría.

_Pero, yo no…

_No digas que no tienes hambre – la interrumpí – Sabes que no es cierto.

A regañadientes, dejó que la llevara, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, deteniéndonos a todos, ya que eran pasadas las diez de la noche y en estos días casi no recibía llamadas.

_Contesta – habló Pavel detrás de mí.

Rose me miraba ansiosa y no podía negar que yo también lo estaba.

Un número no registrado fue lo único que vi antes de contestar.

_ ¿Hola?

El silencio al otro lado de la línea duró unos segundos.

_Ah…Dimitri, finalmente volvemos a hablar. – soltó una risa ronca, _esa voz…_ no puede ser él –¿Qué sucede hijo? ¿Ya te olvidaste de tu padre?

_Randall… – apreté la mandíbula para contenerme.

_Veo que si me recuerdas – replicó con ironía – Tantos años separado de mi familia…Los extrañe en verdad - dijo fingiendo nostalgia - pero ahora debo decir que ya no estoy tan solo. Quien diría que iba a disfrutar tanto ser abuelo – volvió a reír.

_Tú lo tienes…tú secuestraste a mi hijo.

_No puedes llamarlo secuestro, después de todo, es mi nieto.

_ ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero?

_Dinero lo tengo de sobra – bufó – En fin, solo quería hacer una corta llamada familiar, pero ya me excedí. Ah, casi lo olvido, no pierdas tu tiempo rastreando este número, que solo llegaras al mismo lugar donde encontraste la camioneta.

_Randall – cortó la llamada. Estuve a punto de lanzar el teléfono a la pared.

_Dimitri ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó Rose – ¿Quién era?

_Randall Ivashkov – escupí su nombre. Después de tanto tiempo _mi padre_ volvía a mi vida.

 **Xxx O xxX**

_ ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué se llevó a Alexander? – preguntó Rose caminando de un lado a otro.

_Aun no lo sé, pero ya salió a la luz, así que no tardara en volver a llamar.

_ ¿Es este hombre? – Pavel me enseñó una foto sacada de una cámara de vigilancia del aeropuerto. Obviamente lucia más viejo, pero era él. Rose también miró la fotografía y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_Yo lo conozco – susurró.

_ ¿Cómo que lo conoces kiz? – inquirió Abe.

_En la exhibición…hace casi un mes. Al salir del baño te buscaba – me miró – a medio camino choque con un hombre, lo vi solo un momento, no le di importancia – negó.

 _Estuvo ahí, esa noche…_ no necesito imaginarme como logro entrar.

_Esperó en silencio desde que llego a la ciudad, solo para atacar cuando estábamos desprevenidos. – dije más para mí mismo.

Después de todos estos años, Randall no cambió, seguía siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre.

_ ¿Qué crees que esté buscando? – preguntó Pavel.

_No lo sé, pero conociéndolo, no será nada bueno.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Estamos a nada del clímax y final de la historia!**


	23. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **RANDALL**_

_ ¿Cómo se está portando?

_Muy bien señor, – la mujer que contraté se puso de pie al verme – es un angelito, no da mucho trabajo.

Los anteriores días con saber eso ya me habría marchado, peor hoy, no sé por qué tenía curiosidad y quería verlo. Tal vez era debido a llamada que hice anoche…

A medio metro de cuna, me encontraba a la distancia perfecta para observarlo.

Lo primero que me provoco fue una sensación de dejavu, se parecía mucho a Dimitri e inevitablemente los recuerdos de él en una cuna, cientos de kilómetros lejos de aquí y con Olena a su lado vinieron a mi mente.

Reí internamente al pensar que en este momento, realmente parecía embargado por la nostalgia.

Dormido como estaba, no parecía ser el mismo niño que casi rompe mi oído con su llanto cuando llego aquí. En ese momento no me interesaba prestarle mucha atención, él solo representaba la mitad de mi plan, si habría conseguido traer a su madre, entonces todo sería perfecto.

Pero de cualquier forma, conseguiré mi venganza, solo que ahora tendré que hacerlo diferente y al final lamentablemente, tú, pequeño ya no me serás útil.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

 **Escena Retroceso**

Bajaba a la cocina por un poco de leche, todos ya estaban dormidos así que intente ser silencioso. Llegue al refrigerador si necesidad de encender las luces, pero casi dejo caer el vaso que tenía en mi mano cuando la puerta principal fue azotada y pasos torpes se escucharon acercándose.

_ ¡Olena!

Era mi padre, dos días sin saber de él y por fin decidió volver.

_ ¡Olena! – volvió a gritar.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, cerré el refrigerador y salí de la cocina, acercándome a la entrada de la casa sin saber lo que haría realmente. Me escondí detrás de un mueble cuando mi madre apareció.

_Randall no grites, los niños están durmiendo. – dijo ella.

_ ¡Esta es mi casa y yo hago lo que quiero! – respondió molesto, por su aspecto desaliñado supuse que había estado en uno de esos lugares donde acostumbraba a beber y quien sabe que más, ya que claramente no estaba sobrio – Ni tu ni nadie me va prohibir nada!

Tomo a mi madre de su brazo y empezó a llevarla a rastras hacia las escaleras. Ella con voz temerosa le pedía que la soltara, deje el mueble atrás y corrí a ayudarla, solo 11 años pero no podía dejarla sola.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, a punto de subir, ella volteo a verme, primero asustada y luego avergonzada.

 _No –_ negó.

La suplica en sus ojos para que no hiciera nada, me detuvieron por un momento. Ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo del segundo piso. Minutos después escuché ruido proviniendo del segundo piso, eso me hizo moverme, llegue hasta su habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada. Acerque mi oído y logre escuchar con más claridad.

 __Randall por favor detente…_

 __Sabes que rogar no te servirá_

Me alejé abruptamente al primer par de golpes y quejidos que escuche. Pero aun así no pude irme, me quede sentado al lado de la puerta, con la mente dividida entre entrar o no. Hasta este momento jamás pensé en enfrentarme a mi padre, él era más fuerte…

 _Eso tenía que cambiar_

Mis hermanas aun no sabían que esto estaba pasando, nuestras habitaciones estaban alejadas de aquí, de no haber sido por esta noche, yo tampoco me habría enterado.

 _No tardé mucho en ir descubriendo al verdadero hombre que durante todo esto años, llame padre_.

 **Fin del Retroceso.**

Randall tenía dos caras, la del perfecto padre y esposo frente a los demás y el ser despreciable, manipulador y cobarde que era cuando no había gente mirando.

_Llame a mi casa – dijo Adrián, parándose a mi lado – Mis padres le perdieron la pista a Randall desde hace dos años. Pensaban que seguía en Moscú.

_Creí que en todos estos años, ya había perdido su fortuna por los vicios.

_Tuvo suerte – suspiró.

_Una suerte que se terminara cuando volvamos a vernos.

Porque estoy seguro de que así será.

 _ **ROSE**_

_Lo sentimos mucho Rose – Karolina me abrazó mostrándose avergonzada – Pensamos que él nos había olvidado y que nunca más lo veríamos.

_Jamás pensé que llegaría a ser capaz de hacer algo así – añadió Sonya.

Ellas acababan de llegar, vinieron en cuanto se enteraron que su padre fue quien se llevó a Alexander y al igual que Viktoria en ese momento, sintieron la necesidad de disculparse.

_Por favor no se sientan responsables por algo que ustedes no hicieron.

Era suficiente con ver la culpa en Dimitri, ya que sentía que su pasado inconcluso puso en peligro a nuestro hijo.

Karolina y Sonya todavía no muy convencidas, subieron a instalarse en sus habitaciones. Mientras que yo baje al jardín para caminar un poco, la calidez de los rayos de sol al menos eran un poco reconfortantes, ya habían pasado tres días desde la llamada de Randall y eso me tenía nerviosa, pues sabíamos que no iba a tardar en llamar de nuevo.

 _¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto más debía esperar?_

 **Xxx O xxX**

_Dimitri, no dormiste nada anoche, vamos arriba, – me levante del sillón – al menos debes tomar una siesta.

_Estoy bien Roza, descansare en la noche.

_Tenemos que estar fuertes recuerdas? Y no lo serás si no descansas. – me miro dispuesto a refutar – Al menos unas horas ¿de acuerdo?

_Escucha a Rose, Dimitri – acotó Sonya.

_Bien – asintió resignado.

Se puso de pie y tomo su teléfono de la mesita central, solo unos segundos después de tenerlo en sus manos, el aparato empezó a sonar. Todos nos quedamos expectantes, Pavel apareció en la sala con unos audífonos para escuchar la conversación.

Dimitri ansioso como yo, no espero más para contestar.

_Randall

En cuanto lo nombró, estuve tentada a quitarle el teléfono, pero me contuve y me esforcé por escuchar lo que decía.

_ _No te oyes muy feliz por mi llamada, quizás debí esperar más._

_No – Dimitri respondió rápido – Dejemos de perder el tiempo y dime que es lo que quieres para devolverme a mi hijo.

_ _No pienso pedir nada especial…voy a regresarte al niño, claro, con una condición_.

_ ¿Cuál?

_ _Si lo quieres devuelta, debes ser tu quien venga por él. Sin compañía, debes venir solo. ¿Aceptas?_

_De acuerdo – aseguró sin dudar.

_ _Excelente, en una hora más te enviare las indicaciones que seguirás…Finalmente volveremos a reencontrarnos hijo_

La llamada se cortó, los músculos de Dimitri estaban tensos y en su mirada vi una determinación que no me gustó.

_No puedes ir solo, puede ser una trampa.

_En cuanto llame para dar las instrucciones, haremos un plan para asegurarnos que todo salga bien. – intervino Pavel.

_No te preocupes Roza. – acunó mi mejilla – Traeremos a nuestro hijo de vuelta.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

Intentamos cubrir cualquier percance que pueda ocurrir mañana, teníamos que lograrlo. Las autopistas, así como los aeropuertos estaban cubiertos en caso de que Randall quiera jugarnos sucio.

Las instrucciones que me dio hace unas horas, parecían bastantes simples.

Solo debía conducir hasta el lugar donde encontramos la camioneta abandonada y esperar a que alguien llegue por mí. Se supone que nadie podía venir conmigo o seguirnos, ya que si no cumplía, perdería la oportunidad de recuperar a Alexander.

_Esconderemos el rastreador de modo que no sea detectado. Tú iras primero, nosotros te seguiremos a una distancia prudente hasta el inicio de la carretera, entonces seguirás solo. – habló Pavel – Esperaremos a que llegues al punto de encuentro y vengan por ti y después de que te lleven al lugar donde están escondidos, nosotros partiremos. Acortaremos la distancia todo lo posible para llegar rápido, pero mientras tanto tú tienes que…

_Distraerlos. – termine por él.

_Así es.

_Es demasiado peligroso. – Rose me miró preocupada.

_No hay otro plan más seguro que este, kiz – dijo Abe.

_Entonces yo también iré. – replicó.

_Eso no – la tomé de los hombros para que me mirara – Necesito que te quedes aquí, necesito saber que estarás segura.

_No puedes pedirme eso, cuando tú estarás allá. – refutó – Ese hombre esta demente y no sabemos lo que tenga planeado.

_Viví con él muchos años, Rose, sé bien a quien me enfrento. Por eso tienes que quedarte aquí.

_No.

_Por favor Roza, hazlo por nosotros, por Alexander.

Ella titubeo cuando nombré a nuestro hijo, sabía que no estaba de acuerdo, pero termino aceptando. Eso me tranquilizo, no quería que ella participara en esto.

* * *

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que pensé, no pude dormir mucho, pero si lo suficiente. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al lugar a la hora acordada, Pavel ya había instalado el rastreador en mi ropa, no había mucho más que pudiera llevar.

_Es arriesgado Iván, ¿estás seguro de ir con Pavel?

_Por supuesto Dimitri, eres como hermano para mí, hare lo que sea para ayudarte.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo, antes de ir hacia el auto que llevaría donde Rose estaba esperándome.

_Tienes que mantenerte con bien, hasta que Pavel llegue.

_Lo haré. – prometí, aunque no fui del todo sincero.

La besé para darme el aliento que necesitaba y la estreche en mis brazos para sentir su calor. Cuando finalmente me separé de ella, abrí la puerta del coche no sin antes mirar a Pavel reiterándole la orden que la había dado.

Su única prioridad era sacar a Alexander de ese lugar.

 _ **ROSE**_

_Es momento de irnos – anunció Pavel cuando Dimitri ya tenía varios minutos de haber partido.

_Yo también iré con ustedes. – fui hacia Iván, quien ya estaba por entrar al coche.

_Rose tú no puedes ir – intervino Karolina desde la puerta.

_Y definitivamente no lo harás – mi madre se acercó con intenciones de llevarme a adentro.

_Si iré.

_Ya tenemos un plan kiz y acordamos que tú te quedarías aquí.

_Entiéndanme, Dimitri y mi hijo corren peligro, si estuvieran en mi lugar, ¿se quedarían simplemente esperando?

No me respondieron, pero no hacía falta que lo hicieran, porque los tres sabíamos que no estaba cometiendo ninguna locura como ellos seguramente estaban pensando.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

Después de llegar al lugar acordado, solo tuve que esperar unos minutos, cuando un coche negro se estaciono casi a mitad del camino que prácticamente estaba desierto. Un hombre rubio y fornido salió de él y me indico que me acercara.

Lo hice.

Aunque me pareció curioso que no cubrieran su rostro al igual que lo hicieron los hombres que entraron al hospital. Es como si no tuviera miedo a que lo viera o como si supieran algo que yo no sé.

En cuanto deje mi auto y me acerque, lo primero que hizo fue revisar si llevaba armas o algún teléfono y al no encontrar nada, me metieron en el asiento de atrás, con otros dos hombres a cada lado. Obviamente no hallaron el rastreador y eso me tranquilizo.

Nos pusimos en marcha y si no me equivoco fueron 20 minutos en carretera, para luego desviarse a un camino de tierra improvisado. El tamaño de los árboles y sus ramas ocultaban bien lo que había enfrente, llegamos a una casa enorme de dos pisos que parecía estar abandonada mucho tiempo. Encontrarla realmente era difícil si no sabías por dónde ir.

_Vamos, llévenlo adentro – ordenó el mismo tipo que vi primero.

Los dos hombres que me escoltaron todo el trayecto, me guiaron hacia el interior de la casa. La puerta de madera y las altas paredes se veían en mal estado.

Y al centro de lo que alguna vez supuse que fue un gran salón, se encontraba el hombre que estaba mas podrido que la madera de este lugar. Con algunas canas en su cabello y arrugas en su rostro, pero la mirada fría y calculadora seguía siendo igual.

_Después de tantos años, volvemos a estar frente a frente hijo.

Apreté la mandíbula, para no decir la repulsión que causaba cuando me llamaba hijo.

 _ **ROSE**_

En cuanto Pavel obtuvo la última ubicación de Dimitri, nos dirigimos al lugar marcado.

_Lo primero que haré será analizar las situación – decía Pavel mientras conducía – Si son muchos, esperaremos a los hombres que contrate, están a cinco minutos de nosotros y si no, nos adelantaremos.

Asentí desde el asiento de atrás, a cada momento que pasaba me ponía más nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa porque tenía la esperanza de que en ese lugar encontraría a Alexander.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

_ Cumplí con tus condiciones ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – pregunté directamente, aun tenia a esos dos hombres a cada lado y por supuesto, no podía hacer nada por el momento.

_Él está aquí, muy bien protegido. – respondió – Te lo devolveré como lo prometí, lo veras unos momentos, pero…nunca dije que podrías llevártelo – sonrió.

Cerré mi mano en un puño duro, ya sabía que podía hacer algo así, él nunca jugaba limpio.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces todo esto ahora?

_Esas son muy buenas preguntas. – empezó a caminar alrededor, como depredador con su presa – Veras hijo, hay dos cosas que no dejan tranquilo a pesar de los años. La primera es el abandono de mi familia, no es agradable pasar unos días detenido en una sucia cárcel y luego volver a tu casa donde prácticamente ya no había nadie.

_Era eso o continuar con la vida de mierda que teníamos contigo.

_No me interrumpas Dimitri, déjame terminar – replicó divertido – Y la segunda, es la noche en la que mi propio hijo me traicionó, enfrentándose contra mí. En fin, pasé mucho tiempo buscándolos, jamás que fueran capaces de llegar hasta aquí, así que no pude encontrarlos y en todos esos años, sabes a que conclusión llegue? – sonrió de manera oscura, continuando al ver que no respondía – Él único que pudo hacer que Olena tomara el valor para dejarme, eras tú. Me apuñalaste dos veces, hijo. Y eso no lo perdono.

_Entonces si lo único que quieres es venganza, debiste venir conmigo directamente. No tenías que involucrar a mi hijo. – replique entre dientes.

_En realidad no tenía pensado hacer nada de esto, hasta que en mi viaje por Italia escuche sobre ti y lo que estabas haciendo. Vine para ver por mis propios ojos que realmente fueras tú, conseguí entrar a un evento tuyo y cuando te vi con tu esposa, supe que el momento había llegado. – siguió caminado – Originalmente iba a tomar a tu esposa y al niño, y sencillamente desaparecerlos, con el objetivo de que experimentaras lo que yo sentí todo este tiempo cuando ustedes se fueron. Era algo justo no crees?

_Nosotros ni siquiera te importamos realmente. Si no nos íbamos, tú terminarías por matar a mi madre!

_Era mi esposa y su deber era quedarse conmigo! – me miro devolviéndome el mismo odio – Pero ya que frustraste mi primer plan, iremos por el otro. – les dio una señal a los hombres y me sujetaron de los brazos impidiendo que me moviera – Reviviremos de alguna forma, esa noche en la que irrumpiste en mi habitación, pero esta vez invertiremos los papeles. Luego dejare que veas al niño…por última vez.

 _ **ROSE**_

_ Hay hombres a cada esquina, de la casa, bastante dispersos, así que no serán mucho problemas para entrar a la casa. – dijo Pavel – Rose, tú iras en medio de Iván y de mí, tendremos que entrar por la parte de atrás y empezar a buscar.

_Está bien – repliqué.

Pavel siguió dándonos más instrucciones, le entrego un arma a Iván y empezamos a movernos, dejamos el coche a una distancia prudente ocultándola entre los árboles. Caminamos rápido hacia la casa.

Tuvimos que escondernos bajo unos arbustos cuando ya estábamos a unos metros de la propiedad. Un hombre apareció rondando el lugar y fue el primero que Pavel incapacitó. Con el camino parcialmente libre nos dirigimos a la puerta que había en la parte de atrás. Un par de hombres más aparecieron antes de que lográramos entrar, entre Iván y Pavel los eliminaron.

Ya dentro de la casa, parecía que estábamos en la cocina, aunque todo estaba en ruinas.

_Debemos dividirnos – susurró Pavel, sacando un par de radio transmisores.

_Yo buscare en la parte planta baja, tú ve con Rose al segundo piso. – dijo Iván tomando uno de los artefactos – Les avisare si lo encuentro primero.

Asentimos. Él se fue por uno de los pasillos y nosotros doblamos en otro, buscando las escaleras llegamos a la entrada de la casa, que era bastante amplio. Ahogue un grito cuando al medio de lo que parecía ser un salón, estaba Dimitri de rodillas en suelo, con dos hombres que lo volvían a levantar y entonces alguien que estaba frente a él, volvía a golpearlo.

_No. – Pavel me sujetó, escondiéndome detrás de la pared cuando estuve a punto de ir hacia ellos – Tenemos que buscar a tu hijo.

_Lo sé. – replique, sintiéndome impotente por dejar a Dimitri solo.

Volvimos por el pasillo y al final encontramos otra escalera secundaria. La casa era enorme y habían demasiadas habitaciones, buscamos en cada una, hasta que al llegar a otro pasillo, donde vimos a un hombre resguardando una puerta. Pavel fue el primero en ir hacia él, atacándolo. En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente para dejar la puerta libre, corrí hacia ella y me metí adentro.

La habitación lúgubre apenas tenía una cama vieja, pocos muebles y una cuna…

Una mujer rubia casi de mi edad, se encontraba en al fondo, mirándose asustada y cargando en sus brazos a un bebe.

_Alexander… – susurre sin poder creerlo.

_ ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo logro entrar aquí?

_Es mi hijo, devuélvemelo – me acerque a ella, pero solo logre que se alejara más.

_No puede ser, él no tiene padres, su abuelo me contrato para cuidarlo. – replicó.

_ ¿Realmente creíste esas mentiras? acaso no ves los hombres armados que están por toda esta casa? Ese hombre secuestro a mi hijo.

_Pero él…

_No lo repetiré más, entrégamelo. – la amenaza en mi voz no pasó desapercibida y ella insegura, termino cediendo.

Alexander se removió un poco cuando finalmente lo tuve en mis brazos, estaba dormido.

_Por fin te tengo conmigo bebé… – bese su cabecita varias veces y lo acerque a mi pecho. Mi visión se hizo un poco borrosa por las lágrimas, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de alivio.

_Rose vámonos – dijo Pavel desde la puerta.

La mujer se quedó dentro de la habitación, temerosa como para hacer algo.

_Ya le dijiste a Iván que lo encontramos? – pregunté, sin dejar de ver a mi hijo, todavia me costaba creer que este momento fuera real.

_Si, está esperando abajo. – regresamos por las escaleras, hasta el momento nadie se percató de nuestra presencia.

Llegamos a la vieja cocina y allí estaba Iván, tenía algunos golpes visibles en su rostro, pero nada grave.

_Vamos, debemos regresar al coche.

_Espera ¿y Dimitri? – los detuve antes de salir – No podemos dejarlo.

_Yo volveré por él, – replico Pavel – pero ustedes tienen que salir de aquí.

Nos guio hacia afuera y tomamos el mismo camino de regreso al bosque. Iván abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí.

_Pavel tienes que traerlo – le pedi.

_Lo haré. Los hombres que contrate no tardan en llegar.

Asentí, temía por Dimitri, pero tenía que llevarme a Alexander fuera de este lugar.

 _ **DIMITRI**_

_Como siempre…cobarde – escupí la sangre de mi boca. Tratando de tomar aire, antes de que continuara.

_Te dije que invertiríamos los papeles hijo, esa noche yo no estaba del todo sobrio, me venciste de manera injusta y ahora, – los hombre volvieron a ponerme de pie – tú estás en condiciones similares.

A pesar del dolor en mis costillas, reí.

_Como puedes hablar de lo que es justo, si no sabes el significado de esa palabra.

_No tientes tu suerte Dimitri, – entrecerró los ojos – o ni siquiera dejare que veas a tu hijo antes de terminar contigo.

Con todo el tiempo que había pasado, tenía la esperanza de que Alexander ya no estaba aquí. Y como confirmación a mis pensamientos, un gran revuelo se escuchó afuera.

_Averigüen que está pasando. – ordenó Randall

Los hombres que me sostenían salieron, tirándome al piso, un error que yo iba a aprovechar. Me puse de pie y arremetí contra Randall, logrando golpearlo.

_No deberías ser tan confiado. – replique.

Tenía los músculos adoloridos, pero eso no me freno. Como él lo quería, estábamos reviviendo aquella noche. Sus golpes eran descuidados estando en una pelea uno a uno, conseguí darle varios ganchos, dejándolo sin aire.

_Esta vez…desapareceré a ese niño – dijo dando varios pasas atrás.

_Dudo mucho que él siga aquí.

Lo empuje hacia la pared, pero el logro zafarse alejándome por unos segundos. Sus ojos encontraron un arma que estaba sobre una mesa y quiso ir tras él. Lo detuve a tiempo, consiguiendo que él al igual que el arma, cayeran al suelo. Encima de Randall no me contuve y mi puño impacto varias veces su rostro.

_Al…final…eres…como yo. – dijo riendo apenas.

_Jamás seré como tú – replique impactando mi puño una vez más. – Yo no ataco a nadie que no pueda defenderse.

Me levante y en ese momento se movió los suficiente para alcanzar el arma y apuntarme.

_Y justamente eso te llevará a la muerte – dijo poniéndose de pie.

Sabía perfectamente que de este lugar, solo uno de nosotros saldría con vida, pero me negaba a que fuera él. Su mano no sostenía con firmeza el arma, se acercó, confiado en que ganaría.

_Te dejare escoger, una muerte rápida o lenta?

_Ninguna – actué más rápido que él, golpeando su brazo para quitarle el arma, forcejeamos, un par de disparos fueron al techo, pero la diferencia de fuerza estaba vez estaba a mi favor, logre quitarle la revólver.

_Tienes razón, no eres como yo – aseguró, cuando esta vez fui yo quien lo apuntó – No eres capaz de disparar.

Y tal vez hace años o incluso ayer, no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, pero ahora, en este momento, todo era diferente.

_Te equivocas nuevamente Randall.

Apreté el gatillo.

* * *

_Empiezo a odiar los hospitales – dijo Rose – Nunca estamos aquí por algo bueno.

_No todo el tiempo, Alexander nació en un hospital. – repliqué, jugando con la pequeña mano de nuestro hijo, que se aferraba a uno de mis dedos.

_Bueno, eso sí. – concedió, levantándolo cuando el primer quejido salió de él, seguido de su llanto.

_Creo que necesita un cambio de pañal. Volveremos rápido.

Asentí. Me recosté en la cama, por fin todo había terminado. Solo habían algunos detalles, de los que Abe se estaba encargando y uno de ellos era _Randall._ La bala impacto cerca de su corazón, cayo inconsciente, pero todavía con vida. Aunque sabía que no sería así por mucho tiempo, siempre y cuando ya no esté presente en nuestras vidas, no me interesaba saber lo que sucediera con él.

Ahora tenía a mi familia de nuevo conmigo y eso era lo único que me importaba.


	24. CAPITULO FINAL

**CAPITULO FINAL**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Aun no puedo creer que llegamos a este parte de la historia, este capítulo es muy cortito, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **ROSE**_

_ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – exclamé desde la puerta, caminando con un emocionado Alexander en mis brazos.

Dimitri sonriente, nos recibió sentado en la cama, parecía que no había despertado hace mucho, así que todavía pude sorprenderlo. Lo primero que hice al acercarme fue darle un beso que lamentablemente no pudo durar mucho, ya que Alexander reclamaba nuestra atención.

_Alguien es bastante celoso. – replicó Dimitri, sosteniendo a nuestro hijo para jugar con él.

_Al parecer así es.

Los tres nos mantuvimos en la cama unos minutos más antes de levantarnos para desayunar.

Tenía la mañana ocupada, porque debía tener todo listo para la comida en honor al cumpleaños de Dimitri, lo bueno es que no estaba sola, era un almuerzo familiar, con nuestros amigos más cercanos.

 **Xxx O xxX**

_ ¿En serio piensas viajar de nuevo?

_Me gustó mucho la experiencia de conocer nuevos lugares y me gustaría disfrutarlo un poco más – respondió Adrián, quien me estaba ayudando a servir las copas de vino – Además Angelo está haciendo un buen trabajo aquí. – lo señalo, estaba a unos metros en el jardín conversando con Viktoria y Sonya.

_De cualquier manera, sabes que aquí estaremos esperándote.

_Lo sé – asintió.

Llevamos las copas al jardín, donde habíamos arreglado algunas mesas con sombrillas, el clima era bastante agradable. Alexander estaba con mis padres y no dejaba de sonreír con ellos, tenía casi cinco meses y cada día que crecía más, se hacía más guapo.

Busque a Dimitri, se encontraba en un círculo hablando con Christian, Iván y Tasha. Ella y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo por así decirlo, ya que al ser la tía de Christian y debido a mi amistad con Lisa, queramos o no íbamos a coincidir en algunos lugares, sin contar que la Dimitri también la consideraba una amiga.

 __Para ser alguien que dijo que embarazarse era solo perder la figura, pareces tener bastante afinidad hacia los niños. – dije cuando nos encontramos por quinta vez, en la casa de Lisa donde o estaba con Sophie jugando con ella o la sacaba a la calle._

 __Son dos cosas diferentes, puede que no me atraiga la idea de un embarazo, pero yo cuide a Christian desde niño y me encanta consentir a Sophie, es demasiado adorable como para no hacerlo._

Como siempre sus respuestas eran algo singulares, pero al menos ahora, ya no mostraba abiertamente su interés hacia Dimitri, eso hacia nuestra convivencia un poco más cordial, aunque quedaba de forma tácita que ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, si entre Dimitri y yo ocurría algún distanciamiento.

Nosotros podíamos tener desacuerdos como cualquier pareja, pero tenía la certeza que nada de eso podía hacer que nos separemos. Al contrario, sentía que cada vez nuestra conexión se hacía más fuerte.

 **Xxx O xxX**

_Al fin llegamos. – suspiré mientras al interior de la casa.

Partimos de Montana alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, para tomar un vuelo de una hora y llegar a la villa que Dimitri había comprado, aquí pasaríamos al menos una semana, aunque esperábamos que fuera mas tiempo.

Rústico, acogedor y cómodo, eran las palabras que describían el lugar, no eran demasiado grande, lo que le daba más un aire familiar.

_Vamos a dejar a Alexander en su cuna, para que duerma más cómodo. – Dimitri fue encendiendo las luces del pasillo y subimos al segundo piso.

Ya habíamos mandado a acondicionar una de las habitaciones para que la ocupara nuestro hijo con todo lo que podía necesitar.

Lo abrigamos con las cobijas y lo dejamos dormir tranquilo mientras nosotros dábamos un paseo alrededor de la casa.

_Este lugar es muy hermoso. – murmure, apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Dimitri, ya que después de caminar decidimos sentarnos sobre el césped para admirar el paisaje.

_Es perfecto para escaparnos de la ciudad y sabes para que más?

_Mmm…para pasar aquí nuestras próximas vacaciones?

_No, – contestó – es perfecto para celebrar aquí nuestra boda.

_ ¿Boda? – voltee hacia atrás para mirarlo – Pero nosotros ya estamos casados.

Negó con la cabeza.

_Una boda real Rose, con nuestra familias presentes, contigo llevando unos de esos largos vestidos de novia y yo esperándote ansioso en el altar.

Me emocione de solo imaginarlo.

_Entonces…tendrás que proponérmelo de nuevo. – sonreí – Sorpréndeme y quizá te diga que sí.

_Está bien – acepto riendo – En el peor de lo casos ya estamos casados por lo civil, pero aun así lograre que ese "Si"

_Pareces muy confiado – intenté levantar una ceja.

_Lo estoy porque te amo.

_Y yo a ti.

Sellamos nuestros labios en un beso, que aunque no era el primero, siempre hacía vibrar todas las células de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir más viva.

Conocerlo fue de las cosas que más agradezco a la vida o al destino, aunque no recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro, Dimitri me lo contó, jamás hubiera imaginado que como producto de la pelea con mis padres y todo el alcohol que bebí esa noche, mi camino se halla cruzado con el suyo.

Y ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de nuestros primero encuentros fue común, ni siquiera nuestra boda o la forma en la que nos enamoramos…todo fue diferente, tuvimos un inicio diferente, que nos llevo a conocernos, compartir nuestros pasados dolorosos, superarlos y que ahora estaba segura, nos aguardaba un futuro maravilloso.

 _ **Fin…**_


	25. NOTA DE AUTOR

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

 **No hay suficientes palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento hacia todas las personas que leyeron esta historia y sobre todo a las que esperaron casi un año para poder continuar con ella.**

 **Tenía la intención de darles lo mejor de mí en esta entrega, romanticismo, emoción y muchas sorpresas y por los comentarios que dejaron creo que logre la mayor parte de esos objetivos.**

 **Hay algunas personas que me acompañaron hasta aquí desde la primera historia que publiqué y es algo que me hace muy feliz, sinceramente jamás pensé que llegaría a publicar más de una historia y años después estoy aquí, terminando de publicar la última.**

 _ **Un Inicio Diferente**_ **es una forma de despedirme de este fandom como escritora.**

 **Escribir fanfics fue una etapa muy bonita para mí, conocí hermosas personas y pude compartir con muchos de ustedes algunos mensajes, esos recuerdos siempre los tendré conmigo.**

 **De nuevo, les agradezco a todos por seguirme hasta aquí, los quiero muchísimo y por cualquier cosa, estoy a un PM de distancia.**

 **Les envío todo mi amor y muchos besos.**

 **Su amiga CARLET 77.**


End file.
